El ángel de Edward
by queenbellaculln
Summary: Bella Swan, modelo y ángel de Victoria's Secret. Edward Cullen, uno de los empresarios más cotizados de EEUU. Se encuentran por casualidad y cuando se quieren dar cuenta ni uno puede olvidar esos ojos color chocolate ni la otra parte aquellos ojos verde esmeralda. (Mi anterior user era QUEENBELLACULLEN pero fanfiction lo ha cerrado, chicas)
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola mis ángeles!**

Mi antiguo user era queenbellacullen pero fanfiction me la ha borrado sin aviso y explicación alguna. Por favor, chicas que me leian buscarme. Me encantaría hablar con vosotras.

Me uno a fanfiction con la intención de os guste mis historias y seamos una gran familia. Aun no sé muy bien cómo va esto pero espero que poco a poco vaya a mejor. Amo leer y todo lo que ello conlleva, vivo cada una de las historias como si tuviera en el libro. Nunca había pensado en escribir, mi cabeza va a mil por hora y no sabía cómo saldrían tantas ideas de mi cabeza pero creo que el resultado o el principio de la historia ha sido bueno. Espero de corazón que os guste la historia y estoy a favor de cualquier crítica que me pueda ayudar. Os dejo un trozo de mí. GRACIAS!

 ** _Disclaimer:_** La historia me pertenece solo los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

 **EL ÁNGEL DE EDWARD**

 **Capítulo 1.**

No me lo puedo creer... no me lo puedo creer... No podía tener más mala suerte. Tenía un casting en menos de 10 minutos y uno de mis tacones había decido sin permiso previo meterse en el agujero de una alcantarilla. Genial. Era uno de los momentos más importantes de mi carrera profesional y ni siquiera me iba poder presentar. La gente pasaba a mi lado sin darse apenas cuenta de que necesitaba ayuda, incluso me miran mal o me insultan por estar parada en mitad de la calle. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No se nota que necesito ayuda?. Y aquí sigo, 5 minutos después intentando sacar el estúpido tacón o era tonta o los nervios por no llegar a tiempo me impedían pensar con claridad. Volví a intentarlo una última vez antes de rendirme y sentí una mano en mi hombro.

-Disculpa señorita, ¿necesita ayuda?.- dijo una voz masculina detrás de mí. Me gire de golpe y me encontré con unos penetrantes ojos verdes. Abrí la boca cual adolescente de 15 años, la cerré inmediatamente intentado que no se hubiera notado.

-¡SI! Que amable. Muchas gracias. Iba andando rápido y mi tacón se quedo atrancado en la alcantarilla y no soy capaz de sacarlo.-dije mientras él se agachaba para sacarlo mientras daba explicaciones obvias. Al minuto él había conseguido sacar el tacón y ya lo tenía de nuevo en mi pie. -Muchísimas gracias, de verdad.-mire el reloj de mi muñeca. Las 17:05, llegaba 5 minutos tarde mas lo que tardaría en llegar. No podía perder los nervios. -Me encantaría seguir agradeciéndote que me ayudaras pero tengo un casting y llego tarde, son muy exigentes y no sé si me dejaran presentarme. Aun estoy a 10 minutos. Gracias de nuevo.-dije despidiéndome y caminando a paso ligero a mi destino. Sentí su mano de nuevo en mi hombro.

-¿A dónde tienes que ir? Mi chofer esta justo ahí en frente y no me supone ningún problema acercarte. Llegaras tarde de todas formas pero al menos serán menos de 10 minutos. –dijo observándome. Le mire de arriba abajo y pensé que no tenía pinta de psicópata. El chico era extremadamente atractivo. No tenía más de 28 años.

-Acepto. Necesito ir a la empresa de Victoria´s Secret pero no sé exactamente como se llama la calle. No soy de aquí. ¿Sabrá donde es? –dije siguiéndole hasta la acera de en frente donde nos esperaba un BMW X6.

-Por supuesto. No te preocupes. Estarás allí en 5 minutos. –me abrió la puerta del coche. Subí y seguido se subió el mientras le decía la dirección al chofer. –Entonces, ¿eres modelo? –dijo mirándome. Le mire fijamente a los ojos tan preciosos que tenían, intente sostenerle la mirada pero al final acabe agachando la cabeza.

-Sí, pero desde hace demasiado poco apenas 1 año y medio. Victoria's Secret se puso en contacto conmigo para poder hacer el casting de la Victoria's Secret Fashion Show. El nivel es demasiado alto y yo llevo demasiado poco en este mundo, no creo que me cojan. – explique.

-Entiendo que se hayan fijado en ti. Eres preciosa. ¿Por qué no te van a coger? Se han puesto en contacto contigo para que hagas el casting. Tienes la misma oportunidad que cualquier otra. Confía en ti misma. –me sonroje. -¿De dónde eres? –le mire con una ceja levantada. –Has dicho no eres de aquí. –aclaro.

-Oh. Soy española. De Madrid para ser exactos. –el coche se paro.

-Ya hemos llegado. Mucha suerte. –me deseo. El chofer me abrió la puerta. Salte a la calle.

-Muchas gracias por todo. Adiós. –le mire por última vez y me gire para llegar hasta el edificio. Comencé a subir las escaleras.

-Oye, no me has dicho cómo te llamas. –alguien grito a mis espaldas. Me gire y le vi observándome con la puerta del coche aun abierta.

-Bella, Bella Swan. –abrí la puerta y entre dentro del edificio.

Al final no había llegado, bueno en realidad si pero faltaba alguien importante en el equipo y se le espero. Nos proporcionaron un bikini negro y unos tacones. Estaba demasiado nerviosa, es una firma muy importante con la que todas las modelos soñamos con pertenecer a la firma. Me había salido todo tan bien desde que había comenzado en este mundo que tenia ciertas dudas de si conseguiría entrar pero no pedía nada por intentarlo. Era una oportunidad única y tenía que aprovecharla. Conocí a una chica muy simpática que me estuvo contando que hace dos años entro en el desfile pero que no la habían vuelto a escoger. Poco a poco la sala se fue quedando vacía hasta quedarnos solo 5 chicas a cual más hermosa. La competencia era muy alta. Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos cuando dijeron mi nombre. Me levante torpemente y suspire antes de entrar en la sala.

10 minutos después salía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El casting había ido muy bien y me había sentido cómoda en todo momento, me podría haber soltado un poco más pero no podía quejarme. Hasta dentro de una semana no sabríamos si nos habían cogido asique hasta entonces me tomaría esta semana de vacaciones. Salí del edificio e inmediatamente llame a casa. Les conté que me había salido bien y me dirigí al Starbucks más cercano. Me senté en un sitio alejado pensado en todo lo que me había pasado los últimos meses. Vivir en Nueva York era un sueño y más aun cuando he podido conocer a personas maravillosas. He tenido la oportunidad de que grandes diseñadores del mundo me hayan querido en sus pasarelas como Oscar de la Renta y Carolina Herrera. Había participado en la Madrid Fashion Week y en la de Barcelona estando en casi todos los desfiles y por si fuera poco, había desfile en 5 de Milán y otros 5 de Paris. Por eso, no me podría creer que en tan poco tiempo hubiera hecho un casting para la firma más importante de ropa interior del mundo. Había hecho grandes amigos en este mundo y no había perdido la cabeza como habían muchas modelos al tener un poco de fama y regodearse con gente importante. Se lo quiero ser y por una tontería voy a perder mi sueño. Luego pienso en esas chicas que luchan día tras día por encontrar un pequeño hueco en el mundo de la moda y la mayoría no lo consiguen y luego pienso en mi que me ha caído todo del cielo y en las chicas que echan a perder su carrera. Que injusticia pero la vida no es justa y si tiene que ser así es por algo. Sin poder evitarlo pensé en esos ojos tan bonitos que me habían ayudado esta tarde, en su amabilidad, en su forma en la que miraba y en la electricidad que había sentido las dos veces que había puesto la mano en mi hombro. Iba muy elegante, parecía un gran empresario ni siquiera sabía como se llamaba. Sacudí la cabeza y deje de pensar en ese tema, de todas formas no le iba a volver a ver. Aunque algo dentro de mí se encendió.

Mi móvil comenzó a sonar y mire la pantalla era mi representante, Riley Bears.

-Hola Riley. –sonreí sin poder evitarlo, se había convertido en un gran amigo.

-¡Bella! Por fin te localizo. Estoy de los nervios. Dime, ¿Cómo ha ido? Seguro que te cogen eres maravillosa. –dijo a toda velocidad.

-Ya decía yo que habías tardado en llamarme. Ha ido genial. Creo que les he gustado y tengo una oportunidad no te lo puedo asegurar pero ha ido bien que es lo importante. ¿Cuándo vuelves de Los Ángeles? –intente cambiar de tema porque sabía que si no, no iba a parar de hablar del tema.

-¡Genial, reina! Cuanto me alegro. El sábado estoy allí y salimos a celebrarlo. Tengo que colgar, amor. Te llamo mas tarde. TE AMOOOO! –dijo y colgó sin darme tiempo a despedirme. Me termine el café y salí de nuevo al frio de Nueva York. Pase de nuevo por en frente del edificio de VS y me pareció ver que el BMW seguía aparcado. Qué raro…

* * *

¿REVIEWS?

xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola mis ángeles!

¿Cómo va vuestro día? El mío mas o menos, aun sigo un poco disgustada porque hayan borrado mi cuenta pero bueno, al mal tiempo buena cara. La otra historia no la continuare puesto que es una adaptación y podéis encontrar sus libros en formato PDF. La historia se llama Persiguiendo a Silvia y Encontrando a Silvia de Elisabet Benavent. Una vez dicho eso, antes en esta historia habiamos llegado a los 100 reviews es muy duro volver a empezar así que me hariais un favor tremendo si en poco tiempo volvieramos a conseguirlos. A partir del próximo capítulo contestare a vuestros reviews (espero que sean muchos)

xoxo

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ La historia me pertenece solo los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

 **EL ÁNGEL DE EDWARD**

 **Capítulo 2.**

Los rayos del nuevo día entraban por la ventana. Mire el despertados y vi que eran las 9 de la mañana, el día de ayer había sido agotador asique nada más llegar a casa me fui a la cama. Me estire un poco más en la cama y me dirigí a la cocina donde me esperaba mi fiel compañero, Romeo. El nombre puede sonar algo cursi pero justo me estaba volviendo a leer por vigésima vez, Romeo y Julieta asique no pude resistirme en ponerle Romeo. Era el nombre indicado para ese precioso bichón maltes toy del que me había enamorado nada más verlo. Apenas llevaba unos meses conmigo pero a falta de no tener a mi familia cerca y echarla cada vez mas de menos, el se había convertido en mi única compañía. El ya me estaba esperando moviendo su rabito y con un pequeño ladrido no puedo evitarlo y le cogí para comérmelo a besos. Le puse su comida y desayune con él en la cocina mientras veíamos las noticias que daban en la tele. Cuando termine, recogí todo y fui de nuevo a mi habitación, hice la cama y me puse un chándal, hacia un buen día para salir a correr a pesar del fresquito que aun hacia, se notaba que el verano esta a la vuelta de la esquina. Odiaba el frio, la lluvia, la nieve y todo lo que ello conlleva. Donde estuviera el calor que se quitara todo lo demás. Antes de salir hice unos ejercicios de calentamiento en casa y puse la correa Romeo. Baje las escaleras y salí al exterior del edificio y los rayos del iluminaron mi cara. Sonríe, era una sensación maravillosa. Me puse los cascos y comencé a correr. Mientras corría me fijaba en todo lo que había alrededor, donde me encontraba ahora. Nueva York era un sueño hecho realidad, eso no lo podía negar pero me lo había imaginado muy distinto. A pesar de que en mi carrera conozcas a mucha gente había mucha soledad y más aun si te vas fuera de tu país. Si es en tu país tiene a tu gente cerca, aquí no. Mire inconscientemente a Romeo que me seguía con la lengua fuera. Le adoraba. Mire el reloj y vi que llevaba 40 minutos corriendo. WOAH! No me había dado ni cuenta. Pare y justo en ese momento mi móvil comenzó a sonar. No me moleste en mirar la pantalla, sabia quien era.

-Hola. –dije sentándome en un banco y soltando a Romeo para que jugara con los demás perros.

-Hello, Darling! Soy yo. Siento avisarte con poca antelación pero justo me lo acaban de confirmar. –dijo Riley tan deprisa como siempre.

-¿Qué ocurre? –dije enarcando una ceja.

-La revista ELLE quiere hacerte una sesión de fotos y una entrevista en una hora. Es la española. Sé que me has dicho que te querías tomar esta semana de vacaciones pero es una oportunidad única y además no te tienes que desplazar. La he concertado para dentro de una hora. ¿Serás puntual? –explico.

-Sí, amor. ¿Dónde tengo que ir? –dije acercándome a Romeo y ponerla la correa.

-Me han dicho que irán a buscarte al apartamento. Recuerda, van a ser puntuales. Chao, mi amor. Cuando termines me escribes un whatsapp. –se despidió.

-Okey. Te quiero. -colgué. Comencé a andar a paso ligero y Romeo iba demasiado atrás. Seguí andando pero mirando a Romeo. De repente, me choque con un cuerpo musculado. Me cogió de la cintura para no caerme por el impacto. Joder. Me gire de nuevo.

-Joder. Lo siento. –me fije por primera vez en el rostro del chico y me encontré de nuevo con esos ojos verdes. No me lo puedo creer.

-Primero te veo en el suelo tirada y ahora te chocas contra mis brazos. Voy a empezar a pensar que eres demasiado propensa a las situaciones incomodas o que tienes un radar para encontrarte conmigo. –dijo sin soltar sus brazos de mi cintura aun. No sabía que decir. Solo me pasa esto a mí. No me malinterpretéis, es guapísimo pero es demasiado raro. Me encuentro con un chico que hace menos de 24 horas me ayudo a sacar mi tacón de una alcantarilla, es incomodo.

-Yo… lo siento. Romeo iba demasiado atrás y me gire para ver si le pasaba algo. –explique. El seguía con sus manos en la cintura. Romeo estaba a mi lado observándonos. – Además de que tengo prisa. Eso tampoco te va a sonar nuevo. –me removí un poco y el inmediatamente el me soltó. Me fije que esta con un simple chándal de color gris. Esta sexy, muy sexy.

-Bueno, como yo soy todo un caballero me ofrezco para llevarte a casa. Si me lo permites… -dijo y Romeo ladro. Sonreí inconscientemente.

-Y yo como una buena dama no vas a recibir un feo por mi parte. Por lo que acepto tu oferta. –dije y cogía en brazos a mi príncipe. Fue a acariciar la cabeza de Romeo pero este le gruño. Era muy defensor y estaba celoso, no le estaba prestando mucha atención desde que me había chocado con este hombre.

-Tengo el coche en esa esquina. Vamos. –me adelanto un poco y no pude evitar mirarle el culo bueno culo se le queda corto, más bien culazo. Que hombre. Parecía una adolescente con las hormonas revolucionadas. Intente seguirle el paso pero el tenia las piernas más largas que yo y además su paso ligero para mí era ir prácticamente corriendo. Para de golpe indignada.

-Oye, tú. ¿Quieres esperarme o qué? Esto no es una competición. –dije dejándome a Romeo en suelo y cruzando los brazos. Lo sé, parecía una niña de 5 años pero por alguna extraña razón no había podido evitar hacerlo. –Un caballero de verdad espero a la dama. No va medio metro delante de ella. –comencé a andar acercándome a él.

-Has dicho que tenías prisa. Solo he aligerado un poco el paso. –explico y comenzamos los dos a andar al mismo paso. Estaba haciendo esfuerzos por no reírse, se le notaba en la comisura de los labios. Llegamos a un Volvo de color plateado y me abrió la puerta del coche. Sonreí. Me senté y el justo antes de cerrar la puerta dijo.

-Por cierto, no me llamo tu. Me llamo Edward Cullen. –y con eso cerró la puerta y me dejo pensado hasta que él se metió en el asiento de al lado. Donde había escuchado ese apellido… Me sonaba un montón. -¿Dónde vives? –encendió el coche y me miro.

-En Madison Avenue. – dije automáticamente. Asintió y puso una música leve. Mire el reloj tenía 40 minutos para llegar y ducharme. En pocos minutos estaría en casa.

-¿Cómo te fue el casting? –dijo sin mirarme.

-Bien. Bastante bien. Creo que les guste. –dije fijándome en sus rasgos perfectos.

-Me alegro. –sonrió. –Puedo preguntar porque tienes tanta prisa. – dijo mirándome un segundo.

-En 40 minutos tengo una sesión de fotos y una entrevista para la revista ELLE. Me quería tomar esta semana de vacaciones pero visto lo visto es imposible. Tengo que ducharme, estoy hecha un asco. –dije mirándome la ropa. Romeo se acomodo más en mis piernas.

-Yo te veo preciosa… -me miro por un segundo y un sentimiento afloro en el pecho de los dos. Me sonroje. –Ya hemos llegado. Gracias por permitirme traerte. Es agradable tu compañía. –dijo apagando el coche y saliendo para abrirme la puerta. Mire por un momento la puerta de mi edificio y me encantaría invitarlo a subir pero el deber me llamaba.

-Muchas gracias una vez más. –salí del coche aceptando su mano. Una corriente eléctrica nos invadió.

-Un placer. Espero volver a verte pronto. –se acerco poco a poco.

-Sí, estaría genial. Ya sabes donde vivo. –me quede completamente quieta mirándole a los ojos. Quería que lo hiciera. Quería que me besara y perderme en ese beso. Pero era complicado. No le conocía de nada. No sabía quién era. Se acerco y puso sus labios cerca de la comisura de mis labios. Se alejo poco a poco y le sonreí. Me separe y fui avanzando hacia la puerta. No había nada que decir. Abrí la puerta y me gire por última vez para mirarle a los ojos.

Subí corriendo la escalera con Romeo ladrando por haber llegado a casa. Le quite la correa y se fue a su cama. Estaba agotado. Rápidamente me metí en la ducha y procure no pensar en lo que había pasado, en sus manos en mi cintura, en la corriendo que sentimos con el beso en la mejilla, en definitiva, en él. Salí de la ducha y quite el vaho del espejo con la mano. Me observe, tenía la cara relajada y un brillo especial en los ojos. Solo le había visto dos veces. No podía tener un sentimiento por él. Es imposible. Fui a mi habitación y cogí una ropa sencilla interior, unos jeans, un jersey negro y unos botines negros de tacón. Volví al baño y me hice una coleta, me eche crema hidratante y me lave los dientes. Mire mi reloj, quedaban solo 5 minutos. Me prepare el bolso y me despedí de Romeo. Cuando baje el coche ya me estaba esperando. Una chica pelirroja vino a mi encuentro. Me dijo que se llamaba Victoria. La seguí al coche y me monte en el. Me llevaron a un estudio donde me presento al fotógrafo y a todo el equipo. Durante más de 1 hora estuve haciendo posturas y más posturas, con diferentes estilismos y diferentes maquillajes. Lo disfrutaba y me lo pase genial. Además de que me habían regalado toda la ropa de la sesión. Me puse de nuevo mi ropa y me senté en un cómodo sofá blanco donde seria la entrevista. Victoria apareció por la puerta y se acerco para darme dos besos. En todo momento tuve una sonrisa en la cara.

-Primero de todo, gracias por aceptar la entrevista tan apresuradamente. Si en algún momento te sientes incomoda házmelo saber. ¿Te importa que te grabemos? –dijo profesionalmente.

-Es un placer. Claro que no. Adelante. –me puse cómoda.

-Gracias. **Esta Invierno-Otoño 2014 parece ser tu mejor momento ¿cómo lo estás viviendo? –pregunto.**

-Estoy muy emocionada y contenta, ¡espero que todo siga así! Aún no termino de creérmelo, aun me siento como en una nube. –conteste sinceramente.

 **-Ahora mismo estás viviendo en Nueva York ¿hay que estar aquí si se quiere ser algo en del mundo de la moda?**

-No tiene por qué ser Nueva York en concreto, pero si quieres llegar a algo en el mundo de la moda hay que viajar mucho, ya sea a Europa como Paris y Milán o Nueva York, creo que en estas 3 ciudades es donde se crean las modelos, según el look que tengas te mandarán a un sitio o a otro. Yo me encuentro aquí porque es donde más trabajo tengo y donde siempre he querido vivir.

- **¿Cómo es un día normal en la vida de Bella Swan?**

-¡Muy ajetreado! Me levanto muy pronto todos los días porque aquí no tienen persianas en los apartamentos, así que no te queda otra que despertarte con la luz del sol. Por las mañanas algunos días voy al gimnasio o salgo a correr por Central Park, y por la tarde si tengo castings los hago y si en cambio tengo tiempo libre, me voy de compras, al cine o a tomar algo con mis amigos y luego ya por la noche leo, estoy en el ordenador, estudio un poco de inglés o disfruto de la compañía de mi perro. En esta profesión cada día es distinto y no sabe que te depara.

 **-Todo esto con sólo 20 años ¿tienes un poco de vértigo o la clave es tener los pies en la tierra?**

-La verdad que no tengo nada de miedo, lo que tenga que pasar pasará, ya sea para bien o para mal, y además tengo los pies en la tierra, tengo las cosas muy muy claras, y en el caso de que no los tuviera mi familia ya se encargaría de hacer que los tuviera, me apoyan muchísimo.

 **-Acabas de protagonizar la nueva colección de Oscar de la Renta, la campaña de Intimissimi y por supuesto, la campaña de Carolina Herrera. ¿Con cuál te has sentido más a gusto? ¿E identificada con su estilo?**

 **-** Son estilos muy diferentes las 3 marcas, pero me decanto por la elegancia de Oscar de la Renta, la ropa más sexy de Intimissimi y CH es una campaña excepcional y un lujo poder hablar en mi idioma en los fittings ¡tengo prendas de las tres marcas! En todo momento me las tres me han tratado maravillosamente bien. Han sido muy cercanos y se lo agradezco enormemente.

- **¿Cómo fue el proceso hasta llegar a ser la nueva imagen de Carolina Herrera para su nueva colección** **?**

-Bueno, por lo que me contaron mis bookers, le gusté en las fotos del desfile de Oscar de la Renta de la fashion week y a parte porque él hizo la portada de un número de V magazine España y vio mis fotos para esa revista y supongo que por eso se interesó en mí.

 **-También desfilaste para Dior el pasado otoño. ¿Qué tal fue la experiencia? ¿Repetirás en un futuro?**

-Fue el desfile más bonito que he hecho en mi vida, fue realmente increíble, no tengo palabras para describirlo, la orquesta de música tocando en directo, el lugar, los outfits, la organización, el maquillaje, el pelo… ¡era simplemente perfecto! Espero por supuesto poder repetir esa experiencia.

 **-¿Cuáles son las órdenes, consejos y recomendaciones que una modelo que ha trabajado con Karl Lagerfeld en una campaña y un desfile puede haber recibido?**

-A mí siempre me dicen que sea yo misma, me considero natural y humilde, y así es como me comporto en los desfiles y en las sesiones, además trabajar con Karl Lagarfeld es fantástico, es una persona muy humilde, atento y dulce, hizo la sesión muy fácil y trabaja muy rápido.

 **-Llegas a Cibeles y eres galardonada como la mejor modelo de la 59 edición. ¿Qué supone ganar dicho premio?**

-Me gustó mucho que me dieran ese premio, me dio ilusión que reconocieran todo mi trabajo y esfuerzo a nivel nacional, ya que en España no se me conocía, en resumen muy muy contenta!

 **-¿Cuáles son tus proyectos futuros? ¿En qué desfiles, campañas y acontecimientos de moda te podremos ver? Se rumorea tu nombre para participar en la Victoria's Secret Fashion Show, ¿Qué nos puedes contar de eso?**

-Bueno eso el tiempo lo dirá, en época de fashion week haré castings para conseguir desfiles, y de las campañas y editoriales ya se encargan mis bookers de intentar conseguirme todos los mejores trabajos que puedan. Lo único que sé es que me tengo que quedar aquí en Nueva York, ¡pero de los trabajos que tengo me informan el día de antes! En cuanto a lo de Victoria's Secret no tengo nada que decir. A mí no me han dicho nada por lo que no puedo confirmar nada.

 **-¿Cuál es tu estilo de vestir favorito para el día a día, para un acto importante y para una fiesta?**

-Para el día a día la comodidad es la clave, vaqueros, vestiditos sueltos, camisetas de manga corta y tirantes básicas, colores oscuros, botas, chaquetas de cuero, etc. Para un acto importante tengo vestidos más elegantes o pantalones de lino y seda con unos buenos tacones y bolso! Para una fiesta con mis amigos vestidos cortos y shorts y si me apetece taconazo.

 **-¿Has tenido alguna modelo favorita en quien te hayas inspirado?**

\- Admiro a las que pertenecen a los años de Eugenia Silva. Son un ejemplo para mí y además me encanta la moda de aquella época. Creo que todas ellas tienen una carrera muy larga y han pasado tantas cosas que podría aprender tantísimo de ellas…

 **-Y por último, ¿estás enamorada? ¿Alguien que te haya robado el corazón?**

-No estoy enamorada y no lo estoy buscando pero no reniego de ello. Si tiene que llegar alguien llegara…

 **-Muchas gracias por esta preciosa entrevista te deseo lo mejor en tu carrera profesional y personal.**

-Gracias a vosotros por contar conmigo. Te deseo lo mejor también. Un beso fuerte. –dije y apagaron la cámara. Sonreí satisfecha, había sido una entrevista preciosa. Aunque la última pregunta la había dicho sin pensar pero si como bien había dicho si alguien tenía que llegar, que llegara…

Salí del edificio donde habíamos hecho la sesión de fotos. Me habían ofrecido llevarme a casa pero me apetecía dar un paseo. No paraba de ver a parejas enamoradas, dándose besos, compartiendo confidencias, paseando de la mano. Creo que mi cabeza me está jugando una mala pasada. En cada imagen que veía de esas parejas enamoradas mi cabeza se imaginaba a Edward y a mí haciendo todas esas cosas. No es que no estuviera abierta al amor sino que no me lo había planteado porque estaba centrada en mi carrera. Mis amigas de Madrid me decían que iba a conocer un montón de chicos guapos con lo que podría tener un rollo pero no había sido así, es decir, había conocido muchos chicos guapos pero ninguno me había llamado la atención y nuestra relación siempre había sido profesional. Seguí caminando y no sé en qué momento fue pero estaba parada en frente de donde había conocido a Edward. Mire al suelo y me fije en la traicionera alcantarilla, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no se me hubiera enganchado el tacón? ¿Me hubiera chocado con el al día siguiente de todas formas? ¿Qué significan esas miradas? ¿y las corrientes eléctricas que sentíamos cuando nos rozábamos? Tenía tantas preguntas en mi cabeza sin respuesta. Mire al frente y me fije en el letrero de la empresa Cullen Platt Enterprise, ese apellido me seguía sonando demasiado… Sin pensarlo comencé a subir las escaleras del edificio y me encontré con un chico con sonrisa amable. Tenía una chapa en la que ponía Eric. Sonreí y me acerque a la recepción.

-Buenas tardes, señorita, ¿en que pueda ayudarla? –dijo amablemente.

-Buenas tardes. ¿Me podría decir cuál es la planta en la se encuentra el señor Cullen? –dije moviendo nerviosamente las manos.

-El señor Cullen está de vacaciones y hasta dentro de dos semanas no llegara. ¿Quiere dejarle algún recado? –dijo. Alce una ceja. ¿De vacaciones? Pero si hace menos de tres horas había estado con él. Antes de poder contestar el chico siguió hablando. –Aunque si es urgente su hijo se encuentra en el edificio.

-¿Edward Cullen? –dude.

-El mismo. –sonrió.

-Perfecto. ¿Cuál es la planta? –dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-La acompaño, señorita. Tengo encontrar unos papeles a su secretaria. –salió del mostrador y le seguí al ascensor. Las puertas se abrieron y me permitió pasar primero. Entro después y pulso el numero 9. No dijimos nada durante el trayecto hasta que las puertas de la planta 7 se cerraron. –Jessica es algo irritante. Vas a tener que ser muy convincente para que te deje ver a Edward. No tienes pinta de tener cita. –me explico.

-Gracias por avisar. Pero siempre me puedes ayudar a distraerla un poco… -sonreí de forma cómplice. No dijo nada más y me guiño un ojo. Las puertas de la novena planta se abrieron y Eric salió primero. –Buenas tardes, Jessica. Vengo a entregarte unas cosas que ha mandado Carlisle. Ha pedido expresamente que informes a Bree y Edward. Además de que en una hora Sam tiene una reunión y me ha dicho que te diga que si puedes bajar a organizarla porque hoy Senna no ha venido. –explico. Jessica asintió y por primera vez poso sus ojos en mí. Me miro de arriba abajo.

-Buenas, ¿y tú eres? –me hablo como escupiendo.

-Me gustaría ver a Edward. Sé que no tengo cita pero creo que aceptara verme. –sonreí de forma falsa.

-Lo siento. Edward está ocupado y sin cita no puedes tener una reunión con él. Lo lamento. Tendrás que venir otro día. –dijo y presto atención a Eric de nuevo. –Gracias Eric, en cuanto pueda subiré a darle los papeles a Bree y ayudare a Sam con la reunión. –cogió los papeles que tenía en la mano y los dejo en la mesa de su escritorio. Me volvió a mirar. –Usted, debería macharse. –se cruzo de brazos.

-Lo lamento yo pero pienso moverme de aquí hasta que Edward me reciba. Además de que cuando se entere de que me tiene aquí esperando se enfadara. –la cara de la chica se descompuso. Mire la puerta donde supuse que era el despacho de Edward y al segundo mire la cara de Jessica. Estaba roja de rabia. Eric interfirió.

-Jessica, debe de ser algo importante sino no hubiera venido sin cita. ¿Verdad, señorita? –asentí. –Perfecto. Vamos a llevar esto a Bree y vas a dejarla pasar.

-No, no puedo hacer eso. Mi trabajo es… -Eric la corto.

-Tu trabajo es ser la secretaria de Edward no pintarte las uñas en tus horas de trabajo. –Jessica abrió desmesuradamente la boca. Eric cogió los papeles de la mesa y con el cogió el brazo de Jessica y se metieron en el ascensor. Jessica me miraba con rabia. Se cerró la puerta y me quede sola. Mire la puerta del despacho de Edward y fui avanzando hasta ella. Antes de tocar me quede pensando en que hacia aquí, no había motivo solo estaba aquí y ya está. Di unos golpes suaves en la puerta. Edward grito a través de la puerta.

-Jessica! Te he dicho que no me molestes. –gire el pomo y abrí la puerta poco a poco. Su cara cuando me vio se ilumino pero tenía desconcierto en los ojos. –Bella… -dijo susurrando mi nombre con dulzura. Sonreí de forma tímida.

-Hola… Siento haber venido a tu trabajo pero estaba dando un paseo y de repente me encontré en frente del edificio. Siento molestar –explique. Edward se levanto del escritorio lentamente y se acerco hasta quedar frente a mí.

-No molestas. Es muy agradable tu visita. –se acerco un poco más a mí. Sonreí inconscientemente mirando sus hermosos ojos. No había palabras, solo miradas. Vi algo en sus ojos, algo que me recordaba a los míos. Sentía que él se hacia las mismas preguntas que yo y que tampoco tenia respuesta pero hay veces que en la vida aparecen personas que hacen que tu vida de un giro de 360º sin apenas darte cuenta y que al final, son las personas que integran tu vida. No lo dude. Quería a Edward en mi vida, da igual cuanto dure o que dure toda la vida, que lleguemos algo mas o solo seamos amigos pero hay girado mi vida en menos de dos días y eso era un señal, una señal que no iba a ignorar. Me perdí en sus ojos. No sé si los dos habíamos pensado lo mismo pero acortamos la distancia entre los dos y sus labios se posaron en los míos. Sentí de nuevo esa corriente. El beso fue lento, sin prisa. Su lengua bordeo mis labios e introdujo su lengua en mi boca, le devolví el beso. Besaba demasiado bien. Al poco rato, nos separamos lentamente. Los dos teníamos una sonrisa tonta en los labios.

-Desde el momento que te vi había querido hacer eso. –dijo bajo y agarrándome por la cintura. –Hueles tan bien… -dijo metiendo la nariz en mi pelo. Sonreí en su hombro. Esto era una completa locura. No tenía sentido pero me daba igual. No tenía palabras. -¿Quieres que vayamos a comer juntos? –dijo alejándose un poco para mirarme de nuevo a los ojos.

-Sí, estaría genial. –dije sonriendo. Se alejo y cogió su abrigo. Me abrió la puerta del despacho y me dejo salir primero. Cerró la puerta y me cogió de la mano. Me volvió a mirar a los ojos como pidiéndome permiso. Le di un apretón. Nos acercamos al ascensor y en ese momento se abrió y salió Jessica. Nos miro a los dos y luego se fijo en nuestras manos cogidas. Su cara se puso roja de rabia. Se acerco intentando mostrar más sus pechos.

-¿Te vas ya, Edward? Creí que teníamos que revisar unos papeles. –dijo coquetamente.

-Si, Jessica. No voy a volver por la tarde. Sam te necesita y lo papeles pueden esperar a mañana. Hasta mañana. –Edward camino hacia al ascensor. Entramos y antes de cerrarse las puertas miro a Jessica y la dijo.

-Por cierto Jessica, Bella puede pasar a mi despacho cuando quiera sin cita previa. Espero que no la pongas ningún inconveniente. –y con eso las puertas del ascensor se cerraron. Llegamos a la recepción y Edward se despidió con es escueto adiós con algunas personas. Vi que Eric me estaba mirando y me despedí con la mano. Salimos fuera, seguía haciendo un buen dia aunque se había levantado un poco el aire. Caminamos unas cuantas calles sin decirnos nada, únicamente de la mano. Entramos en un pequeño restaurante y nos sentamos en un sitio alejado para que fuera más intimo.

-¿Qué tal entrevista? –dijo bebiendo del vino que habíamos pedido.

-Ha ido bien. Ha sido agradable y en español, lo que hace que me sienta más cómoda. No me malinterpretes pero es mi idioma y con el que me siento más cómoda. –dije imitándole.

-Tienes un ingles muy bueno es casi perfecto. –comento.

-Al colegio que fui era bilingüe asique me obligaron a tener un nivel alto de ingles. Me ha sido de gran ayuda al final. ¿Y tú? ¿Sabes algo de español?

-No se me da mal del todo, me defiendo. –dijo en un perfecto español. Eso era un punto a favor.

-Tu empresa ¿a qué se dedica? –dije.

-Estamos en varios sectores. Nuestra especialidad son los abogados. Tengo los mejores abogados de todo Nueva York. Aunque en mi departamento me dedico mas a la arquitectura. También tengo los mejores arquitectos de todo Nueva York. Tenemos varios proyectos aquí pero en especial, nuestros grandes proyectos están fuera. –explico. La comida fue amena. Hablamos de un montón de cosas. Mire el reloj. Eran las 7! Llevábamos más de 4 horas hablando. Era hora de irse a casa. Pedimos la cuenta y el insistió en pagar. Fuimos a su coche y me llevo en casa. Se bajo a abrirme la puerta y cuando salí y la cerró, nos volvimos a mirar. Me beso, un beso con más pasión.

-Ha sido un día maravilloso. –comento aun cerca de mí.

-Si… ¿quieres subir a mi casa? –dije tímidamente. Asintió y subimos las escaleras. La noche iba a ser larga.

* * *

¿REVIEWS?

xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola mis ángeles!**

¿Cómo ha ido vuestro día? Deseo de corazón que bien. Bueno, muchos me habéis preguntado sobre el nuevo método de las actualizaciones , pues bien, mi idea es subir todos los LUNES-MIÉRCOLES-VIERNES para poder volver avanzar la historia y que os de tiempo a dejarme más reviews. Pensaba subir este finde pero he estado en Córdoba, viendo los patios. Mis lectores españoles si no lo conocéis os lo recomiendo y a las personas que no son de aquí Córdoba es una ciudad preciosa y digna de turistear ;) Ya os lo dije en el capítulo anterior pero como sabéis esta historia ya tenía los 100 reviews, haber si podemos llegar pronto, por favor. Ahora si que sí, comienzo a volver a contestaros vuestros reviews.

 _ **BELLACAROLINES CULLEN GREY:**_ Me alegro mucho que te guste la historia, cielo. Pues sí, ha sido un chasco pero ya subiré todos los lunes, miércoles y viernes.

 _ **MARIANACS:**_ Ha sido para mi un chasco tremendo pero bueno, espero avanzar rápido para llegar al punto donde estábamos. Gracias por molestarte en buscarme y por tu apoyo.

 _ **MAIISA:**_ Todos a la vez, no pero si más rápido para llegar a donde estábamos.

 _ **JANE:** _ Hola preciosa! Pues imagínate yo cuando me levante para subir el capítulo y no encuentro nada... bastante lágrimas se me cayeron. Sí, puede que sean eso pero en ese caso que borren la historia no el user porque yo tenía esta historia propia y parece que la he copiado. Gracias por tu apoyo!

 _ **CHARLOTTE:**_ Hola! Pues no, cielo aun no se porque me han borrado la cuenta y FF ni siquiera se dignado en enviarme un correo en explicármelo pero bueno... no hay que perder la energía y seguir a tope con la historia. Gracias por molestarte en buscarme y apoyarme. ¡BESOS!

 _ **LIA:**_ Hola! No te preocupes que tus reviews me llegan en el mismo momento al correo pero parece que tardan un poco más en actualizarse en la página. Yo tampoco lo entiendo pero bueno, paso de tener problemas yo voy a seguir a mi rollo subiendo esta historia que me hace muy feliz. Pues sí, efectivamente estaba a punto de terminarla pero parece que se va a retrasar un poco más. Lo siento.

 _ **GUEST**_ : Sí, si se puedo pero tarda en actualizar.

Hasta aquí las respuestas de hoy, el miércoles más y mejor. Lamento esto, pero no me queda más remedio. ¡DISFRUTARLO!

 _"Es necesario correr riesgos, solo entendemos a la vida cuando dejamos que suceda lo inesperado."_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ La historia me pertenece solo los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

 **EL ÁNGEL DE EDWARD**

 **Capítulo 3.**

Abrí la puerta y sentí el calor acogedor de mi casa. Romeo vino a saludarme digo a saludarme porque cuando vio a Edward solo le daba el culo. Edward avanzo un poco y observo el entorno. Me acerque.

-Ven, sígueme. Te la enseño. -dije y fui avanzando hasta mi habitación. El me siguió. Abrí la puerta. –Esta es mi habitación y justo en esa puerta está el baño personal. -dije y me acerque a la puerta del baño dejando que Edward pasara dentro. Edward no había dicho nada aun. Salí al pasillo y abrí otra puerta. –Este es el segundo baño aunque en realidad, lo utilizo como casa de Romeo asique si necesitas ir al baño tienes que utilizar el mío. -Pase por el salón y le enseñe la pequeña cocina y volví al salón. –Bueno, pues esta es mi casa. ¿Te gusta? –le mire a los ojos.

-Es una casa preciosa, muy acogedora. –me dijo acercándose. Romeo salto de su cama y gruño bajo mis pies para que Edward no se acercara más. Sonreí. –Creo que no le caigo muy bien… -dijo Edward revolviendo su pelo.

-Es algo protector conmigo pero te prometo que no tiene peligro. Cuando coge confianza es muy cariñoso. –me acerque y le abrace. Le cogí de la mano y nos sentamos en el sofá. Encendí la tele pero ni la hicimos caso.

-Háblame un poco de tu familia. –pidió.

-Mi madre se llama Renée y mi padre Charlie. Tienen 51 años los dos. Mi padre es policía y mi madre lleva una pequeña peluquería en el centro de Madrid. También tengo un hermano pequeño que se llama Seth y tiene 12 años, le echo mucho de menos. Nos llamamos todos los días para que me cuente como le va en el colegio y en equipo de futbol. Es fiel seguidor del Real Madrid bueno en realidad toda la familia pero el que más. Por último, esta mi abuela Marie con 86 años y esta como una autentica rosa, incluso, podría decir que es la más juerguista y fiestera de todos. –termine.

-Hablas con un cariño y una admiración inmensa. ¿Les echas mucho de menos? –pregunto. Asentí.

-Por supuesto. Ellos son mi vida. Que ellos me apoyen en todo es lo que me hace seguir para delante, sin duda pero si no lo hubiesen aceptado yo no estaría aquí. Para mí, el respeto y apoyo de mi familia es primordial y si ellos no lo hubieran aceptado no podría haber seguido con esto, no podría seguir con esta carrera. Es una carrera que necesitas el apoyo constante de tu familia creo que si no lo tienes te puedes llegar a perder, son ellos los que me hacen tener los pies en el suelo y por supuesto, sin olvidarme de la humildad y educación que ellos me han dado. Cuando voy a Madrid, a mi barrio y veo a mi gente, soy yo misma, solo soy Bella no la persona que ha trabajado con grandes diseñadores. Cuando les propuse irme a vivir a Nueva York les choco un poco, apenas hace un año y medio era una completa desconocida pero no duraron inclusa sabiendo que me iban a ver muy poco. Pensé en esta semana hacer un viaje express pero Riley me dijo que lo mejor era que me quedara por si salía alguna sesión de fotos o si la confirmación de VS se adelantaba. ¿Y tú? Cuéntame de tu familia. –pregunte.

-Bueno, mi madre se llama Esme y mi padre Carlisle. Tienen 46 y 50 años, respectivamente. Mi padre es abogado y mi madre es pediatra, y ahora están de vacaciones en una isla perdida. Esta mi hermano mayor, Emmett. Tiene 30 y es como un gran oso, siempre está riendo y aun tiene los hoyuelos en la cara de cuando eres niño, siempre está gastando bromas lo que algunas veces le mete en líos pero aun así, no escarmienta y sigue igual. Es abogado y a pesar de la imagen infantil que te acabo de dar, es un gran profesional. Por último, esta mi hermana pequeña Alice. Tiene 20 y es un autentico duende, revoltosa y vidente. De verdad, creemos que tenemos una ligera idea de que es vidente porque cuando dice algo, se cumple. En cuanto a lo de duende, cuando la conozcas sabrás a lo que me refiero. Es estilista, diseñadora y organizadora de eventos, no para quieta. ¿Has oído hablar de la marca Ali Platt? –pregunto. Asentí. –Bueno, pues es de ella. Esta pensado en hacer una campaña pronto a lo mejor te puedo concertar una cita para el casting.- sonríe.

-Gracias. Estaría genial. Lo cierto, es que la mayoría de mis camisetas es de esa marca. Me encantaría conocerla. Cuéntame más, por favor. –pedí.

-Crecí en Forks y estudie en Stanford, cuando termine la carrera vine a trabajar a Cullen Platt Enterprise y hasta entonces.

-¿Qué edad tienes? –pregunte.

-¿Cuántos me echas? –dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-mmm… 28? –dude. Puso cara de espanto.

-¿Tan viejo te parezco? –dijo fingiendo enfado.

-Bueno… eh, yo… los 28 son una buena edad. –dije temblorosa.

-Pues tengo 26, señorita. –y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas. No podía parar de reír, incluso me faltaba el aire a veces. Cuando paro, no paraba de jadear por el esfuerzo. Seguimos hablando de temas parecidos. El día iba tan tranquilo, es como si de un momento a otra la burbuja en la que estábamos fuera a explotar pero me daba igual, yo voy a seguir disfrutando del momento. Pedimos unas pizzas y nos sentamos en el suelo. La cena se baso entre confidencias, risas y bromas. Cuando terminamos, me apoye en el.

-Cuéntame como fue eso de ser modelo. –pidió.

-Fue pura casualidad o suerte, como lo quieres llamar. Llevaba todo el día en la peluquería de mi madre y me apetecía salir a dar una vuelta. En ciertos sitios de Madrid por los que me encanta perderme. Iba con una simple camiseta blanca, unos vaqueros y unas botas negras. Apenas llevaba maquillaje. Iba paseando por el palacio real y de la nada apareció un hombre que se puso a hablar conmigo sin parar, no sabía qué hacer porque soy muy desconfiada. Se presento como Riley Bears y como un cazatalentos, no para de hablar pero me caía bien. Al final, después de mucho insistir me convenció para que me hiciera unas fotos. No sé cuanto fotos me hizo pero estuvimos hablando dos horas, me dio su número de teléfono y yo le di el mío, y se fue. Me senté en un banco pensado en lo que me acaba de pasar. Siempre me han dicho que era muy guapa y que podría ser modelo pero jamás me lo había propuesto. No estaba segura de si de verdad quería o como se lo tomaría mis padres. Tras dos meses insistiendo volví a quedar con Riley, me llevo a un estudio y me hicieron un montón de fotos. No sé el tiempo que me tire haciendo las fotos, ni los cambios de vestuario solo sé que me lo pase genial, que lo disfrute como una niña pequeña. He hecho ya un montón de sesiones de fotos pero como la primera no ha habido ninguno asique en cuanto vuelva a España volveré a juntar a todo ese primer equipo para hacerme otra sesión. Ese día me fui a mi casa feliz y no podía quitar la sonrisa de mi cara. Mi familia me apoyaba en todo y más aun al verme así de feliz. A los dos días, Riley me llamo y me dijo que me había concertado un montón de citas y castings. Fue ahí cuando entre en la Madrid Fashion Week, desde entonces no he parado ni un momento. Me ha caído todo del cielo. He estado en todas las pasarelas más importantes del mundo, Nueva York, Paris, Milán… Por eso, cuando Victoria's Secret se puso en contacto conmigo, no me lo podía creer. Haber hecho el casting para mi es todo un logro asique si no me cogen me doy por satisfecha. –termine mi relato. El estaba maravillado.

-Has tenido mucha suerte y no dudo de que la vas a seguir teniendo. Eres preciosa pero lo eres más aun por dentro. –dijo y se acerco para besarme. El beso se nos hizo cada vez más urgente de tal manera que me puse encime de él mientras me acariciaba la espalda. Cuando nos separamos nuestras respiraciones estaban entrecortadas. No sé en qué momento me quede dormida pero cuando me desperté en mitad de la noche sentí el cuerpo de Edward en mi cama y seguí durmiendo.

Los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana me despertaron. Estaba sola en la cama. Tenía la ropa de ayer aun puesta y vi un trozo de papel lo desdoble y vi una caligrafía perfecta.

" _ **¡Buenos días, bella durmiente!**_

 _ **¿Comemos juntos? El día de ayer fue perfecto.**_

 _ **Si vienes a buscarme es que quieres seguir conociéndome.**_

 _ **Edward Cullen.**_

 _ **P.D: Yo también tengo una sonrisa boba en la cara."**_

Sonreí como una tonta. Este chico no iba a dejar de sorprenderme. Mire el reloj y vi eran las 14:10. Joder, si que había dormido. Salí de un salto de la cama y me metí en la ducha. Cuando salí de la ducha, me seque rápidamente el pelo y me hice unas pequeñas ondas, me maquille y me vestí. Volví a mirar el reloj y vi que eran las 14:40. Ordene el baño y la habitación y salí a la cocina. Le puse la comida a Romeo y cogí las llaves del coche. Era demasiado tarde y no podía ir andando. En 10 minutos estaba en frente del edificio de Edward. Salí del coche y entre en el edificio. Eric me saludo con una gran sonrisa y se la devolví. Me monte en el ascensor y pulse la novena planta. Tendría que enfrentarme de nuevo a la estúpida secretaria de Edward pero estaba demasiado feliz para que me lo amargara. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y camine con paso fuerte hasta la mesa de Jessica. Levanto la vista por primera vez desde que había entrado, su cara al verme se desencajo.

-Buenas tardes, Jessica. Vengo a ver a Edward, ¿puedes avisarle de que estoy aquí? –dije amablemente.

-Lo siento, Señorita Swan pero el señor Cullen ahora mismo está en una reunión y no puede atenderla. Tendrá que esperar. –dijo de forma borde. Bruja.

-Perfecto. Le esperare en su despacho. –camine hacia la puerta del despacho de Edward y di un suave golpe y abrí. Ahí estaba Edward que sonrío abiertamente cuando se dio cuenta de que era yo. Estaba hablando con un chico enorme. Sonreí tímidamente. Jessica aparecía a mi lado.

-Lo siento, Edward pero no la pude detener. Es una maleducada. –dijo Jessica con su asquerosa voz nasal.

-Jessica, ya te dije que Bella podía pasar siempre que quisiera. Puedes irte. –Jessica se giro con la cara roja de rabia. –Por cierto una cosa más, nunca vuelvas en poner en duda la educación de una persona y menos la de Bella. ¿Lo has entendido? –se fue pegando un portazo. El chico enorme miraba la escena divertido. Me acerque a Edward. –Bella, este es Emmett. Mi hermano. –dijo.

* * *

¿REVIEWS?

xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**_ La historia me pertenece solo los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

 _"Todas las cosas llegan, le hacen a uno daño y se van."_

 _-Amando Nervo._

 **EL ÁNGEL DE EDWARD**

 _"-Estamos en varios sectores. Nuestra especialidad son los abogados. Tengo los mejores abogados de todo Nueva York. Aunque en mi departamento me dedico mas a la arquitectura. También tengo los mejores arquitectos de todo Nueva York. Tenemos varios proyectos aquí pero en especial, nuestros grandes proyectos están fuera. –explico. La comida fue amena. Hablamos de un montón de cosas. Mire el reloj. Eran las 7! Llevábamos más de 4 horas hablando. Era hora de irse a casa. Pedimos la cuenta y el insistió en pagar. Fuimos a su coche y me llevo en casa. Se bajo a abrirme la puerta y cuando salí y la cerró, nos volvimos a mirar. Me beso, un beso con más pasión._

 _-Ha sido un día maravilloso. –comento aun cerca de mí._

 _-Si… ¿quieres subir a mi casa? –dije tímidamente. Asintió y subimos las escaleras. La noche iba a ser larga."_

 **Capítulo 4.**

Mire al chico enorme que se había levantado para saludarme. Extendí la mano pero él me tiro hacia sus brazos y me levanto del suelo apretujándome contra él. No podía respirar pero una sensación familiar hizo que lo soportara. Edward parece que conocía perfectamente los abrazos de Emmett porque le pidió que me bajara.

-Encantado de conocerte, Bella! –dijo con una gran sonrisa haciendo que mostrara los hoyuelos de los que Edward me había hablado.

-Lo mismo digo. Edward me ha hablado de ti. –dije educadamente.

-Todo mentira. Soy todo un angelito. Ya verás cuando le diga a Alice que he conocido a Bella Swan, se va a caer muerta. –rió. Edward que estaba a mi lado puso los ojos en blanco. Emmett me miro de arriba abajo mientras seguía riendo. –La verdad es que estas buenísima. –miro a Edward. –Joder, como te las buscas. Ya me podrías buscar una así. –movió la cejas intentando parecer sexy. No pude evitar reír. Era un gran oso amoroso. Mi hermano Seth se volvería loco con él.

-Cállate, Emmett. Como si hubieras estado con pocas modelos… -Emmett hizo un puchero muy infantil. Yo seguía riéndome la escena era muy graciosa. Se acerco a Edward y le revolvió todo el pelo.

-Sí, tienes razón… pero nunca con una española. ¿Cómo son? –Emmett movió las cejas seductoramente. Os puede sonar raro pero la conversación no me incomodaba nada, es decir, soy modelo para bien o para mal estoy acostumbrada a esto comentarios. Edward hecho una mirada envenenada a su hermano que hizo que se callara de forma automática. – El caso es que mi hermana Ali se volverá loca cuando sepa que te he conocido antes que ella.

-No soy nada del otro mundo… pero me encantaría conocerla. –sonreí.

-Tengo entendido que todo te está cayendo del cielo. Alice tiene una línea de ropa, estoy segura de que te querrá en la campaña y desfile de este año. –dijo Emmett sin dejar de observarme. Iba a contestar pero Edward me interrumpió.

-Emmett, si ya me has dicho todo lo que querías decirme, puedes irte. –se acerco al despacho y le entrego una carpeta roja.

-Sí. Mañana te traigo el contrato de todos esos preciosos angelitos. -¿ángeles? ¿Qué ángeles? Todo esto era raro. Sacudí la cabeza y mire el reloj las 15:10. Fuimos hasta la puerta.

-Está bien. No más tarde de las 12, por favor. –se toco el puente de la nariz y cerro fuerte los ojos. Algo le preocupaba. Abrió los ojos y busco los míos. –Tendrás hambre, vamos a comer… -Edward me agarro de la cintura y abrió la puerta. Salimos al vestíbulo y Emmett se acerco a darme un sonoro beso en casa mejilla y a darme un fuerte abrazo.

-Ha sido un placer conocerte, Bellita. Espero volver a verte pronto. –sonrió formando sus hoyuelos.

-El placer ha sido mío. ¿Quieres acompañarnos a comer? –dije sin mirar a Edward.

-Gracias por la invitación pero os dejare solos para que hagáis vuestras cochinadas. –me puse roja como un tomate. –No te pongas roja, todos hacemos esas cosas además tengo una reunión. Otra vez será. –mire a Edward en busca de ayuda. Me cogió de la mano y me guio al ascensor. Justo cuando las puertas se iban a cerrar Emmett grito.

-¡TOMEN PRECAUCIONES! ¡NO QUIERO SOBRINOS AUN! –le mataba. Menos mal que estábamos solos en el ascensor. Busque los ojos de Edward…

-Él es así, un caso perdido, no podemos hacer nada por él. –suspiro. Ni que fuera un drogadicto o un alcohólico, a pesar del rato que me acababa de hacer pasar me había caído estupendamente bien.

-Hasta que encuentre a la mujer adecuada. –susurre.

-Hasta que la encuentre… -las puertas se abrieron y salimos de la recepción. -¿Dónde quieres ir?

-Donde tú me lleves será genial.

-¿Qué te parece mi apartamento? Puedo cocinarte… -sonreí.

-Estaría genial. –me guio hasta el BMW negro en el que había montado la primera vez que nos conocimos. 15 minutos después el coche se paro y yo me encontré frente a uno de los edificios más lujosos de Nueva York. Me quede con la boca abierta.

-Cierra la boca, te entraran moscas. –la cerré automáticamente. Me ayudo a bajar de coche y me guio hasta la puerta de cristal. Nada más entrar un hombre se levanto automáticamente.

-Buenas tardes. –dijo profesionalmente.

-Buenas tardes, Josh. – se acerco al ascensor y pulso el último piso. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, Edward me cogió de la mano de nuevo. Nos acercamos a la puerta y al abrir me quede boquiabierta. Esto era inmenso, entraba una luz y frente a mi había un enorme ventanal. Mientras Edward apagaba la alarma, fui avanzando hasta el salón. Tenía una pequeña chimenea de diseño, los suelos de madera y una alfombra roja preciosa, con sillones en un tono crema. Me acerque al ventanal para observar las vistas, eran escandalosamente preciosas. Los rascacielos, la vegetación a lo lejos de Central Park y el maravilloso cielo que parecía que lo podías tocar. Esto alucinante, si viviera aquí no pararía de observar por la ventana. Estaba maravillada, sentí como Edward me cogía dulcemente la mano. No tenia palabras, seguí a Edward que me llevo hasta la cocina. Era inmensa… amaba cocinar y este era un gran lugar para perderse. Salimos y volvimos a pasar por el salón hasta llevarme a un pasillo con 3 puertas, dos a los lados y una de frente. Primero abrió la de la derecha y me encontré con un baño inmenso, igual que el mío, vamos. No se molesto en cerrarla y fuimos a la que prácticamente estaba en frente. Y ahí estaban de nuevo esas maravillosas vista, era un estudio bastante clásico pero muy acogedor, todo era de madera y tenía una gran colección de libros. Me acerque y roce con los libros de forma delicada, como si esto fuera un sueño y me despertaría en cualquier momento. Salimos aun cogidos de la mano y me guio a la ultima puerta.

-La estancia más importante. –y me guiño un ojo antes de abrirla. Era… no tenia palabras. Era inmensa. Tenía una cama enorme con los cojines perfectamente colocados. Me acerque a otra puerta que había, imaginando encontrarme el baño pero no, era un armario tan grande como mi habitación, todo en perfecto orden. Los trajes, las camisas, las corbatas, los zapatos. Vamos el vestidor que toda mujer deseamos. Salí de allí y me guio al baño personal que era un poco más pequeño que el anterior pero mucho más elaborado y elegante. Esta vez no había un gran ventanal si no una puerta enorme que llevaba a un balcón, la abrió y me quede sin palabras todo esto era realmente increíble. No quería ni imaginar cuanto podría haber costado este piso. Desde que había conocido a Edward, no me había plantado el dinero que podría tener pero después de esto, me lo podía imaginar. No soy una chica que busca un hombre con dinero pero si me planteaba lo que este hombre podría tener. Sabía que siendo modelo puedes llegar a tener mucho dinero, incluso si eres de las mejores podrías permitirte un piso así pero éramos demasiado y no creo que jamás lo gane. Me volví hacia Edward que me observaba apoyado en la puerta.

-Edward… esto es tan maravilloso, de verdad. No tengo palabras. Es increíble… -Edward mostro una amplia sonrisa y no pude evitar acercarme a él. –Gracias por traerme a tu casa.

-Es lo mínimo, además tú me enseñaste la tuya. –salimos del balcón y fuimos a la cocina. Me senté en uno de los taburetes que había. Edward abrió un vino que tenía pinta de ser carísimo y me acercó una copa. –Eres la primera chica que sube a mi apartamento. –le mire con una ceja levantada y entrecerré los ojos. No me lo creía. –No me mires así, es la verdad. Quiero decir mi madre y Alice han subido, bueno y la asistente pero ninguna chica mas. –era una afortunada entonces.

-Soy una privilegiada, entonces… -levante la copa y brinde.

-Desde luego que lo eres… Bueno, ¿Qué quieres para comer? –dijo abriendo la nevera.

-Sorpréndeme. –me levante y me fui al salón. Le daría su espacio para que cocinara. Todo esto era tan extraño… quien me iba a decir a mí que estaría en el piso de un hombre que acaba de conocer hace 3 días. Esto no tenía sentido alguno pero me daba igual. Me gustaba estar cerca de él, me gustaba la sensación que sentía cuando me cogía de la mano, me gustaban sus besos, la forma en la que me miraba. Me podía arriesgar, ¿no? Puede que esto fuera pasajero o puede que llegara a buen puerto. Era demasiado pronto para saberlo pero tenía ganas de intentarlo.

Nunca me había enamorado, había estado con un chico durante unos años antes de que Riley me encontrara por Madrid pero la relación ya estaba más que rota. Ni él había estado enamorado de mi, ni yo el asique tampoco había mucho que contar. No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado pero Edward me llamo para comer. Sonreí mientras me acercaba a la cocina realmente me podría acostumbrar a esto. Cuando vi lo que Edward había hecho no pude evitar reírme a carcajadas. Me agarre la tripa de tanto reírme y al final, no pudo evitarlo y se unió a mis risas. Cuando nos calmamos un poco me volví a sentar en mismo taburete en el que me había sentado antes. Observe lo que tenía en frente: tortilla francesa, patatas fritas y filetes de lomo. Es una comida realmente deliciosa pero no me la esperaba para nada. Le mire con una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

-La cocina no es lo tuyo, ¿verdad? –comencé a comer.

-En realidad, no. Es lo único que se me hacer. Sobrevivo a lo que me hace Grace, mi asistenta y los tappers de mi madre. –hizo una media sonrisa.

-Bueno si quieres intentare que consigas aprender a cocinar algo más. –pinche una patata e intente no mirarle a los ojos.

-Seria genial. Me salvarías de muchos apuros. ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy? –pregunto.

-No. Riley no me ha llamado asique no tengo ninguna obligación por ahora… -explique.

-Perfecto. Eres mía, entonces. –se atraganto cuando se dio cuenta de las palabras que había dicho. Oh, sí. Toda tuya, si lo deseas.

-Toda tuya. Puede que esta semana después de todo me deje respirar. Victoria's Secret me coja o no, no voy a tener tiempo ni para respirar. –bebí un poco del vino.

-¿Cuándo te dirán si te cogen? –pregunto.

-Dijeron una semana pero chicas de allí me dijeron que se suelen adelantar a veces unos días. Me gustaría que se adelantaran. –pinche la ultima patata. Estaba riquísimo. –Estaba buenísimo. Muchas gracias por esta magnífica comida.

-Gracias a ti por dignarme con tu presencia. –dijo en un perfecto español y yo sonreí como una boba.

-¿Has visitado España? –preguntó.

-Sí, a mi madre le apasiona España. Su gente, sus calles, su cultura… asique en verano siempre nos escapábamos 15 días para ir. –alzo una ceja.

-Por supuesto que sí. No se para que pregunto. –e intente hacer una reverencia sentada. Nos levantamos y fuimos a sentarnos en el sofá. Demasiado juntos. Me estuvo hablando de todos los lugares que había conocido y era realmente magnifico. Yo solo había visitado España, Londres, Milán, Paris y Nueva York. No son pocos sitios pero comparado con lo que él había viajado si lo eran. No sé en qué momento de la conversación las tornas cambiaron pero de repente estábamos mirándonos como bobos, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y no habría nada más. No podíamos evitarlo, lo llevábamos deseando todo el día. Nos miramos a los ojos y Edward me pidió permiso con ellos. Le cogí del cuello y le atraje hacia mí para besarle. Edward besaba tan bien, de forma lenta y apasionada. El beso fue subiendo de nivel hasta tal punto de acabar a horcajadas encima de él. Cada vez hacia más calor y Edward había comenzado a darme besos y pequeños mordiscos por el cuello. O paraba ahora o no había vuelta atrás.

* * *

¿REVIEWS?

xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

" _Que maravilloso es que nadie necesite esperar ni un solo momento antes de comenzar a mejor el mundo."_

– _El diario de Ana Frank._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ La historia me pertenece solo los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

 **EL ÁNGEL DE EDWARD**

 _"-Lo siento, Señorita Swan pero el señor Cullen ahora mismo está en una reunión y no puede atenderla. Tendrá que esperar. –dijo de forma borde. Bruja._

 _-Perfecto. Le esperare en su despacho. –camine hacia la puerta del despacho de Edward y di un suave golpe y abrí. Ahí estaba Edward que sonrío abiertamente cuando se dio cuenta de que era yo. Estaba hablando con un chico enorme. Sonreí tímidamente. Jessica aparecía a mi lado._

 _-Lo siento, Edward pero no la pude detener. Es una maleducada. –dijo Jessica con su asquerosa voz nasal._

 _-Jessica, ya te dije que Bella podía pasar siempre que quisiera. Puedes irte. –Jessica se giro con la cara roja de rabia. –Por cierto una cosa más, nunca vuelvas en poner en duda la educación de una persona y menos la de Bella. ¿Lo has entendido? –se fue pegando un portazo. El chico enorme miraba la escena divertido. Me acerque a Edward. –Bella, este es Emmett. Mi hermano. –dijo."_

 **Capítulo 5.**

Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. No era la primera vez que lo hacía pero sentía que esta vez iba a ser diferente y no solo porque me fuera a acostar con el hombre más guapo, atractivo y sexy del mundo sino porque estaba sintiendo cosas que ni yo misma entendía. ¿Debería decirle que parara o no? No quiero que pare pero tampoco quiero que piense que soy una chica fácil, una fresca. Llegado a tal punto da igual todo, ¿no crees? Elimine esos pensamientos de mi mente y me centre en Edward, me estaba besando el cuello y yo le daba pequeños tirones a su cabello. Edward dejo un pequeño mordisco en mi hombro que hizo que gimiera. Mis manos fueros a su camisa. Estaba temblando, parecía una quinceañera. Intente controlar mis manos y al final conseguí que la camisa se abriera, se la quite con urgencia y Edward busco mi boca con urgencia. Nuestras lenguas ya no eran dulces ni disfrutaban con el beso sino que eran rudas en busca de más de deseo. Puso las manos en el dobladillo de mi camiseta y la fue subiendo lentamente hasta conseguir quitármela. Me miro antes de volver a devorar mi boca y con sus manos empezar a masajear mis pechos por encima del sujetador. Dios… esto sentía tan bien. Nuestros cuerpos ardían, nos necesitábamos y nos deseamos como si no hubiera nada más. Dejándonos llevar por el momento. Edward me miro a los ojos y me levante, rápidamente el me siguió y busco de nuevo mis labios con deseo. Nuestras manos viajaban por cada rincón del cuerpo del otro provocando pequeñas corrientes eléctricas. Nos fuimos moviendo sin separar nuestros labios hasta chocar con la pared del pasillo que lleva a la habitación. Jadeando fuimos chocándonos contra la pared como viendo quien tomaba el mando en cada momento. Una vez que llegamos a la habitación, Edward me empujo dulcemente encima de la cama poniéndose el encima de mí, besando mi boca primero y más tarde, bajando por mi cuello, mis pechos y mi ombligo hasta volver a subir hacia mi boca. Arquee mi espalda y aprovecho para quitarme el sujetador, oí el sonido del mismo al caer al suelo. Edward me atrajo hacia él y me beso dulcemente. Sus manos acariciaron mi espalda y fue bajando hasta llegar a borde del pantalón, trazo la línea y llego hasta la cremallera y fue bajándome el pantalón poco a poco, quitándome en el camino los zapatos. Fue acariciando y besando mis piernas hasta besar mis pechos y después agarrar mi labio inferior. Sentí su mano bajar y tocar mi sexo por encima de la única prenda que me quedaba. Volvió a prestar toda su atención en mis pechos hasta bajar al borde de mis bragas. Sentía el calor que desprendía su boca y no pude evitar soltar un gemido. Cuando Edward poso sus labios en mi sexo, me sentí morir. El fuego interior que tenía era demasiado intenso. Edward besaba, chupaba y lamia con adoración y destreza. Mis piernas temblaban sin control y mis manos se perdían en su cabello. Cuando creía que no podía más, Edward se deslizo hasta llegar a mis labios. Baje mis manos directamente a su cadera para desabrocharle su pantalón. El me ayudo a bajarlo con desesperación contenida y llevándose sus bóxers. Edward se detuvo para contemplar mis ojos en busca de permiso. Le vi extender su mano hasta la mesilla y sacar un condón, lo rasgo y se lo puso rápidamente. Su sexo rozo mi entrada y entro en el de golpe. Lo que sentí en ese momento no tenia palabras. Me llenaba y con cada embestida no podía parar de gemir. Las manos de Edward estaban por todos los lados y yo arañaba su espalda. Edward seguía besándome de forma autoritaria y yo sentía que mi clímax estaba cerca. Me apreté mas contra él y sentí que sus embestidas eran más rápidas y duras. Cuando mi orgasmo llego le abrí los brazos para recibirle. Grite y me libere como nunca antes lo había hecho y Edward lanzo un pequeño gruñido para besarme después y caer encima de mí. Puso su cabeza en mi pecho y acaricie su pelo con delicadeza. Nos miramos a los ojos sin decir nada, no había nada que decir. Teníamos que disfrutar del momento. Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana y hacían un ambiente mágico. Edward nos giro y fui yo la que puse la cabeza en su pecho.

-Eres preciosa… -me sonroje. Le mire a los ojos.

-Gracias. Tú no te quedas atrás. –me acerque a sus labios y el corto la distancia entre nosotros para darme un dulce beso. No sé cuánto tiempo nos quedamos disfrutando del momento pero un ruido en la puerta no despertó de golpe de la burbuja que habíamos creado. Me incorpore y Edward se levanto mientras se ponía únicamente sus bóxers y unos pantalones de chándal que tenía a mano. Fue a abrir la puerta y yo me levante para ponerme la ropa interior y la camisa de Edward, salí de la habitación pensado en que la persona que había llamado se hubiera ido pero me encontré con una mujer de pelo castaño y con cara corazón. Me quede clavada sin saber qué hacer. La mujer me miro de arriba abajo. Mire a Edward en busca de ayuda.

-Mama, ella es Bella. Bella, ella es mi madre, Esme. –la mujer se acerco y me dio un sonoro beso en cada mejilla. Me relaje un poco y sonreí.

-Un placer conocerte, Bella. –se alejo un poco. ¿Su madre? Estaba conociendo a la madre de Edward con una imagen de recién follada, descalza y una camisa. Que había hecho yo para merecer esto…

-El placer es mío, señora Cullen. –dije con una sonrisa torcida.

-Llámame Esme. Lo demás me hace sentir muy vieja. –sonrió de una forma maternal que me recordó a mi madre. Como la echaba de menos. Suspire con nostalgia.

-Claro… Yo… bueno… ahora vengo. –hecho una última mirada a Edward y corrí a la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Me estaba quitando la camisa cuando la puerta se abrió y Edward entro en ella. Le mire y se acerco a darme un dulce beso. Sonreí y todo lo demás por un momento se me olvido.

-Lo siento… No tenía ni idea de que podría venir. – se alejo y cogió una camiseta azul oscuro. Me senté en la cama. Cuando se fijo en mi sonrió y se sentó a mi lado. –Eh, enana. No pasa nada. Vístete y ven a la cocina. –me beso en la frente y desapareció por la puerta. Me quite rápidamente la camisa y cogí mis pantalones y camiseta del suelo. Me lo puse rápidamente. Corrí al baño de Edward en busca de un peine. Me mire por un segundo en el espejo. Mi pelo estaba hecho un autentico desastre. Busque por todos los cajones hasta encontrar un pequeño peine y vi un cepillo de dientes nuevo sin estrenar. Me volví a mirar al espejo. Le compraría uno nuevo pero de verdad lo necesitaba. Me lave los dientes y me hice una cola de caballo rápidamente. Saldría descalza, al menos ya estaba presentable. Me acerque a la puerta y salí con valentía. Fui despacio hacia la cocina y nada más entrar se giraron para mirarme. Me senté en el taburete de siempre.

-Siento haberos molestado. Venía a traerle comida a Edward y a invitarle a comer mañana. –me regalo una sonrisa cálida. Me recordaba tanto a la de mi madre… No sabía que contestar asique Edward lo hizo por mí.

-Gracias por la comida. No sé qué haría sin ti. Y mañana iré a comer con vosotros. –se giro de lo que estaba haciendo y observo a su madre. – ¿Me vas a decir ahora porque estás aquí? Tendrías que estar de vacaciones con papa. Nos podrían haber avisado. –Esme suspiro.

-Todo fue muy precipitado… Recibí el lunes una llamada urgente del hospital, a Sophie no le está yendo bien con el tratamiento y ha empeorado bastante. Tengo que saber porque la medicación no ha ayudado nada sino que parece que lo empeorado. Pensábamos volver el sábado asique lo hemos adelantado solo unos días.

-Siento lo de Sophie… Es tan pequeña y lleva luchando tanto tiempo. No se merece todo esto. –me había perdido totalmente pero era muy bonito verles hablar juntos.

-La vida no es justa… Tengo la esperanza de que salga adelante. –Esme me miro de nuevo. –¿Vendrás mañana a comer con nosotros?

-Yo… no creo que sea una buena idea… -balbuce.

-Ira. Estaremos allí a las 2 en punto. –mire a Edward sorprendida. Todo esto era demasiado precipitado. Era atento, cariñoso y me hacía sentir toda una mujer pero también me hacía sentir cosas que nunca antes había sentido y eso me asustaba demasiado. ¿Que teníamos Edward y yo? Nada. Le conocía de hace exactamente 3 días y solo me había acostado con el. No me arrepentía de haberlo hecho porque prefiero arrepentirme de haberlo echo de no haberlo hecho nunca pero no se qué pensaría el de todo esto. Parecía emocionado porque fuera a comer con su familia. Cuando levante la vista de la encimera Esme Y Edward me estaban observando.

-Perfecto. Carlisle se pondrá muy contento. Ahora voy a irme y os voy a dejar solos, a partir de ahora llamare para venir, querido. –Esme se levanto y se acerco para darle un abrazo a su hijo. M levante y se acerco para despedirse de mí.

-Te acompaño. –se ofreció Edward.

-Se donde está la puerta, hijo. Chao... –y desapareció por la puerta. Mire a Edward y tenia sus ojos puestos en mí.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Bella? –asentí. –No me mientas... te estás mordiendo el labio y lo sueles hacer cuando estas nerviosa o quieres decir algo. Suéltalo.

-¿Por qué quieres que vaya mañana a comer con tus padres? –pregunte.

-¿No quieres? Si no quieres venir, no pas…-le corte.

-No, claro que quiero. Pero no entiendo nada. Nos conocemos desde hace tampoco, ni siquiera somos nada…

-No, no somos nada, por ahora. Pero podemos ver que sale de esto, ¿no crees? Bella, no te voy a decir que estoy enamorado de ti porque no es así, apenas te conozco de hace unos días pero si me siento distinto cuando estoy contigo. Cuando estoy contigo no existe nada mas, el tiempo se detiene y eres solo tú. Cada vez que nuestros cuerpos se rozan o cada vez que nos besamos siento una corriente eléctrica, no sé si me entiendes… Todo esto es nuevo para mí pero estoy dispuesto a averiguar qué es esto o donde lleva esto. –me vi reflejada en los ojos sinceros de Edward. Podía intentarlo, es mas realmente quería hacerlo. Sonreí.

-Está bien… Estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme, a vivir esta locura, a sentir cosas nuevas y vivir primeras veces. Da igual cuanto dure esto, ya sea poco o mucho voy a disfrutar de esto y ver donde lleva. –me extendió la mano y se la acepte gustosa. Me acerco a su cuerpo y me abrazo con ternura para depositarme un beso en la frente. Sonreí en su hombro. No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos abrazados pero el sonido de mi móvil hizo que nos separáramos. Fui al salón y cogí el móvil. No me lo podía creer… Volví a la cocina y descolgué.

-¡MI BELLA HERMOSA! Tengo dos noticias maravillosas que darte. –rodé los ojos y Edward rio divertido con los gritos que Riley pégame seguro le estaba escuchando.

-Si de maravillosas te refieres a que tengo que hacer algo hoy, me niego. –mi voz sonó rotunda y autoritaria.

-Pero Bella… esto es importante… -sabía que estaba haciendo pucheros.

-Riley sabes que hasta el domingo no quiero hacer nada. No he parado estos mese, solo necesito unos días de descanso. ¿Podría ser? –dije cansada.

-Y tú, ¿Podrías al menos escuchar de que se tratan? –no me dejo contestar y el continuo. –La primera noticia y la más importante es que mañana por la tarde cojo un vuelo a New York, querida. No sobre qué hora llegare pero te llamare nada mas aterrice. ¿A que es maravilloso? Podremos vernos antes de lo que pensábamos. –no pude evitar soltar unas risas. Estaba tan loco y le quería tanto.

-Es genial, amor pero tendrás que avisarme por si no estoy en casa... –se escucho un grito a través del teléfono.

-¡OMG! ¿Y porque no ibas a estar? ¿No decías que querías esta semana de vacaciones? –se quedo callado un momento. -¿Cómo es? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Es guapo? ¿Le conozco? ¿En qué trabaja? ¿Te gusta?

-EH, EH, EH… Respira, amigo. No te contare nada hasta que te vea en persona asique amor, tendrás que esperar unas horas. ¿Cuál es la segunda noticia importante? -¿pero cómo podía saberlo? Era demasiado intuitivo.

-Eres mala, Bella… Te lo hare pagar cuando este allí pero que sepas que puedo soportarlo… no soy tan cotilla. –no se lo creía ni él. Reí. –Oh, si… La revista Vis-à-Vis le gustaría hacerte una pequeña entrevista mediante una conferencia. Esperan mi confirmación, no es mucho dinero pero una entrevista tampoco te va a hacer daño. Por fi… tampoco te cuesta tanto, solo es una pequeña entrevista, no te llevara más de media hora. Bella, Bellita… por favor, si que sí. Solo son 30 minutos luego podrás seguir disfrutando del chico misterioso. –Intento convencerme. Mire a Edward y suspire.

-No, Riley… no me apetece hoy. Lo siento… -intente que me comprendiera.

-Sí, Bella… si. Son las cinco y media, ¿Qué te parece a las seis y cuarto? Si, perfecto. Estate pendiente del Skype, te agregaran los de la revista. Chaoooo Bellita. ¡TE AMOOOOO! –colgó dejándome con la palabra en la boca y sin que pudiera decir que no. Le odiaba a veces… Odiaba cuando hacia eso. Sé que lo hace por mí pero tenía que entender que tengo que descansar. Llevo un año sin parar, sin tener vacaciones... Solo pedía una semana. ¿Tanto pedir era? Mire a Edward.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó.

-Tengo una entrevista en menos de 1 hora… Necesito ir a casa para conectarme al Skype. Riley ha concertado una entrevista online para una revista… Lo siento… No entiende que quiero descansar pero él considera que es importante. He de irme… -me abrace a él.

-¿Qué necesitas? ¿Un ordenador? Te puedo dejar el mío y hacer la entrevista aquí. Asi no hace falta que te vayas a casa. Si no quieres, te llevare.

-No se… no quiero incomodar… -titubee.

-No molestas para nada y lo sabes… No me molesta nada dejarte un ordenador.

-¿Seguro? La verdad que no me apetece irme…

-Claro que sí. –me cogió de la mano y me llevo a su estudio. Abrió un armario y saco un Mac Air. Me quede con la boca abierta. Me fije un poco mas y me vi que tenia al menos tres mas junto con algunos aparatos electrónicos mas. Me lo dio y lo cogí con sumo cuidado. Fuimos al salón y lo deje en la mesa.

-¿Quieres hacer la entrevista en el salón? –pregunto. Le mire un momento y me mordí el labio. –Dime…

-¿Podria hacerla en la cocina? Me encanta el ventanal y no se veria nada de la casa asi no te incomoda.

-No me incomoda pero por supuesto. –nos levantamos y fuimos a la cocina.

-Puedes ir encendiéndolo y mientras voy al baño a arreglarme un poco. –asintió y fui a por mi bolso. Fui al baño de la habitación, maquille sutilmente de nuevo y me cepille el pelo, esta vez dejándolo suelto. Mire el móvil quedaban 20 minutos. Me mire una última vez al espejo y volví a la cocina.

-¿Te gusta hacer entrevistas? –pregunto.

-Me suelo sentir cómoda. No soy una persona famosa asique solo se centra en mi carrera profesional. –me acerque al ordena y me conecte rápidamente al Skype. La revista ya me había agregado y estaba en línea. Si la empieza a hacer me la quitaría del medio antes. Edward sentado al lado mío se aparto un poco para no salir. La videoconferencia comenzó.

-Buenas tardes, Isabella. Espere un segundo. Ya viene Ernesto. –dijo un chico de unos 20 años. Asenti y sonreí al saber que seria Ernesto quien me haría la entrevista. Habia echo varias con el y me había sentido muy agusto. En ese momento apareció y le regale un gran sonrisa.

-Querida, Bella… ¡Cuánto tiempo sin saber de ti! Cada vez que te veo estas mas hermosa. –me sonroje. Era tan zalamero…

-Siempre es un gusto trabajar contigo, Ernesto…

-¡Comencemos! **¿Eres de las que ya seguía la moda antes de dedicarse a ello, o te has interesado a raíz de desfilar para los mejores?**

 **-** Desde muy pequeña me ha llamado la atención esta industria pero me temo que, por supuesto, ha sido mi trabajo como modelo lo que ha hecho que vaya interesándome más, más y más…

- **¿Cómo surgió la oportunidad de tu primer trabajo profesional?**

 **-** Por casualidad, como siempre. Poco después de aceptar trabajar con Riley ya tenía un montón de castings. Fue ahí cuando Women's Secret se fijo en mi.

- **La mayoría de horas en temporada de desfiles parecen transcurrir en pasillos que esconden salas de casting. ¿Cómo recuerdas esos ratos de tiempo muerto?**

 **-** Recuerdo prácticamente todas las sensaciones que alguien pueda tener: nervios, ganas, ilusión…

- **¿Cuál ha sido para ti, el mejor momento de septiembre?**

 **-** Son muchos que vienen a resumir mi septiembre: cada vez que sonaba el teléfono para confirmar algunos de los desfiles más grandes.

 **-Has desfilado para 27 diseñadores. ¿Qué colección, de todas ellas, te comprarías entera si pudieras?**

 **-** Creo que Barbara Bui, me encantaron todos sus looks. Tonos metálicos, pantalones en cuero, camisetas anchas… Y por supuesto, la elegancia de Oscar de la Renta y Dior.

 **-Desfilaste para Valentino en su peculiar bosque encantado de Alta Costura. ¿Qué recuerdos tienes de ese desfile junto a Maria Grazia Chiuri y Pier Paolo Piccioli?**

 **-** Recuerdo que fue después de Elie Saab y me encantó. Toda la pasarela desprendía un encanto especial, la madera y el ambiente recordaban a un bosque…

 **-Hoy la moda parece regirse por normas radicalmente distintas y la profesión de modelo está inevitablemente dentro de ese 'caos ordenado'. ¿Qué necesita una modelo hoy para triunfar?**

 **-** Creo que una buena actitud y mucha perseverancia. Ser consciente de la enorme competitividad pero también de tus puntos fuertes. Tener los pies puestos en la tierra. Luchar por lo que sueñas y no perder la esperanza hasta conseguirlo.

- **Y en uno de los desfiles más esperados, el de Dolce & Gabbana en Milán, cerraste el desfile junto a Kendall Jenner. ¿Cómo valoras la polémica que ha generado su ascensión?**

 **-** Creo que en la vida, cada uno tiene sus oportunidades y las debe aprovechar al máximo, es complicado y nadie está en sus zapatos para saberlo. Pero también sé que ahí fuera hay muchas mereciéndolo y trabajando por ello.

 **-¿Para cuándo vas a volver a Madrid? ¿Lo echas de menos?**

-En cuanto pueda viajare para allá. Lo que más echo de menos es a mi familia. Madrid puede esperar aunque mataría por una buena tortilla de patata, una paella y un buen bocadillo de calamares.

 **-En tu profesión te rodeas con muchos chicos, ¿hay alguno especial?**

-Estoy abierta al amor. Es lo único que puedo decirte.

 **-Se rumorea por las redacciones de las revistas que este año aparecerás en la Victoria's Secret fashion show. ¿Qué nos puedes contar de eso? ¿Es cierto?**

-Trabajar para Victoria's Secret seria todo un orgullo pero por ahora no tengo constancia de ello. Ojala sea verdad. En cuanto lo sepa, lo comunicare por mis redes sociales.

 **-Unas últimas palabras…**

-Muchas gracias a todas personas que creen y confían en mí. Les estaré eternamente agradecido. Y en especial, a esas personas maravillosas que me demuestran todo su cariño a través de las redes sociales. ¡Sois increíbles!

-Bueno Bella, eso es todo… Muchas gracias por aceptar mi entrevista. Avísame cuando vengas.

-Un placer, Ernesto. Nos vemos. –la comunicación se corto y mire directo a Edward. El sonreí como un bobo.

-Si no cierras la boca, te entraran moscas. –reí.

-Te expresas muy bien, chica abierta a el amor… ¿Vemos una peli? –fuimos al salón y estuvimos viendo Posdata: Te quiero. Edward trajo algo para picotear y palomitas. No sé en qué momento de la peli me quede dormida pero sentí que unos brazos me elevaban y me llevaban a un sitio blando después de eso no me entere de nada mas…

* * *

¿REVIEWS?

xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

_"Si no esperas lo inesperado, no lo reconocerás cuando llegué."_

 _-Heraclito de Efeso._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ La historia me pertenece solo los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

 **EL ÁNGEL DE EDWARD**

 _"No sé en qué momento de la conversación las tornas cambiaron pero de repente estábamos mirándonos como bobos, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y no habría nada más. No podíamos evitarlo, lo llevábamos deseando todo el día. Nos miramos a los ojos y Edward me pidió permiso con ellos. Le cogí del cuello y le atraje hacia mí para besarle. Edward besaba tan bien, de forma lenta y apasionada. El beso fue subiendo de nivel hasta tal punto de acabar a horcajadas encima de él. Cada vez hacia más calor y Edward había comenzado a darme besos y pequeños mordiscos por el cuello. O paraba ahora o no había vuelta atrás."_

 **Capítulo 6.**

Me encontraba en una suave cama pero no fue la luz del sol lo que me despertó sino el canto de los pájaros saludándose entre ellos por el nuevo día. Fui abriendo lentamente los ojos y me encontré con algo inesperado. Me encontraba en un bosque o en un gran prado con un montón de tonos verdosos, rosas y lilas. Era una maravilla. Sabía que estaba soñando pero había algo que me transmitía mucha paz. Me gire en la cama y observe un espejo en frente de mi había un espejo. Me quede observándole y poco a poco salí de la cama y sentí la gran sensación de la hierba bajo mis pies. Cuando estaba en frente del espejo me encontré conmigo misma pero la escena fue cambiando. Seguía siendo yo pero mi cara mostraba arrugas y el pelo cada vez era más canoso. Fruncí el ceño y otra yo, repitió el gesto. Estire la mano y vi mi mano sin arrugas y con la manicura perfecta. Observa la mano que se extendía como la mía y tenia arrugas- Todo esto era demasiado raro… volví a mirarme a mí misma. Iba a comenzar a hablar pero fue la otra yo la que comenzó.

-No tengas miedo, pequeña Bella.

-No, no… no tengo miedo. –dude. –Solo estoy desconcertada.

-Han pasado demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo. En especial, estos días, ¿verdad? –asentí. –Las cosas pasan en el momento indicado no puedes decidir cuándo deben de ocurrir, ni puedes luchar contra ellas. Si está destinado a que pase, pasara… -mi corazón iba a mil por hora. Sentía la presión en mi pecho. La duda y el desconcierto. Pensé en Edward… .-Sé lo que estas sintiendo ahora mismo, lo que piensas. Arriesgarse no es malo, lo nuevo no es malo… simplemente es diferente y puede llegar a sorprenderte. Lucha por tus sueños y guíate por tus sentimientos. Nos queda poco tiempo… Recuerda esto, es mejor arrepentirse de algo que has hecho que arrepentirse de algo que no has hecho. Acércate… -la imagen cambio de golpe. Ya no me encontraba ni yo, ni la supuesta mujer mayor sino un niño de cabellos rubios que esta subido a las espaldas de alguien, la imagen se fue girando hasta toparme de frente con dos ojos verdes muy conocidos y unos pequeños ojos marrones. El niño me ofreció una gran sonrisa pero me di cuenta al instante que era a algo detrás de mí porque no me miraba a los ojos. La imagen volvió a girar y me encontré a mi misma con unos años más y embarazada. La imagen se fue nublando hasta toparme con la habitación de Edward. Sentí su brazo alrededor de mi cintura. No pude evitar sonreír por el sueño. Significaba eso que si seguía con Edward ese podría ser o sería mi futuro. En el sueño me veía feliz. Gire me cabeza y me encontré con la cara dormida de Edward, su respiración era tranquila y pausada. Dormía plácidamente. Me deshice de su agarre intentando no despertarle y fue directa al baño. Una vez que me vi en el espejo me di cuenta de que estaba únicamente con mi camiseta blanca, me lave la cara y los dientes y volví a la habitación, Edward seguía en misma postura que le había dejado pero con el ceño fruncido. Fui a la cocina y prepare café. Cuando volví a la habitación Edward se estaba despertando. Me acerque a la cama y me senté en el borde sus increíbles ojos verdes me miraron de arriba abajo.

-Pensé que te habías ido… que habías salido corriendo. –dijo con sinceridad.

-No haría eso. He aceptado el reto. –le acaricie la cara. Extendió su mano y me atrajo hacia su cuerpo, me sentí segura en sus brazos y definitivamente, podría vivir dentro de ellos toda la vida.

-Se te ve feliz… -comento. No pude evitar sonreír.

-He tenido un sueño muy bonito.

-¿De qué iba? –negué. -¿No me lo vas a contar? –negué. –Puedo llegar a ser muy convincente… -añadió y movió las cejas seductoramente.

-¿A si? Permíteme que lo dude… -asintió y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas. No pude evitar parar de reír, tenía la respiración agitada y apenas podía respirar. Sabía cual eran mis puntos débiles y no paraba y yo estaba a punto de mearme encima. Seguí riendo pero no sé en qué momento cambiaron las tornas. Ya no me estaba haciendo cosquillas sino que sus manos habían terminado en mi cadera y su boca buscando la mía, le devolví el beso de forma instantánea. Las cosas estaban subiendo de tono cuando el sonido del teléfono hizo que nos separáramos. Edward extendió su brazo y alcanzo el teléfono de su mesilla.

-¿Diga? Oh, hola Jessica… yo… ¿Qué hora es? … ¿de verdad? … No, hoy no iré a trabajar aunque en 1 hora estaré allí… Si, dile a Emmett que subiré yo personalmente a su despacho… Está bien. Gracias. –colgó. -¿Sabías que eran las 11:30? –negué. –Iremos a la oficina y después a casa de mis padres, ¿vale? –se levanto y se dirigió al baño. Fui detrás de él.

-No puedo, Edward… Romeo lleva solo muchísimo tiempo. Tengo que sacarle a pasear y además tengo que ducharme y vestirme. Cuando termines en el trabajo puedes venir a buscarme, estaré lista. –se revolvió el pelo.

-Tienes razón. Voy a ducharme rápido y vestirme. –sonreí.

-¿Quieres café? He hecho antes un poco… -comente.

-Estaría genial. ¿Con dos azucarillos?

-Con dos azucarillos. –y sonreí. Se acerco y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Salí y le prepare el café con dos azucarillos. Me serví uno para mí y encendí el Mac que me había prestado para la entrevista. Puse las tostadas y espere a que saltaran para echarlas mermelada. Mire las noticias de España. Sonreí con melancolía mientras mordía una tostada. Me metí en el correo y vi que tenía un montón de propuestas de diseñadores, pequeños desfiles. Entrevistas, sesiones de fotos pero nada de Victoria's Secret. Aun había esperanzas, era pronto para saberlo. No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado pero Edward apareció por la puerta de forma informal. Se acercó seductoramente y me planto un beso. El empezó a tomarse su café y las tostadas.

-Te voy a tener que contratar para que me hagas el desayuno todos los días. –dijo con la boca llena. Reí.

-Cuando quieras. –cerré todas las sesiones y apague el portátil. Lo cerré lentamente. Observe a Edward mientras comía. Me miro con una ceja alzada. -¿Qué pasa?

-¿No piensas vestirte? –me mire y me di cuenta de aun seguía solo con la camiseta.

-Un segundo. –salí corriendo a la habitación y me vestí rápidamente. Fui al salón y comprobé que no tenía ninguna llamada pendiente. Volví a la cocina y Edward levanto la mirada nada más verle. Se bebió el último sorbo del café y se levanto. Cogió el portátil y me ofreció.

-Toma.

-¿Quieres que lo guarde en tu escritorio? –negó con la cabeza.

-Es para ti. Tengo varios y tú le darás mas uso que yo.

-Gracias, Edward pero no puedo aceptarlo. No quiero que pienses cosas raras.-me mordí el labio inferior. –Además si quieres, vendré más veces aquí y lo utilizare. –levanto una ceja.

-Está bien… Como quieras. –salimos de la cocina y nos dirigimos al aparcamiento. Aproximadamente 30 minutos después estábamos en la puerta de mi casa. Subí y rápidamente Romeo salió a recibirme, muerto de hambre…

-Lo siento, mi amor… Le daré la llave a la señora Clearwater para que venga a darte de comer. –fui a la cocina y rápidamente le puse la comida a Romeo. En lo que el terminaba me di una ducha rápida y me puse un chándal. Mire el reloj y eran las 12:20, puse a Romeo su correa y salimos a la calle. Fuimos directos a Central Park, cada vez hacia mas bueno y la gente salía mas, se la notaba más feliz. Una vez encontrar un blanco libre me senté y solté a Romeo para que jugara con los demás perros. Mire mis redes sociales, tanto Instagram como Twitter y decide subir una foto. Era una persona muy conectada a las redes sociales porque a pesar de ser modelo y llevar poco tiempo tenía grandes seguidores. Se lo que es tener un ídolo y lo feliz que hace unas palabras o un simple me gusta asique siempre estaba muy pendiente de ellos. Había fotos mías en Nueva York, sobretodo en Central Park. Nunca me había molestado que me siguieran pero ahora que estaba conociendo a Edward no tenía ganas que me vieran con él, quería que fuera privado, algo entre los dos hasta saber donde iba a esto. Di me gusta a la mayoría de las fotos en las que me habían etiquetado y conteste a la gente. También subí un enlace mi entrevista para ELLE. Antes de guardar el móvil me llego un whatsapp.

" _Te echo de menos._

 _A las 13:30 paso por ti. Ponte algo informal."_

Sonreí como una boba, a pesar de que llevábamos separados poco tiempo si le echaba de menos. No recordaba haberle el dado el móvil a Edward pero pase del tema, le conteste y me puse a tirarle la pelota a Romeo. Estuvimos jugando un rato más y me fui sin prisa a casa. Cuando llegue a la puerta me encontré con la señora Clearwater y la pregunte que si la molestaba atender a Romeo los días que no viniera a casa y me contesto que sin ningún problema. Subí a casa y mire el reloj, eran las 13:10 aun tenía 20 minutos para arreglarme. Puse música y comencé a elegir la ropa que llevaría. Quería ir informal pero también guapa y elegante. Me decante unos vaqueros DIESEL, un jersey de pico gris, unas botas camperas negras y un abrigo de pelo blanco. Fui al baño y me hice unas suaves ondas por todo el pelo y me maquille sutilmente. Iba a comenzar a vestirme cuando el timbre sonó. Corrí al interfono y abrí a Edward y la puerta. Fui de nuevo a mi habitación y comencé a vestirme. Solo me quedaba la camiseta y ponerme los zapatos cuando Edward entro en mi cuarto.

-Vas realmente preciosa. –comento.

-¿Si? ¿Tú crees? –dije colocándome la camiseta y luego los zapatos. Asintió y me beso. Sentí esa corriente eléctrica tan conocida ya… Nos besamos unos minutos más y nos dirigimos a la puerta del apartamento. Cogí mi bolso y me puse al abrigo, Romeo vino a despedirse y no pude evitar agacharme para despedirme. Edward lo intento pero este le gruño asique se dedico a abrir la puerta. Bajamos y Edward abrió el coche, subimos y puso el coche en marcha. Puso la radio.

-¿Qué tal en el trabajo? –pregunte.

-Todo bien. Estamos preparando la vuelta de mi padre. –contesto. Cambie de tema.

-¿Crees que le caeré bien a tu padre? ¿Solo van a estar ellos dos? –me mordí el labio.

-No solo le caerás bien sino que te adorara. No, Emmett también ira y Alice seguro que también solo por venir a verte. –me cogió la mano que tenia posada en el muslo y le dio un ligero apretón para darme fuerza. Le di una sonrisa de medio lado. –Alice se muere de ganas por verte. Emmett no puede mantener su bocaza cerrada.

-Me alegro que vaya a Emmett, así no me siento tan incómoda… -me miro por un breve segundo y levanto la ceja.

-Como se nota que le conoces poco… Espero que se comporte bien.

-¿Sobre qué hora llegara Riley? –pregunto y mire rápidamente mi móvil para ver si me había enviado un mensaje.

-No me ha escrito asique no debe haberlo cogido aun.

-Cuando quieras irte, dímelo. Si fuera por mi familia te tendría retenida todo el día.

-Me encantaría pero Romeo lleva bastante solo y no esta acostumbrado… -explique.

-Entiendo… nos lo llevaremos al ático, ¿te parece? -¿Qué? Se había ido la cabeza.

-¿Al ático? Oh, no. Eso es demasiado pronto. Además yo no tengo asistenta y tengo que limpiar la casa, y Romeo no esta acostumbrado pero puedes venir tú, si quieres…

-Le caigo mal… -dijo poniendo voz de pena.

-Romeo es celoso, protector y desconfiado pero en cuanto le des amor, el te adorara. Ya lo veras. Dale un poco de cuartelillo.

-Está bien. Lo hablamos luego. Ya vamos a llegar, ¿estás preparada?

-¿Me queda otra opción?

-En realidad, no.

-Entonces, si. –reí.

10 minutos después Edward esperaba a que una enorme verja negra se abriera. Una vez que pude presenciar el paisaje de en frente no pude cerrar la boca. Seguimos un gran camino con rosales a los lados y arboles. Incluso había un pozo. Frente a mi apareció una rotonda pequeña y una gran mansión. Era inmensa con aire antiguo aunque tenía toques mordernos. Sabía que Edward tenía dinero pero ahora no me lo podía ni creer, bastante había sido el ático como ahora ver esto. Me desabroche el cinturón aun admirando el paisaje. Nada más abrirme la puerta Edward y cogerme de la mano. La puerta se abrió para recibirnos una hermosa Esme con un vestido verde hoja y un hombre con traje y pelo rubio. Nos acercamos subiendo las escaleras del porche. Edward me daba suaves apretones para que supiera que estaba a mi lado.

-Queridos, que alegría hayáis llegado. –vino a abrazarnos. –Bienvenida, Bella. Esta es tu casa, cielo. –me sonroje.

-Muchas gracias. Es un placer volver a verla seño… Esme. –rectifique por su mirada. –Este es mi marido. Carlisle. –Carlisle se acerco y me dio un beso en cada mejilla. Me recordó mucho a Edward, iba a comenzar a hablar pero de la nada apareció un gran torbellino que se acercaba para abrazarme. Sabía que era Alice, era tal y como Edward me la había descrito. La recibí con los brazos abiertos y sonreí.

-Encantada de conocerte. –Alice se alejo un poco e hizo que se quitaba las lágrimas de los ojos. No pude evitar reír, ella se unió a mis risas.

-¡Encantada estoy yo! Cuando me llamo Emmett y me lo conto, no podía creérmelo. Sigo prácticamente toda tu carrera profesional desde que comenzaste. ¿Cómo has logrado tanto en tan poco tiempo? Es maravilloso. ¿Cómo ha sido trabajar con tantos grandes diseñadores? Hay en España dos que realmente me apasionan, tendremos que hablar de ellos. Y por supuesto, de nosotras. Te tengo que hacer muchas propuestas. –me cogió de la mano y tiro de mi hacia sala donde Emmett se levanto del suelo para correr a saludarme. Me cogió en brazos y me comenzó a dar vueltos.

-Emmett para, por favor. –dije ahogándome en mi propia risa. Me bajo rápidamente y volví de nuevo cerca de Edward, quien me ofreció su mano y acepte gustosa. El salón en el que nos encontrábamos era precioso tanto o más que la casa por fuera. Me gire mirando a Carlisle.

-Es un placer conocerle, señor Cullen. –dije con una sonrisa tímida.

-El placer es mío y llámame Carlisle, por favor. –asentí. -¿Qué quieres de beber?

-Una copa de vino blanco estaría genial. –Edward se adelanto a contestar por mí. Me miro ahora a mí. -¿Quieres conocer la casa?

-Estaría genial.-Edward me cogió de la mano y Alice hizo un puchero. –No te preocupes. Tendremos toda la tarde. –tiro y volvimos a la maravillosa entrada. Tenía una mesa redonda con un gran jarrón moderno con rosas blancas y rosas. Abrió la puerta más cercana a la entrada.

-Es una sala de negocios más informal. Normalmente es donde se retira mi padre, Emmett o yo para interesarnos en nuevos negocios. Mi madre lo suele hacer para pintar aunque tenga su propia habitación para hacerlo. –explico.

-Tiene muchísimos libros… -comente acercándome a la estantería.

-Sí, aunque la mayoría de estos son judiciales o de cuentas. O de la colección personal de Carlisle. –se acerco al escritorio. –Cuando era pequeño me solía esconder debajo del escritorio. Era tan obvio que Emmett nunca lo averiguo. –rio. Salimos y continuamos por el pasillo. Abrió otra puerta.

-Este es el baño de abajo. –el baño era inmenso y me recordó mucho al baño que tenia Edward en el pasillo.

-Es inmenso… -salimos y Edward abrió la puerta de enfrente. Era una gran habitación pero se notaba que nadie la habitaba.

-Mis padres la mandaron hacer para cuando no puedan subir las escaleras. Ellos quieren retirarse a Forks pero por si se tienen que quedar aquí tener acceso a todo.

-¿Forks? Sé donde esta pero nunca me has hablado de ello.

-Ya te contare. Vamos a seguir viendo la casa. –dijo distraídamente. Seguimos el largo pasillo y nos encontramos con una gran cocina. Era preciosa y muy acogedora. Muchos estaréis de acuerdo conmigo en que es el verdadero lugar de las reuniones familiares. Donde se hacen las confesiones. Es el lugar en el que más a gusto me siento de casa y ahora me da mucha melancolía. Echo de menos las tardes hablando con mi madre contándonos todo. La cocina de Edward me traslado a todos esos momentos. Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos cuando una señora de mediana edad comenzó a dar besos por toda la cara a Edward.

-Señorito Edward, cuánto tiempo sin verte. Me tienes olvidada. Se te echa de menos, pequeño Edward. –Edward rio y la devolvió tantos besos como ella. Sonreí, la imagen era muy tierna. -¿Y esta señorita? ¿No piensas presentármela? Es muy bonita… parece una modelo.

-No me has dado tiempo, Nani. Se llama Bella, es modelo y es alguien muy especial.

-Oh, hijo. Créeme que lo sé. Esos ojitos tienen un brillo que nunca antes había visto. –le soltó las manos. Y vino a abrazarme de forma muy tierna. – Es un placer conocerla, señorita Bella. Ya era hora de que alguien robara el corazón a mi pequeño. –me puse roja como un tomate. La mujer se dio cuenta y me soltó. –Debo seguir haciendo mis labores en 10 minutos estará la comida. –se giro y comenzó a moverse por la cocina.

-Gracias, Nani. –la mujer le regalo una hermosa sonrisa. Edward me volvió a coger de la mano y volvimos a recorrer el camino de vuelta a la entrada. Subimos las hermosas escaleras y me enseño todas las habitaciones. ¡Tenía hasta una sala de cine! Impresionante. La última estancia fue la de Edward. Había una preciosa cama con dorsal y en general, excepto dos paredes las demás eran de cristal en el que se podía ver el bosque de atrás de la casa. Tenía muchísimos libros y música.

-Es muy adulta… -comente sentándome en el borde de la cama.

-¿Qué esperabas poster de tías desnudas?

-¿Quién sabe? –reí. Me empujó suavemente encima de la cama y se subió encima de mí para comenzar a besarme. Los besos de Edward muy adictivos, podría pasarme toda la vida besándole. Nuestros labios desprendían una corriente eléctrica que nos hacia desearnos más. Los besos iban subiendo de tono hasta que oímos unos pasos acercándose. Nos separamos lentamente y justo en ese momento Alice entró por la puerta.

-Basta ya, tortolitos. La comida se enfría. –nos cogimos de la mano y volvimos al salón donde se encontraban los demás. Carlisle abrió unas puertas correderas y me encontré con un gran comedor. Me senté al lado de Edward dando la espalda al hermoso ventanal.

-Cuéntanos un poco de tu carrera Bella. Me parece muy apasionante. –dijo Esme.

-Eh, bueno… Es realmente apasionante. Se exprime hasta el último momento todo que puedes dar y luchas todos los días por tener un hueco. Es muy relativa, hoy puedes estar en lo más alto, ganando mucho dinero y mañana en lo más bajo sin poder pagar un café prácticamente. –mientras hablaba solo Esme y Alice me escuchaban. Los chicos estaban sumidos en otro conversación ajena. Nani apareció y nos fue dejando la comida en la mesa.

-¿Siempre quisiste ser modelo? –pregunto esta vez Alice.

-En realidad, no. Quiero decir me consideraba bonita y siempre he sido una fiel seguidora de la moda pero jamás imagine llegar a donde estoy ahora. Todo ha ido demasiado rápido pero estoy feliz. Me ha dado la oportunidad de conocer a gente maravillosa. En especial, a Riley. Mi representante y el que me encontró por Madrid.

-Y apareció así, ¿de la nada? –continuo preguntando Alice mientras comenzamos a comer poco a poco.

-Sí. –sonreí mientras me recordaba el momento. –Apareció de la nada como un loco. No le conocía de nada pero una parte de mi hizo que confiare en el. Hasta le deje hacerme unas fotos. Tiene ese factor sorpresa.

-Es maravilloso… -comento esta vez Esme. -¿Has tenido la oportunidad con Oscar de la Renta?

-Sí, y ha sido sin duda alguna una de las mejores experiencias que he vivido. Cuando se entero que era española vino a conocerme y a preguntarme muchas cosas. Se molesto en conocerme y yo encantada de conocerle a él. Amaba España. Lamente mucho su fallecimiento cuando me entere. Creo que es uno de los más grandes diseñadores del mundo entero.

-Y ahora vas a trabajar con Victoria's Secret, ¿no?

-¿Qué? No, claro que no. Quiero decir he hecho el casting pero no me han dicho nada y no creo que me cojan.

-Pero Edward me dijo…

-Alice. –corto Edward. – ¿Tu no querías comentar algo a Bella acerca de tu nueva colección?

-Oh, sí. Bella, voy a sacar una nueva colección y quiero que seas mi imagen principal. Me encantas y te llevo siguiendo desde que te vi desfilando en Milán. He conseguido hacerme un hueco en la 080 Barcelona y en la MBFW de Madrid.

-Eso es genial. ¡Enhorabuena!

-Si quieres cuando terminemos de comer te enseño algunos diseños.

-Me encantaría.

-Asique eres española… -dijo Carlisle.

-Sí, así es.

-¿De qué parte? Yo he tenido la oportunidad de conocer Madrid, Granada y Barcelona. Me encanta vuestra comida y tradiciones. Esme y yo volvimos enamorados de España.

-De Madrid. España es un país precioso aunque siempre he pensado que me gustaría vivir fuera. Para mi vivir en Nueva York es un sueño hecho realidad.

-Entonces, ¿me podrías hacer una paella o tortilla de patata? –pregunto Carlisle mirándome con ojos suplicantes.

-¡Carlisle! –le regaño Esme.

-Lo siento, amor… Pero estaba todo tan rico.

-Por supuesto. Sería un placer.

-¿Has viajado mucho? –pregunto esta vez Emmett.

-He tenido la oportunidad de viajar pero por trabajo no por placer.

-¿Nunca has viajado por placer?

-Bueno si… con mis padres cuando era más pequeña.

-¿Qué sitios has visitado?

-Paris, Milán, China, Roma, Florencia, Cuba, Londres, L.A y por supuesto, Nueva York. Pero no he visitado apenas nada… Quizás del país que más disfrute fue Cuba y volví perdidamente enamorada de ella.

-amm… ¿Has conocido a muchos chicos?

-¡EMMETT! –dijeron los 4 a la vez.

-Basta de preguntas… vamos a espantar a Bella. -dijo Esme mirándome con ojos paternales. –Es la primera vez que Edward trae a una chica a casa.

-Es la primera vez que vemos a una chica de Edward. –corrigió Alice.

-Creíamos que era gay. –aclaro Emmett. Edward le echo una mirada con ganas de matarle y Esme le regaño. -¿Qué? Es verdad. Todos lo pensábamos y mirar ahora… Esta con una nueva modelo de VS.

-Emmett basta. –gruño Edward.

-¿Cómo os conocisteis? – pregunto Alice. Y así nos sumergimos en una conversación acerca de Edward y yo. Los Cullen eran peculiares tanto como mi familia. Me recordaba a ellos y no me sentí incomoda en ningún momento. Terminamos de comer y nos fuimos de nuevo a la sala. Después de discutir con Esme y Nani acerca de ayudar a recoger.

-¿Quieres ver mis diseños, Bella?

-Sí, claro me encantaría. –la iba a seguir cuando Edward me cogió de la mano haciéndome sentir esa familiar corriente eléctrica. –Dime. –no me contesto. Solo se levanto y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Me puse roja y salí rápidamente del salón para seguir a Alice. Subimos las escaleras y me guio hasta su habitación, lo increíble fue cuando entramos y me llevo a otra puerta donde había un despacho super luminoso con un montón de folletos, telas, papeles…

-Siento el desorden…

-No importa. –reí. Me acerque y vi algunos de los folletos. –Alice, son increíbles. Me encantan.

-¿De verdad te gustan? En realidad esos son simple folletos. Mira estos. –se acerco a un cajón y saco 3 carpetas rojas. –La primera son trajes de gala. –cuando abrí la primera carpeta me encontré con la cosa más preciosa del mundo. Todos y cada unos de los folletos eran maravillosos.

-Alice son impresionantes… No tengo palabras.

-Gracias. El tuyo tiene que ser el más especial y aun estoy en ellos.

-Viendo estos diseños confió en ti plenamente. –abrí la segunda carpeta y supe que era ropa casual nada más verla. La ropa de Alice era especial y se parecía mucho a mi estilo.

-¿De qué es la tercera?

-Ropa interior. Mira Edward me ha contado que has hecho el casting de VS y que Emmett a echo los contratos de vuestras modelos. Te cojan o no vas a asistir al desfile porque Edward ha puesto este año mucho dinero para el Show. He intentado sonsacar a Emmett si ha hecho tu contrato pero no he conseguido que me diga nada asique estoy segura que eras una nueva modelo de VS.

-¿Qué Edward que..?

-Es uno de los accionistas de Victoria's Secret. –Alice siguió hablando pero yo ya no la escuchaba. Solo recordaba en cómo le conocí, en cómo dijo que me iban a coger, cuando salí del Starbucks y vi su coche en el edificio. Si me cogen, había sido porque Edward lo pidió. Dios… estaba hecha un lio. No sé qué estaba haciendo hasta que vi como bajaba las escaleras y abría la puerta del salón bajo la atenta mirada de los Cullen.

-¿Eres uno de los accionistas de VS? –Edward se puso pálido…

* * *

¿REVIEWS?

xoxo


	7. Chapter 7

_"Hoy es siempre todavía."_

 _-Antonio Machado._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ La historia me pertenece solo los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

 **EL ÁNGEL DE EDWARD**

" _-Es uno de los accionistas de Victoria's Secret. –Alice siguió hablando pero yo ya no la escuchaba. Solo recordaba en cómo le conocí, en cómo dijo que me iban a coger, cuando salí del Starbucks y vi su coche en el edificio. Si me cogen, había sido porque Edward lo pidió. Dios… estaba hecha un lio. No sé qué estaba haciendo hasta que vi como bajaba las escaleras y abría la puerta del salón bajo la atenta mirada de los Cullen._

 _-¿Eres uno de los accionistas de VS? –Edward se puso pálido…"_

 **Capítulo 7.**

-Bella escúchame… -vi como todos los Cullen salían de la sala y nos dejaban solos.

-¿Qué te escuche? Te llevo escuchando desde que te conozco, conociéndote, admirándote y admirando tu trabajo, enamorándome de tu forma de ser tanto por dentro como por fuera, de tu forma de tratarme, confiando en ti… ¿Y ahora tú me dices que te escuche? Te has divertido riéndote en mi cara, ¿no? Soy una gilipollas de haber confiado en una persona sin conocerla. Pensé que eras diferente, de verdad pero eres un cabrón como todos. –dije casi sin respirar y mi cara estaba llena de lagrimas.

-Bella… escúchame. –intento acercarse a mí pero retrocedí.

-No, Edward. No llevamos una eternidad pero has tenido el tiempo suficiente para decírmelo, ¿no crees? Nos conocimos cuando yo iba al casting de VS, me has animado diciéndome que me pueden coger y resulta que tu eres el puto accionista. ¿Cómo cojones crees que me siento? Dime, ¿me han cogido? –el dolor por la traición se estaba convirtiendo en ira a pasos agigantados.

-Yo… es información confidencial y hasta el sábado no sabrás nada. –dice tranquilo y con voz neutral.

-No me vengas con esa mierda. ¿Me han cogido o no? –exigí saber.

-Eres una opción para el desfile… -se mordió el labio.

-¿Una opción? No te vayas por las ramas, Edward Cullen Platt. ¿Me han cogido o no? –me estaba sacando de quicio.

-Si…

-Vale, me parece perfecto. Lo rechazó. –digo con firmeza.

-Bella, no seas cabezota. Es una oportunidad única en tu carrera, no puedes rechazarla. Céntrate. –esta vez su tono fue más duro.

-¡Claro que puedo! ¿Quieres probarme? –le reto.

-Sé lo que está pasando por tu cabeza y no es así. –intenta volver a acercarse a mi.

-¿Ahora también eres un lector de mentes y no me lo habías contado?

-No te han cogido porque yo lo he dicho. Yo no tomo esas decisiones es John quien hace el casting y el que tiene la decisión final. Es verdad que nos pide opinión y va por votación algunas chicas pero tú no fuiste una de ellas. Enamoraste a John desde el minuto en que te vio, no solo tu casting fue uno de los mejores por lo guapa que eres sino por la magia, alegría y optimismo que trasmitiste. –noto como mi corazón se ablanda poco a poco pero no le dejo acercarse.

-No estabas… ¿Cómo lo sabes? –me sentía confundida.

-Grabamos en video a todas las chicas para verlas desfilar más detenidamente. Te vi a través de un cristal. Acababas de conocerme y de bajarte de mi coche eso iba a ser muy incomodo para ti y no quería influenciarte de ninguna de las maneras asique cuando dijeron tu nombre me metí en la otra sala y te observe. –vi sinceridad en sus ojos.

-Que considerado… Aunque John me haya elegido no puedo aceptarlo. Trabajar para VS es un sueño hecho realidad para toda modelo pero yo no quiero que se empiece a hablar de cómo consigo yo mis trabajos.

-No he tenido nada que ver, Bella. Me dedico a poner el dinero. No sé el potencial que tiene una modelo. –me acaricia la mejilla y me quita algunas lagrimas.

-Independientemente, eso solo lo sabes tú. La gente de ese mundo y la prensa rumorearan acerca de que he conseguido el trabajo por estar contigo. Eso no es beneficioso para mi carrera. –nos sentamos en el sofá.

-Bella, no puedes rechazarlo. Es una oportunidad única. –pone un mechón detrás de mi oreja para despejar mi mejilla y darla un beso.

-Lo sé pero es lo que hay que hacer no quiero manchar mi nombre. No me entiendas mal, eres un partidazo pero no quiero eso, de verdad. No lo quiero. –contesto.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer? ¿Rechazarlo? Así como si nada. ¿Vas a dejar escapar un sueño por lo que la gente hable? Las personas que te quieren y te conocen saben que no eres así, son esas personas las que de verdad importan. Todo lo demás da igual. Podemos mantenerlo en secreto para la prensa y ser profesionales en nuestro trabajo. Un montón de parejas trabajan juntas y no por ello tiene que ir mal. –me coge de las manos y me mira directamente a los ojos.

-Edward, eres uno de los empresarios más influyentes del mundo y a mí me siguen algunas veces por mi forma de vestir. Más pronto o más tarde esto saldrá a la prensa.

-Pues que salga ya.

-¿Ya? Estás loco… Ni siquiera sabemos si esto va a funcionar. ¡Por dios, es de locos! Te conozco desde hace 3 días.

-Eso da igual. El show se grabara en dos semanas en Londres este año. Podemos decir que nos hemos conocido al trabajar juntos y que surgió la química entre nosotros.

-Eso nos lleva a que la gente sabe que eres el accionista de VS… Edward, mi nombre ya está sonando en la lista. No paran de preguntarme en cada entrevista.

-Bella, no sé que mas decirte… ¿Qué quieres hacer tú? –siento la inseguridad en su pregunta.

-Creo que solo hay dos opciones… O lo dejamos o lo rechazo. –que dramática soy. Me muero de ganas de seguir con él.

-Pues lo dejamos. No voy a dejar que renuncies por mí a uno de los mayores sueños de una modelo. –dice con determinación y se levanta del sofá.

-¿Así de fácil? –agacho la cabeza.

-¿Tengo opción? Bella, jamás he salido con una chica de forma oficial. Me estoy enamorando locamente de ti y dejaría que la prensa supiera por primera vez acerca de mi vida privada. Te necesito no sé porque pero te necesito. No te alejes de mí. –se inclina en frente de mi y cojo mi cara entre sus manos.

-Estoy hecha un completa lio. –contesto con total sinceridad.

-Bella, luchemos por esto. Te voy a defender con mi vida si hace falta. El sábado te lo comunicaran y tendrás que ir a la oficinas. Podemos coger un vuelo y viajar a España contárselo todo a tu familia y después dejar que la prensa lo publique. –me levanta del sofá.

-¿Vendrías a España a conocer a mi familia? –abro los ojos y pregunto sorprendida.

-Iría al fin del mundo contigo. No sé que me has hecho pero no puedo estar sin ti, no me hago la idea de perderte. Además tú conoces a mi familia ya y a mi encantaría conocer a la tuya. –yo estaba completamente perdida pero tampoco me imaginaba la idea de separarme de él. Todo esto me parecía una completa locura pero por primera vez estaba sintiendo algo tan especial por un chico y no quería perderlo. Sonreí levemente. -¿Eso es un sí?

-Si… -acerco mis labios a los suyos y nos fundimos en un apasionado beso. Nos separamos cuando oímos mi móvil sonar. Cogí mi bolso y conseguí coger la llamada antes de que se cortase la llamada.

-Diga.

-BELLITAAAA! YA ESTOY AQUÍ! En 20 minutos estoy en tu departamento. –grito Riley. Mire la hora de mi reloj y sorprendí al ver las 18:15.

-No estoy en el apartamento pero, ¿qué te parece si quedamos en el Starbucks de la esquina? Tengo que contarte un montón de cosas.

-Está bien. En 20 minutos te veo y tráete al chico, quiero conocerle. Te amo. –colgó y como siempre no me dio tiempo a despedirme de él.

-Riley ya está aquí. ¿Te importa que nos vayamos?

-Claro que no. Me encantaría conocerle. –nos levantamos y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta no sin antes darnos un pequeño beso.

-Créeme el también… -reí.

-Querida familia, voy a abrir la puerta. Lo digo para que no se caiga ninguno. –cuando Edward abrió la puerta vi como todos se alejaban y nos sonreían.

-Lamento todo el espectáculo… Yo no soy así. –Esme se acerco y me acaricio la cara.

-Tranquila, cariño. Yo hubiera reaccionado igual que tu. –Carlisle asintió con la cabeza detrás de ella.

-Debemos irnos. –dijo Edward llevándome hacia la puerta.

-Pero prometemos volver pronto a vernos. –Edward me puso el abrigo por encima de los hombros. –Ha sido un placer conoceros, de verdad.

-¿Cómo me podre poner en contacto contigo? –pregunto Alice haciendo pucheros.

-Me veras pronto, Ali. Edward te dará mi número. –me abrace a ella y la doy un beso en cada mejilla. Repito la acción con todos los Cullen.

-Hasta pronto, Bella. Ha sido un placer conocerte. –dijo Carlisle con una gran sonrisa que me hace recordar a la de Edward.

-Igualmente. – sonreí y me dirigí a abrir la puerta.

-Nani, me voy. –grito Edward. Nani apareció desde el pasillo que llevaba a la cocina y vino corriendo a abrazar a Edward.

-Hasta pronto, cariño. Espero que ahora que tienes una linda señorita vengas más a menudo. La casa no es lo mismo sin ti. –le dio un suave beso en la frente y luego se giro hacia mí. –Un placer. Sé que le harás muy feliz. –la miro emocionada.

-Gracias. –salimos a la calle y nos montamos rápidamente en el coche. Lo pone en marcha y sale de casa de sus padres.

-Ame a tu familia y a Nani. Son increíbles. Gracias por darme la oportunidad de conocerles. –dije sinceramente. Edward me miro por un segundo y note sus ojos llenos de orgullo. Me acaricio la mano que tenia apoyada en el muslo.

-Cuéntame cosas de Riley. –pregunto.

-No va a hacer falta. El te contara todo en cuanto te conozca. –reí.

-¿Le quieres mucho? –asentí.

-Es mi mayor apoyo y un gran amigo.

-Espero caerle bien…

-A Riley casi todo el mundo le cae bien a no ser que le hagas algo por mínimo que sea. El no perdona, es mucho más cabezota que yo. –después de eso nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio escuchando la música que salía de la radio. -¿Edward?

-Dime. –dijo dándome una rápida mirada.

-¿De verdad me dijiste lo de viajar a Madrid? –pregunto con timidez.

-Por supuesto. Mira tú misma lo has dicho más pronto o más tarde la prensa se enterara. Puedes decírselo a tu familia por teléfono pero hace mucho que no les ves y lo considero algo importante. Podemos ir el lunes y volver el domingo. –me da una breve mirada y sigue prestando atención a la carretera.

-¿Una semana? ¿Y tú trabajo? –no quiero causarle problemas.

-Puedo trabajar en la distancia y además así me puedo reunir con gente de allí.

-Sí, seria genial. Riley me va a matar… Acaba de volver y yo me voy pero bueno podrá hacer que trabaje esa semana en Madrid. –mi mente empieza a trabajar en ello.

-¿No prefieres pasarla con tu familia?

-Voy a estar 7 días y voy a disfrutar de ellos pero hace mucho que no voy a España y necesito trabajar allí. No quiero que piensen que me he olvidado de mi país. Además en España el trabajo de modelo no tiene tanto movimiento como en Nueva York.

-Si tienes alguna sesión de fotos, ¿podría ir contigo? –pregunta.

-¡Claro! Además mi hermano siempre me acompaña. –Seth si no tiene colegio siempre viene conmigo.

-¿Cómo crees que reaccionaran tus padres sobre lo nuestro?

-¿Quién sabe? Mi familia es una caja de sorpresa. –reí. No sabía cuánto habíamos tardado en llegar pero reconocí mi calle y la conversación se corto. Aparco y nos bajamos del coche. Entramos directamente en Starbucks. Edward pidió la orden y nos sentamos en una de las mesas con sofá para estar más cómodos. Acababan de traernos las cosas cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso a Riley. Se acerco corriendo hacia nosotros gritando mi nombre.

-¡BELLAAAAAA! JODER, QUE PIVON. –grito cuando vio a Edward. Para mi sorpresa, en vez de venir a abrazarme corrió a abrazar a Edward que estaba plantado en su sitio sin saber que decir.

-Encantado de conocerte. Soy Edward. –dijo por fin. Riley le sonrió como respuesta y vino a abrazarme.

-Joder, no me imaginaba que estaba tan bueno. ¿Seguro que no es gay? –susurro en mi oído.

-Yo también me alegro de verte. Tengo muchas cosas que contarte. –asintió con una gran sonrisa y se volvió a mirar a Edward.

-Hola. Me llamo Riley. Seguro que Bella ya te ha hablado de mí pero todo es mentira que lo sepas. –le da dos besos en la mejilla.

-En realidad, no le he dicho nada. He preferido que le muestres tú como eres. –comento. Mire a Edward y nos miraba con gesto divertido. Tomamos asiento y Edward se ofreció a traerle un café a Riley para que tuviéramos unos minutos solos.

-Te he echado de menos. –dije cogiéndole las manos.

-Y yo a ti, nena. Cuéntame todo con pelos y señales. –rogo.

-Más tarde. Escucha, tienes que saber algunas cosas. El lunes me voy a Madrid.

-¿A Madrid? ¿Para qué? Estamos a la espera de la llamada de VS, no te puedes ir a Madrid.

-Esa es la cuestión…

-¿Qué cuestión? ¿Qué pasa?

-Veras… -mire por el rabillo del ojo a Edward mientras esperaba en la fila.

-¿Qué? Deja de acerté de rogar. Necesito saberlo. –dice impaciente.

-Edward es el accionista mayoritario de Victoria's Secret. –suelto.

-¿Qué es quien? JOOOOOODER. Eso significa que él sabe si te han cogido o no. –asentí.

-Sí, lo sabe. –afirmo.

-¿Y bien? –alza una ceja.

-Me han cogido. –sus brazos corrieron a abrazarme y sentí como algunas lagrimas mojaban mi camiseta. –Riley, ¿Por qué lloras, amor?

-Bella, esto es increíble. Tú eres increíble. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti. –las lagrimas comenzaron asomarse por mis ojos.

-Esto no lo había conseguido sin tu ayuda. Gracias por confiar en mí. Siempre. –me acaricio la mejilla.

-Eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido. –me da un pico rápido en los labios.

-Tengo miedo. –admití. El me escuchaba atentamente. –De que esto no salga bien, de que me haga daño. Todo está yendo tan deprisa. Ahora la gente va a pensar que he conseguido ser modelo de VS por acostarme con Edward Cullen no por mi trabajo.

-Bella, qué más da lo que diga la gente. La gente que queremos estamos contigo y sabemos que tú no eres así. ¿Por eso vas a Madrid no? Para decírselo en persona a tus padres. –solo Riley podía ser tan intuitivo.

-Sí. Edward me lo ha propuesto y no he podido rechazarlo. Los echo mucho de menos. He pensado que podrías concertarme algunos castings, entrevistas y sesiones en Madrid. –Edward llego en ese momento. –Podemos cerrar algunos desfiles de la Madrid Fashion Week y de la 080 Barcelona. –propongo.

-Eso estaría genial. Te avisare con lo que me digan y tendrás que ir a la agencia, a hacerles una visita. Bueno… hablaremos mas tarde de trabajo. –miro a Edward. -¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Cómo se conocieron? Así que un Cullen… Tu hermana tiene una línea de ropa que me gusta mucho. Es imaginativa y creativa. –Edward sonrió con amabilidad.

-26. Bueno… -Edward me miro antes de continuar y me fije en el brillo especial de sus ojos. –Salía deprisa de mi oficina porque llegaba tarde a una reunión y de repente la vi con todo el pelo revuelto e intentando sacar su tacón del agujero de la alcantarilla. Era demasiado fácil pero ella se veía temblorosa y nerviosa. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera me oyó acercarme hasta que la puse una mano en el hombro. La ayude y me dijo que llegaba tarde a un casting, me ofrecí a llevarla. No podía decirla que iba al mismo sitio que ella. Supongo que ya te habrá contado quien soy.

-Sí. No pareces mal chico pero tus intenciones con Bella son buenas, ¿verdad? –pregunto con rostro serio.

-RILEY. –grite pero me ignoro.

-Si, por supuesto. No sé lo que me ha hecho pero en estos días he sido el hombre más feliz del mundo. –dice sincero y yo no puedo evitar mirarle con cara de enamorada.

-Mas te vale porque de buenas soy muy bueno pero de malas soy el peor y mucho más si se trata de mi niña. ¿Entiendes? –dijo en tono amenazante mientras Edward solo asentía. –Ya me ha contado Bella lo del viaje a Madrid es muy amable por tu parte.

-Llevo poco con ella pero me he dado cuenta lo importante que es para ella su familia y creo que debe decirles algo importante.

-Estoy contigo. Seguro que a los padres de Bella les encantas. Bueno mira al grano, ¿llevara alas?

-¿Perdona? –dijo Edward ahogándose con su café.

-¿Qué si Bella llevara alas en el desfile? –insistió Riley. Era gracioso verles comunicarse asique me limite a escucharles y a reírme internamente.

-Eh… pues no lo sé. Yo no me encargo de eso pero no creo. Si no recuerdo mal puedes empezar a llevar alas cuando has repetido el desfile, es decir, tu segundo año. Estas en la primera vez de Bella asique no creo… pero nunca se sabe eso lo deciden los diseñadores y los organizadores.

-Bueno no pasa nada… ¿Desfilara en más de uno? –siguió insistiendo.

-No lo sé, de verdad. Yo no me encargo de eso. Además aunque lo supiera no puedo decir nada. Tengo entendido que el sábado os tomaran medidas, verán que colores os favorecen después de eso os dirán el diseño y cuantos desfiles.

-¿Entonces sabes en que desfiles estará Bella? –siguió insistiendo Riley. Edward me miro con ojos suplicantes.

-Está bien. Para ya. ¿Sabes que he conocido a su hermana Alice? –sabia que al mencionarle un nuevo trabajo Riley se olvidaría del tema. –Me ha ofrecido ser imagen principal de su marca y además se va a integrar en los grandes desfiles. Tendrías que ver algunos de sus folletos, te enamorarías perdidamente.

-Eso sería genial. Me encantaría conocerla, de verdad y ahora es tu cuñada. –movió las cejas. –Bueno, que os parece si vamos al _Twilight's_. –abrí los ojos de golpe.

-No, no. –dije rápidamente y negando frenéticamente con la cabeza.

-No sé lo que es… -dijo Edward confundido y extrañado por mi reacción.

-Es un pub-karaoke. ¡Nos lo pasaremos genial! Bella no tiene solo armas dentro de la pasarela.

-Perfecto. ¿Queréis ir a cenar? Invito yo. –propuso Edward.

\- Me gustaría darme una ducha y descansar un rato. Me puedo quedar en tu casa, ¿no? –pregunto Riley.

-Sabes de sobra que si, ya lo sabes. –termine mi café y me puse el abrigo. Todos nos levantamos y fuimos hacia la puerta. Una vez fuera Riley y Edward se despidieron de una forma muy amigable. Me acerque a él y me rodeo con sus brazos. No quería separarme de él.

-Oye chicos, ¿Por qué no vais vosotros a cenar? Ya nos reuniremos luego. Puedo sacar a Romeo yo de paseo. –nos separamos un poco.

-¿No te importa? –pregunte agradecida.

-Claro que no. Anda dame las llaves y pasarlo bien. ¿Qué os parece las 11? –asentimos y observamos como doblaba la esquina. Una vez fuera de nuestro campo de visión nos miramos a los ojos.

-Gracias. –dijo de repente. Le mire extrañada. –Por que me haces feliz y me haces ver el mundo de una forma distinta. –luego me pregunto que porque todo está yendo tan rápido pero es que es tan increíble, hace que me sienta tan a gusto. No tuve que decir nada solo le beso con pasión intentando mostrar todos los nuevos sentimientos con ese beso. Nos separamos y nos dirigimos a su coche.

-¿A dónde vamos? –pregunte poniéndome el cinturón y con una sonrisa de boba en mi rostro.

-Había pensado llevarte a mi casa pero si lo prefieres podemos ir algún restaurante. –me miro mientras se explicaba y solo asentí. Durante todo el viaje de camino a casa de Edward ninguno de los dijo nada. Estaba siendo un día bastante movidito y emotivo y ahora mi querido amigo se le había antojado ir a _Twilight's_. La gente siempre me había dicho que tenía una bonita voz pero me daba mucha vergüenza cantar con publico pero cuando me vine a vivir aquí Riley yo lo entramos un día que estábamos aburridos y como no me conoce nadie pues no me importa pero esta noche era diferente, iba a estar Edward.

La cena resulto ser tan amena y cómoda como siempre y era de agradecer aunque no me esperaba menos teniendo la compañía de Edward. Las 11 llegaron antes de lo que me hubiera gustado asique partimos al pub. El portero me conocía asique no hizo falta esperar cola y además Riley ya está dentro. Nos saludo efusivamente y nos sentamos junto a él.

-¿Qué queréis? –pregunto Edward de pie ya.

-Un Cosmopolitan, por favor. –dije mientras me quitaba el abrigo y la bufanda.

-Yo estoy servido. Gracias, Edward. –asintió y desapareció.

-¿Qué tal mi bebe? –pregunte.

-Como siempre aunque parece que ya me ha aceptado por completo. Se alegrado de verme. –rio. –Me va coger al final más cariño a mí que a ti. Le tienes abandonado. –hice un puchero. –Romeo siempre va ser tuyo pero estaba tristón. Ya sabes que no le gusta quedarse solo.

-Estos días no he estado mucho por casa… ¿Qué tal por L.A? –pregunte.

-Ya hablaremos de eso en otro momento. ¿Qué canción vas a cantar?

-No creo que sea una buena idea. Acabo de empezar con él, no quiero que salga corriendo. –Riley me miraba como si tuviera tres cabezas. –Riley, me da vergüenza y lo sabes. No sé cómo has propuesto esto. –Edward apareció con la bebida y le di un largo trago.

-Edward, ¿qué canción vas a cantar? –pregunto Riley.

-No se me da muy bien cantar… prefiero tocar el piano solo. –le hice un pequeño puchero. –Pero bueno ya que hemos venido.

Estuvimos durante un rato decidiendo las canciones y se las dijimos al DJ. Apenas 5 minutos después llamaron a Riley. Riley no cantaba excesivamente bien pero lo vivía y disfrutaba del momento al máximo. Empezaron los primeros acordes de la canción y no pude evitar sonreír. La canción era _Impossible_ de James Arthur. Era la canción favorita de él desde hacía un tiempo y siempre que venias la cantaba. El siguiente era Edward se le notaba algo dudoso pero no excesivamente nervioso. Supongo que para un empresario tan bien organizado y planificador hacer una locura de estas era algo raro. No pude evitar cogerle de la mano y mostrarle una gran sonrisa. Riley empezó a terminar la canción y el chico hizo un gesto a Edward para que fuera a prepararse. Le di un rápido beso en los labios y al segundo tuve a Riley a mi lado. Empezó a hablarme pero yo no aparte la vista de Edward mientras hablaba con el Dj.

-Nunca habías mirado a nadie de esa forma.

-Nunca me había gustado tanto una persona como para mirarla así.

\- ¿Estas enamorada de él? –una vez que me dijo eso si me gire para conectar nuestra mirada.

-No lo sé. Aun no. Solo sé que estoy sintiendo cosas que jamás había sentido y me asusta pero me gusta demasiado. Creo que merece la pena aunque este yendo demasiado rápido.

-En la vida hay que arriesgarse, cariño. Y ese hombre allí está completamente enamorado de ti y ni siquiera lo sabe aun. -iba a contestarle pero los acordes de la canción de Edward comenzaron y no pude evitar quedarme embobada mirándole. Su canción era _La vie en rose_ pero con los retoques de Pablo Alborán. Me choque bastante porque es uno de mis cantantes favoritos y tiene unos acordes bastante difíciles. Me quede totalmente embobada por su forma de cantar y por los preciosos ojos que me observaban con ternura. Edward se bajo del escenario y se acerco ofreciéndome su mano que acepte gustosa y termino la canción para después depositarme un suave beso en mis labios. Me despedí y subí lentamente en el escenario. Me puse de espaldas y respire profundo. Había escogido la canción _It's alright, It's OK_ de Ashley Tisdale poca veces la había cantado pero por el motivo que sea esta noche me apetecía. La música comenzó a sonar y poco a poco me fui olvidando de todo para disfrutar del momento. Termino la canción y no me dio tiempo a bajar cuando Riley subió corriendo a cantar nuestra canción _One Way or Another._ Parecíamos dos auténticos locos pero nos dejábamos llevar y no parábamos de saltar y subirnos a los sillones y mesa de la gente para terminar la canción me senté en regazo de Edward. Nos besamos y sentimos como alguien nos hacia una foto. Edward se levanto rápidamente y siguió a esa persona. Mire a Riley preocupada y vino rápidamente.

-No estoy preparada para que la relación salga a la luz, Riley. No lo saben mis padres.

-Edward, llegara a un acuerdo con el chico para que la imagen salga al menos mas tarde. –asentí y Edward apareció por donde se había ido. Cogió mi abrigo y me lo puso por los hombros.

-¿Qué pasa? –no me contesto y se giro hacia Riley.

-Debemos irnos. Solo estaba él pero de un momento a otro llegaran más. Riley no te importa, ¿verdad? –el aludido negó con la cabeza. Me abrace muy fuerte a él.

-¿Tienes las llaves? –asintió. –No sé a qué hora llegare a casa.

-Quédate con Edward, reina. Ya tendremos tiempo de estar juntos. –me abrazo de nuevo fuerte. Cogí y la mano de Edward y me saco rápidamente del pub. Nos subimos al coche y lo encendió. No sé qué paso en ese momento por mi cabeza pero no pude evitar soltar esas dos palabras y ocho letras.

-Te quiero.

* * *

¿REVIEWS?

xoxo


	8. Chapter 8

_"Todo eso me ha hecho daño... Acumular dolor sin convertirlo en palabras, acumular amor sin convertirlo en abrazos, acumular las penas sin llorarlas."_

 _-Isabel Allende._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ La historia me pertenece solo los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

 **EL ÁNGEL DE EDWARD**

" _-¿Tienes las llaves? –asintió. –No sé a qué hora llegare a casa._

 _-Quédate con Edward, reina. Ya tendremos tiempo de estar juntos. –me abrazo de nuevo fuerte. Cogí y la mano de Edward y me saco rápidamente del pub. Nos subimos al coche y lo encendió. No sé qué paso en ese momento por mi cabeza pero no pude evitar soltar esas dos palabras y ocho letras._

 _-Te quiero."_

 **Capítulo 8.**

Edward frenó de golpe haciendo que mi cuerpo se adelantara un poco. Rápidamente volví a posicionarme en mi lugar. Genial, Bella. Deberías haberte callado. Ahora se asustara y no querrá saber nada mas de ti. Tampoco es como si lo hubiera hecho aposta simplemente no pude controlarme. Lo solté sin pensar en las consecuencias que podría tener. Edward se giro para mirarme mientras tragaba saliva. Fue él quien rompió el silencio.

-¿Qué has dicho? –pregunto mirándome a los ojos. Era una tontería negarlo cuando se había escuchado claramente.

-Te quiero. –Edward abrió y cerró la boca varias veces sin decir nada. Iba a comenzar a hablar para explicarme pero el puso un dedo en mis labios para que me mantuviera callada. No sé cuánto tiempo paso, seguramente no fuera mucho pero se me hizo eterno. Por fin, pareció reaccionar de nuevo y volvió a mirarme como intentando leerme la mente.

-Yo no sé si puedo contestar a eso, Bella. Eres increíble y estas haciéndome sentir cosas que jamás creí que podría sentir pero apenas te conozco de hace unos días. –estaba nervioso. No paraba de pasarse la mano por el pelo.

-Sí, lo sé. Solo es un te quiero, Edward… No te estoy declarando amor eterno. Sé que es precipitado y una equivocación pero no he podido controlarlo. He hablado sin pensar y no me arrepiento. Hay muchas formas de querer y en esos días que me has dado la oportunidad de conocerte me has hecho feliz y me lo he pasado genial. Me has hecho sentir cosas que jamás había sentido, he arriesgado. Todo esto es nuevo para mí también. Nunca había conocido a los padres de nadie, ni nadie los míos y tu estas a días de conocerlos. Creo que como mínimo antes de presentárteles debería quererte. –suelto todo el aire de golpe.

-Dios, Bella. Lo sé pero, ¿no crees que todo esto esté yendo demasiado deprisa? Mi corazón también responde a ese te quiero pero mi mente me dice que todavía es demasiado pronto. Me haces muy feliz, inmensamente feliz y no me arrepiento para nada de esto pero dame tiempo para pensar y aclararme. –volvió a arrancar el coche y comenzó a conducir por las transitadas calles de Nueva York.

La pequeña conversación no había ido tan mal como me había imaginado. Por mi mente habían pasado miles de cosas en muy poco tiempo. Desde que Edward podría pensar que era una cazafortunas y que lo único que quería era tener una vida de caprichos y lujos hasta que estaba con él por conseguir un hueco en la VSFS. Pero su contestación había sido distinta incluso había correspondido a mi te quiero de una forma extraña. No es fácil darse cuenta de que estas enamorando de una persona. El silencio era cómodo y el trayecto se estaba haciendo más largo de normal. Había sido un día de locos. He tenido la oportunidad de conocer a la familia de Edward, la cual me había parecido tierna, cercana y encantadora. Habían hecho que me sintiera cómoda y tranquila en todo momento. Por otro lado estaba que Edward era el director ejecutivo de la marca de ropa interior Victoria's Secret y mis dudas acerca de haber conseguido el puesto porque él había interferido aunque Edward tuvo la gran paciencia de calmar mi rabia y explicarme que no. Tampoco podía olvidarme de Riley, uno de los motores de mi vida y que había conocido a Edward. Riley me conocía bien y supo en todo momento que decirme. Me había soltado el pelo y me lo había pasado genial cantando y bailando con Edward. Y por último, mi corazón había actuado antes que mi mente y le había soltado a Edward que le quería. No me arrepentía pero comprendía que era demasiado pronto. No me había enterado de que habíamos llegado hasta que Edward me abrió la puerta y me ofreció su mano.

-¿Te lo has pasado bien esta noche? –dijo guiándome al ascensor.

-Sí, ha sido increíble. No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que echaba de menos a Riley. –digo sinceramente.

-Cantas muy bonito… -comentó apartando un pelo de mi cara.

-Tu igual. ¿Por qué has elegido a Pablo Alborán? –pregunto por curiosidad.

-Es un buen cantante. Me gusta y considere apropiada esa canción. –las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y nos dirigimos directamente a el salón. La casa de Edward era muy acogedora y cálida. Me quite el abrigo y me fije en sus movimientos mientras se quitaba el abrigo. Me acerque sigilosamente y le abrace por la espalda apoyando mi mejilla y respirando su perfume. Hizo que me girara para estar de frente y me apoye en su pecho mientras el hundía su nariz en mi pelo. Estar entre sus brazos me resultaba acogedor y me trasmitía felicidad. Era como un chute de pura energía. No sé cuantos minutos estamos así pero cuando nos separamos aun quería más.

-¿Quieres que miremos los vuelos a Madrid? –asentí como una niña de tres años. Pensar en que pronto vería a mi familia y la podría abrazar me hacia la personas más feliz del mundo. Nos dirigimos a su estudio cogidos de la mano y me senté encima de él para mirar las cosas del ordenador. Me sorprendió que no se metió en ninguna página de vuelos sino en el correo para pedir el avión privado de la empresa.

-¡No! No, Edward. No pienso en ir en el avión de tu empresa. Es abusar de la confianza. –dije firmemente.

-Soy el jefe. Puedo hacer lo que me da la gana aunque suene mal decirlo.

-Pero yo no asique vamos a coger los billetes como todo el mundo.

-Como todo el mundo te refieres a por internet, ¿no? No a clase turista, ¿no? –puso cara rara.

-No sabía que eras tan estirado y pijo, señor Cullen pero sí, me refiero a exactamente a eso. En clase turista se está bien, de verdad. ¿Nunca has ido en clase turista o qué?

-En realidad, no. Siempre he viajado con el avión de la empresa y cuando ha sido un vuelo de urgencia he ido en primera. En las vacaciones de familia lo mismo. –contesto como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. -Lo siento. A lo mejor no soy como pensabas.

-Eres increíble. Además siempre hay una primera vez para todo. –acaricie su cara y delinee con los dedos sus mejillas. –No quiero pagarme la primera clase, Edward. Puedo permitírmelo, sí pero me resulta innecesario.

-Hagamos un trato. –propuso.

-¿Qué clase de trato? –me volví a girar para mirarle a los ojos.

-Tú pagas tu billete en clase turista y yo te pago la diferencia en primera clase. –dice y pone cara del gatito de Sherk.

-Eso nos lleva a que tú no vas en turista y tienes que ver que no es tan malo. –frunzo el cello.

-Haremos más viajes y te prometo que iremos en clase turista en alguno.

-Está bien… vamos a mirar esos billetes, anda. –comencé a buscar en el navegador los vuelos.

-Déjame hacer una llamada, por favor. No me gusta meter la tarjeta por internet. –intervino.

-Me rindo. Haz lo que quieras. ¿Vemos una película? –dije levantándome de sus piernas y poniéndome en frente del escritorio.

-Claro, cielo. Lo que quieras. –sacó el móvil del bolsillo y comenzó a marcar un número. Salí de la habitación y antes de ir a la cocina me quite los tacones y los deje en la puerta. Fui a la cocina y busque las palomitas por los cajones hasta que di con ellas y las puse en el microondas. Edward estaba tardando más de lo normal pero cuando iba a salir de la cocina escuche que eran asuntos de trabajo y volví a entrar. Prepare unos vasos de coca-cola y cogí las palomitas y fui al salón. No sabía dónde tenía Edward las películas asique cogí mi vaso y me dedique a observar la luminosa ciudad de Nueva York. Se oía a lo lejos el tráfico, el Empire State sobresalía entre los demás edificios y el cielo estaba más despejado que nunca y se podía ver las estrellas. No escuche a Edward cortar su llamada y mucho menos cuando se había acercado a mí. Di un pequeño brinco cuando me abrazo por la espalda pero rápidamente me acomode en sus brazos.

-¿No íbamos a ver una peli? –me susurro en el oído.

-Sí, pero no sé donde tienes las películas y tampoco se cual te podría gustar.

-La que tu elijas está bien, Bella. –Edward me cogió de la mano y me llevo a un pequeño armario y lo abrió. No pude evitar quedarme con la boca abierta, tenia muchísimas películas y todas originales. Acaricie mis películas favoritas pero en vez de coger alguna de ellas, decidí una que me encantaba.

-¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio? –rió Edward.

-Completamente en serio. Johnny Depp es uno de los mejores actores que hay este momento en el mundo entero y además Jack Sparrow es sumamente adorable.

-Es uno de mis actores favoritos. Yo diría que es una persona agradable no adorable. –abrí los ojos de golpe.

-Le conoces, ¿no? –pregunte pero era más una afirmación.

-Sí. Tuve un proyecto con él para su casa en Malibú. Sin duda, ha sido una de mis mejores creaciones. –dijo con una gran sonrisa mostrando todos sus hermosos dientes.

-¡No puedo creerlo! Me encantaría conocerle. –chille como una niña pequeña.

-En cuanto tenga oportunidad, te le presentare. –corri a abrazarle.

-Gracias. Anda, vamos a ver la peli. –Edward puso el DVD y selecciono el castellano, cosa que agradecí bastante y comenzamos a disfrutar de la película. Nos acurramos y rápidamente encontré mi postura. Cuando llegó mi parte favorita de la película no pude evitar decirla en voz bajo a lo que cuando termine de recitarla de memoria se puso a reir a carcajadas y al final acabe acompañándole.

Edward comenzó a darme suaves besos en el cuello provocando miles de corrientes eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo. Sabía lo que provocaba por todo mi cuerpo y resistirme iba a ser ridículo además que lo deseaba tanto como él. Entre abrí los labios y deje escapar un pequeño suspiro. La mano de Edward cobró vida propia y comenzó a acariciarme por encima de la blusa intente girarme para poder acariciarle yo también pero no me lo permitió. Sentí como subió poco a poco la camiseta y comenzó acariciar mis pechos por encima de la tela del sujetador. Mis pezones se pusieron duros inmediatamente correspondiendo a las caricias. Bajo la mano y desabrochó mi pantalón con ágil y rápido movimiento, se abrió paso entre la tela de mis pantalones y la de mis bragas para comenzar a hacer pequeños círculos. Estaba muy excitada y mojada y necesitaba más que unas simples caricias. Gire un poco y el beso de Edward no se hizo esperar, le correspondí a su beso de forma intensa. Nuestras lenguas bailaban juntas sin ningún tipo de pudor, saboreando y disfrutando cada una de las sensaciones que nuestro cuerpo enviaba. Por fin, pude girarme y ponerme encima de él. Volvimos a separarnos y pude quitarle la camiseta para disfrutar de sus pectorales. Me le quede mirando un segundo y el sonrió en respuesta. Se le notaba impaciente y nos levanto de sofá para guiarme hasta su cama. Le besaba el cuello mientras enredaba para las piernas en sus caderas. Las cosas que Edward era capaz de hacerme sentir no se comparan con nada de lo que había sentido en el ámbito sexual. Una vez dentro de la habitación me empotro contra la pared y se deshizo de mi camiseta y sujetador en un solo movimiento. Mientras correspondía a sus besos baje mis manos para desabrocharle el pantalón y pude acariciar su ya gran notante erección. Mi mano entro de su bóxer, rodee su miembro y comencé a acariciarle suavemente. Un pequeño silbido salió de sus labios mientras poco a poco me quito el pantalón. Mis erectos pezones chocaban con su pecho y la sensación que trasmitía era increíble. El comenzó a besar mis pezones y yo a frotarme contra su sexo. Edward me llevo a la cama y me tiro suavemente para un segundo después completamente desnudo tumbarse encima de mí. Lentamente bajo por mis pechos hasta llegar a mi monte venus donde comenzó a darme pequeños besos. Sus ojos estaban más oscuros por el deseo. Sin apartar la vista de mí comenzó a lamer mi intimidad. No pude evitar que un gemido saliera de mis labios e intente frenarlos mordiéndome los labios. Jugaba, soplaba y daba pequeños mordiscos a mi hinchado clítoris y cuando no pude más me vine. Edward tomo mis jugos como si fuera un gran néctar. Le cogí del cuello de forma suave y le puse a mi altura para luego girarnos y ponerme encima de él.

Fui bajando lentamente hasta que mi boca comenzó a chupar su erección. Lamí como si fuera un helado, disfrutando del momento, pasando mis dientes suavemente y haciendo círculos con mi lengua. Me agarro de la cabeza para levantarme y nos volvió a girar para que de una estocada entrara en mi. Comenzó con un ritmo lento hasta que le rodee mis piernas sus caderas para que las embestidas fueran más profundas. Aumento el ritmo y con cada embestida sentía que mi respiración se hacía más errática al igual que la de él.

-Dios Edward. –dije al borde del orgasmo. Sentí mis paredes apretarse alrededor de su verga y el bombeo más duro. Mi orgasmo fue violento y fuerte y dos estocadas mas y se corrió dentro de mí.

-Eso ha sido increíble. –comento Edward y saliendo de mi se puso a mi lado para apoyarme en su pecho. No dije nada solo le sonreí y le di un suave beso en los labios.

-¿Te importa si me doy una ducha? –pregunte alzándome un poco mirándole a los ojos.

-Claro que no. –dijo dándome un beso en la frente. –Te traeré unas toallas y una camiseta para que duermas agusto.

Mientras Edward salía de la habitación yo me recosté de nuevo esperando a que viniera y cerré los ojos. Minutos después la cama se hundió y Edward comenzó a darme suaves besos por la clavícula. Los abrí lentamente y observe sus hermosos ojos verdes.

-Vamos, Bells… Te vas a quedar dormida. –rio cogiéndome como un saco de patatas para llevarme al baño. Me bajo y note en mis pies las frías baldosas haciendo que se me erizara el bello y se me pusieran duros los pezones. Edward delineo con su lengua el labio inferior. Se acerco y devoro mi boca de forma exigente segundos después se separo y encendió la ducha. Se metió dentro y me ofreció la mano para que entrara dentro también. El agua caliente relajo mis músculos e hizo que me relajara. Edward hizo que le diera la espalda para poder enjabonarme el pelo repitiendo la acción dos veces, hizo que me volviera a dar la vuelta y sus ojos y los míos se encontraron unos segundos antes de que el comenzara a enjabonar todo mi cuerpo para cuando llego a mi sexo yo me encontrada de nuevo excitada, húmeda y preparada para otra ronda de sexo. Jugueteo con mi clítoris y cuando estaba apunte de que me llegara el orgasmo paro y me aclaro. Mientras yo seguía en estado de shock el comenzó a lavarse la cabeza asique con todo el descaro del mundo cogí el gel y comencé a enjabonar todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su pene y acariciarse suavemente. Le aclare y me puse de rodillas para poder metérmelo en la boca, el soltó un pequeño gemido y me agarro de la cabeza marcando el ritmo que más le gustaba. Yo chupaba y disfruta mientras sentía como poco a poco cada vez era más grande y era más difícil que entrara hasta el fondo de mi garganta cuando sentí que se iba correr me levante y me dispuse a salir de la ducha pero Edward me agarro del brazo y aprisiono su cuerpo contra la pared comenzó a besarme y me penetro lentamente comenzamos a movernos y fuimos aumentando el ritmo hasta llegar al climax juntos. Salió el primero de la ducha y me espero con una toalla abierta para arroparme salí y aspire el momento. Todo está siendo increíble. Una vez secos nos dirigimos y nos acurrucamos en la cama hasta el día siguiente.

La luz que entraba por la ventana hizo que me despertara, aun con los ojos cerrados busque a Edward a mi lado y me encontré con que estaba sola. Abrí los ojos de golpe y me incorpore mientras que en ese momento entraba Edward con una bandeja llena de cosas y una peonia rosa claro. Esto era mágico y nadie jamás había echo algo así por mí, sin contar a Riley que siempre que lo hacía era para pedirme perdón porque necesitaba que le hiciera un favor. Dejo la bandeja a mi lado y se acerco para darme un suave beso en los labios.

-Buenos días, bella durmiente. –le regale un gran sonrisa al chico que estaba sentado en frente de mi.

-Buenos días, guapo. ¿Qué hora es? –pregunte acariciando la peonia.

-Las 11:30. Has dormido demasiado pero me daba mucha pena despertarte. Te veías adorable durmiendo… -dijo colocándome un mechón detrás de la oreja.

-Gracias por esto aunque hay muchísima comida. –cuando Edward iba a comenzar a coger una tostada le di un manotazo pequeño. –Espera que tengo que inmortalizar el momento. – me levante con cuidado de no tirar nada y corrí al salón a coger mi móvil. Hice una foto preciosa y la subí a IG con el título "¡BUENOS DÍAS! Desayuno perfecto en la mejor compañía. #NY #LOVE". Después de un rato comiéndome todos los manjares que había preparado comencé una conversación con él. -¿Tienes Instagram? –pregunte comiendo una uva.

-Sí. –cogió mi móvil y comenzó a seguir mi cuenta. –Así que… ¿soy la mejor compañía?

-Eres la mejor compañía desde hace casi una semana. –me acerque mimosa y me acurruque a su lado.

-¿Por qué no miras tu correo? –me animo. Asentí y cogí en móvil para hacerlo. Di a actualizar y ahí estaba un mensaje de VS, mire a Edward y él me respondió con una cálida sonrisa. Pinche y ahí estaba la confirmación de que había sido escogida para Victoria's Secret Fashion Show 2015 y que si me encontraba en Nueva York tenía que estar a las 17:00 allí. No pude evitar que una lagrima de felicidad de escapara de mis ojos. Era un sueño hecho realidad y aun no podía creerme que me habían cogido.

-¡ENHORABUENA, CIELO! –se abalanzó sobre mí y me abrazo. Mire a mi alrededor y no pude sentirme más contenta. Cuando iba a levantarme de la cama, Edward me cogió de la mano. –No pretenderás dejar la última uva, ¿verdad?

-No me apetece más. He comido todo lo que me has puesto. Además no me gusta la pinta que tiene.

-Y si… ¿Es la mejor uva de todas? Y por solo su apariencia te lo pierdes. –reí negando con la cabeza y Edward tiro para que me sentara en sus rodillas. –Abre la boca, venga… -le hice caso y me comí la uva. -¿Y bien? -preguntó.

-Estaba tan mala como creía. –volví a reír y me levante buscando mis pantalones. Estaban perfectamente doblados en una silla junto con la demás ropa. Me puse el pantalón y ayude a Edward a hacer la cama. – ¿Me puedes llevar a casa o me cojo un taxi? –pregunte.

-¿Tan rápido te quieres librar de mi? –dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Sabes que no. –reí. –Ya te he dicho que eres la mejor compañía pero me gustaría ir a ver a Romeo y salir a correr un rato.

-A mí también me apetece salir a correr pero me es imposible… ¿Qué te parece si te invito a un café en Central Park? –preguntó cogiéndome de la mano y llevándome a la cocina. Le observe su musculosa espalda mientras fregaba los platos.

-Acepto. A las 5 tengo que estar en las oficinas de VS, ¿qué vamos a hacer? –mientras lo iba diciendo se giro para mirarme a los ojos.

-Hemos quedado algunos del equipo a las 2:30 para comer y a las 4 tengo que estar en las oficinas. Había pensado comunicarlo en la comida. –se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Crees que va a influir en mi carrera? –negó con la cabeza.

-No, Bells pero considero que el equipo tiene que saberlo porque vamos a trabajar codo con codo y es necesario.

-Y si se filtra a la prensa… -comente.

-Bella, ayer nos hicieron varias fotos en el local. Es cuestión de tiempo que todo esto salga pero no va a salir antes del lunes. –tenía razón pero no podía evitar ponerme nerviosa. –No pienses en ello, ¿vale? Esto que tenemos es nuestro y da igual que se sepa o no. Vístete y te llevare a casa. –me vesti rápidamente y salimos del apartamento de Edward donde me encontré con el BMW de la primera vez que conocí a Edward. Un chico de unos 30 años bajo para abrirnos la puerta.

-Bella, él es Peter. Peter, ella es Bella, mi novia. –era la primera vez que Edward me presentaba a alguien como su novia y era una sensación increíble. Aun estaba algo nerviosa por la reacción de sus compañeros cuando se enteren que estamos juntos pero en realidad, todo me daba igual. Era feliz con Edward y era lo único que me importaba. Salude con educación a Peter y entre en el coche. Edward no me soltó de la mano en ningún momento desde que habíamos salido por la puerta.

20 minutos después Peter aparco en frente de mi casa y abrió la puerta para que Edward y yo pudiéramos salir. Subimos cogidos de la mano y nada más entrar Romeo vino a recibirme. Le cogí y le di un montón de arrumacos. Edward extendió su mano y Romeo dejo que le acariciara la cabeza. Le guiñe un ojo a Edward.

-RILEEYYYYYYYYY! ESTAMOS EN CASA! –él nombrado salió de mi habitación con solo unos bóxer y con la marca de la almohada pegada a la cara. Solté a Romeo y me acerca a Riley para darle un beso. –Me ha escrito un correo VS a las 5 tenemos que estar allí. Voy a salir a correr un rato con Romeo. Espérame para comer. –me metí en mi habitación y 5 minutos después Edward, Romeo y yo salíamos con dirección a Central Park. Edward me compró un café antes de entrar en el parque. Una vez alejados de la carretera solté a Romeo y Edward le lanzo una pelota.

-¿Estas nerviosa? –pregunto mirándome a los ojos.

-Preocupada más bien… No quiero que suponga ningún problema. –reconocí.

-No lo va a ver. Tranquila. –me dio un dulce beso en los labios. Continuamos con el paseo cogidos de la mano y Romeo dando vueltas alrededor de nosotros. Nos acercamos al césped donde me senté e hice fotos a mis dos chicos corriendo por el parque. No pude evitar que se me pusiera una sonrisa tonta en los labios. Estaba mirando las fotos del móvil cuando sonó un carraspeo delante de mí. Levante la viste y me levante de inmediato al ver a una niña de unos 15 años.

-Disculpa, ¿eres Bella Swan? –dijo amablemente.

-Sí. –dije asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¿Te podrías hacer una foto conmigo? –pregunto tímidamente.

-Por supuesto, cielo. –nos hicimos un selfie y pedí a Edward que nos hiciera una foto de cuerpo entero.

-Muchas gracias. Eres muy agradable y me encanta tu forma de vestir.

-Muchas gracias, bella. –se dio la vuelta y se fue por donde vino. Edward me abrazo por la espalda.

-Tengo que irme, son las 2. Ha pasado el tiempo volando. –me gire y le di un apasionante beso en los labios- Te veré a las 5, cielo.

-Vale. Te acompaño hasta el coche y vuelvo para correr un rato. –llegamos hasta el coche entre bromas y miradas furtivas y nos despedimos con un beso demasiado subido de tono para ser en mitad de la calle. Corrí unos 45 minutos por Central Park y cuando llegue a casa Riley estaba ya completamente despierto en el sofá. Me senté a su lado con una botella de agua.

-¿Qué crees que debería ponerme? –pregunto Riley con interés.

-Riley, la modelo soy yo. No creo que se fijen en tu vestimenta. –reí.

-Bueno, luego veré… Cuéntamelo todo.

-Hay poco que contar… Estoy ilusionada y creo me estoy enamorando de él. Es atento, cariñoso y agradable conmigo. Soy la primera chica que pisa su casa que no sea de su familia. –me sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo.

-No me lo creo. –dijo Riley abriendo desmesuradamente la boca. –Pues nena, menudas mamadas tienes que hacer. –dijo riendo y salió corriendo hacia el salón.

-¡RILEY BEARS! –grite y corrí a pegarle. -De verdad, Rai. Su familia creía que era gay. –abrió muchos los ojos.

-¿Eres feliz? –pregunto cogiéndome de las manos.

-Sí, muy feliz. Sé que es precipitado pero me hace sentir única. No sé donde me llevara esto pero voy a disfrutar de ello tanto como dure. –dije sinceramente.

-Sí, tú eres feliz, yo lo soy. Es lo único que me importa.

-Gracias, amor. ¿Y tú qué? Tienes que contarme todo lo que has hecho.

-Te lo cuento mientras comemos- He hecho una ensalada cesar. –nos sentamos en los taburetes de la cocina y comenzó a contarme sus aventuras. Había estado con chicos realmente guapos pero Riley se consideraba un espíritu libre asique por ahora no iba a centrar la cabeza. Estuvimos hablando tanto que cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta era las 4. Me metí rápidamente en la ducha y me permite relajarme unos minutos para liberar tensiones. Cuando salí de la ducha Riley había dejado en mi cama unos jeans granates, una básica camiseta gris y la mi chaqueta de cuero favorita junto con unas sandalias Christian Louboutin. Sonreí, era sencillo y me haría sentir cómoda. Me seque el pelo y me lo alise por completo, me maquille sutilmente como en el casting. Cuando salí completamente lista, Riley ya me estaba esperando. Quedaban 10 minutos para las 5 y bajamos rápidamente. Llegamos con 5 minutos de retraso pero la recepcionista nos atendió amablemente y nos llevo a donde se encontraba la demás gente. Nada más entrar por la puerta Edward se giro para mirarme y yo me quede embobaba viéndole…

* * *

¿REVIEWS?

xoxo


	9. Chapter 9

"El único viaje imposible es el que nunca empiezas."

-Anthony Robbins.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ La historia me pertenece solo los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

 **EL ÁNGEL DE EDWARD**

" _Quedaban 10 minutos para las 5 y bajamos rápidamente. Llegamos con 5 minutos de retraso pero la recepcionista nos atendió amablemente y nos llevo a donde se encontraba la demás gente. Nada más entrar por la puerta Edward se giro para mirarme y yo me quede embobaba viéndole…"_

 **Capítulo 9.**

Edward comenzó a andar hacia mí con sus peculiares movimientos felinos y yo solo podía responderle con una gran sonrisa. De pronto, mi vista se nublo y apareció ante mí un chico medianamente joven de piel morena y con unos grandes ojos marrones. Extendió su mano.

-Hola Bella, ¿verdad? –me limite solo a asentir. –Soy John, el director de casting. Te estábamos esperando. Tengo muchas cosas que comentarte y además alguien estaba muy inquieto por tu llegada. –abrí los ojos de golpe y la boca se me desencajo. Edward apareció a mi lado justo en ese momento y John me guiño un ojo. –Si me disculpáis, hablare con tu representante mientras vosotros habláis. –se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza y una gran sonrisa y comenzó a hablar con Riley. Me gire para mirar a Edward.

-John es un descarado pero es uno de los mejores empleados que tengo y es fiel. Puedes estar tranquila. –Edward puso su mano en mi cintura atrayéndome hacia él y yo coloque mi mano derecha en su hombro. –Estás preciosa. –me sonroje y baje la vista.

-Creo que deberíamos separarnos, debemos parecer profesionales. –dije intentando alejarme de él pero su brazo se puso más firme.

-Las personas que están aquí son con las que he comido, lo saben y todos han sido muy agradables, han aceptado mi decisión. Creo que al igual que mi familia pensaban que era gay. –sonrió. Fue entonces cuando vi a lo lejos a Emmett hablando con dos personas trajeadas. Se debió sentir observado porque en ese momento se giro y me regalo una de esas hermosas y enormes sonrisas en las que mostraba sus hoyuelos, regale una igual de enorme.

-Aun así, debemos comportarnos. No sabía que Emmett estaría aquí. –asintió.

-Es el abogado de la empresa. Fue él quien ha redactado tu contrato aunque ya sabes que no está cerrado y tienes que poner tus condiciones. –en ese momento Emmett se acerco y sin importarle nada me cogió entre sus brazos y me comenzó a girar en el aire mientras yo no podía parar de reír. Todo el mundo nos miraba pero a mí no me importa era muy feliz en ese momento.

-Baby-Bells, menudo genio español que te gastas ya le dije yo a Edward que no debía ocultártelo. –comentó.

-Emmett, cállate. Haz el favor. –gruño Edward. El soltó una gran carcajada y Riley y John se acercaron hacia nosotros. Me fije en como Riley miraba con picardía a John y este le correspondía. Me solté de Edward y agarre al brazo de Riley inclinándome a su oído.

-Ni se te ocurra. Separa lo personal de lo profesional, por dios. –susurre.

-¿Y me lo dices tú que te estás follando al director ejecutivo de VS? –chasquee la lengua.

-Touche. Solo me preocupo y pienso mucho en las cosas. Abra gente que creerá que he conseguido estar aquí por tirarme a Edward y otra se creerá la verdadera relación que tenemos. Perdón por entrometerme. –se giro y me miro a los ojos.

-Deja de pensar en eso. Se feliz. Lo que la gente piense te tiene que importar un pepino. –le sonreí tímidamente y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Nos volvimos a meter en la conversación del grupo.

-Bella, ¿qué te parece si te vienes conmigo y te enseño algunos diseños? –me dijo John.

-Me parece genial.

-Iré con vosotros. –dijo Edward automáticamente. John negó con la cabeza.

-No, señorito. Tú quédate con lo del contrato de Bella. –me encogí de hombros y John tiro de mi. Edward me guiño un ojo antes de salir por la puerta arrastrada por John. Subimos una planta por las escaleras y tras pasar por un largo pasillo John abrió una puerta. Me dejo pasar primero a mí como todo un caballero y ante mi puede ver un estudio enorme con un montón de ropa interior y trajes de baño, telas, papeles y una enorme pasarela.

-Ven, te enseñare los estilismos que he pensado para ti. –fuimos hacia la mesa más cercana.

-¿Voy a tener varios?

-Sí, dos. –me enseño dos folletos y yo solo pude abrir la boca. Me parecían preciosos. –Preciosos, ¿verdad?

-Son increíbles. –asentí dándole la razón. -¿Los voy a probar hoy? –negó.

-No. Necesitan aun algunos detalles. De todas formas, eso son los que hemos seleccionado para ti pero todo puede variar. –guardo los folletos.

-¿Te importa si te pido un desfile? –negué. –Te dejare un conjunto de lencería. –salió corriendo y al segundo trajo un conjunto de lencería súper sexy de azul clarito. Me comencé a quitar la ropa detrás de un biombo y John se puso a preparar una cámara delante de la pasarela. Me cambie la rápidamente y me subí encima de la pasarela.

-Estoy lista. –estaba orgullosa de mi cuerpo y no tenía nada de vergüenza.

-¿Te importa que te grabe y haga fotos? Llevo la cuenta de VS en Instagram de vez en cuando y me encantaría subir una foto tuya anunciando que eres una nueva modelo de VS.

-Claro que no. Haz lo que quieras. –reí. Me recordaba tanto a Riley…

-Perfecto. Pondré música. –se acerco a un equipo y comenzó a sonar _Shake it off_ de Taylor Swift. – Este año vuelve a estar con nosotros junto a Ed Sheeran y Hozier. Y es en Londres, mi ciudad. ¡Qué ilusión! –dijo emocionado.

-Es una pasada. –ya está nerviosa por empezar.

-¡Que comience el show!

Mis piernas cobraron vida propia y con una gran sonrisa comencé a desfilar bajo la atenta mirada de John mientras reía y me hacia fotos. Tras unos minutos aparecieron Edward, Emmett y Riley que sonrieron al verme pasármelo genial con John que cogió la cámara y se acerco a hacerme más fotos de cerca mientras los dos reíamos y bailábamos. Una vez que la canción termino Edward se acerco a mí con paso decidido y sin importarle nada ni nadie me planto un apasionante beso delante de ellos. Nos separamos lentamente mirándonos como embobados.

-¡Buscaros un hotel! –grito Emmett.

-Vaya dos… -secundo Riley dándole la razón.

-Chaquetero. –le envenene con la mirada y él me guiño un ojo como respuesta.

-Ya te gustaría a ti, Em. –dijo Edward poniendo su brazo alrededor de la cintura.

\- Pues tienes razón. –rio. –Pero ahora voy a estar una temporada rodeado de pivones fijo alguna cae.

-Tenéis que ver las fotos tan geniales que le he hecho a Bella. –se acerco a un portátil y metió la tarjeta de la cámara. Sin duda, las fotos eran increíbles y muy naturales. Le di mi correo para que me las enviara todas. –Subiré alguna esta tarde.

-No. Aun no, John. Espera a que volvamos la semana que viene de Madrid. –pidió Edward y la verdad es que era lo mejor. Emmett carraspeo.

-John, Edward debemos bajar de nuevo. Rose y su repre están a punto de llegar. –los dos asintieron en respuesta.

-Bella, quédate con la ropa interior. Te daré una bolsa para que metas la tuya. –no me había dando cuenta de que seguía en ropa en interior pero tampoco me molestaba porque me sentía cómoda con mi cuerpo y no me avergonzaba. No era anoréxica, tenía mis curvas y me consideraba bonita. Hacía mucho ejercicio para tener un cuerpo ejercitado pero me permitía comer de todo gracias a mi constitución. –Ha sido un placer conocerte un poco más. ¡Enhorabuena! –se despidió de mi con dos besos en la mejilla y un fuerte abrazo al igual que Emmett. Nos dejaron unos minutos a solas.

-Estas preciosa… -susurro en mi oído. Me acerco a él y nuestros cuerpos chocaron haciendo que una corriente eléctrica nos invadiera. Nuestras bocas chocaron de forma desesperada chupando y dando pequeños mordiscos por todo su paso. Edward fue bajando la mano hasta la cinturilla del tanga. Me separe un segundo de sus labios y murmure:

-No deberíamos hacer esto… Tienes que trabajar. –pero no me contesto metió su mano en mi zona húmeda totalmente preparada para él. Se separo un poco y me sonrió con complicidad y metió un dedo dentro de mí mientras con el dedo pulgar acariciaba mi clítoris. Gemí bajito en su oído e introdujo otro dedo dentro de mí. Comenzó a besar mi clavícula hasta llegar a mi pecho derecho. –Edward… Por favor. –gimotee. Le necesitaba tanto dentro de mí y comencé a acariciar su notable erección por encima del pantalón. Pareció entenderlo porque saco sus dedos de mi interior y comenzó a desabrocharle el cinturón mientras yo le bajaba la bragueta. Saco su pene erecto y le ataque con mi mano lentamente mientas me bajaba el tanga. Me separo las piernas, tanteo mi entrada y entro de una sola estocada. Cogí mucho aire de golpe y emití un pequeño gruñido. Para ser un pequeño polvo estaba siendo demasiado intenso. Entro y salió de mí con la misma fuerza durante un tiempo hasta que termino siguiendo el ritmo. Extendió su mano a mi clítoris y comenzó a trazar pequeños círculos con sus dedos. Un calor conocido me invadió y sentí que estaba muy cerca. El comenzó a penetrarme más fuerte y supe que estaba a punto de correrse. Me apreté un poco más contra él y me deje llevar al mismo tiempo que le arañaba la espalda. Sentí como su pene entraba una última vez y se liberaba dentro de mí.

Estuvimos un rato abrazados repartiendo besos por nuestros rostros y hombros. Nos vestimos rápidamente y salimos del estudio cogidos de la mano. Esperaba encontrarme a Riley en la sala del ascensor pero no estaba asique bajamos juntos a la sala de reuniones donde había estado antes. Edward abrió la puerta sin llamar y sin soltar mi mano en ningún momento acerco su cara y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Buenas tardes. Siento la tardanza. –ofrecí una sonrisa cálida a todo el mundo que nos estaba mirando. Observe como una chica rubia despampanante se fijaba en nuestros dedos entrelazados. No parecía molestarla solo se la notaba sorprendida. La cosa es que la chica me sonaba demasiado de las revistas pero no conseguía ponerla nombre. Era increíblemente guapa, rubia, ojos azules y seguramente más de 1'80.

-Hola, Edward. Ya me preguntaba dónde estabas. -Se acerco a Edward y le dio un suave abrazo con familiaridad.

-Hola, Rosalie. No sabía que te encontrabas en Nueva York. –comento Edward con una sonrisa.

-No me encontraba. He llegado esta misma mañana desde Japón. En cuanto me llego el e-mail decidí coger el primer vuelo. Espero que me deis la noticia que quiero oír sino os pateare el culo. –rio y Edward le acompañó.

-Ya se verá… Rose, quiero presentarte a Bella, mi novia. –Rosalie giro para mirarme y me regalo una hermosa sonrisa.

-Encantada. Nunca había conocido a una chica de Edward. –se acerco y me dio dos suaves besos en la mejilla.

-Lo mismo digo. Si, al parecer no eres la única. –comente.

-¿Esta dentro? –pregunto mirando a Edward.

-Sí. Me gustaría que la ayudaras con todo y que fueras un buen apoyo. -contestó. Con eso se alejo a saludar a alguien.

-Bienvenida al equipo. Qué alegría. He seguido algunos de tus proyectos. Es increíble todo lo que has conseguido en tan poco tiempo aunque claro no me extraña. Eres preciosa.

-Muchas gracias. –me sonroje. Edward nos dejo unos minutos a solas. –Tu carrera tan bien es apasionante. –comente.

-Gracias, cielo pero no tanto como la tuya. Siempre he deseado trabajar para Oscar de la Renta y no hay manera.

-Fue un regalo del cielo. Tengo entendido que están haciendo castings ahora coméntaselo a tu repre haber si te puede meter en alguno.

-Oh! Gracias por avisar. En Japón hemos estado bastante desconectados de todo.

-Nada.

-¿Cómo conociste a Edward? –me sonroje. –No tienes porque contármelo pero le conozco desde hace años y jamás le había visto con una chica.

-No, no importa. Solo que lo llevo bastante mal, ¿sabes? –conteste con sinceridad.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto intrigada.

-No quiero que la gente me juzgue, que piensen que he llegado aquí por acostarme con el jefe.

-En este mundo te tiene que dar igual lo que la gente piense, cielo. Mucha gente te bailara las aguas y solo te querrá por interés, incluso llegara a pensar que todo lo que has conseguido es por dejar meterte en la cama de un jefe pero la gente que te quiere y de verdad te apoya sabe cómo eres y los valores que tienes.

-Gracias… -no la conocía de nada pero sus palabras estaban haciendo que me sintiera bien.

-Escucha, sé que no me conoces de nada y puede que parezca que me meta en tu vida. En realidad es cierto. –rio. –Soy una chismosa pero a lo que me refiero es que conozco a Edward, solo de forma profesional sino también personal, nos criamos juntos y sé que es una persona profesional se puede tirar a las chicas que quiera pero en su trabajo escoge a lo mejor, no a alguien del montón. Además presiento que seremos buenas amigas. –me acaricio la mejilla.

-Gracias. –conteste de nuevo. –Edward me ha dicho lo mismo y sé que tenéis razón pero supongo que no estoy preparada para a ello… a fin de cuentas soy nueva en este mundo. Por eso vamos a viajar mañana a España quiero que mi familia se entere por mí no por la prensa.

-Te apoyaran. No te preocupes. –miro al frente y sonrió a alguien. –El lunes cojo un vuelo a Japón pero vuelvo el jueves, podemos quedar e ir al gym o algo. ¿Qué te parece?

-Vuelvo el domingo pero me parece genial. Dame tu nu… -pero en ese momento llego Edward y me interrumpió.

-Bella, Riley te está buscando. Ha dicho que te espera abajo, te acompaño. –le sonreí y volví a mirar a Rosalie.

-Ha sido un placer conocerte, Rosalie. –me acerque a darla dos besos.

-Llámame Rose. Cuando vuelvas llámame. Edward tiene mi número. –se alejo. Edward y yo nos dirigimos a la puerta.

-Espera, Bella. –John vino corriendo a mi lado.

-¿Qué ocurre? –pregunto sorprendido Edward.

-¿Te puedes quedar un rato más? –mire a Edward y asentí viendo la aprobación en sus ojos. No quería molestarle porque él estaba trabajando. –Te he visto con Rose y me preguntaba si os podría hacer una sesión de fotos improvisada. –en ese momento apareció la nombrada.

-¿Alguien ha dicho mi nombre? –sonrió con aprecio a John y puso su brazo derecho alrededor de sus hombros.

-Le estaba diciendo a Bella que si la importaba que os hiciera una sesión juntas. ¿Qué te parece? –la pregunto.

-Eso sería genial. ¿Qué te parece, Bella?

-Sí, claro. –mire a Edward. -¿Puedes avisar a Riley de que suba?

-Claro. Ahora vengo. Ir subiendo arriba. –me dio un casto beso y alejo hacia las escaleras. John salió y nos hizo subir al mismo piso pero ha distinto estudio. Esta vez el sitio está inspirado como una habitación.

-Os dare dos conjuntos a cada una. –Rose y yo asentimos y nos colocamos. Igual que antes puso música y Love me like you do de Ellie Goulding inundo nuestros oídos. En algún momento Edward apareció con Riley asique imagine que se habían quedado hablando o en la sala de reunión. Trabajar con Rose era demasiado fácil, se comía la cámara y sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer para conquistarla. Me dio muchísimos consejos y cuando nos acercábamos a ver algunas fotos me quede con la boca abierta. Los consejos de Rose estaban haciendo magia y jamás me había sentido tan guapa en una sesión de fotos. No me malinterpretéis, se cómo se posa en la cámara pero aun necesito aprender mucho y Rose es una persona que trasmite muchísimo.

John nos pidió un descanso para que Rose y yo nos volviéramos a cambiar de conjunto. En ese preciso momento se abre la puerta y aparecen Ed y Riley. Edward se acerca y me besa con posesión, enredo mis dedos en su pelo y le correspondo el beso. Sentimos un flash y nos giramos a mirar a John.

-Estabais demasiado guapos. –sonreímos cómplices. –Tira de su corbata, Bella. –hice lo que me decía. –Edward, gira un poco el cuerpo. Si, así. –seguía dando órdenes. –Bella, ponle las manos por la cara y Edward, no me mires. Si, perfecto. Sois preciosos. Hacéis una pareja maravillosa. Haz que la quitas la chaqueta, Edward. Quítale la corbata y póntela. Perfecto. Perfecto. Miraros a los ojos. Hazla cosquillas, Edward. Sí, así. Pasarles una de esas almohadas. Pégale con ella, Bella. Edward sonríe. –Riley me estaba agotando pero está siendo realmente divertido. Edward estaba incomodo pero se le veía feliz y sonriente y en especial, tenía un brillo en los ojos que no se podía describir. –Estas valdrán, chicos. Gracias. Esta noche os las envió sin falta. Ahora Edward, apártate de ahí.

-Creo que te voy a hacer un monumento. Jamás había visto a Edward sonreír de esa forma. –me dijo Rose al oído una vez que se acerco a mí. Una vez en ropa interior, Rose y yo volvimos a nuestros puestos y nos hace mil fotos. Estaba agotada. Eran las 7:30 de la tarde asique me visto rápido y me acerco a Riley.

-Podría pegar aquí después de todo. –le abrazo.

-Jamás había dudado de ello. –le miro a los ojos y vuelvo a abrazarle fuerte. –Vamos a casa, reina. –asiento.

-Muchísimas gracias a todos. Me lo he pasado genial. –Rose se acerca a John y le da un abrazo. Finalmente, me vuelvo a acercar Edward y le doy un suave beso.

-¿Quieres que te vaya a buscar esta noche? –niego con la cabeza.

-Me gustaría quedarme en casa con Riley. Me tiene que contar muchas cosas y finalizar los proyectos que realizare en España esta semana. –le acaricio el rostro.

-Me parece bien.

-¿Seguro? –alce una ceja.

-Completamente. Ve y diviértete.

-Vale. Hablamos esta noche. Te quiero. –le doy un beso y agarro la mano de Riley. Nos montamos en el ascensor y justo cuando las puertas se van a cerrar aparece Edward.

-Yo también te quiero a ti. –las puertas se cerraron y yo no pude evitar sonreír como una boba.

-Como vea esta noche esa cara otra vez juro que vomitare. –hace que le dan arcadas. No puedo evitar reír a carcajadas. Salimos del edificio aun riéndonos, no por nada ni porque fuera gracioso. Solo podíamos decir que estábamos inmensamente felices de estar juntos, de tenernos cerca, de poder volver a hacer nuestras locuras… Parecía increíble pero como en una semana podía haber cambiado todo tanto. Me encontraba enamorada de un chico que apenas conocía de una semana, que había conocido a su familia y que el conocería a la mía en un día y encima en apenas un año y medio de carrera como modelo había conseguido entrar en el casting de VS y encima me habían escogido. Habían ocurrido tantas cosas pero al sentirle otra vez a mi lado sentía que todo estaba igual aunque Riley no fuera una persona que conociera de toda la vida se había convertido en una persona imprescindible para mí y que podía confiar en él sin ninguna duda. Era parte de mi familia.

Hablando de mí familia no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar… No porque fueran unas personas cerradas, más bien al contrario sino por quien era él, por el dinero que tenia y por las consecuencias que iba a llevar consigo ser su novia. Sabía que me apoyarían pero aun así lo nervios nos los podía controlar. Mire a Riley de reojo mientras íbamos en el taxi camino a casa y decidí centrarme en él. Minutos después nos encontrábamos abriendo la puerta de casa y Romeo salió a recibirnos con alegría.

-Me voy a duchar. ¿Bajamos luego a Romeo? –pregunto entrando en la cocina y cogiendo una botella de agua del frigorífico.

-No te preocupes. ¿Te apetecen unas pizzas? Saco yo a Romeo y así lo compro de paso que se tarda menos. –dice cogiendo la correa y poniéndosela a Romeo.

-Prefiero sushi pero si te apetecen pizzas, por mi bien. –comente yendo a mi habitación y comenzando a desnudarme.

-Sí, perfecto. Ahora eres un ángel de VS, tienes que cuidar tu alimentación. –le saque la lengua y me metí en el baño. Al rato escuche la puerta de casa cerrarse, me metí en la bañera y me relaje. Soy una persona que se come demasiado la cabeza y le da demasiadas vueltas. El día de hoy había sido movidito pero el de mañana iba a ser peor, de la noche a la mañana me iba a España a ver a mi familia y está muy emocionada. Hace más de 4 meses que nos les veía y tenía unas ganas terribles de abrazarles, además tenía la necesidad de que mis padres conocieran a Edward por mucho que pensaran al final.

Cambiando de tema, había tenido mi primera sesión con Victoria's Secret y Riley ya había firmado el pre-contrato asique cuando llegara a casa me contaría todos los detalles sin contar que me tenía que informarme de todos los proyectos que tendría la semana que fuera a España. Ya sabéis que amo a Riley pero me temo que al ver que vuelvo a España me llene de trabajos y no disfrute de mi gente. Soy demasiado blanda con el pero le pondría los puntos sobre las i si veo que se pasa.

Mi cabeza volvió a cambiar de tema y se centro en la familia de Edward, todos y cada uno de ellos me habían parecido increíbles y no solo eso sino que me habían hecho sentir muy cómoda y ser una más. Sin olvidar de mencionar a Nani esa mujer me había trasmitido una paz y familiaridad que no sentía desde que me había mudado a Nueva York. Carlisle y Esme habían resultado ser unas personas cercanas, cultas y con los pies en la tierra, conscientes de sus posibilidades pero sin alardear de ello. Y Emmett, ese gran oso amoroso que me robo el corazón desde el momento en que le vi a pesar de tener esa apariencia tiene un corazón que no le cabe en el pecho y por último, Alice una duendecilla encantadora capaz de agotar a quien sea solo por la forma de hablar. Tiene demasiada energía para lo pequeña que es pero siento que seremos grandes amigas. Un golpe me sobresalto y sentí las pisadas de Romeo corriendo hacia el baño, no pude evitar sonreír. Me aclare rápidamente y salí fuera justo en el momento en el que Romeo entraba corriendo para juguetear entre mis piernas. En ese momento apareció Riley en la puerta.

-Sabía que eras lenta pero nunca imagine que para ponerte un pijama tardaras 45 minutos. –bromeo. Chasquee la lengua y él se alejo a la cocina. Me puse un pijama rápidamente y me hice un moño con el pelo húmedo. Riley ya había colocado toda la cena en la mesa baja del salón y me esperaba bebiendo de su Coca-Cola. Se quedo mirándome fijamente cuando me senté.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Qué sientes? –pregunto empezando a cenar.

-Me siento bien, Rai. Estoy feliz... –le imite y comencé a cenar.

-Pero… -insistió.

-No puedo creer que en una semana todo haya cambiado tanto. Me recuerda a cuando me encontraste paseando por el Palacio Real. Al parecer, mi vida está decidida a someterse a cambios drásticos de un momento para otro pero no quiere decir que sea malo, solo es eso un cambio.

-Escucha Bella, sabes que soy una puta cabra loca y jamás escuchas mis consejos, bueno lo peor es que si pero siempre haces lo contario a lo que te digo.

-Siempre aplico tus consejos solo que los modifico un poco. –reí.

-Sí, ya… Como sea. –ignoro. –Estuve hablando con Edward, ese chico te quiere. No sé cómo ni porque ni siquiera como ha ocurrido pero lo cierto es que está loco por ti y ni él lo sabe al cien por cien. Hay veces que en esta vida que llega alguien que hace girar tu mundo, que lo pone todo patas arriba pero que es la cosa más importante que te ocurrirá. No sabes si esto llegara a buen puerto pero nadie lo sabe. Vale la pena arriesgarse sin importar nada. –en esa última frase me miro directamente a los ojos.

-Gracias. –fue lo único que pude decir. Bebí un sorbo de mi vaso de agua y me puse a recoger la mesa para llevar los platos a la cocina.

-Bella. –me gire para mirarle. –Estoy aquí, siempre. Pase lo que pase. –no lo pude soportar más y me tire a sus brazos. Estuvimos abrazados por un largo tiempo hasta que me tranquilice. -¿Te cuento los proyectos y echamos una partida a la Wii?

-Sería genial. –fregué los platos y fui al salón donde Riley me esperaba con el portátil. Miedo me daba.

-Seré bueno. –puso el ordenador delante de mí. –Bien, el lunes te lo he dejado libre porque soy una persona increíble. –y puso cara de angelito. –El martes por la mañana a partir de las 10 solo tendrás castings, en total 6. Me han prometido que serán pacientes y cortos además de que serán todos en la agencia para que no te tengas que desplazar, sabes que se pierde mucho tiempo en eso. Que seas una de las modelas más cotizadas internacionales te abre puertas para que te pongan las cosas más fáciles asique tienes toda la tarde libre. El miércoles es el único día que no vas a tener tiempo ni para respirar bueno por la mañana pero como eras un ceporra estarás dormida. Tienes d sesión de fotos para SuiteBlanco, de 5:30 a 6:30 tienes entrevistas con varias revistas y blogs, d tienes sesión de fotos para la revista VOGUE. El jueves a las 11 tienes sesión de fotos con Ernesto para VIS-á-VIS, no sé cuánto va a durar pero me ha asegurado que es un mini-reportaje. Por último, d tienes dos castings para la Barcelona Bridal Week y ya está. ¿Qué opinas?

-Todo perfecto. Te has portado demasiado bien aunque la Barcelona Bridal no estoy segura de hacerla ahora que tengo pareja.

-Me alegro que te guste el planning y te prometo que no aparecerá nada nuevo. –alce una ceja. Sabía que no era cierto pero hasta que no me dijera nada no me iba a revelar. –Palabra de Scout. –le fulmine con la mirada.

-No utilices esa promesa a lo tonto. No es creíble. –le fulmine con la mirada.

-Perdóneme usted, chica scout. –reímos. –Anda, vamos a jugar a la Wii que me apetece darte una paliza.

-Hazte un selfie conmigo que lo subo a Instagram mientras tú lo colocas. –nos hicimos la foto y me metí en las redes sociales, "Risas, sonrisas y confidencias" y subí la foto. Me hice una foto lanzando un beso "Muy pronto sorpresas. Os envió un beso enorme a cada uno de vosotros". Iba a dejar el móvil encima de la mesa cuando me llego que me habían etiquetado en una foto, mi sorpresa fue cuando me metí y se me podía apreciar una cama pero la luz hacia contraste haciendo que solo se me viera la silueta tapada por una sabana "Tu olor, tu risa, tus manos, tus besos…". Llame por teléfono a Edward.

-¡Para matarte! –dije nada mas descolgó el teléfono.

-Te echaba de menos y esa foto es preciosa.

-Sí, la verdad que sí. No sabía que me habías echo fotos… -comente.

-Estabas preciosa y cuando me quise dar cuenta ya las estaba haciendo. ¿Qué tal te lo estas pasando? –preguntó.

-Genial. Vamos a echar una partida a la Wii y nos vamos a dormir.

-¿A la Wii? –note su tono burlón.

-Somos una caja de sorpresas, ya lo sabes. ¿A qué hora nos vamos mañana?

-Tenemos el vuelo a las 10 de la mañana por lo que llegaremos alrededor de las 00:30 – 01:00.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? Voy a preparar la maleta. ¿A qué hora pasas a buscarme? Pensé que saldríamos por la noche. Llamó a mis padres para que no se duerman y nos esperen despiertos. –mire el reloj, eran las 11:30. Joder.

-No lo sé. Lo siento. A las 8:30 estoy allí. No, no llames a tus padres. Nos quedaremos esa noche en un hotel para descansar. Iremos por la mañana a verles.

-Vale, voy a hacer la maleta. Te quiero.

-Yo también a ti. –colgué.

-Riley, lo siento. Tengo que hacer la maleta. –a las 12 la maleta estaba hecha. Tenía suerte de hacer tantos viajes que me había acostumbrado. Riley y yo nos metimos en la cama y nos quedamos dormidos en un momento. A las 8:15 de la mañana la alarma sonó, la apague rápidamente para no despertar a Riley. Romeo entro conmigo al baño y yo me puse mis vaqueros, una camiseta blanca y las new balance. A las 8:30 Edward llego puntual junto con Peter y a las 10.00 el avión estaba a punto de despegar. Edward me cogió de la mano.

-¿Estás listo? –pregunte mirándole a esos hermosos ojos verdes.

-Siempre que sea a tu lado.

* * *

¿REVIEWS?

xoxo


	10. Chapter 10

_"Sabes si estás en el camino correcto cuando a cada paso sientes la alegría de vivir."_

 _-Alejandro Jodorowski._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ La historia me pertenece solo los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

 **EL ÁNGEL DE EDWARD**

" _A las 8:30 Edward llego puntual junto con Peter y a las 10.00 el avión estaba a punto de despegar. Edward me cogió de la mano._

 _-¿Estás listo? –pregunte mirándole a esos hermosos ojos verdes._

 _-Siempre que sea a tu lado."_

 **Capítulo 10.**

El vuelo fue sin complicaciones y llegamos previsto lo teníamos planeado. Soy una persona bastante reservada y cuando me refiero a reservada no solo es a mi vida privada sino a la hora de controlar mis gastos, soy como una pequeña hormiguita que va recogiendo comida en verano para que en el invierno no me falte de nada. Bueno, me he ido un poco por las ramas lo que realmente quiero decir es que soy bastante agarrada, no gasto más de lo necesario y me suelo dar muy pocos caprichos por lo que viajar en primera clase jamás había entrado en mis posibilidades pero he de confesar que 7 horas y media de viaje en bussines se llevan mucho mejor que en clase turista. En cuanto pise suelo español estuve por arrodillarme y besarlo, no me malinterpretéis amo Nueva York, nadie puedo odiarle pero la casa de uno es su casa. España olía diferente, a recuerdos… Muchos recuerdos pasaron por mi mente al salir de la terminal para coger el coche de alquiler, no sé explicarme bien pero la gente que no vive en lugar donde se ha creado también tendrá esa sensación. Cuando llegamos al coche y Edward comenzó a circular por las calles de Madrid no hubo conversación, no es que estuviéramos en momento incomodo sino que solo podía mirar por la ventana cual niña de 11 años. Por supuesto, no me quede embobada viendo la M-30 pero comprender que Edward no iba a escoger un simple cerca del aeropuerto o uno normalito, no. Él tenía que escoger uno en pleno corazón de Madrid, el Hotel Atlántico situado en plena Gran Vía y si alguno de vosotros es de aquí sabe el encanto especial que tienen esas calles y más si es de noche. En cuanto llegamos al hotel nos dieron una suite, por supuesto Edward no se podía conformar con una simple habitación para una sola noche.

-Has estado muy callada todo el viaje… -comento.

-Es genial venir a casa y más aun siendo tan de improvisto. Estoy feliz y lo estoy más aun de que tú estés aquí conmigo. –me acerque a su pecho.

-Yo también estoy feliz. –me beso la frente. –Deberíamos descansar. No voy a poner ninguna alarma asique cuando nos despertemos vamos a casa de tus padres.

-Me parece perfecto. Odio madrugar. –me quite la ropa y me puse el pijama. Sentí la cama moverse y como Edward me rodeaba con sus brazos pero apenas pude decir nada más porque caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

Me desperté por sentirme observada y unas suaves caricias en mi brazo pero seguí con ojos los ojos cerrados haciéndome la dormida. Edward comenzó a darme besos suaves por donde antes iban su manos y su barba de dos días me hizo cosquillas no pude evitar que me saliera una sonrisa.

-Buenos días, preciosa. –abrí un ojo y me encontré con una deslumbrante sonrisa y unos ojos verdes observándome. Podría tener este despertar por el resto de mi vida.

-Buenos días, guapo. –dije incorporándome en la cama.

-Te veo distinta. –comentó.

-Madrid me da años de vida. –me acerco a él sonriente y le di un pequeño beso. -¿Qué hora es? Estoy deseando ver a mi familia.

-Las 11:30 de la mañana. –dijo revisando el reloj de su muñeca. -¿Abre tu madre los lunes la peluquería? –asentí. –Me dijiste que estaba por el centro que te parece si vamos de visita.

-Sí, sí. Es genial. –me levante en la cama y comencé a saltar. –Tengo tantas ganas de verla. –Edward rio por mi actitud infantil. Cogí una almohada y le pegue con ella. En medio segundo me quito la almohada y tiro de mis piernas para caer encima de la cama, se puso encima de mí.

-Si llego a saber que venir a Madrid te pone así, te habría traído muchos antes. –reí ante la ocurrencia porque apenas nos conocíamos de una semana. Comenzó a besarme el cuello y a soplarme la oreja, no pude resistirme y solté un pequeño gemido. Edward se había vuelto demasiado adictivo y me estaba haciendo sentir lo que jamás nadie había conseguido. Continuo con su trabajo hasta llegar a mi clavícula mientras me quitaba la camiseta del pijama, hice lo mismo con la suya y comenzó a bajar por mí estomago hasta llegar a mi centro de placer. Lamio, beso, soplo y chupo hasta que no pude más y un acogedor orgasmo me llevo a la cima.

Me levante y camine desnuda hacia el cuarto de baño, Edward me siguió y encendió la ducha, nos metimos debajo del agua templada y nos relajamos. Comenzamos a besarnos como si no hubiera si el mañana no existiera, me gire e hice que pegara su espalda contra la pared comencé hacer el mismo camino que había hecho el minutos antes por mi tripa, baje hacia su pene y comence a chuparlo lentamente para más tarde proceder a metérmelo todo lo que pude en la boca asique cubrí mis dientes y lamí y chupe mientras le masajeaba con la mano. Deje que se corriera en mi boca y trague todo su semen.

Después de arreglarnos decidimos ir andando a la peluquería de mi madre además de para dar un pequeño paseo por las calles de Madrid. Caminamos cuesta abajo la Gran Vía hasta llegar a Plaza de España donde miles de adolescentes se dejaban ver reunidos en parejas o grupos disfrutando del día soleado en el césped. Durante todo el trayecto Edward y yo estuvimos cogidos de la mano y de vez en cuando nos parábamos para hacernos fotos. Seguimos andando y llegamos a la calle Bailén que nos lleva directos hacia los Jardines de Sabatini y al Palacio Real paseando por este sitio me es inevitable recordar mi infancia y cuando conocí a Riley.

-¿En qué piensas? –pregunto Edward asomado viendo los jardines.

-Me estaba acordando de mi infancia y de cuando conocí a Riley.

-Es un lugar precioso donde crecer. –comento. Le mire el rostro por un momento para después desviar mi mirada y fijar mi punto de vista en algún lugar perdido de los jardines.

-Sí, supongo que sí. Este sitio me trae grandes recuerdos con mi familia. Siempre les estoy echando de menos pero cuando llego a España el sentimiento de intensifica.

-Te entiendo. Me pasaba lo mismo cuando iba a Forks antes de que mis padres se mudaran a Nueva York. –para entonces la conversación ya era más intima ya que nos estábamos mirando a los ojos. Continuamos nuestro camino hacía Calle de Vergara que es donde se encuentra la peluquería de mi madre. -¿Sabes que vine a España varias veces cuando era pequeño? Es una ciudad que a mi madre siempre le ha gustado mucho asique siempre que podíamos veníamos.

-¿De verdad? –asintió. - ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor nos conocemos desde pequeños y el destino ha hecho que nos juntemos. –rió.

-No sabía que creyeras en el destino. –paso su brazo por mis hombros.

-Hace que encuentre más motivos que cualquier otra cosa. –nos detuvimos en frente de la peluquería. –Ya hemos llegado. ¿Preparado?

-No me habías dicho que tu madre mordía. –reí y le di un pequeño puñetazo en el brazo. Abrí la puerta y la tan familiar campanilla aviso nuestra entrada. Vi a lo lejos a mi madre trabajando con una señora y Teresa, su ayudante, también había varias señoras esperando su turno y cada una se encargaba de dos.

\- Buenos días. –ambas saludaron pero no levantaron sus caras de las clientas. Me aclare la garganta. –Me gustaría pedir una cita para ahora mismo si es posible. –como bien sabia ninguna de las dos iba a levantar la cabeza de sus clientas, las había visto trabajar desde que era pequeña y su concentración era absoluta siempre. Un sentimiento de nostalgia me recorrió el cuerpo pero la fuerte mano de Edward agarra en mi cintura me espabilo.

-Lo lamento, señorita. No hay cita hasta esta tarde. –dijo Teresa terminando la frase y justo levantando la cabeza hacia mí. Su boca formo una gran O.

-Bueno, no creo que eso sea necesario. ¿No crees? –en ese momento mi madre levanto su rostro y dejando todo vino corriendo a abrazarme. Sus manos no paraban de acariciar mi cara.

-Bella, ¿eres tú? –no paraba de decir.

-Sí, mama. –me volvió a abrazar y sentí sus lagrimas mojar mi blusa.

-Oh Bella, cariño. Te he echado tanto de menos. ¿Cómo no avisaste que venías?

-Lo siento. Quería que fuera una sorpresa. –la volví a abrazar. Dios, como la había echado de menos. –Mama, quiero presentarte a alguien especial. –la aleje un poco de mi.

-Bella, dime que no me has hecho abuela, por favor. Soy demasiado joven. –reí ante su ocurrencia.

-No. –cogí la mano de Edward que nos miraba con gesto divertido tras las últimas palabras de mi madre. –El es Edward, mi novio. –mi madre dio un gran suspiro.

-Es un placer conocerla, señora Dwyer. –dijo en un perfecto español y extendió su mano pero por supuesto, mi madre se abalanzo a su cuello.

-Es un placer conocerte, Edward. Llámame Renée, por favor. Pero, no habéis venido así de sorpresa porque estés embarazada, ¿no?

-No, Renée. –mi madre volvió a abrazarle. Moví los labios diciéndole "lo siento" y él me contesto con "Efusividad española". En ese momento, Teresa se acerco a mí.

-Bella, bonita. –la abrace.

-Hola Teresa, ¿qué tal todo? –pregunte con sus manos cogidos con las mías.

-Todo genial. ¿Y tú, cielo? –pregunto.

-Maravilloso. No me podría ir mejor aunque les echo mucho de menos.

-No vas a creerlo pero se echan de menos sus tratadas por la peluquería aunque te regañáramos nos daban vida. –paso su mano por mi rostro. –Como has crecido, niña. –sonreí con ternura.

-Yo también echo de menos hacerlas. –reí. –Me alegro de todo te vaya genial. ¿Qué tal la familia? ¿Cómo están tus nietos? –pregunte.

-Crecen tan rápido que me hacen sentir vieja pero ya dos hermosos muchachitos.

-Me alegro. Espero poder verles. –comente. En ese momento, Edward y mi madre se acercaron y Teresa se retiro para seguir con las clientas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar, cariño? –pregunto mi madre.

-Una semana. Voy a aprovechar para cerrar algunos asuntos.

-¿Cuándo vas a coger unas vacaciones? Siempre que vienes son para cosas de trabajo. –puso sus brazos en jarra.

-Lo siento, mama pero es necesario además la agenda no esta tan llena como otras veces. Quería estar más con vosotros. -Edward se acerco a mí y mi madre volvió con su clienta. –Seth sale a las 2:20, ¿no?

-Si, por la puerta principal. Va a comer a casa de la abuela porque tu padre y yo no íbamos a ir a comer pero ahora que estas aquí, llamare a tu padre para decirle si puede venir a buscarme y comer todos juntos. –dijo lavando la cabeza a una nueva clienta.

-No hace falta, mama. Cenaremos todos juntos, no os preocupéis de todas formas iré a buscarle. ¿Te parece bien? –dije mirando a Edward.

-Me parece perfecto. Tendremos que ir a por el coche porque son las 2:00. –contestó.

-Está bien, chicos. –me acerque a mi madre y la di un suave beso en la mejilla. –Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti.

Salimos de la peluquería y una brisa de aire caliente me removió el pelo. Me quede aspirando el momento y de las emociones que acababa de vivir. Sentí la mano de Edward aprentando la mía con fuerza.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó colocando un mechón detrás de mi oreja.

-Sí. –le bese y puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. –Gracias por esto. –le dije entre besos. –Gracias por haberme traído a casa. –ahora fue Edward quien me devolvió un beso apasionado.

-Volveremos muchas más veces. Te lo prometo. –me cogió de la mano y comenzamos a andar de nuevo hacia el hotel para coger el coche.

-¿Qué te ha parecido mi madre? –pregunte.

-Es muy energética, alegre y apasionada aunque bueno los españoles sois muy apasionados. Se parece más a ti de lo que te piensas. –comento.

-No es la primera vez que me lo dicen pero siempre he creído que no me conocían lo suficiente.

-¿Estas queriendo decir que no te conozco?

-Bueno, nos conocemos de hace una semana. Es obvio que no nos conocemos tanto, ¿no crees?

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón… -dijo Edward pensativo. Decidí cambiar de tema.

-Le has caído bien a mi madre. No te soltaba.

-Soy irresistible. Sabía que no iba a ver problemas.

-Oh, por favor. Baja ego que sube Edward. –puse los ojos en blanco.

-¿Has puesto los ojos en blanco? Eso merece un azote. –reí.

-Solo si puedes pillarme. –salí corriendo como si me persiguiera el diablo y me metí por el parque de Plaza de España. Edward no me había seguido asique decidí caminar hasta la salida que subía a Gran Vía. Estaba justo asomándome cuando Edward me cogió por la espalda y me giro para dar una vuelta juntos. Reí como si tuviera 5 años pero le bese apasionadamente para mayores de 18. No sabíamos que en ese momento nos estaban haciendo fotos. Decidimos continuar nuestro camino y subir hacia el hotel, justo cuando estábamos llegando a la puerta un grupo de chicas me paro.

-Disculpa, ¿eres Bella Swan? –pregunto la chica más baja del grupo con unos grandes ojos marrones. Sonreí amablemente.

-Sí. –conteste.

-¿Nos podríamos hacer una foto contigo? –pregunto otra chica.

-Por supuesto. –una a una se hicieron una foto conmigo y después nos saco una todas.

-Muchas gracias. Eres mi modelo favorita, te sigo desde el principio. Ojala llegues muy lejos. –la di dos besos y me acerque de nuevo a Edward.

-Como toda una estrella de Hollywood. –le di un codazo.

-JA JA JA. Anda, ves a por el coche. Te espero aquí. –nos dimos un pequeño beso y se perdió por dentro del hotel.

Unos minutos después Edward aparecía por la calle lateral y me senté rápidamente en el asiento del copiloto. Le indique la dirección y la puso en el navegador.

-¿Te reconocen mas en España? –pregunto.

-Sí, se podría decir que si pero tampoco de una forma exagerada. Normalmente, solo chicas. –comente.

-Ahora mismo eres la modelo que más les está representado internacionalmente. Cuando se anuncie que eres nueva modelo de VS y que estarás en el desfile te reconocerán por todas partes. ¿Lo llevaras bien?

-No lo sé. Habrá veces que tenga días malos y que no me apetezca que nadie me conozca pero son cosas de esta profesión y es a lo que me arriesgo. –mire el navegador y anunciaba que en 8 minutos llegaríamos. -¿Piensas que lo nuestro traerá mucha repercusión?

-Sinceramente, creo que te has comido la cabeza mucho más de lo que va a ser. Hablaran tanto bien como mal pero lo importante es esto, Bella asique lo demás da igual. La prensa siempre me ha tratado bien y ha sido agradable conmigo, no dudo de que en tu caso será igual. –agarró mi mano y me dio un suave beso. –Vas a ser la mujer más envidiada.

-Y tu el hombre, tss. –reí. –Al principio, me comí la cabeza demasiado con esto pero ahora me da igual. Soy feliz, me haces feliz y es lo único que me importa. –justo en ese momento Edward aparcó en doble fila justo en la puerta del instituto. Nos bajamos del coche apenas quedaban 3 minutos para que Seth saliera asique decidimos apoyarnos en un coche justo en frente de la puerta. Me apoye en el hombro de Edward y en ese momento una chica se acerco a mí.

-¿Bella? –levante la cabeza y me fije en esa cara conocida.

-¿Ángela? –nos fundimos en un gran abrazo. -¿Cómo te va todo?

-No puedo quejarme. Hacia muchísimo que no te dejabas ver por aquí. He visto que las cosas te van genial. Me alegro mucho. –me acaricio ambos hombros con las manos.

-Gracias, Angie. ¿Sigues con Ben? –asintió. – ¡Cuánto me alegro! Dale muchos besos de mi parte.

-¿Cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte? –preguntó. –Podríamos quedar algún día.

-Seria genial. Una semana. –dije. -¿Sigues teniendo el mismo número? –asintió. –Pues te escribo en cuanto tenga un hueco.

-Perfecto. Ha sido un placer verte de nuevo. –se estaba dando la vuelta.

-Angie, espera. El es Edward, mi novio. Edward, ella Ángela una amiga de la infancia. –se dieron dos besos en la mejilla y al poco ella se fue. Justo en ese momento toco el timbre de fin de clases y apreté la mano a Edward. Al minuto divise a mi hermano a lo lejos. Típico. Era siempre el ultimo en entrar pero el primero en salir. Sentí como mis ojos se humedecían y se fijo en mi, abrió la boca desmesuradamente y corrió a abrazarme donde nos fundimos en un hermoso y tierno abrazo. Edward nos observaba a unos centímetros de distancia.

-Enano… Como te he echado de menos. –inspire su aroma y le apreté más fuerte.

-Y yo a ti, Bells pero no puedo respirar. –reí y afloje mi agarre. –Eres una nenaza. –dijo fijándose en mis ojos y limpiando las lagrimas.

-Que cariñoso eres. Llevas sin verme casi 5 meses. –nos separamos y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Sabes que te adoro. Es genial que hayas venido. –le di un beso en la coronilla. Me hizo un gesto para que bajara. Se acerco a mi oído tapándose con la mano. –Oye, ¿quién es el guiri que nos observa sonriendo? –nos acercamos a él.

-Edward, él es Seth. Seth, él es Edward, mi novio. –dije.

-JODER. Ya verás cuando papa y mama se enteren. Van a flipar. –dijo Seth apretando la mano que Edward le extendía.

-Esa boca… Mama ya lo sabe, listo. He ido a la pelu antes de venir a buscarte. –y le saque la lengua. Caminamos hacía el coche.

-Se habrá puesto como loca y no le habrá soltado. –me monte el coche sin contestarle. Como la conocía el jodio. –Voy a tomarme tu silencio como un sí. –y se abrocho el cinturón.

-Anda, vamos a comer a casa de la abu. Estoy deseando verla. –comente y añadí la dirección en el navegador.

-La abu ya lo sabe. Sabes que tiene un don contigo. –Edward sonrió y me guiño un ojo. –Bueno Edward, entiendes mi idioma, ¿no? Porque mí ingles es pésimo.

-No te preocupes. Hablo el español bien. –por supuesto, su español fue perfecto

-Ya lo veo. Lo hablas mejor que yo. –dijo Seth. -¿Es la primera vez que vienes a España? –preguntó.

-No, he venido a España desde que soy pequeño. A todos nos gusta mucho pero mi madre siente una adoración especial por él. –contesto.

-¿Por eso hablas tan perfecto el español? –volvió a preguntar Seth.

-Sí, cuando venía a España lo practicaba pero he estudiado alemán y español desde que soy pequeño.

-Osea, que tienes pasta, ¿no? –soltó.

-¡SETH! –regañe.

-Podría decirse que si… -dijo Edward incomodo.

-¡Genial! Así podrás pagarme los billetes de avión para ir a Nueva York a ver a la pesada de mi hermana. –le fulmine con la mirada. –Está bien, ya no digo nada más. –pone los ojos en blanco. -¿Qué tal el trabajo? –pregunto. Edward me observa por el rabillo del ojo esperando mi respuesta.

-Bien, Seth. –digo secamente.

-Bien y que mas… No sé si lo sabes pero todos leemos tus revistas.

-Lo sé. –trago saliva. Conozco a mi hermano quiere saberlo todo antes que los demás pero este nuevo proyecto es más importante y me gustaría que se enteraran todos a la vez.

-¿Es cierto que has hecho el casting para VS? ¿Te han cogido? –suelta de golpe.

-Hablaremos luego con todos los demás acerca de lo que habéis leído y de lo que leeréis. –contesto. Miro a Edward. –Ya hemos llegado. Aparca ahí.

* * *

¿REVIEWS?

xoxo


	11. Chapter 11

_"Creo que nos quedamos ciegos, creo que estamos ciegos, ciegos que ven, ciegos que, viendo, no ven."_

 _-José Saramago._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ La historia me pertenece solo los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

 **EL ÁNGEL DE EDWARD**

" _-¿Es cierto que has hecho el casting para VS? ¿Te han cogido? –suelta de golpe._

 _-Hablaremos luego con todos los demás acerca de lo que habéis leído y de lo que leeréis. –contesto. Miro a Edward. –Ya hemos llegado. Aparca ahí."_

 **Capítulo 11.**

Mientras subía las escaleras del edificio de mi abuela me invadían los recuerdos más felices de mi infancia aunque esta vez era diferente, tenía una mano agarrada fuertemente a la mía dándome todo su apoyo incondicional. A Seth le había perdido de vista nada más ver que la puerta del portal se abría. Quedaba el último peldaño para estar en el piso de mi abuela y se podía observar la puerta ligeramente abierta. Edward me da un suave apretón y entramos en el cálido y familiar hogar. No hemos dado ni un paso cuando mi hermosa abuela sale de la cocina con los brazos abiertos.

-Bienvenida a casa, pequeña. –dice y corro a sus brazos. Me separo un poco de ella cuando mis labios me duelen de tantos besos. -¿No me vas a presentar a este muchachito? –me dice al oído. Me rio y me acerco a Edward.

-Abu, es el Edward. Edward, ella es mi abuela Marie. –les presento.

-Es un placer conocerla. –Edward coge su mano y la da un beso en los nudillos.

-Igualmente. –y le planta dos besos en cada mejilla. –La comida ya esta lista. Edward, el salón esta al final del pasillo. ¿Te importaría ayudar a Seth a poner la mesa? –pregunta.

-Claro. –se acerca a mí y me da un suave beso en la mejilla. Edward desaparece por el pasillo y yo sigo a mi abuela a la cocina donde nos sentamos en la mesa.

-¿Me ha dicho Seth que sabias que venía? –comienzo.

-Cielo, sabes que contigo tengo un don. –me acaricia la mano que tengo apoyada en la mesa. –Cuéntame, ¿qué tal por la gran manzana? –pregunta.

-Bien, es una ciudad increíble y me está dando oportunidades únicas.

\- Tienes un gran talento sino no lo tuvieras esas oportunidades no servirían de nada. –rio.

-¿Qué vas a decir tu? Eres mi abuela. –se une a mis risas.

-Aun así, a las pruebas me remito pero ahora dejemos de hablar de esos temas. Dime de verdad que es lo que te preocupa. –me mira a los ojos.

-Estoy feliz. No te haces una idea de cuánto. Edward es una persona maravillosa.

-Pero… -insiste mi abuela.

-Me han cogido para desfilar en la VS Fashion Show.

-¡Eso es fantástico! Cuanto me alegro, cielo. –me da un fuerte abrazo. -¿Qué hay de malo en eso? Es una gran oportunidad para ti.

-No tiene nada de malo. En realidad, es un sueño hecho realidad y estoy segura de que desfilar para ellos solo va a traer cosas positivas. El caso es que Edward es accionista mayoritario de Victoria's Secret.

-¿Crees que te han cogido por ser su pareja? –pregunta.

-En su momento si lo pensé pero cuando hice el casting no conocía a Edward. Además Edward aseguro que John se enamoro de mi nada mas verme entrar por esa puerta.

-Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

-En sí, no es ningún problema. La historia está a punto de saltar a la prensa. Vosotros sabéis como he conseguido dignamente el trabajo pero los periodistas se inventaran miles de historias asegurando que ella ahí por acostarme con el jefe. No me preocupo de mi sino de vosotros no quiero esto os afecte. –contesto con sinceridad.

-No te preocupes por nosotros. Estaremos bien. Digan lo que digan de ti nos lo tomaremos con humor. Nosotros sabemos cómo eres y es lo único que importa asique sal ahí fuera de mano de Edward y demuéstrales a todos lo mucho que lo quieres. –se levanta y me sirve un vaso de agua fresca. –Ahora vamos a dar de comer a esos dos antes de que se mueran de hambre.

-Gracias, abu. –la doy un beso en la mejilla y comienzo a llevar cosas al comedor. Me siento al lado de Edward y él me da un pequeño apretón en el muslo.

-¿Todo bien? –dice y yo asiento. La comida pasa de forma amena, llena de risas y anécdotas mías de la infancia. Seth para variar, en cuanto termina la comida se retira a su cuarto mientras los demás recogemos la mesa.

-Este muchacho… nunca cambiara. –dice mi abuela negando con la cabeza. -¿Qué vais a hacer hoy?

-Lo que quiera su nieta.

-Pues lo primero de todo y si no te importa, una tradición española sagrada, la siesta. –rio. –Necesito recuperar fuerzas. Cuando nos despertemos podríamos ir al Museo del Prado y ver el atardecer en el Templo de Debod. ¿Qué te parece?

-Claro que no me importa. Además me encanta esa tradición española.

-Abu, vamos a echarnos la siesta. ¿Vas a ver la novela o vas a casa de Carmen a tomarte un café?

-Hoy me quedo aquí, princesa. Anda, descansad. –cojo la mano a Edward y le guio hasta mi habitación. Me desnudo y cojo la vieja camiseta del Real Madrid y doblo mi ropa en la silla que hay al lado de la cama. Le tiro la camiseta a Edward y voy a por un pijama de la comoda para mí.

-Póntela, era de mi padre.

-No hace falta. Dormiré en bóxers. –dice desnudándose el. Nos metemos en la cama y yo me apoyo en su pecho mientras me acaricia suavemente la cabeza.

-No es tan ostentoso como tu casa. –comento.

-Es un lugar precioso y familiar. La casa de Nueva York de mis padres es algo fría, la de Forks es distinta.

-¿En serio? –lo dudo dado el dinero que tienen. Asiente.

-Es más grande que la de Nueva York pero es donde mis hermanos y yo hemos crecido. Está llena de recuerdos. Es acogedora y familiar a pesar de sus dimensiones.

-Me gustaría verla.

-En cuanto podamos hacemos una escapada. Si te parece bien… -asiento. Me estoy quedando dormida y ya no siento nada a mí alrededor excepto las últimas palabras de Edward antes de dormirme profundamente.

-Lo más importante es formar un hogar y ser feliz independiente del dinero.

Cuando me despierto estoy sola en la cama y no siento la presencia de Edward por la habitación. Su ropa ya no está en la silla junto a la mía y oigo voces en el salón. Me acerco a mi ropa y me la pongo rápidamente. Cojo el móvil y me meto en Instagram donde doy me gusta a las fotos de mi club de fans y a las chicas con las que esta mañana me había hecho una foto y las comento con un corazón. Salgo de Instagram y me meto en el whatsapp donde Riley me ha dado fotos de Romeo y el planning de esta semana. La sorpresa me la llevo cuando me meto en Twitter y me encuentro un montón de menciones y enlaces. Pincho en el primero que pillo.

"NUEVA PAREJA A LA VISTA. El guapísimo empresario Edward Cullen y la modelo española Bella Swan vistos por las calles de Nueva York y en un karaoke muy enamorados". El articula incluía fotos de Edward y mías en el karaoke, saliendo de mi casa y el aeropuerto incluso la foto que Edward subió a Instagram. Por lo general, los enlaces son parecidos donde señalan que aun no se sabe el destino por los enamorados. Es cuestión de tiempo que toda la prensa española se entere y nos siga. No hay ningún comentario subido de tono y casi todos felicitan a la gran pareja. Salgo de la habitación con el móvil en la mano aun y me encuentro a Edward y la abuela comentando la telenovela. Edward es primero que me ve.

-Buenas tardes, bella durmiente. –me siento a su lado.

-Hola. –digo con la boca pastosa. -¿Qué hora es?

-Casi las 7:30. –contesta la abuela.

-Uff, se ha hecho tarde. ¿Te importa que salgamos mañana?

-Claro que no, cielo. –le sonrió dándole las gracias.

-Han llamado tus padres, linda. –dice mi abuela.

-¿Qué han dicho? –pregunto.

-Cenar en "La bambola" a las 9.

-Perfecto. –miro a Edward. –Habrá que ir al hotel a por las cosas y a arreglarnos.

-Podemos quedarnos en el hotel así no molestamos a tus padres.

-Me parece genial. –miro la tele. –Abu, ¿estás haciendo que Edward vea Sálvame?

-Hemos estado viendo la telenovela. –ríe. –Lo acabo de poner.

Seth llega al salón, el móvil de Edward comienza a sonar y va a por él, y mientras voy al cuarto de baño a lavarme las manos. Estoy secándome las manos cuando oigo un "joder" a dúo de mi abuela y mi hermano. Corro al salón y veo a Edward salir de la habitación con el teléfono en la oreja. Veo a mi abuela y Seth con la boca abierta viendo la tele y los cuatro hacemos lo mismo cuando vemos la noticia de Sálvame.

-Papa, ahora te llamo. –Edward rompe el silencio.

El presentador comienza a dar la noticia: "Hace unas horas llego un bombazo a la redacción de Sálvame desde Nueva York acerca de una nueva pareja. Lo llevamos anunciando toda la tarde y por fin, vamos a anunciar quiénes son estos dos protagonistas.

La modelo española Bella Swan que nos está representando en las pasarelas más importantes del mundo durante este último año y que se la conoce en España por desfilar en la MBMFW Y 080 Barcelona y la gran campaña de Women's Secret, señalando también su frescura y simpatía ha iniciado una relación con el empresario multimillonario Edward Cullen, nombrado el hombre más sexy del mundo de los últimos 4 años por la revista Vanity Fair y Forbes. Hemos podido ver fotos de ellos en un Karaoke disfrutando de la noche neoyorquina, saliendo de la casa de la modelo y en el aeropuerto. Hasta hace unos minutos no se sabía el destino que la pareja había tomado pero en primicia desde Sálvame podemos confirmar que la nueva pareja se encuentra en España por asuntos profesionales de la modelo y suponemos que para que el empresario conozca la familia de ella.

Esperamos poder mostraros fotos nuevas de la feliz pareja por las calles madrileñas. ¿Serán la pareja del verano?".

-Flipa pepinillos. –suelta Seth. Edward me observa detenidamente esperando mi reacción. No digo nada.

-Sabia que en Nueva York iba a salir hoy la noticia pero no imagine que iba a llegar tan pronto a España. –me dice cogiéndome la mano.

-No importa. No han dicho nada malo. Sabía a lo que me arriesgaba. –le acaricio la cara y le doy un suave beso.

-¿Quieres que anulemos la cena, cielo? –pregunta la abuela.

-No, he venido a aquí para disfrutar de mi familia. –la doy un beso enorme en la mejilla y alboroto el pelo de Seth.

-Son casi las 8 deberíamos irnos para llegar al hotel y arreglarnos. –comenta Edward.

-Está bien. ¿Me coges el bolso, por favor? –asiente y sale la habitación. Abrazo a mi abuela fuerte y la digo "te quiero", ella me acaricia la cara y asiente. -¿ Vienen mama y papa a buscarle?

-Nos arreglamos aquí y vienen a buscarnos. –afirma la abuela.

-Vale. –miro a Seth. -¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas aquí o quieres algo?

-No, todo en orden. –me acerco a él y le doy un fuerte abrazo. –Te quiero, Bells. Lo sabes, ¿no? –le miro a los ojos.

-Yo también a ti. –le doy un beso en la mejilla y voy hacia la puerta donde Edward me espera. Se despide de mi abuela y hermano y ponemos rumbo al hotel.

-Siento que no hayamos hecho nada hoy… -inicio la conversación.

-No te preocupes. ¿Qué tienes que hacer mañana?

-Espera, miro el planning. –miro el mensaje de Riley. –Tengo 6 castings en la agencia a partir de las 10 pero tengo la tarde libre. Puedes pasar a buscarme o voy al hotel y pensamos que hacer.

-Pasare a buscarte. –sonrió. –Tu abuela es encantadora.

-Si… amo a mis padres, de verdad pero el amor que siento por mi abuela y hermano es inmenso. Son mi pilar fundamental y no sería quien soy si no fuera por ellos. Les hecho tanto de menos…

-¿Por qué no se mudan a Nueva York?

-No es tan fácil… Cuando se enteraron que me mudaba a Nueva York su instinto fue venirse conmigo pero ambos tienen unos trabajos que tienen que mantener para que la familia no se hunda. El trabajo de modelo es muy inestable, no podemos arriesgarnos y aunque mi abuela es una mujer moderna y liberal en el fondo, no quiere abandonar su hogar. Y mi hermano, es aun pequeño y yo estoy todo el día viajando además seria un palo enorme para mis padres que los dos nos fuéramos tan lejos.

-Tienes razón… Era una pregunta estúpida.

-No, está bien… Quizás algún día. –contesto. Entramos en el garaje del hotel y subimos a la habitación cogidos de la mano y dándonos pequeños besos.

Lo primero que hago nada más entrar en la habitación es descalzarme y tirarme boca abajo en la cama. Siento como el colchón se hunde a mi lado y Edward me acaricia el pelo.

-Está todo bien, ¿verdad? –me incorporo y le miro a los ojos. Me coloca un mechón detrás de la oreja y me mira con la misma intensidad que yo le miro a él. Le agarro la cara con mis manos.

-Escucha, me haces inmensamente feliz y es lo único que me importa. –digo. Me regala una sonrisa resplandeciente y al segundo comienza a besarme con pasión acabando encima de mí. Le quito la camiseta y él hace lo mismo con la mía enviándola a cualquier lugar de la inmensa habitación. Comienza a recorrer su lengua por todo mi cuerpo deteniéndose en mis pechos para desabrochar el sujetador y liberarlos. Siento como con cada caricia mi pezón se pone duro como una piedra y poniéndome más caliente. Tiro del botón de sus vaqueros y le bajo la cremallera para poder liberar su erección, ya dispuesta enterrarse en mi. Muerde mi pezón y gimo mientras intento bajarles los vaqueros junto a los calzoncillos. El me imita y me deja completamente desnuda ante y deseosa de que me haga el amor.

Hago que nos giremos para ponerme encima, comienzo besando su cuello bajando por su clavícula y más tarde esternón siguiendo deslizando mi lengua hasta llegar a su verga y chupar su glande donde comienzo a chuparlo y lamerlo sintiendo como crece aun mas. Noto como Edward se pone tenso y me levanta para metérmela de una sola estocada y no puedo evitar gemir por la sorpresa. Nuestras caderas comienzan un vaivén haciendo que ambos intentemos buscar la satisfacción del otro. Siento como Edward se incorpora y saca su polla de mí para colocarse detrás de mí y restregarla contra mi hendidura y ano hasta volver a colarse dentro de mí y llenarme por completo. Agarra mi pelo con una mano y con la otra mi cadera para marcar el ritmo siento como el calor inunda en mi interior y se comienza a concentrar en mi sexo haciendo que no pueda parar de gemir. Edward cada se me mueve más deprisa y sé que está a punto de venirse por lo que pone una mano en mi clítoris y empieza a acariciarme con sus dedos. Tras dos estocadas más nos corremos juntos y caemos sobre el colchón.

-Eres jodidamente hermosa. –dice mientras recupera el aliento.

-Me miras con buenos ojos. –rio y le doy un suave beso en los labios. –Vamos, tenemos que arreglarnos, campeón. –me levanto y le extiendo mi mano. La coge y ahora es él quien me lleva al baño. Nos metemos debajo de la ducha y entre caricias y besos nos enjabonamos. Salgo yo primero mientras Edward se queda en el calor humeante de la ducha un rato más. Me seco rápidamente y camino con la toalla anudada al cuerpo hacia el gran armario de la suite. Escojo un conjunto blanco de La Perla, un pantalón blanco con pata elefante y una camiseta básica gris. Lo extiendo en la cama y vuelvo al baño donde justo en ese momento está saliendo Edward me quedo en la puerta observando cómo pequeñas gotas le recorren su fuerte torso. Me devuelve la mirada y me regala una sonrisa seductora.

-¿Es justo ser tan irresistible? –me voy acercando a él.

-Y me lo dice la modelo de Victoria's Secret. –rio y le doy un beso.

-Touche. –comienzo a maquillarme y decido dejar mi pelo natural con sus suaves ondas.

-Bella, son las 9:05. Vístete ya. –me asomo a la habitación y está sentado en el sofá con la tele puesta.

-Estoy lista. Solo me queda vestirme y pintarme los labios. ¿Por qué no vas mientras a por el coche y yo te espero en la entrada del hotel? –propongo mientras escojo unas sandalias negras de tacón de Zara.

-Está bien. No tardes, anda. –se acerca a mí y me da un suave beso en la frente. Cuando oigo la puerta cerrar escojo un chal negro por si hace algo de fresco y un bolso de mano negro para guardar el móvil y la cartera. Me visto y pinto los labios y bajo a recepción a dejar la llave y salir a la calle. Cuando salgo a la calle Edward aun no ha llegado pero hay 3 paparazzis apoyados en la barandilla de en frente. En cuanto me ven comienza a disparar fotos y a hacerme preguntas. Intento no prestarles atención.

-¿Es un viaje de negocios o de relax?

-¿Ha tenido Edward la oportunidad de conocer a tu familia?

-¿Hace cuanto lleváis juntos?

-¿Estarás en la VS Fashion Show?

En ese momento aparece Edward. Corro hacia el coche y me meto rápidamente en el asiento del copiloto. Edward acelera y va callejeando por las calles de Madrid.

-Estas preciosa. –dice cogiéndome la mano y dándome un beso en los nudillos. -¿Cómo es tu padre?

-Se parece mucho a mí. Bueno, la cosa es que yo soy igual que él.

-¿Corro peligro? –me mira con picardía.

-Creo que sobrevivirás. –comento.

30 minutos más tarde estamos aparcando al final de la calle del restaurante "LA BAMBOLA". Edward me abre la puerta y me ayuda a bajar del coche como todo un caballero. En cuanto ponemos un pie en la acera un montón de paparazzis se acercan a nosotros. Edward me rodea con su brazo y yo me apoyo en él. Un chico joven del restaurante sale en nuestra búsqueda para que los paparazzis nos dejen hueco y nos abre la puerta para que pasemos al interior mientras entra detrás de nosotros.

-Gracias. –le digo separándome un poco de Edward.

-Nada, señor Cullen y señorita Swan. No teníamos una zona privada pero les hemos puesto en el mejor sitio del restaurante. Su familia ya les espera. Seguirme, por favor.

–Gracias. -seguimos al chico cogidos de la mano y nos detuvimos ante una mesa redonda de 6 comensales donde ya se encontraba mi familia. El chico nos dio privacidad y se fue. Mi padre y mi madre se levantaron y fui a saludar a mi padre.

-Papa, cuanto te he echado de menos. – le abrace fuerte. –Quiero presentarte a alguien. Pórtate bien. –le dije al oído. Me dio un beso en cada mejilla. Edward estaba saludando a mi abuela después de haber saludado a mi madre.

-Papa, él es Edward. Mi novio. –dije. Edward se acerco a mi padre y le extendió la mano.

-Un placer conocerle, señor Swan.

-Gracias, chico. Igualmente. –acepto su mano y le dio un fuerte apretón. –Por favor, sentaros y llámame Charlie. –di un beso a mi madre y a mi abuela y me senté al lado de Seth como siempre. Edward se sentó a mi lado y al lado de abuela.

-Sentimos la tardanza. Ya sabéis como son las calles de Madrid. –una camarera se acerco y nos sirvió vino a todos excepto a Seth que bebía Coca-cola.

-Bella, no sabíamos que ibas a venir. –comento mi padre.

-Lo se, papa pero quería daros una sorpresa además tengo unos cuantos castings por aquí y alguna que cerrar.

-¿Cómo anda Riley? –pregunto mi abu.

-Genial. Se ha quedado cuidando de Romeo y se ha tomado esta semana de vacaciones.

-¿A qué te dedicas, Edward? –pregunto padre. En ese momento llego la camarera y nos tomo la orden.

-Soy arquitecto aunque me dedico a otros ámbitos como la moda y derecho.

-¿Entonces juegas a ser abogado y a relacionarte con chicas guapas? –dijo mi padre y yo me atragante con el vino. Edward me dio unas suaves palmadas.

-Mi empresa se dedica a la arquitectura que es lo que me gusta y lo que he estudiado, al igual que mi padre. Mi hermano quería su propio bufete de abogados y yo decidí ayudarle para cumplir su sueño asique le di todo el dinero para que comenzara y yo obtener un 40% de los beneficios los cuales el 20% de ellos van destinado a la fundación Cullen que mi madre lleva para ayudar a niños sin hogar y mujeres maltratadas. En cuanto, la moda no me apasiona pero a mí hermana si y yo solo busco su felicidad.

-¿Cuál es tu empresa? –pregunto esta vez Seth para romper el hielo después de que nos sirvieran la cena.

-Cullen Platt Enterprise. –contesto con orgullo y comenzó su cena.

-¿Y cómo os va? –pregunto mi madre.

-Genial. Somos muy afortunados.

-Me alegro. Y más arriesgando en tantas cosas. A mí en la peluquería me va bien pero menos mal que tenemos el sueldo de tu padre porque si no abría meses que no podríamos vivir tan bien.

-Mama, la familia de Edward multimillonaria. Su empresa esta afincada y ganan mucho dinero.

-No tenía ni idea… Lo siento. –dijo mi madre avergonzada.

-Nada, Renée. –contesto Edward. –La cosa es que hemos venido porque tanto Bella como yo queríamos anunciaros nuestra relación y queríamos daros un gran sorpresa porque consideramos que teníais que saberlo por ella y no por la prensa rosa.–Edward me regalo una gran sonrisa y yo le mire emocionada.

-Estoy e… -mi madre soltó un grito.

* * *

¿REVIEWS?

xx


	12. Chapter 12

_"Aprendí que no se puede dar marcha atrás, que la esencia de la vida es ir hacia delante. En realidad, la vida es una calle de sentido único."_

 _-Agatha Christie._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ La historia me pertenece solo los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

 **EL ÁNGEL DE EDWARD**

" _-Nada, Renée. –contesto Edward. –La cosa es que hemos venido porque tanto Bella como yo queríamos anunciaros nuestra relación y queríamos daros un gran sorpresa porque consideramos que teníais que saberlo por ella y no por la prensa rosa.–Edward me regalo una gran sonrisa y yo le mire emocionada._

 _-Estoy e… -mi madre soltó un grito."_

 **Capítulo 12**.

-¡Estas embarazada! –chilló. Me gire instintivamente para ver si alguien la había escuchado.

-Por dios, mama. No chilles. Escúchame. –digo intentando calmarla y mirando a Edward para que me ayudara. Mi padre estaba rojo y mirándome con los ojos abiertos.

-Te lo dije, Charlie que era demasiado joven para que se fuera a la otra punta del mundo. –dijo mirando a mi padre y luego abanicándose con la mano.

-Mama, por favor. ¿Quieres escucharme? –mi madre seguía a lo suyo asique miro a mi padre para pedirle ayudado porque por lo visto Edward se está divirtiendo de lo lindo.

-Renée, deja que los muchachos se expliquen. –dice mi padre y mi madre le mira con cara de odio y después a mí.

-Bella no está embarazada. –suelta Edward. Le agarro la mano por debajo de la mesa.

-Exacto. Lo que quería deciros es que estoy en la Victoria's Secret Show. ¡Me han escogido para desfilar! –digo entusiasmada. –Es una oportunidad única y estoy muy emocionada.

-Oh, hija. –mi madre se levanta y viene a abrazarme. –Menos mal. Que susto más grande me he llevado. ¡Cuánto me alegro por ti! –se vuelve a sentar.

-¿Qué es eso? –pregunta mi padre.

-Básicamente, tu hija y mi hermana va a desfilar en ropa interior para todo el mundo en el show más importante del año. –contesta mi hermano.

-¿Qué tu qué? Bella, amor tú no necesitas hacer eso. Eres preciosa así tal y como eres. No necesitas que te vean en menos ropa. –dice mi padre rojo como un tomate.

-Papa, ya hice una campaña de Women's Secret. Es parecido y es importante para mí. –le hago pucheros.

-Está bien. Todo por ti, princesa. –dice sonriendo y mostrando sus pequeñas arrugas en los ojos.

-Gracias, papi.-miro a mi abuela. -¿No me dices nada, abu?

-Enhorabuena, cariño. –dice levantándose y abrazándome. –Ya lo sabía. –me dice al oído.

-Por supuesto. –rio. Ella vuelve a su sitio. -La cosa es que yo estoy algo preocupada sobre los rumores que pueden salir. –comento. Miro a Edward y asiente. –Edward es el productor ejecutivo de VS. Pueden salir todo tipo de rumores diciendo que he conseguido el puesto por ser novia de quien soy pero todo es mentira, cuando conocí a Edward no tenía ni idea de que él era el productor. No quiero que los rumores os hagan daño y quiero que sepáis que estaré bien.

-Bella tiene un potencial increíble. VS como ha dicho Seth es el mayor show del año y el limbo para las modelos a partir de su participación le caerán cosas de mucho más peso. –dice Edward. –Y me gustaría recalcar que yo no tuve nada que ver en la elección de escogerla. Yo no soy quien decide, solo pongo el dinero y superviso todo.

-Te creemos, Edward. Sabemos cómo es Bella y por lo poco que conoces sabemos cómo eres tú. Estoy segura de que eres un hombre honrado. –dice mi abuela poniendo su mano en el brazo de Edward. Edward la responde cogiendo su mano.

-Gracias, Marie. Es importante para mí.

-Bueno, pues abra que brindar para celebrarlo. –dice mi padre levantándose y alzando su copa de vino. Todos les seguimos y nos podemos en pie cogiendo nuestras copas.

-¿Puedo brindar con vino? –dice Seth mirando su vaso de Coca-cola.

-Cuando midas más de medio palmo. –rio y él me saca la lengua.

-Porque todos tus sueños se hagan realidad, Bella y sigas creciendo no como modelo sino como persona. – dice mi padre y mi madre se limpia una lagrima con una servilleta.

-Estaremos a tu lado siempre, cielo. –dice mi abuela.

-Eres una mujer maravillosa. –dice Edward y yo empiezo a sollozar con una sonrisa.

-Te queremos. –dice Seth alzando su vaso de Coca-cola.

-Gracias. Sois muy especiales. –digo y todos bebemos de nuestras copas.

La cena transcurrió entre risas y confidencias. Edward comenzaba a sentirse agusto y había dejado de tensar la mandíbula. Conto anécdotas de sus vacaciones por España y las trastadas que él y Alice preparaban contra Emmett. También comento algunos de los proyectos arquitectónicos en los que había participado y su colaboración en la fundación de su madre. Cuando pusimos fin a la cena eran las 11:45 de la noche y mañana tenía 6 casting a partir de las 10. Nos levantamos y Edward y mi padre se adelantan andando juntos mientras yo me quedo más atrás con las mujeres de mi vida.

-¿Cuándo te volveremos a ver, pequeña? –me dice mi madre enhebrando su brazo con el mio.

-No lo sé, mama. Disfruta de mí esta semana. –le beso en la mejilla. –Os quiero. –las abrazo y nos reunimos con los chicos en el hall del restaurante.

-¿Hay cámaras? –pregunto mirando a Edward.

-Si, voy a por el coche y pito para que salgas, ¿te parece? –asiento. Edward se despide de mi familia y sale. Me acerco a mi madre.

-Mañana te veo. Te quiero. –la abrazo y me acerco a mi abuela.

-Te amo, abu. –la doy un fuerte abrazo y la beso en ambas mejillas.

-Espero que a mí no me babees tanto. –dice Seth y no puedo evitar que me salga una sonrisa boba en el rostro. Le revuelvo el pelo para después abrazarle y darle un beso en la cabeza. Me acerco a mi padre.

-¿Eres feliz? –dice mi padre al oído en cuanto me abraza.

-Si no lo fuera, estoy segura de que lo notarias.

-Siempre serás mi niña. Solo tienes que avisarme si tengo que amenazar a alguien. –rio y él se une a mis risas.

-Te quiero. –le abrazo más fuerte. Suena el pito de Edward.

-Y yo a ti, pequeña. –me besa en la frente y nos separamos. –Saldremos detrás de ti. Estaremos a tu lado. –el chico joven de antes nos abre la puerta. Nada más salir un montón de flashes se disparan. Me acerco a mi puerta y miro donde se encuentra mi familia. Les lanzo un beso y entro dentro del coche. Edward coge mi mano y le da un beso antes de arrancar.

-Te quiero. –dice y arranca el coche.

-Te quiero. Gracias por todo. –conduce por las calles de Madrid con soltura y sin soltar mi mano en ningún momento.

Cuando llegamos al hotel me encontraba realmente cansada y solo deseaba pisar la cama. Cogí mi pijama de debajo de la almohada y comencé a desnudarme. Edward se encontraba en salón de la habitación hablando por teléfono y se le notaba enfadado asique decidí no molestarle. Cuando termine me metí en la cama y mire mi móvil para poner la alarma para llegar puntual a la agencia. Edward seguía hablando asique entre en Instagram donde di me gusta y conteste a todos mis club de fans. Mire las fotos que Edward y yo nos habíamos hecho esta tarde, escogí uno en la que se veía a Edward sonriendo distraído y el palacio real de fondo para subirla a IG: Hoy Madrid se veía más bonita de lo normal. Además, descargue todas las fotos que nos habían hecho a Edward y a mí.

-Buena elección, señorita Swan. –reí al ver a Edward apoyado en la puerta.

-No me suelo equivocar en mis elecciones. –me destapa y se pone encima mía.

-Ya veo que no. –nos comenzamos a besar con pasión. –Tengo que hacer cosas de trabajo, nena. Duerme. –me vuelve a tapar y me da un beso en la frente. Me encojo en las suaves sabanas y me quedo profundamente dormida.

Oigo a lo lejos como suena la alarma asique extiendo mi abrazo y lo apago. No estoy preparada aun para abrir los ojos y como me conozco me suena 10 minutos después otra alarma. Miro a Edward y veo que está dormido como un bebe, le doy un pico en los labios y me levanto con cuidado para no despertarle. Voy al armario y escojo un jeans rotos en las rodillas, una sudadera gris con la palabra ENGINE y mis new balance favoritas. Corro al baño con la ropa y me ducho rápidamente dejándome una mascarilla en el pelo y me echo crema hidratante por todo el cuerpo. Me pongo solamente los jeans y las new balance y mi aclaro la mascarilla con agua fría. Me termino de vestir y me hago un moño con el pelo empapado. Salgo en silencio del baño y me acerco a Edward.

-Amor, tengo que irme. –le zarandeo un poco y el abre un ojito para observarme. –Te escribo en cuanto pueda, ¿vale? –le acaricio los mechones de su frente.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? –pregunta aun medio dormido. Niego con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes. Duerme. –le doy un suave beso y cojo mis cosas.

Cuando salgo por la puerta del hotel no hay ningún fotógrafo asique me relajo y atravieso Gran Vía hasta llegar a Callao. Estas calles de Madrid me dan vida y me llenan de energía asique voy con una enorme sonrisa. Me paran una pareja y una chica para hacerse conmigo y yo continuo hacia la agencia que está muy cerquita de Sol. Tardo poco en llegar y las chicas de recepción me saludan amistosamente. Hacia tanto que no venia por aquí. Salió por la puerta de dirección Sebastián, jefe de la agencia y vino a abrazarme.

-Tan puntual como siempre. –me agarro las manos.

-Cuanto echaba de menos la sensación de pasear por la agencia. –comenzamos a andar hacia la sala de maquillaje y vestuario.

-Y yo presenciar tu belleza por estas paredes. –nos sentamos en unas sillas de la sala.

-Tienes 6 casting hoy. –asiento. –Te hare un no make-up para que salgas mejor en el video y las fotos que se lleven. –se levanta y suelta mi moño y me pone una horquillas para separar el pelo de la frente.

-¿No es este el trabajo de Marga? –pregunto mientras noto como empieza a tratar mi cara.

-Como no vienes por aquí no te enteras de nada. Está a punto de dar a luz asique la tengo en casa haciendo reposo absoluto aunque conociéndola no parara ni un momento.

-No tenía ni idea, Sebas. ¡ENHORABUENA! ¿Qué es? –pregunto.

-Una niña. La vamos a poner María y me ha dicho Marga que te diga que tienes permitido faltar al nacimiento pero no al bautizo.

-Dila que estaré allí sin falta. –sonreí.

-He leído las revistas… ¿Edward Cullen? –siento como me pongo un poco colorada.

-Sí, ni yo me lo creo aun. Supongo que ya te has enterado de lo de Victoria's Secret, ¿no? –pregunto pero casi que confirmo.

-Sí, cielo. Estoy tan feliz por ti. Nunca dude de que llegaras lejos. –se acerca y me da un beso en la mejilla. Coge un secador para quitarme la humedad del pelo. –Ponte los pantalones negros, la camiseta negra y los tacones que te he dejado. Voy a ver si han llegado para recibirles. –me señala una silla donde está la ropa y sale por la puerta. Me acerco y me la pongo rápidamente. Justo cuando he terminado se abre la puerta y una chica joven se acerca a mí.

-Disculpa, soy Sara. Me ha dicho Sebas que te avise de que ya puedes ir a pasarela 1. –me dice amablemente.

-Muchas gracias, Sara. Soy Bella. –la ofrezco mi mano y ella la coge gustosa.

-Lo sé. Te admiro muchísimo. Soy modelo de la agencia apenas he comenzado pero me encantaría llegar tan lejos como tú. –comenzamos a andar por las instalaciones de la agencia hasta llegar al ascensor. En la planta de arriba hay 3 pasarelas para distintos castings y dos grandes salas una de maquillaje y peluquería y otra de vestuario, respectivamente para que entren más modelos. La chica entra conmigo al ascensor.

-Muchas gracias por tus palabras. Deseo que algún día llegues tan lejos como yo y coincidamos en algún trabajo juntas. –digo con sinceridad.

-Eso sería maravilloso. –me acompaña hasta la puerta de atrás de la pasarela 1. -¿Te importa que vea tus casting? –me pregunta de forma incomoda.

-No pero pregúntaselo a Sebas, ¿vale? Tengo que entrar, Sara. Gracias. –entro y cierro la puerta. Me acerco con soltura a Sebas y a las dos personas del casting, un chico alto de ojos azules y una chica de gafas bajita.

-Buenos días a los dos. Gracias por permitirme hacer el casting en la agencia. –digo con sinceridad. Hacer castings de un lado a otro es un tremendo coñazo.

-Gracias a ti por hacernos un hueco en tu agenda. Riley nos comento que apenas te quedas una semana por aquí. –dice el chico de ojos azules.

-Sí, Riley os informo bien. Lamento que haya sido tan precipitado todo pero el viaje ha sido de improvisto.

-Esperamos que el mes de marzo lo tengas libre. –comenta la chica.

-No me perdería por nada del mundo la MBMFW.

-Si a los tres os parece bien podríamos comenzar. Bella tiene 5 castings más. –dice educadamente Sebas. Comencé a desfilar durante toda la mañana casi sin parar excepto por un café rápido en la máquina de la agencia.

Cuando termine por increíble que parezca ya eran casi las 2 de la tarde y tenía todo el día de hoy libre. Antes de cambiarme de ropa me hice una foto que subí a Instagram: "Castings, castings y más castings. Te odio pero te amo RileyBears." Desde que se había anunciado mi relación con Edward me habían subido un montón los seguidores y no podía casi contestar a mis clubs de fans. Me cambie de ropa y me puse la misma con la que había llegado. Sebas estaba en una sesión de fotos con una chica nueva. Me acerque despacio a él.

-Sebas, me voy ya. Dila a Marga que me escriba un whatsapp para quedar, porfi. –dije en voz baja.

-Vale, reina. Que tengas un buen día. –respondió Sebas.

-¡Igualmente! –me despedí con la mano y antes de salir a la calle llame a Edward.

-Cielo. –contesto al tercer toque.

-¡Hola amor! Ya he terminado y soy toda tuya. –empecé a caminar hacia el hotel.

-mmm… Te espero en la cama. –reímos los dos. -¿Quieres que hagamos algo? –pregunto.

-Lo que quieras. He pensado que podríamos comer en los 100 montaditos que está al lado del hotel y después ir al Museo del Prado pero lo que te apetezca. –conteste subiendo Callao.

-Perfecto. Aquí te espero. –me mando un beso y colgó. Deseaba llegar a su lado asique aligere un poco el paso y en unos minutos llegue al hotel. Subí casi corriendo a la habitación, abrí la habitación y tire todo al suelo tras cerrar la puerta.

-¿Ed? –me acerque a la habitación y no había nadie. Justo antes de girarme sentí sus manos en mis caderas mientras me da un beso en el cuello.

-Te has tardado, Bells… -me susurra en oído.

-He venido lo más rápido que he podido. –digo en un susurro. Sus manos comienzan a acariciar mi cuerpo por encima de la ropa. Intento girarme pero me lo impide y coge el borde mi sudadera y me la quita me quedo en sujetador. Sus manos comienzan a acariciar mis brazos, mis pechos por encima de la tela del sujetador y mi espalda. No hace frio pero un escalofrió me recorre el cuerpo y como mis pezones empiezan a ponerse duros. Necesito acariciarle. –Déjame acariciarte. –digo en un susurro ronco. Me desabrocha el vaquero y noto como se agacha para quitarme las deportivas y después el vaquero quedándome únicamente con la ropa interior.

-Eres hermosa. –comienza a darme besos por mi cuello y siento comienza masajear mi clítoris por encima del tanga. Siento como se apoya suavemente sobre mi cuerpo y es en ese momento cuando le noto desnudo. Me quita rápidamente el tanga para después taparme los ojos con una corbata.

-No me hagas esto… Necesito verte. –no me contesta. Edward coge mi mano y me guía hacia el dormitorio donde me empuja suavemente y me tira en la cama. Subo un poco más arriba y me agarra ambas manos juntas con otra corbata. Edward comienza a darme besos por todo el cuerpo pero sin tocar ni rozar mi zona más sensible. Juro que me estaba volviendo loca pero cuando comenzó a chupar y darme besos por el interior de los muslos ya no sabía ni quién era. Edward siguió con su juego un rato y cuando por fin sentí su lengua abriéndose paso por mis pliegues para después jugar con mi ya mojado e hinchado clítoris lo único que pude hacer fue gemir. Edward introdujo un dedo en mi interior y alce un poco las caderas para darle mejor acceso pero saco su dedo e introdujo dos de golpe. Cogí aire y el siguió con su juego, comencé a sentir ese familiar calor en mi cuerpo y me corrí con un grito que Edward callo rápidamente con una apasionado beso.

-Que bien sabes.-me quito la venda de los ojos.

-Eso ha sido, guah… Muy intenso. –digo aun con la respiración entrecortada. Edward comienza de nuevo a besarme pero en ningún momento decide quitarme la corbata que ata mis manos juntas. Juega, sopla y tira de mis pezones y yo me retuerzo porque deseo tocarle. En apenas dos segundos me tiene de nuevo completamente mojada solo para él. Me gira el cuerpo haciendo que me sorprenda y quede apoyada con los codos y los brazos ahora cruzados por la corbata poniendo mi culo en pompa. Recorre con sus largas manos toda mi columna vertebral y se mete de un solo golpe en mi interior. Comienzo a seguir sus embestidas para darle más placer, sin siquiera proponérmelo llego rápidamente a un segundo orgasmo. Agarra mi hombro con su mano derecha y la cadera con la izquierda, mis piernas tiemblan y sus embestidas son cada vez más profundas y rápidas. Siento que está a punto de correrse asique comienzo de nuevo a moverme siento que estoy de nuevo al borde del tercer abismo pero necesito algo de ayuda parece que me lee el pensamiento y suelta su mano de mi hombro para comenzar a trazar círculos en mi hinchado botón del placer. Para justo cuando el nuevo orgasmo se extiende por mi cuerpo y su polla vaciarse en mi interior. No tengo que decirle nada porque nada más salir de mí me desata.

-Eso sí que ha sido intenso…–comenta. Me acurruco a su lado sin decir nada porque aun no he recuperado el aliento ni tengo fuerzas. –No te he echo daño, ¿verdad? –coge mis muñecas para comprobar si tengo alguna marca. Niego con la cabeza y me besa la cabeza. -¿Vamos a comer fuera o prefieres que llame al servicio de habitaciones? –pregunta.

-Prefiero quedarme aquí pero si quieres salir también está bien. –digo incorporándome un poco para mirarle a los ojos.

-Por mi bien. Tengo que hacer unas cosas de trabajo asique podríamos ir a las 5.

-Perfecto. ¿Por qué no vas llamando mientras me doy una ducha rápida? –le doy un pico y salgo de la cama desnuda y me contoneo hasta llegar al baño. Me meto rápido en la ducha y sin mojarme el pelo ni la cara me ducho. Cuando salgo Edward está hablando por el teléfono de la habitación. Me pongo una nueva camiseta pero la misma sudadera y en vez de jeans unos leggins negros. Me miro en uno de los espejos que hay en la habitación.

-No puedo decir que este gorda porque mentiría pero llevo mucho sin hacer ejercicio desde que hice el casting de VS. –me rodea con sus brazos. Miro nuestra imagen a través del espejo y veo a una pareja perfecta y enamorada. Se puede decir sin duda alguna que estoy enchochada.

-¿Te conviertes en modelo de VS y te descuidas? No creo que a John le haga mucha gracia. –reímos juntos.

-No, no tiene pinta. –suena mi teléfono y descuelgo rápidamente. -¡RILEY! ¿Qué tal todo corazón?

-Que entusiasmo, por favor. Menudo polvazo has tenido que echar. –comenta.

-¡RILEY! –le regaño.

-Eres una amargada a veces no sé porque te quiero tanto. –escucho su risa a través del teléfono. –A tu pregunta todo va más que bien. En cuanto vuelvas tienes pruebas de outfit con VS. Este año es en Londres pero salís todas las modelos desde Nueva York. Me ha llamado John y me ha dicho que ya van saliendo nombres que si prefieres anunciarlo tú o que lo digan ellos. –yo solo asiento y Edward se ríe porque sabe que es Riley y que no me deja hablar. Me tira un beso y entra en el cuarto de baño. –Preferiría que lo anunciaras tu, tal y como lo están anunciando las nuevas modelos. De todas formas, me ha dicho John que te ha enviado todas las fotos al e-mail asique si quieres escoge alguna y lo dices. –aun no he conseguido averiguar cómo consigue hablar tan rápido pero más aun saber cómo le consigo entender yo.

-Vale, gracias. ¿Sabías que Marga está embarazada? –cotilleo.

-Claro, nena. No te lo dije porque pensé que ella te lo había dicho. ¿Qué tal los castings? Me ha dicho Sebas que ha ido todo bien. –contesta.

-Pues ni idea. –frunzo el cello. –Sip. Todo genial.

-¿Estás haciendo ejercicio en dos semanas se graba la VSFS? No puedes abandonarte. –me muerdo el labio. –Follar con ese dios griego no vale. –no puedo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-No te preocupes bajare a hacer ejercicio al gym del hotel. –prometo.

-Mas te vale. Escucha, tengo que irme que voy a una sesión con una chica nueva. –dice a modo de despedida.

-¿Romeo? –pregunto por mi precioso bebe.

-Todo un rey. Chao. –me manda un beso y cuelga. Justo llaman a la puerta y corro a abrir. Es un chico joven que sube la comida le digo que la ponga en el salón y le doy una propina. Edward sale de la habitación y me ofrece sentarme primero. Ponemos la tele muy bajito pero ninguno de los dos la mira.

-¿Cómo va el trabajo? –pregunto mientras comienzo a comer.

-Todo bien. De hecho, mañana tengo reuniones bastantes largas. –dice sirviendo vino blanco.

-Espero que el viaje no te este atrasando y perjudicando. –digo con total sinceridad.

-No, de verdad. Necesito tener varias reuniones y entregar unos bocetos de Alice para la MBMFW. ¿Desfilaras para ella? –pregunta.

-Pues claro. Si de verdad ella quiere, lo hare. –digo sonriendo. –Mañana tengo todo el dia lleno también. –le informo.

-Lo sé, por eso he decido hacerlo todo ese día. –bebe de su copa de vino.

-Riley me ha dicho que ya puedo anunciar que soy modelo este año en el show. Me ha dicho que John estaba dudando si ponerlo en la web o que mejor lo pusiera yo. –le digo para que me dé su opinión.

-Podrías anunciarlo tú y más tarde, cuando vaya quedando días para el show que sube alguna foto tuya solo o con Rose.

-Me parece una buena idea. ¿Por qué este año el show es el Londres? –pregunto con curiosidad.

-Lo propusieron y me pareció una buena idea. El año que viene es el 20 aniversario y será en Nueva York pero probar algo nuevo no está mal.

-Estoy deseando ir el lunes a probarme los outfits. –comento ilusionada.

-¿Quieres ver alguno? Los tengo en el portátil. –niego con la cabeza.

-Prefiero sorprenderme en ese momento. ¿Qué te parece que lo anuncie mañana?

-Genial. Estaremos los dos ocupados asique puede que la prensa no nos moleste tanto. –terminamos de comer y sacamos el carrito de la comida al pasillo. Me eche una buena siesta y a eso de las 5:30 Edward me despierta para ir al Museo del Prado dando un paseo. Me retoco un poco el sutil maquillaje que me había echo Sebas y me vuelvo a poner los jeans rotos. Salimos del hotel y comenzamos a bajar Gran Vía hasta llegar a la gran plaza de Cibeles seguimos caminando un largo paseo hasta encontrarnos frente al Museo del Prado.

Hacemos cola en la entrada de las taquillas de la puerta de Goya, en la Plaza de la lealtad y frente al Hotel Ritz de Madrid. No necesito ninguna guía porque antes venias muchas tardes a pasear por el museo pero aun así Edward decide coger una. En la sala principal destaca la luminosidad y el gran cuadro de Tiziano, " _El emperador Carlos V a caballo en Mühlberg"_. En la primera puerta a la izquierda encuentras la famosa pintura " _Las tres gracias"_ de Rubens, por estas zonas también puedes encontrar cuadros de El Greco. Tras pasar la sala de este autor llegas a la sala 12 que hasta las 16 está dedicada a Velázquez. La mayoría de la sala 2 está dedicada a Goya y a todas sus obras. En la planta 0 se encuentra la colección de El Bosco, uno de mis artistas favoritos pero en especial el famoso cuadro de " _El jardín de las delicias"_ , sin duda alguna mi preferido. Finalmente, decidimos salir por la Puerta de los Jerónimos donde se encuentra la cafetería y la tienda oficial del museo. En todo momento no dejamos de hacernos muestras de afecto y charlamos.

Cuando nos queremos dar cuenta son casi las 8 de la noche y el museo esta a punto de cerrar. Edward disfruta del arte tanto como yo asique nos tiramos más tiempo del normal en el museo, a pesar de encontrarse el gran Hotel Ritz en frente decidimos entrar una taberna cercana para tomar una cerveza y una tapita de jamón. Al final, decidimos cenar allí y hay que reconocer que todo está genial. No es necesario que tenga estrellas Michelin para que la comida este rica y el trato sea exquisito. A eso de las 10 decidimos volver a dar un paseo hacia el hotel en vez de coger un taxi pero a punto de llegar al hotel no podemos evitar en el Starbucks de Callao asique llegamos al hotel a las 11:30 de la noche. Nada más entrar en la habitación me tiro en el sofá y enciendo la tele.

-¿A qué hora comienzan mañana tus reuniones? –pregunto quitándome la sudadera y las new balance.

-A las 10 pero terminare por lo menos hasta las 7 y algo sino se retrasa nada. –me cuenta. - ¿Y tú?

-Tengo sesión de fotos a las 3 asique pasare por la agencia para comer con Marga y Sebas pero terminare bastante tarde. No tengo nada por la mañana asique iré un rato al gym.

-¿Cenamos juntos? –levanto una ceja.

-La duda ofende, señor Cullen. –le doy un suave golpe en el brazo. Me levanta como un saco de patatas y me tira en la cama. -¿Podríamos cenar en casa de mis padres? Si te parece bien… -asiente y comienza a darme besos por el cuello. Tras una buena ronda de sexo acabamos exhaustos y nos dormimos.

* * *

¿REVIEWS?

xx


	13. Chapter 13

_"Conviene que seamos leales con los recuerdos que nos atan al futuro. La memoria se parece más a una partitura que a un desván."_

 _-Luis García Montero._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ La historia me pertenece solo los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

 **EL ÁNGEL DE EDWARD**

" _-¿Cenamos juntos? –levanto una ceja._

 _-La duda ofende, señor Cullen. –le doy un suave golpe en el brazo. Me levanta como un saco de patatas y me tira en la cama. -¿Podríamos cenar en casa de mis padres? Si te parece bien… -asiente y comienza a darme besos por el cuello. Tras una buena ronda de sexo acabamos exhaustos y nos dormimos."_

 **Capítulo 13.**

Edward se despertó a las 9 de la mañana para comenzar a arreglarse asique a las 9:30 me levante para acompañarle en su desayuno. No sé porque, llamarlo intuición femenina, pero le notaba algo nervioso.

-¿Te ocurre algo? –paso su mano una vez más por su pelo y me miro con sus preciosos ojos verdes.

-No, ¿Por qué?

-No, por nada. –me acerqué a él y me senté en sus rodillas. –Todo va a salir genial, campeón. –le doy un dulce beso en la boca. Una vez que Edward se va comienza mi día y sobre las 10:15 bajo al gimnasio del hotel a machacarme un poco. El tiempo pasa demasiado rápido y cuando vuelvo a mirar el reloj son casi la 1:30.

Me visto lo más sencilla posible y salgo a la calle respirando el aroma que desprende Madrid con sus sonidos y las personas desconocidas que pasan a tu alrededor, fijándote en todo pero en nada, recordando pequeños recuerdos por estas calles que sin pretenderlo te llenan los ojos de lágrimas por todos los recuerdos vividos. El primer amor de la infancia, las risas con los amigos, las compras de navidad y verano, las primeras salidas por las discotecas. He quedado con Sebas y Marga para comer en el bar de enfrente de la agencia. Ambos fueron dos de las primeras personas que confiaron en mí sin apenas conocerme aunque teniendo como amigo al loco de Riley era inevitable que fuera así. Es increíble lo rápido que puede llegar a pasar el tiempo o más bien, lo inesperada que puede ser la vida. Siempre he querido tener una vida tranquila, es decir, tener dinero para poder pagarme unos caprichos y vivir bien. Formar una familia y tener hijos. Cuando Riley me encontró en el Palacio Real acababa de empezar mi carrera de filología inglesa y relaciones internacionales y por supuesto era a lo único que en verdad aspiraba, a conseguir sacarme la carrera en los 4 años y que me hiciera suficiente feliz para poder vivir de ella. Y luego pasan cosas como estas que no te esperas y que cambian por completo tus expectativas y lo que hace un par de años era impensable para mí se convierte en tu método de vida y sabes que no vas a poder echarte atrás.

Sin duda, hay tantas cosas en las que hay que pensar cada día. ¿Cómo lo llevara mi familia? Me echan de menos, de eso no cabe la menor duda pero jamás en la vida habíamos llevado un ritmo tan estable. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo mis padres no se preocupan por las facturas y podían permitirse vivir mejor. Hay veces que no queda más remedio para poder seguir con tu vida. Cuando acepte irme a vivir a Nueva York os puedo asegurar que me costo poco separarme de ellos. Llamarme fría y egoísta pero la adrenalina por una nueva aventura no te hace pensar en lo que de verdad importa. La cosa es que a los pocos meses de comenzar en esa nueva ciudad lo comencé a pasar fatal, echaba de menos a mi gente y nada de esa ciudad me hacia recordar ni un poco a Madrid, sus calles, su gente, sus costumbres... Una de las cosas que te hace dar cuenta que no perteneces allí es el idioma. No te queda más remedio que aprenderlo pero sientes que abandonas un poco al tuyo. Con esto no quiero decir que me arrepienta de haber comenzado esta aventura.

Antes de que me dé cuenta me encuentro en frente del bar en el que he quedado. Me quedo por un momento la imagen de ambos a la espera de mi llegada. Como va a cambiar sus vidas en apenas un mes. Como cambia la vida tan rápido.

Entro con una gran sonrisa en la cara y Marga en cuanto me ve viene corriendo tanto como su enorme barriga se lo permite a abrazarme.

-Bella, mi niña. ¿Cómo has estado? -me dice una vez que nos separamos.

-Todo genial, reina. Te ves tan preciosa embarazada. -la sigo abrazando con ternura.

-No mientas. Soy una gran mama osa. -dice acariciándose la tripa con ternura. -¿No has traído a ese chico del que todo el mundo habla?

-Tenía varias reuniones hoy. Te prometo que a la próxima le traigo. -Sebas se acerca a mí y me da un suave abrazo. Nos sentamos en la mesa y pedimos al camarero la bebida.

-¿Cómo te va a todo? -pregunta Marga.

-Nueva York es impresionante aunque os echo mucho de menos. Prométeme que cuando esta pequeñita salga vendréis a verme.

-Por supuesto, Bells. Nos encantaría ir al show de VS pero en mi estado es imposible. Espero que no te moleste.

-Claro que no, Marg. Es más, os obligo a que os quedéis aquí. -la cojo de la mano.

-Jamás dudamos que ibas a llegar lejos, ¿verdad Sebas? En cuanto te vimos sabíamos que tenías una estrella.

-Gracias por vuestro apoyo incondicional sino no fuera por vosotros y Rai no estaría donde estoy ahora. –digo totalmente honesta.

Comimos entre risas y confidencias mientras el tiempo pasa rápido. Cuando nos queremos dar cuenta solo quedan 15 minutos para la sesión y tengo que macharme. Sebas y Marga se empeñan en acompañarme al estudio de la Castellana donde se hara la sesión de fotos de Suite Blanco pero les convezco para que se marchen a casa. Camino hacia la Gran Via y cojo un taxi para ir a la sesión. Una vez sentada miro mi móvil y decido escribir un mensaje a Edward, "Te echo de menos. ¿Cómo va todo? Xx". Normalmente, mi hermano Seth me acompaña a muchas sesiones pero los miércoles tiene entrenamiento de futbol. En tiempo record me encuentro en la dirección indicada, pago al taxista y me apresuro a bajar del coche. Ya hay una chica que me está esperando en el portal de la oficina.

-Buenas tardes. –se acerca a mí. –Soy Carmen.

-Hola. Bella. –la extiendo la mano y me la estrecha suavemente.

-Arriba ya está todo preparado. Acompáñeme. –asiento y la sigo por donde me indica. Entra en una puerta del sexto piso y esta todo el equipo. -¿Necesitas que te traiga algo? –pregunta examinando mi rostro.

-Una botella de agua estaría bien. –se va y dos chicos de peluquería se acercan a mí y me sientan en el tocador. Rápidos y precisos comienzan a manosear y experimentar con mi pelo para acabar los simples rizos de siempre pero más naturales. Antes de comenzar a maquillarme me dan una bata para que me quede en ropa interior y luego con el fotógrafo y estilista ir diciendo los modelitos. Van a ser varios porque es una sesión de fotos para toda la temporada Primavera-Verano. Nada más terminar de anudarme la bata aparece por la sala de tocadores unas de mis maquilladores favoritas.

-Bella, cuánto tiempo sin verte. –viene corriendo a abrazarme.

-Hola Cielo. Ni que lo digas. ¿Todo bien? –digo sonriéndola.

-Todo maravilloso. –me coge mi mano derecha y la pone en su tripita.

-¡OH DIOS MIO! ¡Estas embarazada! –grito con ilusión. ¿Qué le pasa a todo el mundo con los embarazos?

-Sí, de 3 meses. Bueno tenemos que comenzar que se nos hace tarde. –me vuelvo a sentar en la misma silla y comienza a aplicar cosas en mi cara. En menos de 20 minutos me encuentro embobada mirándome en el espejo. Sin duda alguna, Vicky hace magia con sus manos y me deja irreconocible siempre. La agradezco el trabajo y me acompaña donde el estilista y el fotógrafo.

-Bella, estas preciosa. Me alegro mucho de verte. –dice Bernardo, el fotógrafo de esta sesión.

-Lo mismo digo, Bernardo. Tu tampoco estas nada mal. –le guiño un ojo y reímos todos juntos.

-Te presento a Sandra. Elegir la ropa y venís. –nos presentamos formalmente y nos acercamos a la zona donde se encuentra la ropa. Me enseña los conjuntos que ha creado y me dice que si lo deseo puedo cambiarlos pero lo cierto es que me gustan todos y no tocamos nada. Me pongo el primero que me ofrece y volvemos con Bernardo y Vicky. Sin tiempo que perder Bernardo me señala el panel blanco y me comienza a dar consejos y decirme poses que quiere plasmar en las fotos. Mientras yo sigo posando se escucha una leve música que hace que me sienta relajada y segura de mi misma. Cada poco tiempo Sandra me escoge un nuevo diseño para que me ponga y antes de cambiarme observo el arte que Bernardo hace una vez más. No se el tiempo que pasa aproximadamente pero cuando me quiero dar cuenta la sesión ha terminado y me he puesto al menos diez outfits. Siempre me ha gustado hacerme fotos asique no siento ninguna presión y lo disfruto al máximo. En primavera tendré que volver un par de días a España para promocionar la colección asique le envió un correo con la información a Riley. Miro la hora y veo que son las 5:15 en lo que me he cambiado. Tengo varias entrevistas en la agencia asique me despedí de todo el equipo y les agradezco el trato recibido. Me subo a un taxi y llamo a Edward.

-Cielo, ¿Qué tal todo? –dice Edward al primer timbre y antes de que le salude.

-Todo genial. ¿Y tú? ¿Ha ido todo bien? –pregunto con una leve preocupación.

-Todo bien. Deseando verte. –contesta.

-Yo también te echo de menos. –el taxi se para. –Dame un momento. –pago al taxista y salgo de nuevo a la plaza de Callao. –Voy camino a la agencia tengo varias entrevistas en unos minutos y después la sesión de VOGUE. ¿Me vienes a buscar y salimos a tomar algo? –camino dirección a la agencia.

-Perfecto. ¿Sobre qué hora terminaras? –pregunta.

-Riley me dijo que sobre las 9 pero espero terminar antes. Dame un toque cuando este abajo. Te envió la dirección por whastapp. –entro en el edificio.

-Vale, allí estaré. Te quiero. –dice y siento como se me hincha el corazón de amor y ternura.

-Yo también a ti. –cuelgo el teléfono y salude a la gente de la agencia.

Como siempre y sin dejarme sola, Sebas me está esperando para acompañarme a la sala donde serán las entrevistas. He sido puntual y los periodistas solo tienen una hora para preguntarme todo lo que quieres. Me muestro alegre y educada en todo momento a pesar de que muchos de ellos sean unos buitres. Las entrevistas pasan sin pena ni gloria y gracias a dios sin ningún percance.

Me toca una nueva sesión de fotos pero esta vez para la revista VOGUE y en su propio estudio. La suerte es que me ha tocado el estudio más cercano a mi agencia que esta solo a unas pocas calles de aquí. Sebas dice de acompañarme a la sesión pero le aseguro que no hace falta y que se vaya a casa con Marga. Me despido de todos los periodistas y de la gente de la agencia y me voy al estudio. Las sesiones para las revistas me gustan un montón en especial por sus divertidas y cortas entrevistas y por los maravillosos montajes que hacen de Making Off. (He subido la sesión que sería al Instagram para que os hagáis una idea). Cuando llego a la sesión de fotos me sorprende encontrarme con Edward en la entrada del edificio. Corro a abrazarle.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le abrazo fuerte y él me corresponde al abrazo.

-Te echa de menos. –dice sin más mientras me besa la frente.

-Te tengo coladito por mis huesos. –sonrío.

-Sin duda alguna. He reservado en un restaurante de Castellana con tu familia. ¿Te parece? –pregunta mientras me abre la puerta del edificio.

-Genial. Gracias.

Y una vez más, la sesión de fotos es fresca y divertida. Edward me observa y come con la mirada, pero también se ve en sus ojos un matiz de orgullo. El equipo acoge a Edward como si fuera uno más y el trabajo se termina antes de lo esperado. Cuando terminamos, Edward y yo nos cogemos de la mano y caminos de nuevo al hotel. Quedan 2 horas y media para la cena con mis padres asique decidimos ir al hotel.

Nada más llegar al hotel me descalzo y me dejo caer en el sofá de la habitación. Edward llama a recepción para que nos traigan unos refrescos. Tiene que conducir asique no podemos tomarnos juntos una copa de vino blanco y a mi sola no me gusta.

La cena y los días siguiente sobra decir que son alucinantes. Me relajo y disfruto de mi familia y de mis zonas favoritas de Madrid. Inclusa una noche Edward y yo decidimos ir al estreno de una película para dar una imagen de normalidad y que el bombo se acabe pronto. Disfrutamos un día entero por Aranjuez y por los maravillosos jardines de su Palacio Real.

Mi familia ha aceptado a Edward como a uno más. Cada miembro mi familia ha encontrado un vínculo con Edward. Seth y él han decidido convertirse en amigos de toda la vida, no sé cuál de los dos es más pequeño cuando se juntan. Mi abu Marie está deseando viajar a Nueva York y Edward le ha prometido que le mandara el jet privado siempre que lo deseé. Mi madre esta como loca y no para de presumir de su yerno a cada cliente de la peluquería. Sabe que no estoy embarazada pero aún sigue con el runrún y nos repetí a Edward y a mí que nos saldrán unos hijos muy guapos. No sé si es que ha perdido el norte o que el deseo por ser abuela la puede, pero sabe que con tan solo 20 años que tengo no voy a convertirme en madre y, además, mi carrera como modelo no está del todo afianzada y un bebe ahora mismo sería un retroceso. Y por último esta mi padre, está feliz por mí. No solo por mi relación con Edward sino también por mi carrera profesional, aunque sigue sin convencerle mucho que vaya desfilar delante de un montón de gente en ropa interior y que se vaya a emitir por todo el mundo. Es el mayor acontecimiento del año.

Ya tengo vía libre para comunicarlo por las redes sociales. Edward me ha dicho que lo haga cuando crea conveniente y que es una decisión que debo tomar yo asique he decido esperar a el domingo antes de coger un avión porque estaré ocho horas sin internet y no estarán seguros de donde me encuentre.

El lunes y martes por la mañana empieza los _fittings_ , aún no sé cómo son los conjuntos que llevare, pero estoy realmente emocionada. Edward, sí pero no ha querido adelantarme nada, aunque me ha dicho que son impresionantes y que me encantaran. Pero claro, todo el mundo sabe que siempre son impresionantes. Este año no es Nueva York, es en Londres. Es el diecinueve aniversario que se lleva realizando este show.

Rosalie me mandó un mensaje diciéndome que tiene que ir a los fittings el martes y miércoles para después tomar algo. Me ha dicho que no la han cogido aun como ángel oficial y que esta algo cabreada por eso pero que es la cuarta vez que va a desfilar y que al menos lleva alas. Me envió unos ejercicios que a ella le venían muy bien asique estuve bajando todos los días dos horas al gimnasio del hotel.

Ya estamos a sábado por la noche y Edward y yo estamos en la cama desnudos después de haber tenido una ronda de sexo. Estoy apoyada en su pecho mientras él me acaricia la espalda.

-¿Estás bien? -pregunta.

-Sí. Gracias.

-Volveremos siempre que quieras.

-Me alegro que decidieras que podíamos venir. No hubiera venido, aunque tuviera una semana libre. -contesto. Nos besamos y entre caricias y confidencias. Nos quedamos dormidos.

* * *

¿REVIEWS?

xoxo


	14. Chapter 14

_"Creí que era una aventura y en realidad era la vida."_

 _-Joseph Conrad._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ La historia me pertenece solo los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

 **EL ÁNGEL DE EDWARD**

" _-Volveremos siempre que quieras._

 _-Me alegro que decidieras que podíamos venir. No hubiera venido, aunque tuviera una semana libre. -contesto. Nos besamos y entre caricias y confidencias. Nos quedamos dormidos."_

 **Capítulo 14.**

Me encuentro en el aeropuerto a punto de embarcar y siento que a mi cuerpo le invade una sensación de tristeza y malestar. Tengo un nudo en la garganta que me sale irremediablemente cuando sé que me tengo que separar de mi familia. Estoy esperando en la sala de facturación a Edward que ha ido a entregar el coche de alquiler. Aparece poco tiempo después con su aura varonil y fuerte. Estoy de pie esperándole asique nada más llegar a mi lado me coge de la cintura y me planta un beso con pasión. ¡Dios! Como amo sus besos.

Cuando terminamos de facturar nuestras maletas y caminamos cogidos de la mano hacia la zona de seguridad. Aparece toda mi familia y Seth viene corriendo a abrazarme. Mi enano… No puedo controlar mis lágrimas y caen silenciosas por mi rostro. Le beso en la cabeza una y otra vez.

-Te quiero mucho. -me dice.

-Y yo a ti, pequeño. -sigo besando su cabeza y siento como su pequeño cuerpo comienza a llorar. -Shhh, enano. Eres el hombretón de la casa y tienes que cuidarles por mí. -me pongo de cuclillas junto a él. -Confío en ti. Además, prometo que no va a pasar tanto tiempo como la esta última vez. -limpio las lágrimas de sus ojos. -Ahora que me he echado a un novio con pasta y avión privado vas a poder ir y yo venir muchas más veces. -le guiño un ojo. Me abraza fuerte.

-¿Todos los días a las 21:00? -me pregunta.

-¿Cuándo te he fallado?

-Nunca. -contesta.

-Pues ahí estaré. Cuídales, ¿vale? Te quiero.

-Te quiero.

Nos separamos y tenemos a toda la familia mirándonos con ojos vidriosos. Seth corre al lado de mi madre. Edward comienza a despedirse de mi familia. Me acerco a mi padre.

-Edward es un chico que se viste por los pies. -sonrió tiernamente. -No le dejes escapar.

-No lo haré. Gracias, papá. -le abrazo.

-¿Por qué, pequeña?

-Por confiar en una vida que tu desde el principio no querías para mí pero aun así estar a mi lado.

-Bueno aun me queda Seth para que me estudie y se haga notario. -sonrío. Mi padre y los notarios… -Aunque me da a mí que va para policía como su padre.

-Los policías son molones y atractivos.

-La duda ofenda. ¿Te has fijado en mi encanto natural? -reímos. -Escucha, con verte feliz y ver la pasión que pones me vale para apoyarte. Sabes que te dije que en cuanto te viera sufrir, que todo se te hiciera costa arriba iría a por ti. -asiento y nos volvemos a abrazar.

-Te quiero. -le digo agarrándome a el fuerte.

-Te quiero, hija.

Cuando me acerco a mi madre aún tiene agarrado a la pierna a Seth.

-Vuelve pronto, vida mía. Por aquí, te echamos mucho en falta.

-Antes de que te des cuenta estaré de nuevo entre tus brazos. -nos abrazamos fuerte. Y por último, me acerco a mi abu hermosa.

-Chiquita, espero que no tardes en venir tanto como la última vez.

-Lo prometo.

-Además le he tomado la palabra a Edward y pronto iré hacerte una visita.

-Espero tenerte por allí para dar guerra cuanto antes.

-Oye y no te olvides de escribirme por el _whasa_ ese y pasarme las fotos del desfile de ropa interior.

-Por supuesto, reina mía. Te quiero mucho, ¿lo sabes?

-Pero mi niña como no lo voy a saber. Disfruta de ese machote y de la vida. Estaremos bien. -la abrazo tan fuerte como puedo y la doy besos por toda la cara. Me separo de ella lentamente y le regalo una sonrisa para tranquilizarla, sé que sabe que lo paso mal. Esta vez Edward y Seth están alejados un par de pasos de nosotros. No sé de lo que hablan pero cuando se dan cuenta de que todos les miramos se abrazan fuerte. Mi corazón siento un poco más de amor del que ya creía sentir por Edward.

Edward se acerca a mí y agarra mi cintura con su brazo. Decidimos adiós con la mano a mi familia y nos caminamos a la de seguridad. La abuela y Seth adiós efusivamente con la mano y mi padre consuela a mi madre sobándola los hombros.

Justo antes de despegar en el avión subo una foto de las que John me hizo el día de la reunión. _"Hola a ola a todos! Hoy quiero compartir una noticia especial con vosotros. Victoria's Secret quiere contar conmigo en su #VSFashionShow 2014. No tengo palabras para describir lo feliz y emocionada que estoy, es un honor ser parte de un proyecto tan increíble. Gracias a quienes me apoyáis y a todos los que habéis creído en mi! - #VSFashionShow is coming... #CountDown."_

Cuando aterrizamos en Nueva York nos da la bienvenida un sol de infarto son la 16:00 de la tarde aquí. Mi móvil esta petado de _whatsapp_ , mensajes directos, mensajes, comentarios y tweets de felicitación. Y yo me siento inmensamente feliz, no solo por participar sino también por ser solo la cuarta modelo española que lo consigue. Me siento afortunada de poder representar a España en el _show_ más importante del año.

Aunque como siempre, todo tiene esa parte amaga y hay algunos comentarios que aseguran que he conseguido el puesto por acostarme con Edward. Por eso, envió un mensaje a mis padres diciéndoles que ya estoy aquí y silencio el móvil. Ya me enfrentare a ellos cuando esté tranquila. No queremos ir a casa para no dormimos y poder combatir rápido el jet lag. Nos morimos de hambres y decidimos ir a un restaurante que me gusta mucho en SoHo. Comemos tranquila mente y cuando nos queremos dar cuenta entre copas de vinos y risas se nos pasan las horas. Decido ir a casa para sacar a pasear a Romeo y ver a Riley para comentarle una serie de correos que me han mandado para que los maneje él. Edward tiene que pasar por la oficina a mirar unas cosas porque no quiere ir mañana temprano y así quitárselas de en medio así que me propone que si cuando termine pasa por mi casa y dormimos juntos en la suya.

Cuando abro la puerta de casa, Riley esta espatarrado en el sofá bebiendo cerveza como un cerdo. Romeo viene corriendo a saludarme y yo le quejo en mis brazos para mimarle y achucharle. Esta todo limpio menos la cocina que parece una autentica pocilga. Flipo con él, de verdad. Dejo la maleta a los pies de mi cama y cojo la correa de Romeo para sacarle a pasear.

-Eres un guarro, ¿lo sabias? -se levanta para abrazarme. Arrugo el morro. -¡Joder! Dúchate. No se te puede dejar solo. Voy a sacar a Romeo cuando vuelvo quiero la cocina reluciente.

-Nena, no te me alteres. Tengo una resaca de la hostia. -niego con la cabeza y salgo con Romeo. Es un caso.

El paseo con Romeo me despeja y me hace recordar los días que he pasado con Edward en Madrid. No sé si es normal la relación que tenemos todo está yendo a la velocidad del rayo pero no me siento incomoda y es como si le conociera de toda la vida. Estoy feliz, ilusionada y cómoda que es lo único que importa. El paseo es tranquilo y sin improvistos aunque he visto un par de _paparazzis_ mientras que no me molesten me dan igual. Cuando miro la hora en el móvil veo que son las 21:00 y que tengo una llamada de Edward. Vuelvo a casa y cuando entro Edward está sentando en el sofá del salón y Riley limpiando la cocina aún.

-¿Has visto la nueva chacha que he contratado? Es algo lenta pero eficaz.

Suelta una carcajada y viene a darme un pequeño beso en los labios. Romeo le empieza a rascar los pies para que le haga caso. Le guiño un ojo y me voy a la cocina con Riley.

-Que graciosa eres, ¿no?

-Lo sé. Es el arte español. -río.

-¿Vas a dormir en su casa? -pregunta.

-Sí. No te molesta, ¿verdad?

-No, claro que no. Más cama para mí. -se quita los guantes y deja el trapo en su sitio. -¿Todo bien? -asiento.

-¿Quedamos mañana a las 12:00 para ir al gimnasio? -pregunto.

-Prefiero dormir. Tienes los _fittings_ de Victoria's Secret, ¿no?

-Si, por eso voy a ir a machacarme un poco en el gym.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-Pues mira oye sí. Además así de paso ves a John. -y muevo las cejas seductoramente.

-Que pesadita eres. -reímos. Ambos sabemos que llevo razón y está deseando volver a verle. -¿Qué tal mi Marie?

-Hermosa y con una vitalidad increíble.

-Ay, que ganas de verla.

Voy a mi habitación y cojo un bolso grande para guardar una muda, ropa nueva y un pijama. Cuando termino Edward y yo nos vamos.

Hacemos la cena juntos y cuando terminamos nos acurrucamos en el sofá con el pijama puesto a ver algún programa de televisión y a pesar de que Edward me pone el canal internacional para ver noticias de España me quedo irremediablemente dormida.

Cuando me despierto son las 11:30 de la mañana, algo más tarde de lo que tenía pensado. Estoy en la cama pero no me acuerdo ni de cuando Edward me trajo en brazos. Está profundamente dormido asique sin hacer ruido me levanto y voy hacia la cocina a prepararme un café bien cargado aunque al final acabo haciéndome dos tostadas y comiendo unas magdalenas. Preparo lo mismo a Edward y se lo llevo en una bandeja a la cama.

-Buenas días, dormilón.

-Buenas días, preciosa. -y me regala una hermosa sonrisa. Joder, que guapo es…

-Me tengo que ir al gimnasio. ¿Te importa que deje todo aquí y venga luego antes de ir a los _fittings_?

-No, claro que no. Te pilla mucho mejor desde aquí. -se incorpora y sonríe al ver el desayuno. Coge la taza.

-¿Estarás allí?

-No creo, la verdad. Necesito centrarme en unos proyectos y arreglar unos asuntos. Confío en John. Espero que te gusten los looks que te ha preparado.

-Estoy tan nerviosa y emocionada.

-Disfruta de todo esto, Bells. Te lo mereces. -me acerco y le beso.

Me pongo mis deportivas y unas mallas y un top que me ha regalado Victoria's Secret para darles promoción. Edward me deja unas llaves para cuando venga después. Salgo apresuradamente y me doy cuenta de que el gimnasio está a penas a 15 minutos de aquí asique decido ir corriendo y me evito hacer la máquina que me aburre tanto. Cuando llego mi entrenador me está esperando. Se ha enterado de que estaré en la VSFS y me ha dicho que ha preparado unos ejercicios que me van a venir muy bien para estos días. Y lo peor de todo, me ha puesto dieta. Os juro que odio las dietas, no las cumplo nunca y no porque no quiera sino porque no puedo. No tengo esa fuerza de voluntad pero como es una dieta que dentro de lo que cabe solo va a durar una semana pues voy a poner más de mi misma.

Mi entrenador decide machacarme y quiero morirme pero tiene razón. Además hoy y mañana son los _fittings_ y tengo que estar perfecta. Cuando salgo me quedo a muy poco de coger un taxi pero decido volver corriendo. Cuando llego al edificio de Edward y abro la puerta de su casa me invade su olor pero a algo más, a hogar. Ay Dios Bellita, que te estas encoñando demasiado.

Nada más entrar me dirijo al salón y pongo la cadena de música, la estancia se inunda de música clásica. Muy típica de Edward. Me doy cuanta en el reloj de la sala que son las 14:30 y que no he comido nada y he estado mucho tiempo entrenando. No puedo comer demasiado para que no se me hinche la tripa y lo peor es que me muero tanto de hambre. Para matar el gusanillo me voy a la cocina y cojo todo tipo de frutas. Me preparo un buen festín de frutas y agua aunque tampoco debería beber mucho. Me llevo el plato al salón y lo como tranquilamente escuchando la música que sale de la cadena. Cuando termino y lo recojo todo son las 15:15 y voy algo apurada de tiempo asique me ducho a la velocidad de la luz.

Salgo de la ducha y me seco rápidamente el pelo. Me he dejado el bolso en el salón con todo asique salgo corriendo solo con la toalla y por poco no me dejo los dientes en el parqué. Me visto y me maquillo sutilmente. Lo recojo todo, no quiero que Edward piense que soy una guarra.

Nada más salir del edificio doy alto a un taxi y le indico la dirección, justo en ese momento mi móvil comienza a sonar:

-¿Sí? -contesto.

-¿Bells? ¿Dónde estás?

-Llegando, Rai.

-¿Estás loca? ¿Por dónde vas? ¿Has visto que hora es? -me aparto el móvil de la oreja y la mira en la pantalla. Las 15:55.

-No tardo, ¿vale? Te juro que estaré allí en 5 minutos.

-Más te vale. Esto es importante para tu carrera. -y lleva razón, pero aun no es la hora. Odio cuando se pone en se plan.

-Ya te he dicho que llegare a tiempo. -contesto borde.

-Que te folles al jefe no te hace saltarte las normas.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan cabrón? Te he dicho que estaré. No me puedo creer que hayas dicho eso. -no me contesta y cuelga enfadado. Miro al taxista.

-Si consigues que estemos ahí en 4 minutos te doy 20 dólares más a lo del viaje.

-Estaremos en tres, nena. -me mira a través del espejo retrovisor interior. -¿Eres Bella Swan?

-Sí.

-Mi hija es super fan de ti. Tiene 14 años y está con la edad del pavo, ya sabes. Ha empezado con eso de que quiere ser modelo. -sonrió comprendiéndole.

-¿Cómo se llama tu hija?

-Jimena.

-Bien, dile a Jimena de mi parte que si es lo que de verdad ama que luche por ello. Que vaya a agencias para comenzar poco a poco. Que esta carrera es muy difícil pero que tiene sus cosas buenas y que si de verdad es lo que quiere que luche por ello. -miro el reloj y solo quedan dos minutos pero ya entramos en la calle. Aparca en la acera de enfrente del edificio y hay un montón de fotógrafos. Le pago al taxista y antes de bajar, me vuelvo.

Saco un post-it del bolso y apunto mi correo electrónico.

-Puede que esté loca por hacer esto pero dila que me escriba, ¿vale? -el taxista me recoge el papel con los ojos emocionados. -Muchas gracias por tu profesionalidad y eficacia

-Mil gracias. Eres un ángel y suerte en el _show_ de Victoria's Secret. -salgo del taxi y miles de flashes comienza a dispararse. Me piden que pose para ellos en la entrada del edificio y yo gustosa y por no ser borde lo hago. Además estoy encantada por todo esto.

Nada más entrar se acerca alguien a mí y me lleva a una sala distinta de la última vez. Allí esta John y viene corriendo a abrazarme.

-Hola, Bella. ¡Qué alegría verte! -me abraza y me susurra al oído. -Esto está lleno de víboras, pequeña. Ya sabes cómo va esto pero con este show todo se incrementa.

-Muchas gracias, John. En especial, por esta oportunidad. -me guiña un ojo. Veo a Riley de refilón pero no me acerco ni a saludarle. No se lo merece. John me lleva a la sala de maquillaje y allí me desmaquillan y me vuelvo a maquillar. El pelo lo arreglan pero no me hacen nada. John hace que me levante y evitando tocarme los ojos me guía hacia donde están los trajes.

-¿Preparada? -asiento. Me aparta las manos.

-Oh, madre mía. -mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas. -Es precioso. Gracias.

-Parece que está hecho para ti. Vamos, tienes que vértelo puesto.

Cuando me pongo el conjunto de ropa interior y me ayudan a ponerme la cola, me siento feliz y orgullosa con todo lo que estoy consiguiendo poco a poco. Me hacen desfilar en una pasarela y montón de paloraid. La cola tiene se me mueve un poco más a la derecha de lo que debería asique tienen que hacerla un pequeño ajuste. John me dice que no puedo ver el otro _outfit_ hasta mañana y que me vaya a descansar.

Y no, no he hablado con Riley porque me ha dolido lo que me ha dicho. Se como es y se porque lo hace pero también tiene que entender que yo soy la menos interesada en perder mi trabajo. Me voy sin decirle nada y en la recepción me encuentro con Rosalie y Alice.

-¡Bella! -Alice viene corriendo abrazarme.

-Hola enana. -la devuelvo el abrazo.

-Hola Bella. -Rosalie se acerca y me da dos besos.

-Hola. ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Edward me dijo que empezaban los _fittings_ y que él no podía venir a supervisar asique he venido yo. Por cierto, menudo _outfit_ , ¿no? Es una pasada.

-Sí, es increíble.

-¿Cómo es? A mí me toca mañana. Estoy tan nerviosa. -saco el móvil y le enseño unas cuantas fotos. -Joder, tía, que suertuda. Es precioso. Espero que el mío este a la altura o te lo quito.

-¿Te tienes que quedar mucho más? -pregunto a Alice.

-Pues si… Es lo primero que me ha avisado Edward, si vas tienes que ser profesional y quedarte en todos los _outfits_ y no en cuanto veas a Bella irte a tomar algo.

-Vale, nos conoce bien. -reímos.

-Pero tú y yo si podemos irnos a tomar algo, ¿verdad?

-Sí, vamos. ¿Te veo mañana? -miro a Alice.

-Aquí estaré.

Rosalie y yo salimos y vamos hacia el mismo Starbucks que cuando viene por primera vez a estas oficinas. Nos sentamos en una mesa alejada.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo se han portado?

-Bien… nadie ha dicho nada malo aunque todos me miraban raro. No sé…

-Está lleno de arpías y personas malas, no hagas caso de lo que te digan ni tampoco muchas modelos. En especial cuídate las espaldas de Victoria y Tanya.

-Gracias por avisar. -bebo de mi café. -¿Por qué aun no eres ángel después de 5 años?

-Esa misma pregunta me hago yo. Edward me ha dicho que lo siente que él no manda sobre eso pero no lo sé. Llevo 5 años, creo que me lo merezco.

-Las cosas llegaran más pronto o más tarde.

-Eso espero. Renuncio a muchos proyectos por seguir trabajando para ellos. -frunce el ceño y cambia de tema. -¿A qué hora tienes mañana el _fitting_?

-mm… -miro el horario en mi móvil. -A las 18:00. ¿Y tú?

-17:30. ¿Te espero y volvemos a tomarnos un café juntas?

-Perfecto. -sonrío amistosamente.

-¿Qué tal con Edward?

-Mágico. Todo está surgiendo de una forma tan real, quizás algo deprisa pero real que en nuestro mundo se agradece.

-No he oído ninguna crítica hacia a ti.

-Ni yo aunque parezca increíble.

-Mejor así. -la noto pensativa.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Yo… mira, conozco a Edward desde que soy pequeña y siempre ha sido un hombre de hielo. Suena mal decirlo pero a pesar de ser un caballero, utilizaba a las mujeres. Te ha abierto su corazón y no me pregunto el porqué, por qué no hay más verte. Solo cuida de su corazón y apuesta por tu relación.

-Gracias por tus palabras, Rose. Tengo intención de luchar por esto con uñas y dientes.

-Me alegro oír eso. Hacéis una pareja preciosa.

-Sabía que conocías a Edward de hace tiempo pero no desde pequeña. -comento. No estoy celosa pero siento curiosidad.

-Los Cullen y mis padres son amigos desde hace muchos años. Mis padres son de Forks pero cuando nací yo decidieron traernos a Nueva York. Mama quería salir del pueblo y sentía que si me criaba allí ya no iba salir de allí nunca. Ellos vinieron unos años después cuando yo tenía 12 años pero veraneábamos juntos.

-¿Los Hale? -asiente.

-¡Oh, Dios! ¿Cómo es que no he caído antes?

-¿Qué ocurre? -me mira asustada.

-¿Tu hermano es Jasper Whitlock? -pregunto.

-Eh, sí… Utiliza el apellido de soltera de mi madre. El Hale ya llevaba mucho detrás.

-Tu hermano es jugador del Real Madrid. Mi hermano se moriría.

-¿Es fan del Real Madrid?

-En mi familia eres del Real Madrid o si no estás desheredado. -río.

-Bueno… podríamos organizar algo. -me guiña un ojo. -Deberíamos irnos.

Cuando llego a casa me recibe Edward con una gran sonrisa. Espera, he dicho a casa. Ay, madre…

-Hola cariño. ¿Qué tal el día? -se acerca y me da un beso apasionado.

-Agotada. No he parado.

-¿Has estado mucho en el gimnasio? -asiento dejando las cosas en el sofá y quitándome los tacones.

-Desde que me fui hasta las 14:20.

-No lo necesitas tanto, Bells. Tampoco es bueno.

-No suelo ir tanto pero tengo el _show_ y tengo que estar perfecta. Prometo bajar un poco el ritmo después. -me acerco a la cocina y el sigue haciendo la cena. Mmm.. pechuga de pollo y ensalada cruda. Me encanta y no es ironía, que conste. Es que, simplemente amo las verduras crudas. -He estado con tu hermana. Me ha dicho que has confiando en ella para supervisar.

-Sí. La apasiona todo esto y además entiende que es lo que importa. ¿Qué tal el _fitting_? ¿Te han gustado los _outfits_?

-Solo he visto uno y es PRECIOSO, de verdad. Me encanta. John no me ha dejado ver el otro porque ha dicho que mola más sorprenderse dos veces que una. -cojo mi móvil y le enseño fotos orgullosa.

-Estas preciosa. Ya verás en el show, vas a brillar. -deja los platos encima de la mesa. Comenzamos a cenar.

-¿Te importa que me quede a dormir?

-Sabes que no. Esta también es tu casa.

-Gracias. -continúo cenando sin decir nada. Edward no y empieza a conocerme.

-Amor, no te quiero molestar. A mí me encanta que te quieras quedar aquí, pero ¿ha pasado algo?

-Me he enfadado con Riley. Es un idiota. -y le cuento todo lo que ha pasado en el taxi. -Asique, ¿podemos ir a mi casa a por ropa nueva?

-Claro. Terminamos y te llevo.

Y así es, en cuanto terminamos vamos a mi casa y nada más entrar Romeo viene como siempre. Ayys… si esto con Edward sigue tan serio no sé cómo lo voy a hacer cuando no este Riley. Este se levanta del sofá de un salto y viene corriendo a mí.

-Bella, lo siento mucho. Estaba nervioso. -me dice intentando abrazarme, me alejo.

-Te has comportado como un auténtico hijo de puta.

-Lo siento, Bells, por favor.

-Déjame, ¿vale? Sabes que se me pasara pero como sigas insistiendo te voy a soltar cuatro frescas y entonces sí que va a ver problemas. Apártate.

Riley que ya me conoce sabe que puede arder Troya asique se retira lentamente. Edward nos mira asombrado nunca nos ha visto enfadarnos. Voy a mi habitación y cojo la maleta de los grandes viajes echo todo lo necesario y un poco más. No creo que a Edward le importe y salgo con ella.

-¿Lista? -asiento, me da un beso en la mejilla y coge la maleta. Me agacho y achucho a Romeo. -Bells, ¿quieres que se venga Romeo? -dejo de besar a Romeo y lo miro asombrada.

-¿Harías eso por mí?

-Haría eso y más. -me levanto y corro a abrazarle.

-Gracias. Gracias. Gracias.

* * *

¿REVIEWS?

xoxo


	15. Chapter 15

_"Antes de hablar, escucha; antes de escribir, piensa; antes de herir, siente; antes de odiar, ama; antes de rendirte, intenta; antes de morir, vive."_

 _-William Shakespeare._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ La historia me pertenece solo los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

 **EL ÁNGEL DE EDWARD**

" _-¿Lista? -asiento, me da un beso en la mejilla y coge la maleta. Me agacho y achucho a Romeo. -Bells, ¿quieres que se venga Romeo? -dejo de besar a Romeo y lo miro asombrada._

 _-¿Harías eso por mí?_

 _-Haría eso y más. -me levanto y corro a abrazarle._

 _-Gracias. Gracias. Gracias."_

 **Capítulo 15.**

Los días pasan tan rápido que apenas me doy cuenta de en qué día estoy. Estamos a viernes y ya se han acabado todos los _fittings_. He quedado varios días con Rose para entrenar y con Alice para tomar algo. Las tres nos hemos hecho grandes amigas, me siento muy cómoda con ellas, me han demostrado que puedo confiar en ellas sin que me fallen y es de agradecer.

Sigo viviendo con Edward a pesar de haber hecho las paces con Riley, me pidió perdón y le perdone, por supuesto pero aún estoy un poco resentida y Edward me ha pedido que me quede. Estoy tirada en la alfombra del salón colocando toda la ropa en la maleta. Victoria's Secret me ha regalo un montón de cosas de ejercicio y una chupa de cuero super chula que pone Victoria's Secret Fashion Show 2015. Estoy emocionada y atacada de los nervios a partes iguales. Tanto que Edward esta aun en el trabajo porque no paro de estresarle. Mañana por la mañana partimos a Londres con todas las chicas y equipo del show. Edward ira el domingo porque tiene unas cosas familiares, no me ha dicho que… Mañana a las 10 de la mañana vendrá un coche privado para llevarme al aeropuerto, Rose, Alice y yo hemos pedido que si podemos compartirlo para ir juntas.

Esta vez el show es en Londres asique está teniendo una repercusión impresionante. Las chicas más bellas del mundo el lunes van a grabar el show más esperado y visto de los últimos años. Todo el mundo desea ver quiénes son los cantantes que asistirán, los _outfits_ , las luces, TODO. Es un equipo impresionante, aunque aún no he tenido la oportunidad de conocer a ninguna de las chicas del show. Rose y Alice me han dicho que es lo mejor que me ha podido pasar que cuanto más tarde conozca a esas arpías, mejor.

Estoy muy emocionada por conocer a Adriana Lima y Alessandra Ambrosio, ellas son las que llevaran este año el famoso _Fantasy Brad_. Una vez más, Rose y Ali me han dicho que son las únicas que merecen la pena y que me daré cuenta del ambiente en cuanto llegue. Estoy con el disco de Metallica en acústico cuando escucho la puerta de casa abrirse, Romeo que sigue aquí y tiene pinta de no querer irse (tanto como su dueña) corre ladrando feliz a recibir a Edward.

-Hola, hombretón. -cierra la puerta y se agacha para acariciarle. Menudo chaquetero y al principio no podía ni verle. Dos chucherías y tres mimos y ya tiene nuevo favorito. No me mueve de mi sitio y veo la tierna escena. Edward me mira y sonríe. -Hola, preciosa. ¿Cómo ha ido tu día? -se acerca y me besa, tiro de el para que caiga con cuidado encima de mí.

-Ahora mucho mejor teniéndote a mi lado. -nos besamos con pasión.

-¿Ya has terminado de hacer la maleta? -asiento. Su mano derecha empieza a acariciarme la cara para deslizarse poco a poco a mi cadera y apretarme fuerte contra él. Soltamos un jadeo por la presión de nuestros cuerpos. -Estas tensa. Tienes que relajarte, nena. -su mano se cuela por dentro de mi camiseta y comienza a acariciarme un pecho. ¿Cómo se puede sentir tan bien?

Acerca su rostro al hueco de mi cuello y comienza a besarme, chupar y soplar. Cierro los ojos y me espalda se arquea ante sus caricias. Me quita la camiseta y en el mismo movimiento casi me desabrocha el sujetador. Comienza a acariciar y besar mis pechos, los cuales responden a sus mimos y caricias y se ponen duros. Empieza a bajar por mi tripa hasta mi pelvis donde me quita despacio, demasiado despacio mis mayas. Besa cada una de mis piernas y suspira sobre mi centro. Dios, me quiere matar. Que me quite las bragas ya, joder. Cuando lo hace suelto un suspiro de alivio y Edward sonríe levemente. Se centra en mí, en mi desconexión, en mi placer y yo solo puedo corresponderle con tirones de pelo y gemidos. Cuando sube a mi altura y me besa le quito apresuradamente la chaqueta y tiro de su camiseta haciendo que salten un montón de botones. Quitamos el pantalón atropelladamente y se mete de una sola estocada. Suspiro con alivio.

Dentro y fuera, sintiendo ambos un placer exquisito. Disfrutando de nuestros cuerpos, conociéndonos y enamorándonos cada día un poco más. Me agarro a su fuerte espalda y me arqueo a él. Sintiendo como el orgasmo crece en mi interior, cuando lo hace es potente y me arrasa por completo. No siento nada más, solo a Edward besarme con pasión. Edward se ha corrido junto a mí, se quita de encima mío y nos gira para quedar yo encima de él.

-¿Vendrás el domingo? -pregunto acariciando el vello de su pecho.

-Te prometo que allí estaré. -contesta en mi pelo.

-¿Por qué no vienes mañana?

-Tengo asuntos que atender aquí con mi familia.

-Alice viene…

-Bella, deja de comerte la cabeza. No, no me voy a ir con otra y no te estoy engañando.

-Siento que esto es demasiado intenso… que te quiero demasiado. -me sincero.

-Disfrutamos de esto.

Edward me ayuda a levantarme y nos damos juntos una ducha relajante. Me siento exhausta y agotada, no he parado en estos días y me he machacado bastante en el gimnasio para estar perfecta. Edward y Alice me han dicho que no hace falta porque estoy perfecta tal y como estoy pero siento en la obligación, no sé. Se lo conté a Rose y me dijo que a ella la pasaba lo mismo a pesar de ser su quinto desfile para el show. Edward sale de la ducha antes que yo y me prepara una tortilla francesa en estos días se ha dado cuenta de que estoy tan ocupada y preocupada que las cenas casi me las salto. Por no hablar de que he tenido amenaza de espinilla en mi cara asique escribí con urgencia a Rose para decírselo y vino corriendo para llevarme a su centro de belleza favorito. Ya no hay rastro de grano y me han recomendado unas mascarillas para evitar que me salgan.

Ahora estoy en la cama viendo la televisión junto a Edward, se ha hecho costumbre ver el canal internacional de España. Me siento en casa aquí, siento que poco a poco estamos formando algo especial, como una pequeña familia con nosotros dos solos. Bueno, y Romeo, ese pequeñín adora a Edward tanto como yo. Nos tiene eclipsados.

Me quedo dormida sin darme cuenta y me despierto de la misma manera. Me siento desorientada y no por el lugar sino por la hora. Cuando me asomo a mi mesilla veo que son las 8:45. El coche estará aquí a las 10. Empieza a sonar mi móvil, lo cojo y salgo de la habitación para no molestar a Edward. Por el camino me voy poniendo la bata.

-Dime que no te has dormido, Bells. -suena la voz cantarina de Alice.

-No, me acabo de despertar. -digo caminando hacia la cocina para poner la comida de Romeo y hacerme un plato con frutas y zumo de naranja.

-Eso es que te has dormido. -regaña. Pongo los ojos en blanco es igual que su hermano. No pueden negar que son familia. -¿Has terminado la maleta?

-Sí, ayer. ¿Por qué?

-¿Qué te vas a poner?

-Unos vaqueros y una sudadero negra que pone VS. Rose lo mismo pero con pantalón negro.

-Sí, lo sé. Estoy con Rose. -contesta.

-¿Qué haces con Rose?

-Hemos dormido juntas. Voy a maquillarla y vamos, ¿vale?

-¿No tiene que pasar el coche a buscaros?

-No. Ya he solucionado eso. Ira a tu casa a las 10:30 al final. Tengo que maquillarte y arreglarte el pelo.

-Ali, no estoy en mi casa y además se maquillarme. No me agobies, por favor.

-Ya lo sé. Estas en casa de Ed. Iremos en 30 min. Chaaaaaoooo. -cuelga. Me quedo mirando la pantalla del móvil un momento. No tiene sentido luchar contra Alice hare siempre lo que la de la gana.

Me dedico a admirar las vistas y a comer la fruta tranquilamente. Edward debe estar agotado pero a atrasado su entrada a las 10:30 para poder despedirse de mí. Miro a Romeo de reojo, se ha acostumbrado demasiado bien a la casa de Edward y eso me preocupa. Suspiro. No quiero marcharme pero sé que más pronto o más tarde tendré que hacerlo.

-¿En qué piensas? -me sobresalto. Edward entra en la cocina con un pantalón del pijama solo y descalzo. Joder, que sexy.

-En nada. -contesto. Se acerca a mí y me da un suave beso en los labios.

-¿No deberías estar arreglándote?

-Alice va a venir junto con Rosalie. No confía en que sepa maquillarme y arreglarme el pelo.

-Por supuesto. -ríe. Se sienta a mi lado y me acaricia la pierna. -Bueno, enana, ¿Cómo te sientes?

-¿Sinceramente? -asiente en respuesta.

-A-TA-CA-DA. Estoy a segundos de que me entre el nervio español.

-¿Estas cómoda con los _outfits_?

-Son maravillosos, pero los he llevado poco. En especial, el primero. Los tacones son muy altos y tengo que manejarme con la falda.

-Confío en ti. ¿Te importa que me vaya cuando venga mi her?

-Para nada.

-¿Nos duchamos juntos?

Estoy con la bata y me estoy secando el pelo cuando suena el timbre. Es Edward quien va a abrir.

-Hola a ti también, Alice. -le oigo decir. Justo en ese momento aparece por la puerta.

-¡Genial! Has adelantado trabajo.

Rose y Edward entran juntos en el inmenso baño de este último.

-Me voy, cielo. Me echan de mi propia casa. -y hace un puchero.

-Te quiero. Te veo el domingo. -le digo abrazándole.

-Allí estaré. Te quiero más. -y con esa última frase Rosalie le echa. Me tienen de Barbie hasta que quedan 10 minutos para que llegue el coche a buscarnos. Alice ha bajado ya mi maleta en la recepción junto las de ellas para que las cargue el chofer mientras nosotras bajamos. Alice decide que es mejor que las dos llevemos pantalón negro que esteriliza mucho mejor y la misma sudadera blanca pero a Rose con un pañuelo rosa para darle color. No llevamos bolsos para no cargar con él en las fotos pero Alice nos guardara todo lo que necesitemos en su gran bolso de LV. Me estoy terminando de poner las botas con tacón cuando suena el timbre. Alice da un pequeño gritito y dice que enseguida bajamos.

-¡Es la hora! ¡Es la hora! ¡Es la hora! -dice entrando en la habitación.

Cuando nos montamos en el coche nos hacemos un selfie y cada uno lo sube a las redes sociales. Yo la título "Comienza la aventura… ¿me acompañáis? #VSFashionShow rosaliehale alicecullen victoriassecret".

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto salen a buscarnos un chico y una chica, nos dicen que nos tienen que llevar a la sala VIP antes de ir hacia la pista para hacernos las fotos en el avión. Alice decide irse con el equipo. Cuando llegamos a la sala hay demasiado ruido y nadie se fija en nosotras. Para ser exactos hay unas 43 chicas aquí dentro y algún que otro maquillador y peluquero para arreglarlas a última hora. Me quedo de piedra al ver que Adriana Lima y Alessandra Ambrosio son las primeras que se acercan a abrazar y saludar a Rosalie.

-¡Hola chicas! Quiero presentaros a alguien… -me mira para que me acerque. -Bella, te presento a Adriana y Ale. Chicas, ella es Bella. -ambas me sonríen de forma sincera y se acercan a abrazarme y besarme.

-¿Tu eres Bella? -dice Alessandra.

-¿Esa Bella? -dice Adriana.

-Lo es. -contesta Rosalie guiñándoles un ojo. Chillan y corren a abrazarme de nuevo.

-Eres guapísima… Entiendo que Edward se haya fijado en ti. Eres la novedad, ¿sabes? Todas estaban deseando que llegaras para conocerte. -dice Adriana.

-Sip. Algunas para conocerte de forma sincera y otras para soltar su veneno a alguien nuevo. En serio, Bella hay víboras. Tienes que tener cuidado.

-Estaremos a tu lado para defenderte.

-Gracias, chicas. -contesto sinceramente. -En especial ¿de quién no me puedo fiar?

-De Tan… de esa bruja que se acerca a nosotras. -Adriana y Ale se giran y se ponen a mi lado. Ellas la sonríen de forma falsa y Rose no disimula que su presencia no es grata.

-Bueno, bueno… mira quien tenemos aquí. -dice una chica de pelo rubio casi pelirrojo, ojos miel y alta. La reconozco al instante, Tanya Denali. Nunca me ha caído bien ni en las fotos. Viene con dos chicas más, también las reconozco Irina y Kate Denali.

-¿A cerebro de guisante o una putilla sin cerebro? -Tanya fulmina con la mirada a Rose y Rose encoje los hombros con asco. -Por ejemplo…

-Pero Rose, ¿aún por aquí? Como otro año más no eres ángel pensé que te habían echado por vieja.

-Estoy esperando a quitarte las alas a ti. Sería mi mayor satisfacción. -contesta mirándose las uñas. -¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer? -la pregunta.

-Lo cierto es que no. Venía conocer a la famosa Bella Swan me imaginaba que ibas a ser algo más pero… bueno, mírate. -ríe y sus hermanas la imitan.

-Es una lastima que yo pueda mirarme al espejo y tu no… No sé, al menos me recozco no se si a ti tanta cirujia te deja ver. -contesto.

-Bueno… resulta que tienes garras. Igual que como la chusma con la que te juntas.

-¿Esa chusma con la que llevas intentando revolcarte 5 años y solo has conseguido que de negativas? -contesta Adriana.

-Bueno… al menos conseguí entrar aquí por mérito propio no por tirarme a nadie. -dice con desprecio.

-¿Estas completamente segura? -contesta Rosalie. Adriana y Ale se miran entre ellas.

-¿Pero no fue que la encontraron teniendo sexo con el antiguo director de casting? -contesta Adriana.

-Si. Y con uno de los accionistas minoritarios… ¿o fue con dos?

-Yo creo que con dos. -contesta Rosalie. -Por no hablar de cámaras, montajistas, etc… -Tanya levanta la mano para pegar a Rose. La coge en un acto reflejo y la doblo el brazo como me enseño mi padre.

-No vuelvas a levantarla la mano. Quedas avisada. -digo entre dientes.

-Suéltame, loca. Me haces daño. -comienza a lloriquear. Las demás agarran a sus hermanas. La suelto y las demás hacen lo mismo, se colocan la ropa dignamente. Perras. -Ya nos vamos… Solo queríamos conocer a la nueva puta de Edward. -y sin más se van. Dios, que asco de chicas. En un rato el percance está olvidado y todas nos hacemos fotos entre bromas y risas. He conocido a un montón de chicas nuevas y muchas de ellas desfilan por primera vez como yo.

Pocos minutos después nos llaman para que vayamos a pistas que ya está el avión preparado y la prensa en su sitio. Salimos felices y riendo, no me siento nerviosa porque estoy cómoda. Me siento tranquila y protegida. En las fotos Tanya, sus hermanos y otras dos chicas que no sé quiénes son se intentan poner el centro pero conseguimos desplazarlas en una esquina. Asique me encuentro casi en el centro sonriendo, posando y lanzando besos al aire como una loca. Nos piden miles de fotos, juntas, separadas, en pareja, en tríos, en pequeños grupos… todo son risas y buen rollo y parece mentira que hayamos estado a punto de llegar a las manos por esas perras.

En el avión es lo mismo pero algo más tranquilo cuando le contamos a Alice lo que ha pasado en la sala VIP se muere de la risa y dice ella le hubiera dado una patada en el culo. También dice que a Edward no le va a hacer gracia y que tiene que hablar con él. Cuando pisamos suelo londinense estoy exhausta y solo deseo llegar al hotel para dormir mucho. Lo cierto es que soy una pequeña marmota. Cuando llegamos al hotel, nos dicen que tenemos todas las zonas a su disposición asique sin decir nada a Rose y Alice me voy a la piscina climatizada. Me encanta nadar y desconectar haciéndolo. Estoy como una hora en la piscina sola cuando llegan chicas que pretenden divertirse y no nadar asique me retiro a mi habitación a dormir. Mañana comienza los preparativos…

* * *

¿REVIEWS?

xoxo


	16. Chapter 16

"A veces hay que perder el tiempo para encontrar el alma."

-Slow love

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ La historia me pertenece solo los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

 **EL ÁNGEL DE EDWARD**

 _"Me encanta nadar y desconectar haciéndolo. Estoy como una hora en la piscina sola cuando llegan chicas que pretenden divertirse y no nadar asique me retiro a mi habitación a dormir. Mañana comienza los preparativos…"_

 **Capítulo 16.**

 **Poco a poco subiré las fotos de los momentos que digo. Relacionar a Rosalie como si fuera la modelo Candice Swanepoel. Bella es más como Behati y Blanca Padilla. Las fotos las subiré al Instagram: queenbellacullen.**

Los nervios que siento creo que no son normales, por no hablar de que no localizo a Edward y cuando digo que no localizo a Edward es que NO LOCALIZO A EDWARD. ¿Se nota mucho que estoy atacada? Alice me ha repetido una y otra vez que no me preocupe que estará trabajando o en el avión.

Todo el mundo está preparado en la recepción de hotel para ir hasta la única tienda de Victoria's Secret, nos han maquillado y peinado en el hotel y vamos casi todas iguales. Pantalón vaquero, camiseta gris y chaqueta de cuero que pone Victoria's Secret Fashion Show 2014. Después de la presentación en la tienda, iremos donde se graba el show donde tenemos los últimos retoques de los trajes y practicaremos con los tacones o las alas si llevas para manejarlo bien el lunes. No sé dónde están Rosalie y Alice así que me encuentro con Adriana, Alessandra y dos de las chicas nuevas, Sara Sampaio y Taylor Hill.

Me acerco a un chico de la organización que hojea unos papeles cerca de nosotras.

-Disculpa, ¿sabes algo de Edward Cullen?

-No, señorita. -contesta levantando su mirada para contestarme.

-¿Estás completamente seguro? -insisto.

-Bueno, es mi jefe. Sabría si ha llegado.

-Cierto. Muchas gracias. -y vuelvo con las chicas. Aparece Rosalie justo en el mismo momento en que nos hacen subir en el coche. Entramos Rose, Ale, Adriana y yo en el coche.

-¿Sabes algo de Edward? -la pregunto.

-No, Bells. -contesta con una mirada rara.

-¿Y de Alice?

-No, Bella.

-¿No ha pasado nada?

-No, Bella.

-¿Segura? -vuelvo a insistir.

-Segura. Tienes que relajarte, ¿vale?

La tienda está excesivamente cerca y llegamos en poco tiempo. Nos meten por la puerta trasera para después abrir las puertas para que salgamos a posar y lo hacemos, y sonreímos y reímos, y la verdad es que no lo pasamos genial. Me han puesto en segunda fila en el centro junto a Sara y Taylor, menos mal porque justo a cada lado de ellas se encuentra Kate e Irina. Los fotógrafos gritan mi nombre para que me ponga en primera fila junto a los ángeles, las cueles por cierto se encuentran Tanya y Rose juntas en primera fila. No me parece correcto y no lo hago. Pero más tarde cuando nos están haciendo fotos por separada nos juntamos Ale, Adriana, Lily, Taylor, Sara, Rose y yo para hacernos fotos juntas.

Cuando llegamos al sitio donde se va a celebrar el show, ninguna de nosotras puede parar de parecer sorprendida. Andamos haciéndonos fotos como tontas, sonriendo y babeando. Todas buscamos las fotos perfectas. Nos dividen en varios grupos. El desfile se divide en segmentos y es necesario la coordinación para que nos de tiempo a cambiarnos. Rose sale en el primero pero yo no asique nos separan. Mi primer segmento es _Dreams Girls_ y me encanta, estoy muy cómoda con él pero el segmento _Fairy Tale_ es impresionante, me encanta y además salgo la segunda después de Rose que lo abre. Mi interior grita de emoción.

Durante la jornada una de las nuevas modelos se tuerce el tobillo y me llaman para ofrecerme un nuevo conjunto. Por supuesto digo que sí y me llevan a una sala a probarme cuál de sus _outfits_ que no esté en ninguno de mis segmentos me queda mejor para poder utilizarle. La chica resulta tener solo dos y uno de ellos en _Dream Girls_ asique finalmente, tengo que utilizar el de _Angel Ball._ Es uno de los segmentos más bonitos y especiales de show porque las modelos no salen a la pasarela sino que se encuentran ya situadas como piezas de ajedrez y se van moviendo por orden.

Cuando la jornada termina estoy exhausta y no sé nada aun de Edward, Alice me mira con preocupación pero no me dice nada. Ella tampoco sabe nada y estoy tan preocupada. Me prometió que estaría aquí el domingo. Cuando llego a la habitación me cambio y me pongo un chándal bajo al gimnasio un rato para así poder descansar mejor por la noche. cuando llevo un rato aparecen Alice y Rose por la puerta.

-Hola, Bells. -dice Alice mientras Rose me da una botella de agua.

-Hola, chicas. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Sabéis algo de Edward? -pregunto después de beber. Ellas se miran antes de que Rose conteste.

-No. Veníamos a preguntarte si quieres cenar algo.

-No, gracias. No tengo hambre.

-Escucha Bella tienes que cenar algo.

-Es que no me entra nada, de verdad.

-Bells, no comer no va a hacer que estés menos nerviosa o que tengas noticias de Edward.

-Estoy hecha un asco.

-No importa. Le diremos que lo traigan a mi habitación. -propone Alice.

Cuando termino de cenar apenas una ensalada y ya en mi habitación intento volver a llamar a Edward. Esta vez su número no aparece como apagado pero me cuelga. Me ducho tranquilamente y después me meto en la cama. No hay que madrugar, de echo tenemos que estar en recepción a las 4 de la tarde. Me pongo la alarma a las 12, por si acaso y me duermo….

Toc, toc, toc….

Me despierto con el suave ruido de que alguien está llamando a la puerta. Cuando abro la puerta me encuentro con un Edward sonriente y un gran ramo de rosas rojas. El cabreo se me borra de un plumazo y corre a sus brazos.

-Cuanto te he echado de menos… -me susurra con su cara escondida entre mi pelo.

-Estaba tan preocupada. -le digo y me separo un poco de él para mirarle a los ojos. -¿Está todo bien?

-Nada que no se pueda solucionar. -entramos en mi habitación besándonos.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? -pregunto sentándome en la cama.

-Nada, Bella, de verdad. No te preocupes. -frunzo el ceño. -Tuve unos imprevistos en la empresa y un retraso con el jet.

-Esta bien… -digo no muy convencida. Cojo el móvil. -¡JODER! ¿Has visto que hora es? ¡No me ha sonado la alarma! -digo corriendo por la habitación cogiendo mis cosas para ducharme.

-Bells, Bells. -dice cogiéndome de los antebrazos. -Tienes que relajarte.

-No he hecho nada de ejercicio.

-Lo hiciste ayer antes de dormirte. -le miro.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Lo he intuido. -mentiroso. Algo me oculta.

-Voy a la ducha. ¿Estarás aquí cuando salga?

-Sí. Tienes que comer algo.

-Es coña, ¿no? No he hecho ejercicio. No puedo comer, se me hincharía la tripa. -contesto.

-¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio?

-Pues claro.

-¡Pero si estas perfecta! -se queja. Decido ignorarle y me meto en la ducha. He dormido mucho mejor de lo que tenía planeado. Rose me ha mandado un mensaje diciéndome que me relaje y que estará en el comedor junto a Alice. Cuando salgo de la ducha Edward sigue sentado en mi cama. Me pongo cómoda, unos vaqueros rotos en las rodillas, un jersey rosa chicle y mis Converse blancas. Bajamos cogidos de la mano al restaurante. Allí veo a Alice con Rose y Emmett y otro chico rubio que nos da la espalda. Nos acercamos sonriendo.

-Hola, chicos. -saludo. Edward simplemente hace un gesto con la cabeza. Parece que nos esperaban porque justo tienen dos asientos. Cuando el chico rubio se gira me quedo con la boca abierta. -¡OSTIA PUTA! Eres… oh, dios. Edward, es Jasper Hale. -digo en español sin poder contenerme. Todos ríen y el chico me mira divertido.

-El mismo, señorita. -me contesta en español también.

-Háblame de tu. Soy Bella. Encantada.

-Encantado. Me han hablado mucho de usted.

-Espero que solo cosas buenas. Joder, esto es realmente increíble. Soy super fan del Real Madrid pero lo de mi hermano es sublime. Se moriría. Ojalá estuviera aquí para que te conociera.

-Rose me ha comentado algo. Será un placer conocerle. -¡QUE MAJO! Para comérselo con patatas. Todos los de la mesa me miran divertidos. Finalmente, me siento entre Edward y Alice. Emmett y Rose no paran de tontear, parece que no hay nadie más en la mesa y nos ignoran. Miro a Alice preguntándola con la mirada.

-Te lo coméntate más tarde. -me susurra. No pruebo bocado de nada ni Rosalie tampoco pero todos los demás deciden ponerse morados. Cabrones.

-Bells, come algo de fruta. Tiene agua y vitaminas así no te hinchas. -Edward nada más oírle pide fruta en cantidades industriales.

-Hombre, hombre, pero mi a quien tenemos aquí…

Todos lo de la mesa se callan y yo ruedo los ojos al escuchar esa voz chillona. Me giro lentamente y Edward en un acto reflejo me coge de la mano. La tía es guapa, las cosas como son pero su cerebro es más pequeño que un guisante.

-Piérdete. -la dice Rose. Edward la mira mal y Emmett la pide que se controle en bajito. Tanya decide ignorarla.

-Hola, Tanya. Cuando tiempo sin verte. ¿Todo bien? -dice Edward cortésmente.

-Bien, Eddie. -¿Eddie? ¿Es estúpida? -No me devolviste las llamadas. -le pone morritos.

-He estado muy ocupado. No he tenido tiempo para nadie más que para Bella.

-Ah, sí. -dice con desprecio. -Ya la he conocido. Pensé que tenías mejor gusto, la verdad. No es tu mejor elección.

-Tanya, ¿quién eres tú para decirme lo que es bueno para mí? -la contesta tocándose el puente de la nariz.

-Oh, es violenta. No tiene nada de modales.

-¿Violenta? -pregunta Edward confuso. Rose y yo nos miramos al instante.

-Sí, Eddie. Tu noviecita y la anciana me intentaron agredir el otro día en el aeropuerto. -Rose y yo la miramos con la boca abierta. Será hija de puta.

-Después de que levantaras la mano a Rosalie. -contesto como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Y de que insinuaras que Bella es la nueva puta de Edward. -prosigue Rose. Todos no dan créditos a las palabras. Edward, Emmett y Jasper se levantan de la mesa.

-¿Qué tú has hecho que? -pregunta Jasper poniéndose rojo.

-Te cojo y te retuerzo el cuello como a un pájaro si vuelves a levantar la mano a Rose. -dice Emmett acercándose a ella. Rosalie le agarra de la mano para detenerle en su sitio.

-Tanya, me encantaría que el miércoles a la vuelta te pasaras por las oficinas. Tengo que hablar seriamente contigo.

-Por supuesto, Eddie. Estaré allí puntual. -y con eso se va contoneando las caderas. Edward me mira pidiéndome explicaciones.

-Estábamos en la sala VIP antes de coger el avión y vino a molestarme. Rosalie me defendió y la levanto la mano, la agarre y la dije que ni se la ocurriera. No pasó nada más, de verdad. -me acerco más a él.

-¿Por eso lo de las fotos? -pregunta Edward.

-¿Qué les pasa a las fotos? -pregunto extrañada.

-Sí. -dicen al unísono Rose y Alice. Las miro interrogante.

-¿No lo sabes? -pregunta Edward. Niego. Mira a las otras dos. -¿Y bien?

-Es una bruja. -dice Alice.

-Una mala arpía. -secunda Rosalie.

-Aun así, no podéis hacer eso. Joder, Alice entiendo que te caiga mal pero no puedes hacer eso. Tienes que ser consecuente con tus actos.

-Pero Edward, ella no… -comienza Alice.

-Me importa un pimiento lo mal que os caiga y lo bruja que os parezca. -la corta Edward.

-Ella no se merece estar ahí. -se adelante Rosalie.

-¿Y tú sí? -Alice abre los ojos y Rose abre la boca sin decir nada. -Perdón, no quería decir eso. –responde rápidamente Edward.

-Has querido decir exactamente lo que has dicho. Es increíble que me compares con una persona tan mala y despiadada. Sabes el daño que me ha hecho. Entiendo que ella sea ángel y yo no pero no puedes compararnos en como cada una de nosotras llego a trabajar para VS. No me esperaba para nada esto de ti. ¿Cuántas veces hemos quedado para hablar de esto? ¿Cuántas veces me has escuchado y me has dado la razón? ¿Cuántas veces me has apoyado? Ahora veo que ninguna, que solo me dabas la razón para que me callara. Esto ha llegado hasta aquí, esta será la última vez que desfile para _Victoria's Secret_. Ella será ángel y yo no, pero la estrella y la persona que más apoyo tiene fuera soy yo, no ella. A ver qué haces sin el verdadero ángel del _show_. Gracias por tu NO apoyo. -Rosalie se va. Emmett se adelanta y le toca el hombro a Edward.

-La has cagado, tío. -y se va detrás de ella.

-No me esperaba esto de ti. Solo… no me lo esperaba. Estaré en la recepción a las cuatro, siendo responsable de mis actos y me encajare en exclusiva de los ángeles. -y con eso último, Alice y Jasper abandonan el comedor siguiendo el camino de Rose y Emmett. Me giro y miro a Edward con preocupación. Tiene los ojos perdidos y se acaricia nervioso el pelo. Nos sentamos de nuevo.

-¿Qué has hecho? -susurro cogiendo sus manos.

-Yo… no quería decir eso.

-Sabes lo importante que es para Rosalie esta marca. Daría todo por ella y no ha recibido nada a cambio.

-Lleva alas y la metemos en todos los proyectos.

-Edward, el mayor logro de esta marca no es llevar unas alas, sino que seas ángel. Las chicas que repiten por segunda vez ya llevan las alas, ella parece una más. Hace incluso el casting como una más. Y no lo es, Ed.

-Lo he intentado, pero es difícil nombrar ángeles.

-No importa que haya 7 ángeles en vez de 9, se trata de quien se lo merece y quién no. Hay chicas que no merecen estar ahí y no me voy al ámbito personal sino profesional son guapas, sí y tienen un cuerpo de escándalo y son la viva imagen de la marca, también. Pero no tienen respeto por nada y por nadie, son maleducadas y violentas. Es hora de cambios, Edward y solo tú y vuestro equipo pueden cambiarlo. Rosalie vende mucho más que cualquiera de ellas y sin ser ángel. ¿Sabes la expectación que tendría que Rose consiguiera el título de ángel?

-Tanya con el antiguo propietario tiene una cláusula de 5 años. Este en su último año… Yo no quería nombrar a Rosalie ángel hasta que Tanya se fuera. No la pensábamos renovar, pero tampoco me parecía justo para Rosalie. Los ángeles trabajan codo con codo muchas veces al año. ¿Crees que la gustaría?

-No, pero igual que me lo estas contando a mí se lo podrías haber explicado a ella.

-Solo he intentado ser discreto… -contesta con la cabeza agachada.

-Tienes que hablar con ella y explicárselo todo con detalles. -me levanto y le extiendo la mano. -Tienes que ir a buscarla.

Salimos del comedor bajo la atenta mirada de algunas modelos y en especial del grupo de Tanya. Vamos a recepción y vemos a Jasper y Emmett hablando en los sillones de la entrada. Se callan en cuanto nos acercamos.

-¿Habéis visto a Rosalie? -pregunto.

-Está en el jardín zen con Alice. -contesta Jasper.

Caminamos hasta el fondo y nos acercamos a donde está el jardín, se ve a Alice como consuela a Rosalie y se me parte el corazón. Edward mira la escena con igual de pena que yo.

-Es mejor que entres solo. Estaré con Emmett y Jasper en la entrada, ¿vale? -me acerco y le abrazo. -Arréglalo. Te quiero.

-Te quiero. -dice abrazándome fuerte y respirando mi aroma. Nos separamos lentamente y me voy a recepción.

-¿Está muy mal? -pregunto preocupada.

-Es hora de que Edward la explique porque no es ángel. -contesta Jasper.

-¿Tu lo sabias? -asiente. -¿Y Alice?

-Sí. -contesta Emmett.

-¿Por qué no se lo explicado nunca?

-Edward creía que era lo correcto. -contesta Jasper.

-Bueno Belly-Bells, ¿estas nerviosa? -pregunta Emmett.

-Pues fíjate con todo lo que ha ocurrido en el comedor esto es mi última preocupación.

-No te preocupes. Si te caes, no se emitirá. -contesta riendo.

-Gracias, Emm. Eres puro amor. -respondo.

-Lo sé. -pone cara angelical. Y Jasper pone los ojos en blanco. Alice llega y se sienta en mi lado con la cabeza agachada.

-Ali, yo… -comienzo a decir pero niega con la cabeza.

-No, Bella tú no tienes la culpa. Es algo que tienen que solucionar ellos. -me coge de las manos y me da un beso en la mejilla. Cambio el rostro. -¿Qué hora es?

-Las tres y media. -contesta Jasper.

-Tengo que ir a la habitación a por mí móvil. ¿Me acompañas? -pregunto a Alice.

-Claro. ¿Os iréis? -pregunta Alice levantándose.

-Os esperare aquí. -contesta Jasper.

-Yo tengo que hacer un recado que me ha mandado Edward pero estaré aquí hasta ver a Rose. –dice Emmett y yo asiento dudosa y nos vamos a mi habitación.

Cuando entramos siento a Alice en la cama y la acerco una botella de agua.

-¿Estas mejor? -pregunto sentándome a su lado.

-Sí. Gracias. –me mira. -¿Cómo estás tú?

-Bien. Con todo lo que ha pasado en el comedor no tengo nervios y la verdad tengo ganas de desahogarme en la pasarela.

-Pues venga. Coge el móvil y bajemos abajo. Cuanto antes lleguemos mejor, te maquillaran y peinaran antes y tendremos más tiempo para fotos.

Cuando llegamos al vestíbulo ya hay más movimiento. Están comenzando a llegar los coches y Edward y Rose ya están juntos a Emmett y Jasper, charlan de forma animada y parece que no hay ningún problema. No puedo evitar sonreír. Como si una fuerza sobrenatural le llamase Edward se gira para verme llegar y me regala una de sus maravillosas sonrisas, no me pasa desapercibo que a Jasper le pasa lo mismo con Alice. Me acerco a él cogiéndole de la mano.

-¿Todo bien? –pregunto mirándole a los ojos.

-Todo bien. –contesta y me besa la frente.

Salimos afuera todos a esperar un coche. Alice, Rose, Edward, Jasper y yo iremos en uno de 7 plazas. Cuando nos subimos nos hacemos fotos divertidas para subirlas al _snapchat_. Cuando llegamos al escenario los primeros en salir son Edward, Jasper y Alice y nos piden que esperemos un segundo que van a llamar a una cámara para que nos graben mientras entramos en el edificio. Nos graban y nos ponen juntas en el _backstage_. Mi primer conjunto no tiene ninguna complicación. Un conjunto de ropa interior y una bata de color amarillo, el segundo tiene un poco más de complicación porque necesito más espacio para moverme. Creo que Rosalie tiene tres conjuntos y cual más maravillosos. Ella abre el segmento _Fairy_ _Tale_ y yo la sigo, para mi es el segmento más maravilloso. Es una suerte ser amiga de la estrella del show asique me hacen un montón de fotos y llamo la atención. Las redes sociales están que echan humo, todo el mundo ultima los detalles y solo quedan pocos segundos para que las luces se apaguen y comience el show. Llaman a Rosalie que sale la segunda en el primer segmento y BOOM!

Que comience el show…

* * *

¿REVIEWS?

xoxo


	17. Chapter 17

_"Seguir cuando ya no puedas más en lo que te hace diferente a los demás."_

 _-Rocky Balboa._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ La historia me pertenece solo los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

 **EL ÁNGEL DE EDWARD**

" _Las redes sociales están que echan humo, todo el mundo ultima los detalles y solo quedan pocos segundos para que las luces se apaguen y comience el show. Llaman a Rosalie que sale la segunda en el primer segmento y BOOM!_

 _Que comience el show…"_

 **Capítulo 17.**

 **En el Instagram queenbellacullen subiré fotos del show con cada uno de los outfits de Bella.**

Por un momento todas contenemos la respiración, se pide silencio absoluto y comienza a desfilar Tanya. El público aplaude, vitoria y chilla de emoción. Estoy con el móvil sentada dando me gusta a todas las fotos que me etiquetan. España está volcada con mi participación el show más importante del año. He hecho un montón de entrevistas y aún no he terminado. He intentado hablar con mis padres pero no me cogen el teléfono y tampoco contestan a los mensajes. Suspiro. Alice aparece de la nada sentándose a mi lado.

-Hola. ¿Todo bien? –pregunta.

-Todo bien.

-¿Segura? Te veo preocupada. –contesta.

-He intentado contactar con mis padres pero no contestan a sus teléfonos ni a los mensajes.

-No te preocupes. Estarán bien, lo prometo. –dice abrazándome. –Lo vas a hacer genial, Bella. Yo también soy tu familia y estoy aquí.

-Gracias, Ali. Eres única. –la abrazo fuerte tragándome las lágrimas. Vi a lo lejos como Edward se acercaba hacia nosotras esquivando fotógrafos y periodistas, peluqueros, maquilladores, alas y modelos que pasaban por el medio. Todo el mundo se apartaba y se le quedaba viendo por donde pasaba. Sonríe a mi chico y Alice se levantó acercándose a él, le dijo algo al oído y este asintió.

-Hola pequeña. –dijo sentándose a mi lado.

-Hola. –le doy un suave beso en los labios.

-Ven, acompáñame. Quiero enseñarte algo. –sonrió y nos levantamos cogidos de la mano. Conscientes que nos está mirando todo el mundo y haciéndonos fotos los fotógrafos. Nos acercamos a una puerta lateral de personal que estaba separada del _backstage_ por cortinas rosas. Cuando Edward retiro la cortina no pude evitar ponerme a llorar, me tapo la boca con las manos y les miro a todos.

-Gracias. –susurro mirándole a los ojos y dándole un beso en la boca. –Muchas gracias, de verdad.

-No tienes que agradecérmelo, cielo. Y no llores, John me matara por tu maquillaje.

Corro a abrazar a Seth, a mis padres y a mi abuela. Como les necesitaba… Tenían que estar aquí para un día tan especial para mí. Son mis pilares, las personas que hacen que luche cada día por lo que quiero, son mi vida. Abrazo fuerte a Seth en mi pecho.

-Vas algo escotada, ¿no? Esta bata no tapa nada. –comenta Seth.

-Estas hermosa, hija. –dice mi madre.

-Pero Reneé, ¡esta desnuda! –dice mi padre.

-Esta sexy y guapísima como una mujer segura de sí misma. –le dice reprochándole con la mirada.

-Sal ahí y comete esa pasarela, corazón mío. –dice mi abuela alentándome.

-YEEEAH! –grita Seth. Edward se acerca a mí agarrándome de la cintura.

-Tenemos que irnos. John se debe estar volviendo loco. –les beso a todos de nuevo y me alejo con Edward.

-Les veo luego. Os quiero. –salimos y volvemos dentro del _backstage_. Está acabando el primer desfile y me toca salir en este, _Dream Girls_. No salgo de la primeras pero a John le va a dar algo. Tienen que retocarme el maquillaje y el pelo. Me separan de Edward sin darme cuenta y el hace un adorable puchero pero tiene tantas obligaciones como yo y tiene que gestionar y atender a la gente. Se me nota en la cara que estoy más feliz que nunca y aunque suene mal decirlo me veo sublime y segura de mi misma. Rosalie aparece en ese momento sin alas y cambiada para su nuevo desfile. Nos llaman los fotógrafos y hacen que posemos.

-¿Ves la cámara detrás nuestra? –me dice al oído mientras posamos. Asiento. –Intenta que una de ellas te enfoque de vez en cuando. Vuélvete loca y disfruta, llama la atención y comete la cara. Eso es ser un ángel de Victoria's Secret. –nos gira de golpe y le manda un beso a la cámara, rio y hago lo mismo. Nos pide el chico que anunciemos la actuación de Taylor Switf para _Dream Girls_. Nos hacen llamar a la fila y nos colocan por orden, ultiman los detalles de nuestros _outfits_.

Cuando llega mi turno respiro hondo y salgo, saludo y levanto los brazos, lanzo besos a la cámara y disfruto del momento. Se espera durante mucho tiempo y apenas son segundos lo que se tarde en llegar al final de la pasarela y volver. John se acerca corriendo a mi y me quita la bata amarilla que llevo.

-¿Qué tal?

-Eres un diamante, pequeña. Te has comido a todas las demás chicas.

-Te adoro. –y le beso en la mejilla. -¿Me pongo ya el siguiente? –pregunto.

-Sí, sí. Avísame con cualquier fallo. No te pongas las alas hasta que yo te diga para que no cargues mucho con ellas. Ponte solo el conjunto de ropa interior. ¡ALEXIS! –aparece una chica pelirroja joven. –Ayuda a Bella, por favor.

Edward aparece a mitad de camino.

-Cuando te deje tenías más ropa encima. –dice acercándose a mí y abrazándome ante la atenta mirada de Alexis y todo el _backstage_.

-Señor Cullen, debería soltarme. Tenemos que ser profesionales. –le digo con tono serio. Estallamos los dos a carcajadas.

-Tiene toda la razón, señorita Swan. Deseando verla con el nuevo _outfit_. Es mi favorito. –me guiña un ojo y se aleja. Corremos a la zona de vestuario y aparece Riley.

-Joder, Rai. ¡Que susto me has dado! ¿Me haces unas fotos?

-Claro. –poso solo con la parte de abajo y luego sin nada. Las fotos quedan preciosas. Aparece Alexis con el conjunto. Me cambio rápidamente y salgo de nuevo a la zona para que me hagan fotos con el nuevo look y me retoquen. Veo a Rose y Alice reírse y hacerse _selfie_ , me pongo de improvisto en uno.

-Eyyy, eres un pivonaco. –me dice Alice.

-Te has comido la pasarela. –comenta Rose.

-Gracias, chicas. Estas preciosa, Rose. Me encanta.

-Escucha Bells, sales la segunda detrás de mí. Marca más los pasos, tarda más en cruzar la pasarela.

Alexis aparece con John.

-Rose, Bella poneros ya las alas. Alexis, Alice ayudarlas.

Caminamos las cuatro riendo a la sala donde se encuentran todas las alas. Lo mio no son 100% alas, son como alas de un pavo real, como una falda. El conjunto en si es maravilloso, al igual que las alas de Rosalie. Es mi segmento favorito. Una vez me ayudan a ponerme las alas, nos llevan a la fila. El cantante es Hozier y me encanta. Su canción me trasmite un buen rollo que no puedo evitar. Hozier comienza a cantar y se nota en el ambiente el buen rollo de la canción. Una chica da una seña a Rosalie para que salga y cuando llega casi al final, salgo yo. Rio y levanto los brazos en señal de victoria, canto la canción, mando besos a las cámaras del suelo y marco un paso lento y fuerte.

La adrenalina me corre por las venas y no puedo parar de reír y disfrutar. Y por último, el segmento Angel Ball que ya he dicho que es muy especial. Mi conjunto es bastante sencillo pero no quita que sea bonito. Pronto llega el final y todas salimos en carrusel. Ahora se hará un descanso para recoger todo y volver a organizarlo. Se prepara todo para repetir el show por segunda vez. Cuando entro al _backstage_ , Edward me está esperando.

-Estás preciosa. –me dice Edward.

-Me miras con buenos ojos.

-¿Tú crees? ¿Has visto cómo te miraba la gente?

-¿Esta yendo todo bien?

-Nada que no se pueda solucionar. –nos acercamos a la sala a dejar las alas.

-¿Mis padres? –le pregunto.

-¡Oh! Disfrutando de lo lindo. –ríe. –Se dé uno que va a dormir en el sofá un par de días.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Al parecer, tu padre y tu hermano no te miran pero con las demás chicas se les van los ojos.

-¿Y a ti no, señor Cullen?

-También pero ya tengo una en la cama y no tengo que imaginármelo, señorita Swan.

Empezamos a oír mucho ruido y gritos. Nos acercamos a salir de vestuarios haber que pasa.

-¡¿Pero te has vuelto loca?! –la grita Alice a Tanya.

-¡¿LOCA?! ¡Has conseguido que me echen! –la contesta agarrándola del brazo. En ese momento, llega a Rosalie y se quita las alas de golpe y la coge de la muñeca.

-No te atrevas a tocarla. ¡Suéltala! –la retuerce mas de la muñeca. Edward y yo miramos la escena con la boca abierta. Por ahora, no hay ningún fotógrafo pero es cuestión de tiempo. El equipo ya les está manteniendo alejados.

-¡BASTA! ¿Qué cojones pasa?

-¡TU! ¡Vas a despedirme! –chilla Tanya señalándole. –Y todo por culpa de tu nueva puta.

-No te atrevas a dirigirte así a Bella. La debes un respeto. –dice lleno de rabia. –En cuanto a lo otro, tu contrato termina y te has salido del tiesto. No das más que problemas, joder. ¿Cómo pretendes que te renovemos? Deberías ir a ver a un especialista.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme loca?! Ella es una puta. Te alejo de mi camino y lo sabes. Tú y yo estamos destinados para estar el uno con el otro. Nos amamos.

-No, Tanya. Nunca te he amado y nunca te amare. Jamás te he dado una mínima esperanza. Te has montado una película y tienes que hablarlo con alguien para solucionarlo. Bella es mi pareja y la persona que amo.

-Ella no te quiere, no puede satisfacerte. No es lo que tú necesitas. –dice acercando a él y acariciándole los hombros.

-Tanya, ya has hecho tu parte del desfile. Sal ahí fuera para despedirte del show y vete al hotel. No necesitas grabarlo una segunda vez.

-¿Me estas echando? –dice con lágrimas en los ojos. Me aparto y me voy donde se encuentran Alice y Rosalie. Alice me asiento haciéndome saber que está bien.

-Sí. Tenemos material tuyo suficiente para meterte en el video. Ve al hotel y descansa.

-No, no puedes hacerme esto. –se tira de rodillas y le abraza las suyas a Edward. -¡NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO!

-Tanya, levántate. –la agarra de las axilas y la levanta despacio. –Lo hago por tu bien. –dos chicos del equipo se acercan y la cogen de los brazos. Ella comienza a retorcerse y chillar.

-¡ME LAS PAGARAS, EDWARD CULLEN! Te juro que llegara el día en el que te arrepientas de esto. –y con eso, los chicos la llevan fuera de nuestra vista. Edward se acerca despacio a nosotras.

-¿Estas bien, Allie? –dice acariciándola la mejilla. Alice asiente cerrando los ojos por su tacto. –Tenéis que arreglaros de nuevo. Tengo que ir a organizar algunas cosas. –me mira. -¿Necesitas algo?

-No, estoy bien. –le contesto. Me acerco y le doy un suave beso. –Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti. –se va por donde se ha ido Tanya.

Nos sentamos las tres solas en uno de los sillones de los vestuarios. El equipo lo ha comprendido y nos ha dado un momento para nosotras solas. Alice esta algo alterada con la respiración agitada pero asegura que está bien y Rosalie está llena de rabia dentro y necesita relajarse. Yo, bueno, me da pena. Está enferma y necesita ayuda, no puedo desearla ningún mal.

Cuando estamos más calmadas entran Riley, Alexis y John.

-Chicas, tenéis que cambiaros. Riley se quedara con Alice. –dice John despacio. Riley abraza a Alice con protección y se la lleva. John me pasa mi primer conjunto y Alexis el suyo a Rosalie. –Sé que ha sido algo inesperado pero tenéis que sonreír y tener buena energía.

Poco a poco y según nos vamos arreglando nos volvemos a meter en el ambiente. Las hermanas de Tanya se encuentran alejadas y procuran no llamar mucho la atención. Rosalie está más calmada y disfruta del momento. Ella siempre ha sido la estrella pero ya no hay ninguna sombra que la entorpezca. Por mi parte, estoy bien y disfruto del _show_ como una enana. Resulta que Alexis es una chica super simpática que la encantaría ser modelo pero que no llega a la medida pero que lleva un blog de moda con el que se divierte y gana algo de dinero. También es maquilladora y peluquera y la pido como un favor si me puede maquillar y peinar para la fiesta después del show. Lo iba a hacer Alice pero quiero que esté tranquila y descanse. Cuantas menos responsabilidades tenga hoy, mejor. El _show_ está a punto de terminar solo queda el carrusel y nos despedimos.

Finalmente, termina y cuando estamos recogiendo nuestras cosas y nos vamos unos _paparazzis_ en la puerta nos gritan preguntas.

-¿Es cierto que han despedido a Tanya Denali porque te ha pegado?

-¿Te convertirás en ángel, Rosalie?

-¿Te sientes culpable por el despido de Tanya?

-¿Es cierto que Tanya y Edward tenían una relación?

-¿Esta loca?

-¿Cómo ha ido el show?

Rosalie les saca el dedo y se mete dentro del coche.

-¿Tienes miedo de que Edward te deje?

-Todo está bien. Victoria's Secret mandara un comunicado y explicara sus motivos. El _show_ ha sido muy divertido. Adiós.

-¿Y con Edward?

-Todo perfecto con él. Gracias. –me meto en el coche y cierro la puerta. El coche recorre las calles de Londres y pronto nos deja en la puerta del hotel. Nos bajamos rápidamente y subimos a nuestras habitaciones.

-¿Quién te va a maquillar? –pregunto a Rosalie.

-Le he pedido al favor a un chico del show. ¿Tu? –contesta abriendo la puerta de enfrente.

-A Alexis.

-¿Bajamos juntas? –asiento y entro en mi habitación. Tengo que ducharme, desmaquillarme y echarme cremas hidratantes. Alexis llegara en 2 horas asique decido ducharme medianamente rápido y dormir un rato hasta venir Alexis. Cuando llaman a la puerta me sobresalto y salto de la cama para abrir. Alexis me regala una hermosa sonrisa y la hago pasar.

La enseño el vestido que he escogido y lo miro con señal de aprobación.

-Es precioso. ¿Habías pensado algún maquillaje y peinado concretos? –pregunta.

-No, estoy a tus manos. Confió en tu criterio. –la digo.

-Gracias.

-¿Cuántos años tienes, Alexis? Si no te molesta, claro. –pregunto para entablar una conversación.

-No es molestia, Bella. Tengo 25.

-¿Llevas mucho en este mundo?

-Bueno, siempre me ha gustado. Empecé mi blog con 20 años. Pensé en rendirme unas cuantas veces pero finalmente ha tenido sus frutos. Es lo que me gusta y estoy muy contenta. ¿Y tú?

-La verdad yo nunca pensé en dedicarme a esto, ¿sabes? Quiero decir, sabía que daba la altura y que era bonita pero tampoco hice nada por ir más allá. Cuando Riley me abordo me quede bastante impactada pero me gusta.

-¿Tenias pensado hacer otra cosa?

-De hecho, sí. Siempre me ha gustado la filología inglesa o el Periodismo.

-¿Lo echas de menos? –me pregunta.

-No, quiero decir, no soy famosa. Vivo feliz y tranquila en Nueva York. Me considero una privilegiada.

-¿Y tu familia?

-Es lo peor que llevo pero están conmigo y me apoyan. Saben que esto es una oportunidad única y que no hay desaprovecharla. Además, para estudiar tengo toda la vida. Creo que llegara el día en el que la moda sea algo más secundario y estudie para dedicarme a lo que me gusta.

-Eso es muy sensato. Yo estudie diseño de interiores. Hago trabajo esporádicos porque me gusta más esto pero supongo que algún día me gustaría centrarme más en ello.

-Me tienes que dar tu número. Para próximos eventos o si me animo a redecorar mi casa.

-¿No vives con Edward?

-No, aun no. No llevamos mucho pero duermo casi todos los días allí.

-Le conozco desde hace tiempo. –me pongo roja y se me cambia la cara. –No, tranquila. No he tenido nada con él.

-Perdón. Es tan guapo que no quiero ni imaginar las conquistas que abra tenido.

-Te entiendo. Me pasa lo mismo con mi pareja. –ríe y me quita las servilletas. –Ya está. ¿Te gusta? Si no, podemos cambiarlo.

-¡NO! Es perfecto, de verdad. Precioso. –digo mirándome más de cerca en el espejo.

-¿Te parece bien un recogido?

-Sí. Yo creo que es lo que le viene bien. –media hora después estoy maquillada y peinada y me veo preciosa. Alexis disfruta de lo que hace, se esfuerza y lo hace con dedicación. Me pasa una tarjeta con su número. Me ayuda a ponerme el vestido y me da unos consejos por si me tengo que retocar. La ayudo a recoger sus cosas y cojo mi bolso y llamo a puerta de enfrente. -¿Cuánto es?

-No es nada, Bella.

-Claro que no. –entro en la habitación de nuevo y salgo con 50 euros. Se los entrego.

-Esto es demasiado. –dice dándomelos de nuevo.

-Bueno, pues tómalo como haber aguantado durante el _show_. –la guiño un ojo y en ese momento sale Rosalie con un vestido largo blanco.

-No merece la pena arreglarse si voy a tu lado. –digo haciendo un puchero. Reímos las tres y bajamos a recepción. Hay coches mandados especialmente para llevarnos a la fiesta y decidimos ir juntas. La gente se nos queda mirando cuando pasamos, incluso algunas de las modelos que han participado en el _show_. Nos despedimos con un beso en la mejilla de Alexis y nos montamos camino de la _after party_ que organiza Victoria's Secret.

Nada más llegar, los flashes nos inundan y miles de preguntas salen de sus bocas. No contestamos a ninguna pero posamos y sonreímos. Nos separamos en distintos puntas para posar juntas y cuando estoy llegando casi al final del _photocall_ entra de nuevo Rosalie para posar juntas. Posamos, reímos y lanzamos besos. Nos separamos para que sigan haciendo fotos a las modelos y cada una se acerca a un periodista. Me acerco un poco para oírle bien.

-Has desfilado genial y has eclipsado a todos los presentes cada vez que has desfilado. Has tenido dos _outfits_ , ¿cuál es tu favorito? –me acerca el micrófono.

-Muchas gracias. Los _outfits_ que me han tocado son maravillosos y el protagonismo es casi todo de ellos. Sin duda, el de _Faity Tale_. Me parece impresionante.

-Ha sido tu primer desfile, ¿cómo te sientes? –me acerca el micrófono de nuevo.

-Estoy como en una nube aun no me lo creo. Esto es un sueño hecho realidad.

-¿Te gustaría repetir?

-Por supuesto. Me encantaría seguir participando para la marca.

-Te hemos visto muy cercana a las modelos veteranas. En especial, con la modelo Rosalie Hale.

-Todas se han portado genial conmigo y me han acogido como a una más. Me han apoyado y aconsejado. Estoy muy agradecida.

-Se te ha visto muy cariñosa con Edward Cullen en el _backstage_.

-Edward es mi pareja y todo el mundo lo sabe.

-¿Qué opinas de los comentarios acerca de que eres una enchufada?

-No puedo cambiar la opinión de la gente y no quiero convencer a nadie pero puedo asegurar que estoy dentro de Victoria's Secret por mérito propio. Me he esforzado mucho para estar aquí. Si quieren hablar de ti, lo van a hacer, ya sea para bien o para mal.

-¿Qué les aconsejas a las modelos que se presenten los próximos años al casting?

-Naturalidad y que vayan seguras de ellas mismas.

-Por último, ¿qué opinas de lo ocurrido con Tanya?

-Ya lo he dicho antes, Victoria's Secret dará las declaraciones que considere apropiadas. No voy a hablar de este tema, de verdad.

-Bueno, muchas gracias por tu atención. Que disfrutes de la fiesta.

-Muchísimas gracias. –me despido y sigo haciendo entrevistas que son las mismas preguntas.

Entro y diviso a Alice con Rosalie, ando hacia ellas.

-¿Todo bien?

-Sí. Una loca no me va a arruinar la fiesta.

-Pues… SMIIIIILEEEEEEEE. –dice Rosalie haciendo un _selfie_.

-¿Has visto a Edward?

-Sí, está en la otra sala con tu familia.

-Gracias.

Cuando entro en la sala veo a toda mi familia. Me acerco a ellos despacio y me situó al lado de Edward. Todos me miran con la boca abierta.

-Estáis de coña, ¿no?

-Estas impresionante, Bells. –dice Seth.

-Sois unos exagerados, en serio. –rio.

-No, cielo. Te ves deslumbrante. –dice Edward.

-Bueno, pues gracias. ¿Cómo que estas aquí? –digo mirando a Seth.

-¿Qué pasa? Tu novio es la bomba y es el jefe. Puedo hacer lo que quiera. –dice con aires de superioridad.

-Demasiado te está mimando…

-¿Cuándo llegasteis? –pregunto.

-El viernes por la noche.

-Has estado bellísima en el show. No tengo palabras para describirte lo orgullosos que estamos todos de ti. –dice mi madre.

-Muchísimas gracias. No podría hacer esto sin vuestro apoyo. Gracias por apoyarme y protegerme en cada locura.

-Estaremos a tu lado siempre. –secunda mi padre.

Una hora después de estar con ellos, de hacerme fotos con mi familia y charlar con ellos deciden irse. Seth anda bostezando por cada esquina y mi abuela esta todo el rato sentada porque se cansa mucho de pie. Me aseguran que mañana estarán a la hora de comer en nuestro hotel y con besos y abrazos se van. Me acerco a Edward mimosa.

-¿Todo bien? –asiento solamente.

-Gracias por traer a mi familia. Es el mejor regalo que podrías hacerme. –digo abrazándole y apoyándome en su pecho.

-No tienes que dármela. Tenían que estar aquí y ahora vamos, te quiero presentar a varias personas.

-¿Importantes?

-MUY importantes. La mayoría están relacionadas con la moda y la publicidad. –asiento y volvemos a la sala donde deje a Rosalie y Alice. Está lleno de gente, bebiendo y bailando. Edward comienza a presentarme a personas que se interesan por mí. Acabo dando mi número de teléfono a grandes personas. Hay un grupo pequeño de fotógrafos que de vez en cuando nos hacían unas fotos o me mandaban posar con Edward o con alguna de las modelos. Cuando ya se hizo bastante tarde, le propuse a Edward irnos para descansar. Me moría de hambre, sin exagerar. De hecho, le hice parar en un McDonald's para pedirme un par de hamburguesas y unas patatas. Llevaba casi 24 horas sin comer nada y mi cuerpo lo pedía a gritos.

Os podría mentir y decir que una vez que llegue a la habitación tuve sexo salvaje con mi caliente novio pero en cuanto me quite el maquillaje, los tacones y vestido pero tumbe encima de la cama y caí rendida como si fuera peso muerto. Sentí a Edward abrazarme y ya nada más. A la mañana siguiente me puse cómoda y sin maquillar me apetecía hacer algo de turismo por Londres con mi familia. El hotel estaba céntrico asique recorrimos los lugares más cercanos por mi abuela.

* * *

¿REVIEWS?

xoxo


	18. Chapter 18

**¡Hola mis ángeles!**

¿Cómo va todo? Deseo de corazón que bien. Bueno, la gente que seguía esta historia sabrá que este fue el último capítulo que publique a partir del próximo viernes subiré el nuevo capítulo. Os recuerdo que la historia esta casi terminando ahora si que si quiero que me enviéis muchos reviews. Please!

 _"Me quedo con esas personas con los que puedo ser yo, en toda mi esencia y con total libertad."_

 _-Anónimo._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ La historia me pertenece solo los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

 **EL ÁNGEL DE EDWARD**

" _Os podría mentir y decir que una vez que llegue a la habitación tuve sexo salvaje con mi caliente novio pero en cuanto me quite el maquillaje, los tacones y vestido pero tumbe encima de la cama y caí rendida como si fuera peso muerto. Sentí a Edward abrazarme y ya nada más. A la mañana siguiente me puse cómoda y sin maquillar me apetecía hacer algo de turismo por Londres con mi familia. El hotel estaba céntrico asique recorrimos los lugares más cercanos por mi abuela."_

 **Capítulo 18.**

Cuando pisamos suelo neoyorkino sabemos que van a ser días ajetreados. Tengo que viajar en unos días a Milán para preparar una campaña con Carolina Herrera y Edward, tiene que retomar algunos proyectos que ha dejado aparcados para la preparación del show. He intentado sonsacarle información sobre lo que ocurrió después con Tanya pero no ha soltado prenda. Lo único que sé es que el miércoles tiene una reunión con ella y todo el equipo.

Puede sonar ridículo y además he de decir que nunca antes había trabajado con ella. Ni siquiera la había conocido pero hay que confesar que tiene que ser duro que te echen. No es de extrañar que en el este mundo pierdas un poco el norte. Hay muchas personas enfermas y todo el mundo lo sabe, eso es publico pero presenciar una crisis es duro porque no puedes evitar reflejarte en si algún día te pasara a ti. Lo comente con Edward y me dijo que depende muchos factores, en especial, de tener personas a tu lado que te quieran y no quieran aprovecharse de ti.

Edward me propone volver a su casa pero le digo que me gustaría pasar unos días en mi casa para poner lavadoras, arreglar la casa y pasar tiempo con Romeo que le tengo algo abandonado. Riley ha viajado a Paris para encargarse en algunas cosas de otras modelos y voy a tener la casa para mi sola. Quiero retomar estos días la rutina de nuevo de salir a correr con Romeo e ir al gimnasio por la mañana.

Las cosas entre Edward y yo van como viento en popa. Parece que llevemos juntos toda la vida, nos cuidamos y compenetramos. Tenemos nuestras pequeñas broncas pero soy de esas personas que piensan que si no se discute un poco la relación se vuelve algo formal y aburrida. Cuando llega el día de la reunión con Tanya estoy algo tensa pero comprendo que debe hacerlo. El problema es cuando llego a casa y no quería contarme nada o evitaba detalles. Dentro de unas semanas se haría de forma oficial el cese del contrato de Tanya Denali, es lo único que sé porque Edward no quiso contarme más. Gracias a Alice, que repito no a Edward me entere de que no solo se iba a anunciar el cese de Tanya sino que también sus hermanas Kate e Irina dejaban la empresa. Hasta que no pasara unos meses no se iban a nombrar a los nuevos ángeles. Siempre ha habido pocos pero ahora Victoria's Secret estaban bajo mínimos, solo estaban Alessandra, Adriana y Lily. Increíble, ¿verdad? Bueno, la cosa es que en unos meses Victoria's Secret hace su especial VS Swim Special en alguna isla paradisiaca para mostrar los nuevos diseños de bañadores y bikinis. Y no pueden hacerlo solo con 3 chicas asique llamaran a mas según la expectación y lo bien que lo hayan hecho en el desfile.

Tras viajar por tres días a Milán volví a Nueva York. Edward había decidido quedarse con Romeo porque Riley aún no había vuelto de su viaje. Las cosas con él, bueno, estaban bien pero aun no acabamos de tener la sintonía de siempre. No es porque no quisiéramos es porque no hemos tenido la oportunidad de pasar tiempo juntos para limar asperezas. Cabe destacar que Romeo se había casi mudado al apartamento de Edward y le había acogido como su padre asique ya nada me ataba a mi casa excepto mi gran armario. Edward me dijo que llevara todas cosas que quisiera a su casa asique me lleve las cosas que más cómoda me hacían sentir y algunas cosas arregladas por si las necesitaba para algo.

Iba de camino a recoger a Edward en la oficina de Victoria's Secret. No suelo hacerlo porque estoy bastante ocupada pero hoy tenía el día libre y me apetecía ver a John y Alexis que por cierto, John había contratado de forma fija a Alexis para que fuera su total apoyo y mano derecha. Me alegraba un montón y además se lo merecía.

Según me bajaba del taxi vi como Rosalie subía las escaleras. Me baje rápido y me acerque a ella después de llamarla. Nos dimos dos besos.

-¿Qué haces por aquí? Te hacía en Londres. –la dije entrando con ella en el edificio. La recepcionista nos indicó que Edward se encontraba en su despacho.

-Sí, he aterrizado hace un par de horas. Edward me aviso que si podía venir hoy que quería hablar conmigo. ¿Tú?

-Hoy no he tenido nada que hacer y me dijo Edward que si le venía a buscar. –nos bajamos del ascensor y caminos al fondo del pasillo. Su secretario nos indica que acaba de marcharse con John a la sala de reuniones. Está en la misma planta pero en la otra punta. Llamamos a la puerta y abre Rosalie.

-Disculpar, no sabíamos que estabais reunidos. –dice Rosalie. Aparece John en la puerta.

-No, no chicas. Pasar. Os estábamos esperando. –Rose y yo nos miramos y pones una cara rara.

-Eh, buenas tardes. –digo entrando de la mano de Rosalie. Edward esta al fondo.

-Hola, chicas. Sentaros, por favor. –nos sentamos en la otra punta de Edward alejadas y juntas. La mesa está completa incluso parece que han añadido sillas. No sobra ninguna. –Bueno, ya que estamos todos. Empecemos con el primer punto de hoy. Lo primero Tanya, Kate e Irina como bien sabéis han abandonado la empresa. Los únicos ángeles, hasta el momento, Adriana, Alessandra, Lily y Karlie. Gracias por venir. –está en frente nuestras y asienten con la cabeza. Karlie levanta la mano.

-Disculpa, Edward. Ahora que estamos todos aquí, me gustaría anunciar que no puedo seguir siendo ángel. No es que no quiera pero llevo muchos años con vosotros y me apetece hacer cosas nuevas. L'Oréal me ha ofrecido un contacto que no puedo rechazar y que me piden exclusividad.

-¡Tía! No nos puedes dejar ahora. Estamos bajo mínimos. –salta Alessandra.

-Chicas, a Victoria's Secret nunca la van a faltar ángeles ni modelos. Llevamos toda la vida aquí. Necesito hacer cosas nuevas. –la responde Karlie.

-Karlie ya nos lo había comunicado. Aceptamos que lo anunciara en esta reunión. Mil gracias por haber formado parte de esta familia. Podrás volver siempre que quieras. Gracias por dejarnos verte crecer y formarte como modelo. Esperamos y deseamos que en esta nueva etapa te vaya de maravilla. –dice Edward formal y de forma cariñosa. Alessandra se levanta para abrazar a Karlie y la siguen Lily y Adriana. Tras unos momentos de lágrimas y despedidas volvemos a la reunión y Edward prosigue.

-El segundo punto del día va con vosotras, chicas. –y mira a nuestra dirección donde estamos Rose, Sara, Taylor y yo.

-¿Nosotras? –preguntan a la vez Sara y Taylor.

-En efecto. El equipo de Victoria's Secret ha estado estos días deliberando acerca de los huecos que han quedado libres entre nuestras modelos estrellas. Taylor y Sara, me complace preguntaros, ¿os gustaría formar parte de ser ángeles de Victoria's Secret?

Ambas se levantan de golpe y comienzan a chillar y reír. ¡VAYA! Como me alegro por ellas. Sara ha desfilado dos veces en el show pero Taylor solo una. Las dos son unas chicas preciosas. Tanto Rose como yo nos levantamos para felicitarlas a lo que se unen las otras modelos.

-SI, SI. –grita Sara acercándose a Edward a abrazarle. Frunzo el ceño pero no me pongo celosa. Creo.

-¿Dónde hay que firmar? –dice Taylor abrazando a John.

-John, pásales los dosieres. Hablar con vuestros representantes y pedir una cita para firmar y hablar de lo que queréis cambiar. –dice Edward tras felicitar a Taylor también. Edward comienza a caminar y se pone al lado de Rosalie. Sonrió como una enana porque se lo que viene y Rose se lo merece un montón. Me doy cuenta de que John está grabando el momento. A Rosalie comienzan a salirle lágrimas por su bello rostro pero con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Me mira un segundo que asiento en respuesta y se levanta con Edward. –Rosalie, sé que te debo esto desde hace muchísimo tiempo. Te lo mereces como la que más y lo sabes. Gracias por habernos aguantado durante 5 años sin mencionarte como ángel. Hoy es el día, ¿te gustaría ser una ángel de Victoria's Secret?

Rosalie comienza a asentir y se abraza a Edward. Tiene su rostro lleno de lágrimas pero se la ve tan feliz que nos los contagia a todos. Después se acerca a mí y me abraza.

-¡Enhorabuena, Rosie! –la digo tras abrazarla y besarla. Todo el mundo la felicita y me acerco a Edward. –Ya era hora, majo. –ríe y me da un beso en la cabeza. Todo el mundo se sienta de nuevo.

-Entonces, ¿seremos seis ángeles oficiales? –comenta Alessandra.

-En realidad, nos gustaría que fuerais siete. Si Bella acepta, claro. –Edward mira en mi dirección. –¿Qué me dices? ¿Quieres ser una ángel de Victoria's Secret?

Le miro con la boca abierta como si fuera un marciano. ¿Qué ha dicho? No puede ser verdad. Esto es… ¿en serio? Rosalie grita a mi lado y se tira a mis brazos. La correspondo al abrazo aun sin poder creérmelo y con la boca abierta. John ríe por mi cara de sorpresa y me sigue grabando y tirando fotos. Todas las chicas vienen a felicitarme y yo no puedo evitar llorar de emoción. John me abraza y me dice que confía en que seré una de las mejores. Por último, se acerca Edward.

-¿Es en serio? –le pregunto mirándole a los ojos después de abrazarle.

-Totalmente. Te lo mereces, Bells. –le vuelvo a abrazar fuerte.

-Gracias. Me has hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo una vez más. –nos acercamos y nos besamos. Tras un rato de felicitaciones y parloteo nos volvemos a sentar. Edward vuelve a ser serio con la reunión.

–El tercer punto, es el VS Swim Special de cada año. Este año será en Puerto Rico. Y por supuesto, nos gustaría contar con cada una de los ángeles. Nos gustaría que fuera en dos semanas pero se pueden aceptar cambios para que solucionéis otros asuntos. La duración es dos semanas con todo pagado. Los contratos os lo entregará a mano John cuando se levante de la silla. –todos reímos y John nos lo entrega. –Consultarlos y si queréis negociar algo, al igual que las nuevas modelos pedir una cita durante esta semana. No hay nada más que decir por mi parte. ¿Alguien quiere añadir algo? –Edward finaliza y Karlie levanta la mano.

-Sí, voy a ser breve porque odio las despedidas pero gracias a todos y cada uno de vosotros. A todas personas que han trabajado conmigo a lo largo de estos años. Edward, John gracias por haber estado ahí cuando os he necesitado. Sois mi familia y os voy a echar muchos. Esto no es un para siempre sino un hasta pronto. –mira a su derecha donde están Lily, Alessandra y Adriana. –Sois como hermanas para mí y tú también Rosalie, os tendré siempre en mi corazón y no perdamos el contacto. En cuanto a vosotras, chicas, enhorabuena por haber entrado en este equipo. Deseo de corazón que todo os vaya maravilloso y os de tantas alegrías como a mí. –termina Karlie. Alessandra se levanta.

-Es un placer haber crecido a tu lado no solo como modelo sino como persona. Hablo en el nombre de las tres. Te queremos y estaremos siempre aquí para lo que necesites. Y a las nuevas ángeles solo puedo daros la enhorabuena si habéis conseguido formar parte del equipo es porque sois buenos y os lo merecéis. Estaremos y os ayudaremos en todo lo que necesitéis.

-Bueno, lo anunciare en un rato por las redes sociales. Prepararos. –dice John y nos guiña un ojos.

Tras eso último, todos nos levantamos y salimos de la reunión. Charlo y rio con las chicas y después me alejo con Edward. Nos cogemos de la mano y caminamos al parking a por el coche para ir a casa. Cuando llegamos Edward saca a Romeo y yo hago la cena. Es tarde y en Europa deben de estar durmiendo asique envió un mensaje a Riley diciéndole que necesito hablar mañana con él. Va a flipar, se va a poner como un loco. Cuando Edward llega comemos entre risas y confidencias. Hablamos de lo ocurrido en la reunión y le cuento mis sentimientos. Es feliz escuchándome y yo escuchándole a él. Me cuenta como se hizo la elección de elegir a las nuevas chicas y me deja claro que el en ningún momento menciono mi nombre para ser candidata sino que fue John y que él no quería interferir en la decisión del grupo porque él tenía claro que quería que estuviera dentro de las ángeles. Se lo agradezco enormemente. Prefiero dejar el móvil en silencio y ya leerlo todo por la mañana.

Nos metemos en la cama y nos empezamos a besar y acariciar. Cada vez hace más calor en la habitación y le necesito. Me sube a horcajadas sobre y comienzo a besarle todo lo que puedo. Beso y chupo a cada rastro de piel que me encuentro mientras me acaricia la espalda y el culo por encima del pijama. Le quito su camiseta y comienzo a besar su torso desnudo como si no hubiera visto nunca uno en mi vida. Le miro con deseo y amor, y él me devuelve la mirada. Ambos sentimos lo mismo y es como si estuviéramos conectados. Sigo bajando por su estómago y bajo su pantalón del pijama y calzoncillo con la ayuda de él. Su pene ya está erecto y esperándome. Sin pensármelo más me lo meto todo en la boca, lo chupo y disfruto como si fuera mi mayor más preciado caramelo. Siento que Edward va a correrse pero me aparte de él y me pone debajo de su cuerpo.

-Aun no, pequeña. –dice con adoración y comienza a besarme. Me quita el pijama despacio, sin prisa y disfrutando de cada momento. Chupa y lame por donde pasa mandándome pequeñas descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo que se concentran en mi sexo. Seguimos sentimos esa conexión desde que nos conocimos. No tiene una solución simplemente nos pasa, nos sentimos cuando estamos cerca y cuando estamos juntos es como una bomba de relojería. Se centra en mis pezones que se encuentran endurecidos por la excitación del momento correspondiendo al tacto de Edward. Edward quita mi tanga lentamente y besa mis piernas pero no se detiene mucho. Se pone a mi altura de nuevo y de un solo empujón se adentra en mí. Mi cuerpo reacciona al instante y ambos suspiramos al sentir la conexión de nuestros cuerpos.

Nos movemos en sintonía y despacio, hoy nos apetece disfrutarnos pero sin dejar de lado nuestra pasión. Nos besamos con adoración y pasión. El orgasmo nos sacude a los dos juntos sin darnos cuenta y hacernos poner los ojos en blanco. Edward se gira y se pone a su lado de la cama agarrándome de la cadera para que me ponga apoyada en su pecho.

-¿Bella? –me llama Edward. Levanto la vista para admirar su bello rostro.

-Dime.

-¿Por qué no te vienes a vivir aquí? –me dice colocándome un mechón detrás de la oreja.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Sí. Me encanta tenerte aquí y quiero que sientas esta casa como nuestra casa.

-Yo… no sé. –dudo.

-Ya vives aquí casi. Solo es hacerlo de forma oficial. Di que sí. –dice y comienza a hacerme cosquillas.

-Para, para. –digo retorciéndome riendo.

-Di que sí. –repite y continua torturándome.

-No. –mis ojos empiezan a llenarse de lágrimas. –Para, por favor.

-Di sí. –y continua.

-Sí, sí. –Edward para por un segundo para asimilarlo y vuelve a la carga.

-Sí, ¿qué?

-Que sí. –grito retorciéndome. –Acepto a venir a vivir contigo.

Edward para y nos besamos con pasión. Esto es un gran paso para nuestra relación y se que aunque tendremos nuestras discusiones. Esto llegara lejos. Nos quedamos dormidos tras otra ronda de sexo para celebrar que he aceptado vivir juntos.

Me despierto con una suave música de fondo creo reconocer Claro de Luna de Debussy pero no estoy cien por cien segura. Me levanto despacio y camino por el pasillo poniéndome mi bata. En Nueva York comienza a hacer frio, estamos a pleno diciembre y ya se hace difícil andar por las calles. Pronto llegara una ola de frio y nos encontraremos con nieve por cada esquina. La puerta del despacho está abierta y Edward se encuentra de espaldas a mi hablando con alguien de trabajo.

Sonrió inconscientemente. Ni un sábado puede dejar de trabajar. Cuando entro en la cocina Romeo viene a saludarme. Edward me ha preparado café y fruta, se lo agradezco mentalmente. Me preparo una taza de café y me acerco al inmenso ventanal que ocupa la cocina. Pienso en todo lo que ha pasado en las últimas horas y no puedo evitar sonreír.

-Debería estar prohibido ser tan guapa. –me giro deprisa y me topo con la hermosa sonrisa de Edward que está apoyado en la puerta y se acerca despacio a mí.

-Tienes toda la razón. Creo que debería encerarte bajo llave y en mi cama.

-Ha llamado Riley. Esta algo histérico. –me comenta.

-Gracias. Deja que me tome un café para poder con él. –digo bebiendo de él. -¿Qué tal?

-Al parecer voy a tener que compartir novia con millones de personas. Me estoy empezando a poner celoso. –dice fingiendo fruncir el ceño.

-De todas esas personas tú eres mi favorito. Puedes estar tranquilo. –y me acerco para besarle.

-Ha llegado un ramo de flores para ti. –me dice.

-¿Para mí? –pregunto extrañada.

-Una tal Victoria's Secret. ¿La conoces? Lo he dejado en el salón. –rio y me acerco a él.

-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Por ahora, no me he vuelto lesbiana. –digo caminando a por mí ramo. Me acerco a él y lo aspiro. Siempre me han encantado las flores. Edward me hace una foto en la ventana del salón para subirla a Instagram. Una foto preciosa. Aparte de guapo, buen arquitecto, empresario, etc. También sabe hacer unas fotos preciosas.

" _Esto es un sueño hecho realidad. Me siento tremendamente orgullosa y afortunado de poder formar parte de esta familia y en especial, de poder formar parte de ser uno de los ángeles. No tengo palabras para describir todas y cada una de las emociones que siento. Nunca imagine que esta carrera tan impensable para mi podría hacerme tan feliz. Espero que estas palabras de agradecimiento os trasmitan un poco de lo feliz que me siento. Gracias al equipo de victoriassecret por confiar en mí, a las ángeles por convertirse en grandes amigas en poco tiempo, a John por hacerme ver esta industria de un modo diferente, a mis maravillosos que están ahí siempre para hacerme feliz con sus mensajes, a Riley por haberse fijado en mí y haberme regalado uno de los mayores sueños, a mis amig s, a mi nueva familia (incluiros Alice y Rose), a mi familia por creer en mí y apoyarme en cada locura con los ojos cerrados y a ti, Edward, gracias por caminar a mi lado y protegerme, por ser mi oasis en el desierto, por estar ahí en cada bache. Por haberte convertido en la persona que más quiero. Gracias por tu apoyo pero sobretodo, gracias por entregarme tu corazón. El mío también es tuyo."_

Edward ha subido una foto mía de esta mañana mirando al horizonte tomando café. Solo se me ve la silueta pero es preciosa.

" _Enhorabuena a la mujer más hermosa de este mundo. Siempre he dicho que eras un regalo del cielo. Todos y cada uno los retos que te propongas los conseguirás porque eres la persona más fuerte y valiente que conozco. Has llenado mis días grises de color con tu brillante sonrisa. Te mereces esto y más. Enhorabuena por conseguir ser un ángel de Victoria's Secret."_

Comimos con los padres de Edward que se alegraron mucho por mí y que además, cabe señalar ya lo sabían. Alice estaba en España realizando el casting para la semana de la moda de Madrid. Riley está como loco y me ha dicho que por su experiencia el contrato lo ve todo en orden pero que si le puedo sacar más dinerito al guapísimo de mi novio, no vendría mal. Se lo cuento a Edward entre risas y en menos de media hora me llega el mismo contrato pero con una cifra mucho más alta que la del principio. El primer contrato estipulaba 88.000 euros, no quiero mencionar la nueva cifra porque subía bastante más.

Mi familia estaba loca de contenta por mí y Seth que ya había presumido en el colegio de tener una hermana modelo de Victoria's Secret y tener fotos con muchas más de la misma era la envidia del colegio entre los chicos y algunas chicas. No sé si se alegraba por mi o por el interés pero me contagio su felicidad.

Las chicas, nuevas ángeles y antiguas habíamos quedado hoy para cenar juntas en un restaurante de SoHo. Nos siguieron algunos _paparrazzis_ pero nada fuera de lo normal y decidimos salir a tomar algo. Nuestra sorpresa fue cuando nos encontramos en la discoteca al clan Denali.

* * *

¿REVIEWS?

xoxo


	19. Chapter 19

**¡Hola mis ángeles!**

¿Cómo va todo? Espero que bien. Llevaba toda la semana deseando que fuera viernes y cuando llega el viernes no tuve tiempo ni para respirar pero aquí os traigo el capítulo que prometí. Como ya os dije la historia esta llegando a su fin. Este el penúltimo capítulo y el próximo sera el final pero la historia tiene dos epílogos para que no os quedéis con las ganas. Gracias a todas las personas que han seguido leyendo mi historia y se molestaron en buscarme. Habéis dejado unos pocos reviews y he seleccionado los últimos.

 _ **PORTIA BLACK:** _ La historia se actualiza todos los viernes pero ya queda muy poco de ella. Me alegro mucho de que te guste mi historia. ¡Besos!

 _ **AGUABELLISIMA:**_ Me alegro tanto que te haya gustado mi historia. Me hace muy feliz, extremadamente feliz. Jamás elimine la historia sino que fue fanfiction. Segunda parte no hay pero estoy preparando una historia con la que estoy muy emocionada y que creo que os gustará.

 _ **MARIANACS:**_ Bueno, bueno... ya quedan pocos capítulos así que te queda poco para saberlo. ;) Paciencia.

 _ **LIA:**_ Aquí te dejo el nuevo capítulo, cielo. ¡Besos!

Hasta aquí las respuestas de hoy. Espero de corazón que os guste y muchos reviews. ¡DISFRUTARLO!

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ La historia me pertenece solo los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

 **EL ÁNGEL DE EDWARD**

" _Las chicas, nuevas ángeles y antiguas habíamos quedado hoy para cenar juntas en un restaurante de SoHo. Nos siguieron algunos paparrazzis pero nada fuera de lo normal y decidimos salir a tomar algo. Nuestra sorpresa fue cuando nos encontramos en la discoteca al clan Denali."_

 **Capítulo 19.**

La discoteca estaba hasta arriba pero gracias a la zona VIP se podía tomar un poco el aire en el reservado. Todo iba bien durante la noche, de verdad que si pero siempre tiene que pasar algo para joderlo todo. Me encontraba en el reservado mirando la pista de baile donde se encontraban las chicas bailando, a excepción de Taylor que estaba conmigo.

No soy de discotecas ni de fiestas y no es que sea una aburrida sino que simplemente me gusta estar en casa con un buen libro entre mis manos. Hoy merecía una celebración especial por mi oficialidad como ángel junto a las demás pero aun así, las cosas como son no estoy acostumbrada. Llamarme ridícula pero me apetecía mucho más estar desnuda en los brazos de Edward en nuestra casa.

Sentí un tirón de mi blusa, lo ignore pero se volvió más insistente. Me gire para mirar a Taylor.

-¿Qué ocurre? –pregunto de mala gana.

-Mira al fondo a la derecha. –dice indicándome el lugar. Mi mirada encuentra rápido el lugar donde esta Rosalie con las demás discutiendo con ¿Tanya?

-¿Qué hace Tanya aquí? –digo mirando extrañada a Taylor.

-No tengo ni idea pero deberíamos ir. –asiento y cogiéndola de la mano vamos hacia el lugar. Según nos vamos acercarnos se oyen los gritos e insultos. Aporto suavemente a Adriana y me pongo al lado de Rosalie.

-A ti te estaba buscando. –dice con su voz nasal insoportable.

-Lástima que yo a ti no. –contesto con desdén.

-Ese no es mi problema, estúpida.

-Tanya, deberías irte. –digo con tranquilidad. –Escucha, no quieres montar un escándalo, ¿verdad? Eso no estaría bien para ti. Ante los medios quedarías como una loca que se ha escapado del psiquiatra y que ha venido a por la pareja del hombre que amas y que él nunca te correspondido. Perderías los pocos contratos que te quedan. ¿Es lo que quieres?

-Ya no tengo nada. ¡NADA! Y todo por tu culpa. Sabía que una vez que me fuera Rosalie seria ángel pero jamás imagine que tú lo llegaras a ser. Y Edward me ama, tu solo eres un capricho pero el volverá a mis brazos, puta. –dice gritando.

-¡Basta, Tanya! ¡YA BASTA! Edward nunca fue tuyo y no lo va a ser nunca. –digo desesperada.

-Te odio. Te juro que te odio. Y juro que algún día me las pagaras. Cueste lo que cueste. –dice dándose la vuelta junto a sus hermanas.

-¡TANYA! –grito. Se gira despacio está a un metro de mí y me mira.

-¿Qué? –grita en respuesta.

-Te estaré esperando. –y con eso se va. Miro a las chicas y las digo que quiero irme a casa que se queden aquí más tiempo y disfruten pero que ahora mismo no tengo ganas de nada. Todos lo comprenden y prometen llamarme mañana para saber cómo estoy. No ha pasado nada, son un poco dramáticas pero la verdad es que da mal rollo que una loca se haya obsesionado contigo.

Cuando salgo del establecimiento el frio de Nueva York se cuela por dentro de mi abrigo. Rápido llamo el alto a un taxi y le digo la dirección de casa. Cuando llego a casa son las 2 de la mañana. Al parecer he estado dentro de la discoteca mucho más tiempo del que creía. Las luces están apagadas y todo está en calma. Me sorprendo al ver que la habitación esta vacía y me quedo algo empanada viendo la cama hecha.

-Has llegado antes de lo que pensaba. –me giro de golpe y me agarro el corazón.

-¿Eres idiota? Sabes el susto que me has dado. –digo soltando un manotazo con el bolso.

-¿Va todo bien? –dice agarrándome por la cintura.

-Me he encontrado con Tanya.

-¿Cómo? –pregunta sorprendido.

-Lo que oyes. Estábamos en la discoteca y aparecieron. No le ha sentado bien que me haya convertido en ángel y mucho menos acepta que sea tu pareja. Cree y está completamente segura de que eres de ella y que tú la correspondes. –le explico mirándole a los ojos. –No está bien, Edward. Necesita ayuda. Mira jamás imagine que te iba a pedir eso pero involucrarte. Habla con ella y dila que busque ayuda psicológica. Que se vaya a algún centro de Europa, lo que sea pero la quiero fuera de nuestras vidas.

-Hablare con mi padre para que me recomiende a alguien. Citare a Tanya y la diré que tiene que ir a un centro. Prometo que esto no va interferir entre nosotros. No dejare que te haga nada. –dice acariciándome la cara y finalmente, dándome un dulce beso.

-¿Qué hacías despierto? –pregunto descalzándome mientras él se sienta en la cama.

-Estaba con cosas de trabajo. –responde tocándose el pelo nervioso como si algo le preocupara.

-¿Va algo mal? Te noto preocupado. –digo sentándome a su lado.

-No, bueno si es complicado.

-Intenta explicármelo.

-No, es mejor que lo veas. Es la única forma de comprenderlo.

-Está bien… -digo frunciendo el ceño pensando en que podría ser.

-¿Te gustaría que mañana viajáramos a Boston? –pregunta.

-Claro. ¿Está allí lo que debo ver? –asiente.

-Son 3 horas de viaje. Podríamos salir a las 10 y llegar un poco antes de la hora de comer.

-Pues vamos a dormir, anda.

Me desnudo rápidamente y me pongo el pijama. Edward ya está cambiado asique abre la cama para los dos y espera a que me acurruque que a su lado. Me quede dormida nada más apoyar la cabeza en el pecho de Edward. A la mañana siguiente, Edward me despertó recién salido de la ducha para que me duchara yo. Elegí ropa cómoda para el viaje, un vaquero, un jersey gris y unas botas negras sin tacón. No me maquille y salí con el pelo húmedo. Me preparo una pequeña maleta con ropa de cómoda, aseo y el pijama. La dejo en la puerta y camino a la cocina. Edward ha bajado a Romeo asique preparo café y un poco de fruta.

La primera hora y media del viaje lo hago completamente dormida. Me da pena por Edward porque él también debe de estar cansando y sin embargo tiene que seguir conduciendo pero de verdad que no puedo mantener mis ojos abiertos. Me despierto cuando siento que el coche se para. Me desperezó los ojos y le busco con la mirada.

-¿Ya hemos llegado? –digo con la boca pastosa.

-No, aún quedan dos horas. He parado para echar gasolina y comprar algo.

-Perfecto. Así estiro las piernas. Iré yo a comprar mientras, ¿qué quieres? –digo saliendo del coche.

-Regaliz y Coca-Cola estaría bien. –dice abriendo el depósito de gasolina. Entro en la tienda y decido comprar un poco de todo. Podemos quedarnos un rato aquí para descansar antes de seguir de viaje. No me importa coger aviones de un lado para otro pero cuando se trata de trayectos en coche tan largos quiero morirme. No me gusta desde que soy pequeña.

Cuando salgo parece que Edward me ha leído el pensamiento porque me espera en la zona de parking al solecito y con la puerta abierta sentado. Ponemos la radio y hablamos de cosas sin importancia. Hasta que le pregunto sobre lo que hay en Boston.

-¿Es tan malo? –pregunto.

-No, no es malo. Bueno, según como lo mires.

-¿Una mujer? –se ríe. -¿Un hijo? –deja de reírse y abre los ojos de golpe. -¡¿ES UN HIJO?!

-¿Qué? –dice aturdido. –Claro que no. No se trata nada de eso. No es nada malo en verdad pero me gustaría que lo vieras en vez de explicártelo, solo eso. –asiento lentamente. –Deberíamos continuar.

Las siguientes dos horas se hacen eternas. No puedo dormir por los nervios sobre lo que hay en Boston y Edward parece disfrutar de lo lindo con ellos. Cuando entramos en Boston no se si llorar de alegría o de pena. Los nervios me han consumido y estoy empezando a morderme las uñas. Al parecer, la familia Cullen tiene un pequeño apartamento aquí. Cuando digo pequeño es porque lo ha dicho Edward no porque en verdad lo sea. Tiene 3 habitaciones y dos cuartos de baño, un inmenso salón y una terraza de infarto. Dejamos las maletas y nos volvemos a montar en el coche.

-¿Estas lista? –asiento.

El trayecto duro unos 20 minutos. Salimos casi fuera de la ciudad al parecer porque era una especie de campo y de casas grandes. Nos detuvimos ante una gran mansión, era impresionante. Nos bajamos del coche y yo iba embobada mirándolo todo. Edward me extiende su mano y nos lleva hacia la puerta.

-Señorito Edward. –dice una mujer de unos 45 años abriéndonos la puerta. –Qué alegría verte. No sabíamos que venía.

-Lo siento por no avisar, Anne. –dice dándola dos besos. –Quiero presentarte a Bella, mi novia.

-Encantada, señorita.

-Un placer. –digo dándola dos besos también.

-¿Cómo va todo? –la pregunta Edward. Anne suspira.

-Ya sabes cómo va esto, señorito Edward. ¿Quieres pasar a verles?

-Claro. ¿Me acompañas, Bella? –asiento.

-Sí, claro. ¿Podría ir al baño primero?

-Claro cielo. Por el pasillo de allí, al fondo a la derecha y en la puerta de en frente justo.

-Gracias. –camino hacia allí con paso inseguro. Nada más llegar al baño me echo agua en la cara y respiro hondo. Cuando salgo me encuentro con una niña de unos 5 años con el pelo corto rubio y la piel casi traslucida.

-Hola. –dice con su dulce voz cantarina.

-Hola. –digo poniéndome a su altura.

-¿Quién eres? –dice de golpe.

-Ehh… Me llamo Bella. –digo extendiéndola mi mano. La coge con confianza. –Encantada. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Sophie.

-Qué bonito nombre tienes.

-¿A quién tienes enfermo? –dice segundos después.

-¿Cómo? –digo bajito.

-Sí, todas las personas nuevas que vienen es porque traen a alguien enfermo. Alguien como yo.

-No he traído a nadie.

-Oh… ¿quieres pintar conmigo?

-Claro. –me coge de la mano y me lleva hacia una especie de salón enorme donde hay unos 6 niños pintando y jugando por el suelo. El lugar es blanco, casi angelical y tiene un gran ventanal por el que entra mucha luz. Parecen felices, de verdad que si pero si te fijas te das cuenta de que están enfermos. Algunos no tienen pelo y otros lo tienen corto. En cambio Sophie tiene media melena. La miro de golpe. Ella no se da cuenta de que la estoy mirando porque está dibujando algo entretenida pero yo no puedo evitar que se me cree un nudo en la garganta. Intento aguantarme las lágrimas y seguir dibujando junto a ella.

-¿Qué edad tienes? –dice mirándome.

-21. ¿Tu?

-5. Ya soy una princesa grande.

-Y hermosa. –la respondo.

-Sip, eso dice Edward también. –responde como si nada. No la contesta y sigo observando la sala. Hay varias cuidadoras que vigilan y juegan con los niños. Les tratan con cariño y amor. Siento como alguien tira de mi jersey y miro hacia abajo. Hay un niño hermoso de ojos verdes y su cabeza no tiene rastro de pelo.

-Hola. Eres muy bonita. –dice sin más.

-Gracias. Tú también. –se ríe y se va a jugar con sus compañeros. Me giro hacia Sophie de nuevo.

-¿Sophie? –la llamo.

-Dime. –dice dejando sus pinturas.

-Tú, ¿estas malita como las personas que traen?

-Si pero ya me estoy poniendo buena. Soy una chica fuerte.

-Estoy segura de ello.

-¿Bella? –me llamo Edward. Me giro a la puerta y le sonrió. –Te estaba buscando. No aparecías. –no me da tiempo a contestarle porque Sophie se levanta loca de contenta y corre a abrazar a Edward. Me levanto y me pongo a su lado. –Ya veo que ya has conocido a esta ratona. –dice haciéndola cosquillas en sus brazos. Me quedo embobada como la niña y Edward comparten confidencias. Los miro con adoración y felicidad pero al pensar en lo que me ha dicho Sophie no puedo evitar que se me encoja el corazón. Es tan pequeña y dulce, su cuerpo es tan frágil, su inocencia… ningún niño jamás deberían pasar por una enfermedad.

-Me hace muy feliz que hayas venido a verme tan pronto desde la última vez. –me quedo algo sorprendida por la contestación pero Edward me mira de una forma que me asegura que me lo dirá luego.

-Bella quería conocer el lugar y yo no puedo resistirme a venir a verte. –la contesta Edward.

-¿Bella no quería conocerme? –dice haciendo un puchero.

-Claro que sí, princesa. Es que no sabía que tú estabas aquí pero ahora vendremos mucho a mas, ¿verdad, Edward? –el asiente y la niña vuelve a sonreír.

-Te hice otro dibujo. ¿Me acompañas a la habitación? –Edward asiente y con eso desaparecen por la puerta. Me siento de nuevo en el sitio de antes donde Sophie estaba pintando.

-Hola. ¿Cómo te llamas? –el niño de antes se sienta en la silla de Sophie.

-Bella. –me extiende la mano.

-Encantado. A mí me llaman Harry. –dice después de que le acepte su manita.

-Harry me parece un nombre precioso.

-Tu acento es raro. ¿Eres de otro mundo? –rio ante su ocurrencia.

-Se dice de otro país, pequeño. Soy de España.

-¿Dónde está España? –pregunta curioso. Veo un mapamundi grande que se encuentra en la pared. Me levanto y le señalo donde está, luego vuelvo a sentarme.

-Eso está muy lejos de aquí. –observa.

-Sí. Allí está toda mi familia. –su boquita hace una pequeña "o".

-Yo no tengo familia. –comenta. –Pero soy feliz en este lugar. Los Cullen me cuidan y tratan muy bien y todos los super-médicos. –dice. Cambia de tema. -¿Quieres jugar con mis amigos? –dice señalando a un grupo de tres niños y dos niñas. Asiento y me levanto. Deciden jugar al escondite inglés y me toco ligármela. Cuanto hasta diez y me giro de golpe, he visto a todos moverse pero se paran de golpe haciendo posturas tontas y así todas las partidas hasta que Harry toca la pared y me toca volver a ponérmela. Justo en ese momento llega Sophie con Edward y dice que ligársela ella asique les dejo que jueguen solos y me pongo al lado de Edward.

-Edward esto es maravilloso. Me alegro que no me explicaras que era. -no nos miramos solo nos dedicamos a observar a los niños.

-Eres alguien muy importante para mí. Tenías que saber esto.

-¿Qué tiene Sophie? –pregunto.

-Leucemia. –no puedo evitar que se me vuelva a cerrar la garganta. Me imaginaba algo asi pero esperaba que se no se confirmara. –Esta bien. Ha estado malita y hace poco creimos que había tenido una recaida pero fue un simple resfriado. Lleva dos análisis en el que la da todo bien. –suspiro.

-¿Harry también tiene leucemia? –pregunto.

-No. El tiene un astrocitoma.

-¿Qué es eso? –pregunto asustada.

-Es un tumor cerebral en el nervio óptimo. En este caso, lo tiene en el ojo izquierdo. Esta con quimioterapia porque en la operación no se le pudo quitar todo el tumor pero parece que no se ha reproducido y que la quimio esta funcionando mejor de lo que pensábamos.

-¿Son todo cosas de ese tipo?

-Sí. Según les vayas conociendo te dire lo que tienen. –mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas. –Bella, somos los mayores. Tenemos que ser fuertes y luchar tanto como ellos. Ellos saben que están malitos pero luchan como leones. Tenemos que mostrarles la misma imagen que ellos nos enseñan a nosotros.

-¿Hay más?

-Sí. Cuatro están durmiendo. En total son 12. –asiento. –Bella, todos ellos no solo están enfermos sino que están huérfanos. No tienen padres ni familia cerca. Solo nos tienen a nosotros, a las enfermeras y los médicos.

-¿Cuántos? –pregunto mirándole con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Todos.

-¿Qué? Eso es… -comienzo a decir.

-Horrible. Lo sé. Es una residencia de niños huérfanos y enfermos. Intentamos que hubiera huérfanos solos pero no es justo que vean como es normal pinchar a un niño o verle sin pelo. No está mal, quiero decir pero merecen tener una vida normal y estar aquí para ellos no lo era.

-Entiendo. –digo asintiendo.

-Tenemos otra casa con ellos. Bueno, no es nuestra como está pero damos dinero todos los meses y hacemos fiestas benéficas para recaudar fondos. Es de unos amigos de mis padres. Somos personas con dinero y posibilidades, no solo mi familia o yo todos los que pueden deberían ayudar a las personas. No solo niños, hay personas mayores desfavorecidas que no tienen nada para llevarse a la boca. Desgraciadamente, es un grupo bastante minoritario los que ayudan.

Comemos junto a los niños en el comedor y luego en la sala de juegos les contamos un cuento para su hora de la siesta. Edward me presenta a las personas encargadas del centro. Todos son muy amables y parece que les gusta su trabajo pero sobretodo, parece que aman e intentan proteger por encima de todo a los niños.

Tanto Edward como Anne me cuentan el caso de los niños, las operaciones que les han realizado, los tratamientos que han tenido y tienen, las recaidas pero también los casos de alegría. Carlisle y Esme abrieron el centro cuando Edward comenzó la universidad. Ahora el es uno de los accionistas mayoritarios y de los que mantiene el centro con su dinero.

El año pasado en una gala benéfica se consiguió un donativo de casi 800.000 dólares. Algo maravilloso para poder no solo mantener los costosos tratamientos de los niños sino las estancias, la comida, el sueldo de los empleados. También me comentaron que se estaba decidiendo ampliar las instalaciones y añadir habitaciones pero que aún no les habían dado el permiso pero Emmett aseguraba que no tardaría en llegar la aceptación. Edward ya tenía todos los planes para la obra y Esme ya estaba decidiendo la decoración de las habitaciones. Quiero mencionar las habitaciones de los niños. Eran privadas, cada niño tiene su propia habitación y esta hermosamente decorada no parece para nada una habitación blanquecina de hospital. Tiene sus aparatos, si pero son medianamente grandes con su cama y sus juguetes.

Anne y Edward ahora estaban hablando de los gastos del último mes y no sé qué otras cosas asique desconecto un poco para pensar en todo eso. Sobra decir la maravillosa acción que es mantener un hospital-casa de acogida para niños enfermos huérfanos. Es un acto de orgullo y es así como hay que mirar a la familia Cullen y a Edward. Tendría que haber personas más parecidas a ellas en este mundo que se preocupen por los demás, que cuiden a los demás y que luchan por los demás.

Jamás había sentido el instinto maternal activado como digo yo. Mis amigas de España siempre hablaban de tener hijos con sus parejas después de casarse y que se sentían preparadas. Pero a decir verdad yo jamás tuve esa sensación, me parece una responsabilidad tan grande que dan ganas de salir corriendo. Que una personita tan indefensa depende de mí me hace temblar de miedo e ilusión a partes iguales. Mirando a los niños como duermen la siesta comienzo a tocarme el vientre en un acto reflejo y comienzo a pensar que debe ser algo mágico sentir el comienzo de una etapa, la formación de una vida nueva, la confianza y protección hacia esa personita pero el imagen no solo me veo siendo feliz con mi bebe sino que en la imagen abrazado a mí y mirándonos con adoración esta Edward. Tiene que ser así y no puede ser de otra manera.

* * *

¿REVIEWS?

xoxo


	20. Chapter 20

**¡Hola mis ángeles!**

¿Cómo va vuestro día? El mío genial. Hoy es mi cumpleaños número 20 y estoy realmente emocionada. Me encanta cumplir años y celebrarlos. Hoy os traigo el último capítulo de esta gran historia aunque os recuerdo que hay dos epiligos más asique nos veremos por aquí. Nunca pierdo la oportunidad pero hoy menos, mil gracias por leerme y haber apoyado mi historia. Dentro de poco, muy poco, volveré con una nueva historia con la que estoy muy emocionada.

Comentarios del capitulo anterior:

 _ **AGUABELLISIMA:**_ Me alegro que te gustara el anterior capítulo. A ver que te parece este ;)

 _ **JANE:**_ Hola preciosa! Que alegría es siempre leerte. Yo también estoy liadisima con la universidad, ni siquiera se de donde saco tiempo. Sí, esta bien empleado jajaa ¡que alegría que sepas algunas de nuestras expresiones! En la nueva historia que estoy preparando tienen muchas y que podreis leer dentro de poco. Un beso enorme desde España.

 _ **ELENA:**_ Me alegro que te gusta tanto. Disfruta ;)

 _ **LIA:**_ Lo prometido es dueda. Aquí tenéis el nuevo capítulo como cada viernes. ¡Besos!

 _ **GUEST:**_ Bueno...veremos a ver que pasa ;) Pero como dices tú, es demasiado pronto.

 _ **ODI19:**_ ¡Hola! Pues si, lo he pasado fatal porque jamás entenderé como fueron capaces de bloquear mi cuenta pero bueno... después de la tormenta llega la calma. Me alegro que te gustara tanto la historia como para molestarte en buscarme. Aquí tenéis el nuevo capítulo. ¡Besos!

Hasta aquí los comentarios del capítulo anterior. Aquí llega el último capítulo. Espero vuestros reviews. ¡DISFRUTARLO!

 _"La vida nunca dejará de enseñarte mientras tu quieras seguir aprendiendo."_

 _-Marcos Álvarez._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ La historia me pertenece solo los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

 **EL ÁNGEL DE EDWARD**

" _Jamás había sentido el instinto maternal activado como digo yo. Mis amigas de España siempre hablaban de tener hijos con sus parejas después de casarse y que se sentían preparadas. Pero a decir verdad yo jamás tuve esa sensación, me parece una responsabilidad tan grande que dan ganas de salir corriendo. Que una personita tan indefensa depende de mí me hace temblar de miedo e ilusión a partes iguales. Mirando a los niños como duermen la siesta comienzo a tocarme el vientre en un acto reflejo y comienzo a pensar que debe ser algo mágico sentir el comienzo de una etapa, la formación de una vida nueva, la confianza y protección hacia esa personita pero el imagen no solo me veo siendo feliz con mi bebe sino que en la imagen abrazado a mí y mirándonos con adoración esta Edward. Tiene que ser así y no puede ser de otra manera."_

 **Capítulo 20.**

El fin de semana pasa más rápido de lo que me hubiera gustado. Han sido 3 días intensos con los niños llenos de emociones tanto buenas como malas. Los niños son maravillosos, no tengo palabras suficientes para explicar a cada uno de ellos. En estos días siento que me he hecho más mayor, más fuerte, más madura. Mucha gente cree que somos nosotros, los mayores los que debemos enseñar a los niños pero son los niños los que nos enseñan y nos dan grandes lecciones. Ya sea por su inocencia o por sus ocurrencias, cada decisión que ellos toman hace que aprendamos de ellos. Estos niños son tan fuertes y valientes como el más grande de los superhéroes. Ellos son los verdaderos héroes de este mundo.

Íbamos de camino a Nueva York según Edward apenas quedaba media hora. Mañana no tenía nada en todo el día pero Edward tenía que madrugar para ir a trabajar. El martes tenia sesión de fotos con Victoria's Secret y el miércoles con Carolina Herrera. Ahora llegaban unos meses poco moviditos hasta que comenzaran de nuevo la semana de la moda de los distintos países. Dentro de una semana nos iríamos a Puerto Rico a grabar el VS Swim Special y hacer las fotos para la línea de bikinis de este año.

Varias revistas una vez se habían enterado de que era una nueva ángel habían pedido entrevistas y _shooting_. Pronto tendría que hablar con Alice acerca de participar en su desfile tanto del de Nueva York como el de Madrid y Barcelona. En un par de meses comenzarían los desfiles y tenía que estar preparada.

Edward y yo hemos decidido quedarnos unos días más en Puerto Rico pero no mucho más porque debe de atender la empresa. Y suena mal decirlo pero desde que está conmigo la tiene algo abandonada aunque claro en sus últimos años no había parada de trabajar ni un solo día y coger vacaciones ya ni mencionarlo. Esme me lo agradece cada vez que me y que tenemos un momento a solas.

Cuando llegamos a casa me desplomo sobre el sofá quitándome las botas por el camino. Romeo no esta porque se ha quedado con Esme y Carlisle asique la casa esta bastante silenciosa porque Romeo le da una sensación especial. Edward lo suele comentar desde que ambos estamos aquí, dice que agradece el ruido y las risas.

Edward se tumba encima mío y comienza a besarme demostrándome toda esa pasión y amor con el beso. Poco a poco nos vamos quitando nuestras ropas hasta que dar ambos en ropa interior. Edward me hace envolver mis piernas en su cintura y me lleva a nuestra cama. Que bien suena decir nuestra cama, ¿verdad? Me acaricia y explora con sus dedos, me hace volverme loca y suspirar. Disfruto de su tacto y de su amor como si fuera la primera vez, con Edward todo son primeras veces.

Edward desabrocha mi sujetador y centra su completa atención en mis pechos. Chupa, acaricia y lame mis pezones hasta dejarles duros y deseosos de él. Me quita el las bragas lentamente besándome y masajeando mis piernas hasta deshacerse de ellas que se coloca de nuevo encima de mí, tiro suavemente de sus calzoncillos y el me ayuda a quitárselos. Entra de golpe de una sola estocada. Se mueve haciéndome sentir un placer intenso pero esta vez hay algo distinto. Me pongo encima y comienzo a moverme yo haciéndolo de la forma que a él tanto le gusta, yo estoy a punto de llegar y por la presión que ejerce Edward en mis muslos sé que a él le pasa lo mismo. Nos corremos juntos en unos pequeños gemidos, no ha sido nada salvaje, solo amor.

Sale de mi interior y me acurruco en su pecho, siento su pequeña capa de sudor pero no me importa. Me apretó más contra él.

-¿Nos damos una ducha? –pregunta acariciándome el hombro. Asiento y nos levantamos cogidos de la mano. Entramos en el baño y Edward regula el agua de la ducha para que podamos entrar. Me encanta ducharme con agua ardiendo y Edward la prefiere algo frío asique hemos conseguido encontrar un punto medio aunque he decir que esta más de mi lado que del suyo.

Nos lavamos el uno al otro disfrutando del momento pero no dura mucho porque estamos cansados. Salimos y nos metemos en la cama. Hemos venido con otra mentalidad de Boston, con otros pensamientos sobre ver las cosas. Hay una nueva unión, una nueva forma de llevar el rumbo de nuestra relación, una nueva forma de ver las cosas, una nueva forma de una familia. Recuerdo cuando Edward me encontró viendo a los niños dormir con mi mano en el vientre.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –di un brinco y le miro.

-Sí. –afirmo.

-¿Te duele el estómago? –pregunta preocupado mirando como mi mano derecha sigue en mi vientre.

-Oh, no. Estoy bien. –digo quitando la mano. Edward me abraza por detrás para seguir mirando a los niños.

-Un millón de dólares por tus pensamientos. –me susurra al oído.

-Siempre he pensado en formar una familia, es decir, quiero casarme y tener hijos pero no ha sido una prioridad como para el resto de mis amigas y luego ves a todos estos niños que no solo es que están enfermos sino que además no tienen familia y es tan injusto. Duele tanto.

-Se lo que quieres decir. –dice comprendiéndome. –Eres joven, Bella.

-Tú también lo eres. –digo mirándole brevemente. – ¿Viéndoles no te da la sensación de querer formar una familia? –asiente. –Pienso en lo maravilloso que debe ser sentir como una persona crece en ti, como le das la vida y como sin verlo ya le quieres. Se me hace impensable que algunas personas abandonen a sus hijos. ¿Qué culpa tienen ellos?

-Ninguna, Bella y nunca comprenderás porque esas personas lo hacen. Por eso, lo más importante es ayudarles y hacer que su vida sea lo más feliz posible. –dice acariciándome los hombros.

-¿Por qué no les has adoptado? –me mira como si tuviera un tercer ojo.

-Bella, amo a Sophie, a Harry, a todos y cada uno de estos niños pero no puedo adoptarles a todos. Es por lo que mis padres crearon esto. Algún día cuando estén sanitos tendrán una familia. No se pueden adoptar a todos los niños de este mundo.

-Lo siento… Hablo desde el sufrimiento. Perdóname, tienes razón.

-No pasa nada. ¿Estás pensando en ser mama? –me pregunta.

-Si me lo hubieras preguntado ayer la respuesta hubiera sido otra pero hoy, sí. Nunca se me había activado el instinto maternal pero hoy ha sido como una descarga eléctrica, como una necesidad. Quiero decir, tengo 20 años, soy joven y tengo toda una vida por delante pero eso no quita tenerlo activado.

-Algún día formaremos una familia y serás una madre fantástica pero tenemos que esperar. Ahora mismo a pesar de que me muero por verte con una princesa en brazos creo que te necesito para mí solo. –rio y le abrazo. Sé que lleva razón, que esto ya es una unión irrompible y que en algún momento disfrutaremos de esa experiencia pero ahora disfrutemos juntos solos.

Edward ya conocía a todos los niños pero hasta que no compartió esa experiencia conmigo no lo vivió de una forma más paternal. Hemos acordado viajar como mínimo un fin de semana al mes para estar pendiente de ellos y que sienta nuestro calor. Después de las navidades, por febrero se haría un evento para recaudar fondos. Pensando en todas estas cosas me quede dormida acurrucada en el pecho de mi amor.

PI, PI, PI, PI…

Me remuevo y busco a Edward en la cama pero no le encuentro. Abro los ojos lentamente, Edward ha cerrado las cortinas para que no entre la luz. Está en el baño porque ha dejado la puerta abierta y se ve la luz, me incorporo un poco para esperarle. Aparece justo en ese instante.

-¿Qué haces despierta? –dice acercándose y dándome un pequeño beso. Eso del aliento mañanero o aliento del dragón como le llamo yo ha quedado secundario en nuestra relación. Que cierto eso de que la confianza da asco.

-Me despertó la alarma. –le explico. Él se ha sentado a mi lado.

-Lo siento. Se me olvido desconectarle. –me dice. –Me he levantado unos minutos antes.

-¿A qué hora sales? –pregunto.

-A las 7. Me encantaría poder salir antes pero como tenemos lo de Puerto Rico me tengo que quitar trabajo.

-Lo entiendo. –digo asintiendo.

-¿Qué harás tú? –me dice colocando un mechón detrás de mi oreja.

-Por ahora, dormir. –ríe asintiendo. –Y después, iré al gimnasio.

-Está bien. Duerme, pequeña. –me besa en la frente y yo me vuelvo a acurrucar en la cama. Me duermo sin apenas darme cuenta y sin sentir en que momento Edward abandona la casa. Me despierta el ruido de la puerta y un ladrido feliz de llegar a casa de nuevo. Me levanto despacio y con tan solo la bata salgo de la habitación camino al salón. Aparece Romeo antes de que llegue, moviendo su rabo y con la lengua fuera. Me agacho y le dejo que me lama y le doy besos.

Cuando llego al salón me espera Esme con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola cielo, ¿qué tal por Boston? –dice acercándose para darme un abrazo. La correspondo al instante y aspiro su aroma que me hace recordar tanto a mama.

-Ha sido maravillosa y agotador a la vez pero muy productivo. –la digo camino a la cocina.

-Se lo que quieres decir. A mí me pasa lo mismo cada vez que voy.

-Gracias por traer a Romeo. Pensaba pasar esta tarde a recogerle. –la digo tras beber de la taza.

-No te preocupes. Me ha dejado Carlisle camino de la oficina. Además, ¿qué te parece si comemos juntas?

-Claro. –miro la hora. Me sorprendo al ver que son las 12 de la mañana.

-¿Qué te parece algún restaurante en la Upper East Side? –me pregunta ilusionada.

-El que tú quieras estará bien. –miro lo elegante que va Esme con su vestido anaranjado y un collar de perlas. Me miro de reojo en el reflejo del gran ventanal. –Creo que debería arreglarme. –asiente riendo dándome la razón.

Me pongo un vestido blanco corto, bastante elegante con la falda pegada a los muslos y la parte de arriba tipo capa. Me pongo unos pendientes grandes de color rosa para meter algo de color con unos zapatos de Valentino del mismo color. Me rizo el pelo bien, me hago un pequeño recogido y me maquillo usando todos los trucos que me enseñan. Cojo un abrigo grande camel y un bolso del mismo color. Cuando me quiero dar cuenta son la 13:30 de la tarde, he tardado demasiado en arreglarme y se ha pasado el tiempo volando. Esme y yo salimos cogidas del brazo y nada más salir pedimos el alto a un taxi. El taxi nos deja en la puerta del restaurante que Esme ha elegido, he venido una vez a él y comí bien las cosas como son pero demasiado pijismo todo.

Nos piden reserva pero en cuanto Esme dice el apellido Cullen nos llevan a una de las mejores mesas del restaurante. Nos sentamos y pedimos una copa de vino blanco cada una mientras examinamos la carta. Decido escoger lo mismo que es Esme que es sepia con no sé qué, no he parado a pensarlo.

-Bella, tenía muchas ganas de poder pasar un tiempo a solas contigo.

-Solo tenías que llamarme. –la digo sonriendo.

-Bella, va a sonar muy directo pero te tengo que agradecer todos lo que estás haciendo con Edward.

-No estoy haciendo nada. Ya lo sabes. Tu hijo se deja querer.

-Aún que tu creas que no, te puedo asegurar que has hecho que mi hijo cambie de una forma radical. –levanto una ceja. –No pienses mal. Edward siempre ha sido un cariñoso y cercano con nosotros pero siempre le ha faltado algo de chispa. No sé si me explico pero no tenía esa felicidad que desprende a Alice. Siempre ha sido un chico solitario y contigo no se… -bebe un poco de la copa de vino.

-Yo… no sé qué decir. Siempre he sido muy solitaria también y mi hermano se parece más a Alice. Creo que la soledad no es necesariamente algo malo, simplemente creo que es bueno para algunas personas. La soledad no es mala si te hace feliz y eres feliz contigo mismo.

-¿Y tú, Bella?¿Eres feliz contigo misma?

-Claro. Estoy muy agradecida por todo lo que esta vida me está regalando aunque no sin esfuerzo.

-Mi pregunta ha estado fuera de lugar. Lo lamento.

-No, que va. Mi madre y mi abuela me lo preguntan cada vez que me ven. Soy feliz con lo que hago y con quien soy. No tengo problema en comerme una hamburguesa o lo que haga falta aunque es verdad, que es mucho más sano no comerla.

-¿Sabes que fui modelo? –dice y la miro sorprendida. –Sí. –ríe con amargura. –Mi madre me apunto a una agencia de modelos cuando tenía 17 años. No lo hizo con ninguna mala intención pero esa profesión me consumió. Miraba a la comida y me parecía innecesario comerla, luego tendría que hacer muchos ejercicios para quemarla.

-Eso es terrible. Los primeros meses que estuve en Nueva York fueron de un bajón total. De hecho, no comía y apenas dormía. No por la profesión sino simplemente por el estrés, la nueva vida y la separación con mi familia. Cuando Riley se dio cuenta hablo seriamente conmigo. No quiero decir que haya estado enferma porque no ha sido así pero si tengo que reconocer que he visto como una chica cenaba únicamente dos cacahuetes o a otra escucharla vomitar en el baño. Es tan doloroso.

-Tuve principios de anorexia. Con suerte, tanto mi madre como yo nos dimos cuenta a tiempo. Deje de ser modelo en el mismo momento en el que vi peligrar mi vida. Me alegro de que tu no hayas pasado por eso. Te quiero como a una hija, Bella y si en algún momento te ves baja de defensas puedes acudir a mí. Te ofrezco mi apoyo y amor de madre. –no me doy cuenta pero tengo los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Me levanto y la abrazo fuerte.

-Muchísimas gracias, de verdad. Gracias por ofrecerme tu apoyo y amor. Y quiero prometerte que intentare hacer feliz a Edward tanto tiempo como el me lo permita.

-Gracias, cielo. Me hace muy feliz escuchar todo esto. –me siento de nuevo en mi silla y sigo comiendo.

Tras la comida, Esme me propone ir de compras y no me puedo negar. Pasamos una tarde y cuando quiero darme cuenta son las 18:00 de la tarde. Le propongo ir a casa para que pase Carlisle a buscarla o Edward la lleve.

Cuando Edward llega a casa Esme y yo estamos riendo por alguna anécdota de cuando Edward era pequeño. Edward nos regala una hermosa sonrisa y se acerca a saludarnos. Carlisle está esperando a Esme abajo asique decidimos acompañarla y así damos un paseo mientras sacamos a Romeo. Nos despedimos de ambos y damos un paseo abrazados.

-¿Cómo ha ido tu día? –le pregunto apoyada en su brazo.

-Bien, planos a punta pala y muchos nuevos proyectos. ¿Y el tuyo?

-Bueno, me levante bastante tarde y porque llego tu madre que si no hubiera seguido en la cama. Fuimos a comer a un restaurante y después de compras. Entre charlas, risas y fundir la tarjeta hemos tenido bastante.

-Que peligro… menos mal que no estuvo Alice no quiero imaginar cómo hubiera acabado eso. –reímos y seguimos hablando sobre temas triviales. En Nueva York está comenzando a hacer mucho frío y casi no se puede andar por la calle. Cuando Edward ve que empiezo a tener los labios morados volvemos de camino a casa. El calor de casa nos inunda y nos reconforta. Nos quitamos la ropa y ambos nos ponemos el pijama. Edward me sirve una copa de vino tinto.

-Si queréis emborracharme solo tenéis que decírmelo. –Edward ríe y bebe de su copa. –Mañana tengo por la tarde sesión de fotos con las nuevas modelos de VS. ¿Estarás allí?

-No, tengo cosas que hacer. Lo siento, cielo.

-¿Tienes mucho trabajo?

-Bastante. –asegura.

-Pero, vas a poder ir a Puerto Rico, ¿no? –asiente y me cuenta que lo está cerrando todo bien para poder estar esas dos semanas fuera.

Me acerco con la copa al ventanal. Me da una hermosa imagen de Nueva York y me hace disfrutar de la paz del momento y el calor a hogar. Podemos tener una vivienda en la que vivir pero son los pocos que nos hacen sentirnos en casa. Es algo curioso pero supongo que la gente me comprenderá. La cosa es que la casa de Edward la había sentido un hogar desde el momento en el que la pise y queramos o no, eso es difícil. Rápidamente su olor y calor se metió en mi interior disfrutando de esa sensación de hogar. Parece que Romeo le había pasado lo mismo. Siento la respiración de Edward en mi nuca y como me abraza desde atrás, me apoyo en su pecho y respiro tranquila.

-¿En qué piensas? –susurra.

-Estaba pensando en lo feliz que me siento en esta casa. Lo difícil que es sentir la sensación de hogar. Tu casa lo ha logrado. –explico.

-Nuestra casa. –corrige. Asiento porque tiene razón porque estar a su lado es lo que me hace feliz.

 **Fin (Nos leemos en los epílogos)**

* * *

¿REVIEWS?

xoxo


	21. Chapter 21

**¡Hola mis ángeles!**

¿Cómo va vuestro día? Deseo que bien, ya lo sabéis. Sé que no es viernes pero no podía resistirme a subir el primer epílogo de la historia. El viernes publicaré el segundo y esta historia llegara a su fin pero siempre se quedara entre nosotros. En especial en mí porque ha sido la primera historia que he escrito y me siento muy orgullosa de lo realizado. Sé que puedo mejorar, por supuesto pero para ser la primera me siento orgullosa. También me encantaría invitaros en mi nueva historia "DREAMS (SUEÑOS)" que espero que os guste mucho.

 **Comentarios capítulo anterior:**

 _ **MARIANACS:**_ Sí, cielo... La historia termina el viernes aunque el verdadero final fue ayer. Los epílogos los hago para que no me odies tanto. A pesar de que se acaba, he subido una nueva historia. Pasate y dime que te parece, cielo. ;)

 _ **AGUABELLISIMA:**_ Espero poder resistirme y subir uno este viernes y el otro el siguiente pero finalmente no ha habido quien me detenga jaja Gracias por tu apoyo. Millones de gracias por tu felicitación!

 _ **ODI19:**_ Contesto a vuestros comentarios porque para mí, sois una de las partes imprescindibles para que podamos seguir con la historia y actualizarlo. Sois maravillosos y es lo mismo que puedo hacer por vosotros. Ya solo queda un epílogo que subiré el viernes pero mientras, disfruta de este. ¡Besos!

 _ **JANE:**_ Me alegro que te haya parecido tan intenso. Para mi lo fue, en especial porque es el final de la historia. Es una lastima que toda la historia y lo que habiamos conseguido se borrara pero me ha demostrado que muchas seguiais mi historia de corazón y que necesitabáis saber que pasaba, eso es muy gratificante para mí. No es necesario ser multimillonario para poder hacer grandes cosas y ayudar a las personas. Nos leemos pronto y espero verte en mi nueva historia ;)

 _ **LIA:** _ ¡Muchisimas gracias por tu felicitacion! Que vengan más pero más lento jaja que he llegado a los 20 sin darme cuenta. Pasate por DREAMS ;)

 _ **ELENA:**_ Mil gracias! Yo tampoco pero hay veces que no queda mas remedio. De todas formas, he subido una nueva historia que creo que las personas que habeis seguido esta os gustará. ¡Besos!

Hasta aquí los comentarios por hoy. Mil gracias por vuestros reviews. Espero muchos más y que os paséis por mi nueva historia. ¡DISFRUTARLO!

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ La historia me pertenece solo los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

 **EL ÁNGEL DE EDWARD**

" _-¿En qué piensas? –susurra._

 _-Estaba pensando en lo feliz que me siento en esta casa. Lo difícil que es sentir la sensación de hogar. Tu casa lo ha logrado. –explico._

 _-Nuestra casa. –corrige. Asiento porque tiene razón porque estar a su lado es lo que me hace feliz."_

 **Capítulo 21.**

5 años después…

El tiempo suele pasar tan rápido que apenas nos damos cuenta de lo que ocurre a nuestro alrededor. Tanto para las cosas buenas como para las cosas malas. Han pasado exactamente 5 años de ese momento en la ventana, segura en los brazos de Edward y hablando de nuestra casa.

Me acerco por un momento a la ventana y suspiro.. Edward y yo seguimos juntos, incluso cabe decir que estamos comprometidos desde hace un par de meses. Me dijo que me casara con él en los jardines de Sabatini de Madrid y yo enamorada hasta las trancas solo pude decir que sí. Habíamos fijado la fecha de nuestra boda para el 3 de junio en Madrid. Estamos a finales de febrero por lo que aún quedan un par de meses pero todos parecen estar como locos con ella. Mi madre, Esme, Alice y Rosalie se estaba encargando de todo y confiaba plenamente en su criterio. Yo ya había elegido el vestido y el novio que es lo más importante.

Estamos de mudanza. Edward y yo nos mudamos a una casa cerca de sus padres. Es una gran mansión de dos pisos pero muy acogedora, en cuanto la vimos, la sentimos como nuestra asique no dudamos en comprarla. Lo cierto es la encontramos por casualidad, estábamos feliz en nuestra casa y no nos habíamos planteado mudarnos pero cuando la vimos fue un flechazo y no pudimos resistirnos. Las cosas más bonitas suelen ser las inesperadas y los actos que se hacen del corazón y que no se piensan mucho. Por lo tanto, me encontraba guardando todo para llevarlo a la otra casa. Edward estaba con Emmett colocando las cosas y aquí se encontraban Rosalie y Alice ayudándome.

Alice en estos últimos dos años ha crecido como la espuma. Se ha convertido en una diseñadora de moda de alta costura de una manera internacional y todos estamos muy contentos con ella. Hace un año nos sorprendió a todos diciendo que se había casado con Jasper en un viaje relámpago de este último en Las Vegas y que estaba felizmente enamorada. A todos nos pilló por sorpresa pero les veíamos tan bien y felices que no pudimos hacer otra cosa que darles la enhorabuena. Pero hay no acaban las sorpresas de Alice, que ya sabéis que quien no corre vuela, a principios de agosto nos anunciaron que estaban esperando su primer bebe y que estaba de un mes. Estaba a punto de salir de cuentas y la verdad a pesar de estar por la casa rondando no la habíamos dejado hacer nada pero ya todos conocéis a Alice.

Rosalie, en cambio, sigue siendo una de las modelos más reconocidas del mundo aunque cabe señalar que ya no trabaja con Victoria's Secret, no porque la marca no quisiera contar con ella, que si pero Rosalie decidió que ya había estado muchos años y que necesitaba hacer cosas nuevas que por la agenda de VS no podía. Había conseguido entrar en la familia de L'Oreal y la pedían exclusividad. No solo Alice y Jasper consiguieron sorprendernos sino que Emmett y Rosalie habían comenzado su relación poco después de la anuncio de matrimonio de Jasper y Alice, a todos una vez más nos pilló por sorpresa. Eran dos polos opuestos y parecían que se podían comprender asique nos tocaba una vez desearles lo mejor a ambos.

Por mi parte, Edward y yo seguimos tan unidos como siempre. Nuestra relación va viento en popa aunque no todo ha sido de color de rosa. Un año después de aquel momento en la ventana tuvimos una fuerte discusión que acabo conmigo en Madrid y con Edward en casa de sus padres. La sangre no llego al rio como habéis podido comprobar pero estuvimos separados un par de meses. Finalmente, nos dimos cuenta que no podíamos vivir el uno sin el otro y que teníamos que volver a estar juntos. Nos fuimos a vivir juntos hasta ahora. Sigo siendo modelo y me gano la vida como tal pero había terminado una pequeña formación de filología inglesa y trabajaba en una editorial de vez en cuando pero no de forma habitual. Sigo siendo un ángel de Victoria's Secret y sigo disfrutando como el primer día con la marca. Edward había cedido su legado de presidente en la empresa a Alice argumentando que tenía que encargarse de la otra empresa y que no tenía tiempo aunque todos sabemos que para Alice dirigir Victoria's Secret era un sueño.

Riley había entablado una relación con John y les iba viento en popa. De hecho, apenas les veíamos puesto que habían decidido viajar por el mundo y apartar el trabajo que les había absorbido durante años. Estaban felices y me alegraba por ellos. Riley es y será siempre mi mejor amigo. Vendría en un mes para poder estar en los últimos preparativos de la boda y estar a mi lado.

Mi familia ahora estaba más tiempo en Nueva York que en España. Papa había decidido jubilarse tras 45 años de servicio para la policía nacional de España y mama había decidido contratar una chica para que se ocupara de su puesto en la peluquería. Quería estar en todo momento al lado de papa. Seth había comenzado en septiembre en un colegio de la Upper East Side y parecía que se había adaptado muy bien tanto a la lengua como a las personas. Edward les había cedido un piso que tenía cerca del colegio de Seth muy espacioso y con tres habitaciones. En un principio mi abuela se iba a ir a mudar con ellos pero en una de mis numerosas charlas me confeso que no estaba segura de depender de su hijo y que prefería un piso para ella solo asique la di mi piso cerca de Central Park para que pudiera seguir teniendo esa intimidad. Estaba inmensamente feliz por tenerles a mi lado y es que no hay nada más maravilloso que tener a tu familia cerca. Les agradezco que se atrevieran y arriesgaran todo para estar a mi lado y vivir una nueva aventura en otro país.

En cuanto a la clínica de Boston habíamos conseguido que creciera y tuviera muchos más medios para el mantenimiento del lugar y los niños. Habíamos ampliado las instalaciones y el personal y para alegría de todos iba a las mil maravillas. En cuanto a Sophie y Harry consiguieron curarse de sus enfermedades y ahora viven juntos con una familia maravillosa en Manhattan. Los veíamos cada poco tiempo y nos llamaban a Edward y a mí todos los domingos por la mañana. Los demás niños estaban bien dentro de su enfermedad algunos como Harry y Sophie habían conseguido curarse y otros habían tenido recaídas, a excepción de uno de ellos que no pudo luchar más y se fue con los angelitos. Fueron unas semanas difíciles para todos. Todos esperábamos y deseábamos que no volviera a ocurrir aunque somos realistas y sabemos que podemos luchar por todo el mundo.

-¡BELLA! Estas en babia. Te mudas tú, no nosotras. Podrías ayudar un poco. –me grita Alice. Ruedo los ojos y me giro a mirarla. A un me cuesta asimilar que siendo tan pequeña pueda llegar a tener un bebe y más después de verla como una pelota. Cuando se lo conté, lo de la pelota me lleve un buen golpe en la nuca en cuento me descuide.

-Lo siento. Estaba pensando en todo lo que había pasado en estos últimos 5 años. –la digo y vuelvo a guardar cosas en las cajas. Ya estaba casi todo vacío y solo quedaba guardar las películas y libros del salón.

-Ufff… ni que lo digas. Estoy gorda como una ballena y no voy a hablar de lo fea que estoy. Si me llegan a decir a mí que me iba a poner así, no lo hubiera tenido.

-Estas preciosa, Ali. –dije acercándome y acariciándola la tripota. –Cuando veas su carita se te olvidara todo, estoy segura.

-Aún no se me olvida que me llamaras pelota. –dice echándome una mirada envenenada. –Pero a mi hija pareces gustarle asique puedes seguir acariciándome y diciéndola cosas.

-Ya he guardado las cajas en el coche. Estas dos son las últimas. –dice Rosalie entrando en el salón. -¿Qué hacéis, chicas?

-Al parecer mi hija siente una debilidad por las caricias de la tita Bella. –explica Alice sentándose en el sofá y yo a su lado con la mano aun en su tripa. Rosalie se acerca frotándose las manos con cara angelical.

-Haber que tal con su tita Rose. –en el mismo instante en el que Rose pone la mano en la barriga, la pequeña da una patada.

-Parece que mi hija ya ha elegido a su tita prefiera asique te agradecería que no pusieras tus manazas en mi barriga si no quieres que me muera de dolores. –Rose me mira mal y Alice y yo solo reímos. No es la primera vez que pasa.

Terminamos de recoger las últimas cajas y bajamos hacia el garaje del edificio donde nos esperaba el coche de Rosalie. Nos montamos y ponemos rumbo de camino a mi nueva casa. El trayecto dura aproximadamente un poco más de media hora. Cuando entramos en mi nueva casa nos esperan Emmett y Edward en la cocina viendo un partido de baloncesto. Me acerco a Edward y le doy un beso en los labios.

-¿Todo bien por aquí? –le pregunto. En ese momento escuchamos un pequeño grito. Rosalie y Emmett parecen estar en su burbuja y no darse cuenta asique Edward y yo mirándonos extrañados corremos a la entrada donde esta Alice agarrándose el vientre y con un charco de lo que parece ser pis en el suelo. Esta susurrando para ella misma.

-No, no, pequeña. Tienes que estar unos días más dentro. –dice Alice una y otra vez.

-Allie, ¿estás bien? –la pregunto acercándome y acariciándola la tripa.

-Yo… no puede ser. Aun la queda una semana y media para que nazca. No puede nacer antes. –dice respirando agitadamente.

-Bien, escúchame. –se agarra a mi brazo fuerte por una contracción. –Respira y expira, ¿vale? Te llevaremos al hospital y le diremos a Jasper que vaya directo y Emmett y Rose que vayan por tus cosas.

-Sí, sí, hay que avisar a Jasper. Joder, la ostia. Esto duele mucho. –mira detrás de mí y frunce el ceño. -¿Pero tú eres tonto o qué? ¿No piensas venir a ayudarme? –le grita a Edward. Me giro y veo que Edward está en la misma posición que le he dejado hace un momento. Alice se acerca a él y comienza a darle manotazos. Parece que sale de su trance y la mirada preocupado. –Ya decía yo que te faltaba un hervor, estúpido.

-¿Qué… que hacemos? –veo que Alice le va a volver a dar e interfiero.

-Vamos a llevarla al hospital y mientras avisaremos a Jasper. –le digo a Edward. –Quédate con ella. Ve yendo al coche. He dejado el bolso en la cocina. –ambos asienten y les veo salir por la puerta. Me acerco a la cocina y veo que Emmett ha subido a Rosalie en la encimera y que esta última ya no lleva la americana negra que llevaba puesta. Cojo el bolso y me aclaro la garganta. –Esperaba estrenar yo la cocina con Edward pero al parecer estáis a punto de adelantarnos. –se separan rápidamente e intenta arreglarse las ropas. –Alice ha roto la fuente. Podríais ir a su casa y recoger la maleta del hospital. Y por favor, llamar a Esme y Carlisle. –digo por último y me giro. –Una última cosa, os importa fregar la entrada, por favor. –y salgo corriendo a la puerta montándome detrás con Alice.

Edward conduce a una velocidad extrema y me temo que llegaran unas cuantas multas a casa. Alice parece estar sufriendo porque la pequeña va a nacer antes y yo sufro e intento fingir que estoy bien al ver que Jasper no me coje el teléfono. Cuando llegamos al hospital la llevan a una habitación a examinar su estado. Las contracciones no son tan seguidas asique entendemos que la instalaran en una habitación hasta llegar la hora.

-Edward, tienes que ponerte en contacto con Jasper. Tiene que estar aquí. –me acerco rápidamente a Edward una vez que Alice se aleja.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¿No has dicho que venía de camino? –dice asombrado.

-¿Se puede saber cómo la iba a decir que no localizó al padre de la criatura? –gruño. Edward asienta comprendiéndome y se aparta para llamar por teléfono.

-Disculpe, señorita Swan, ¿verdad? –dice un enfermero. Asiento. –La paciente Alice Cullen ya ha sido instalada en una habitación en la 4 planta, habitación 423. Si lo desea, puedo acompañarla. –me dice amablemente.

-Muchas gracias. Podrías esperar aquí y decírselo a él. –señalo a Edward.

-Por supuesto. El doctor está en la habitación de Alice por si desea hablar con él. –me despido y coge el ascensor más cercano para subir a la habitación. Llego en poco tiempo a la planta y encuentro la habitación de Alice con rapidez. Silbó nada más entrar, menuda habitación la han puesto a la tía. No hay nada como tener dinero. El doctor se encuentra hablando con Alice.

-Hola. –digo acercándome a Alice. -¿Cómo estás, pequeña?

-Bien, bien. Me han dicho que la bebe está bien que no pasa nada porque vaya a nacer un poco antes. –me dice.

-Lo siento. Bella Swan. –le digo al doctor extendiéndole la mano.

-Patrick Harris. –dice aceptándola. –Sorprendentemente esta de 5 centímetros de dilatación. Verás, no creemos que tarde mucho para llegar a los 8 centímetros de dilatación. Me ha dicho que quiere la epidural asique estaremos más pendientes por eso. Iremos pasando cada media hora porque vemos que esta llendo bastante rápido. Si me disculpan, tengo que ir a atender más pacientes. Estaremos preparados para llegada de la pequeña. –se despide. Miro a Alice y momento y la digo que ahora vuelvo.

-Doctor Harris. –digo saliendo y cerrando la puerta. Él se gira para mirarme.

-Dime. –contesta acercándose. Nos separamos un poco de la puerta.

-¿Cuánto crees que tardara? –pregunto nerviosa.

-No te lo puedo asegurar pero al ritmo que va creo que 3 hora a lo sumo 4. Para ser madre primeriza va rapidísimo. –me apoyo en la pared y me escurro hasta el suelo. –¿Se encuentra bien? –asiento.

-No es nada. Son los nervios. –le quito importancia. –Muchas gracias. –le insto para que se vaya y en ese momento llega Edward.

-Bella, ¿te encuentras bien? –dice preocupado.

-Dime que has localizo a Jasper. –le digo levantándome despacio.

-Sí, ya está de camino. ¿Qué te pasa?

-No es nada. Volvamos a entrar en la habitación. –le digo agarrándome a él.

-¡EDWARD! –grita Alice nada más verle. -¿DÓNDE ESTÁ JASPER?

-Él… él ya viene de camino. –dice Edward dudando.

-Maldito, mal nacido. Además de ponerme como una ballena pretende dejarme sola en el parto. –dice gruñendo. Me acerco para tranquilizarla acariciando la tripa.

-Shh… Alice, tienes que relajarte. Jasper llegara a tiempo y si no, yo o Edward pasara contigo, ¿verdad, Ed? –le digo mirándole. El asiente asustado. –Pero Jasper va a venir. Intenta descansar un rato, ¿vale? Edward y yo iremos a por un café.

Con eso último salimos camino al pasillo a por un café pero justo en ese instante aparece todo el clan Cullen menos Jasper y Emmett.

-¿Y Jasper? –pregunto.

-No sabemos nada de él. Hemos venido en cuanto Emmett y Rosalie nos han avisado. –dice Esme.

-¿No han llegado aun? Salieron antes que nosotros. –dice Rosalie frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Edward? –digo mirándole. -¿Y Jasper?

-Emmett dijo que estaba todo bajo control. –se excusa Edward.

-Pues al parecer no tanto. –siseo.

-Iremos a ver a Alice. –dice Carlisle. Y con eso, se van y nos dejan a los tres solos. Cada uno llama a su hermano y yo no paro de beber agua.

4 horas después ellos siguen sin aparecer y el doctor Harris entra en la habitación de Alice. Escucho los gritos de Alice y corro a la habitación.

-¡HE DICHO QUE ME NIEGO! –grita.

-Alice, no es opcional tenemos que bajar al paritorio. –le explica el doctor. Alice le coge y le agarra de la bata.

-Escúchame atentamente, apretare el chumi para que esta niña no salga hasta que su padre llegue. ¿Lo has entendido? –dice gruñendo. Una enfermera entra y agarro la mano de Alice.

-Allie, la pequeña no puede estar más tiempo dentro y tú no quieres que la pase nada, ¿verdad? –niega y se pone a llorar como una niña pequeña. –Sh… Tranquila, estoy aquí. No me voy a separar. –salimos de la habitación en la camilla y cuando estamos a punto de llegar al ascensor de urgencias aparece Jasper con Emmett por el otro ascensor. Corre donde esta Alice y la besa.

-Ya estoy aquí, pequeña. –Alice sigue llora de alegría y asiente. –Vamos a ver a ver a nuestra princesa. –dejo mi sitio a Jasper y camino hacia Emmett. Ellos desaparecen por el ascensor.

-¿Se puede saber dónde cojones estabais? –le digo.

-Jasper tuvo un ataque de histeria y no había manera de convencerle. –explica. Todos lo miramos sorprendidos. –Me quede igual que vosotros cuando le vi así. Jasper siempre tiene todo controlado y parecía que se le estaba viniendo el mundo abajo. De repente, tuvo un momento de lucidez y corrimos hacia el hospital. El resto lo acabáis de ver.

El parto había ido de maravilla y Alice termino exhausta por el ejercicio asique se durmió poco después de tenerla en sus brazos por primera vez. Todos esperábamos en la habitación asignada para Alice la noticia. Cuando la trajeron dormida vino junto a ella pero ni rastro de la bebe. Media hora más tarde, apareció la enfermera con la pequeña que la depósito en los brazos del padre. Tras 5 horas y media de parto, Alice dio a luz a una hermosa niña a las 19:36 llamada Olivia Hale Cullen.

-Familia, os presento a Olivia. –dice Jasper acunando a la pequeña bebe. Paso por todos los brazos y por ultimo a los míos. La miraba embobada.

-Te ves preciosa con una bebe en brazos, Bella. ¿Verdad, Edward? –dice Esme. Miro a Edward y veo como los ojos le brillan.

-Gracias. –digo colorada.

-Es verdad. –secunda Carlisle. -¿Cuándo vais a darme otro nieto?

-Vamos por partes. Primero la boda y después poco a poco. –digo mirando a la niña.

-Pronto. –escucho susurrar a Edward.

Edward y yo tras ver brevemente a la pequeña y saber que la madre estaba en perfecto estado decidimos ir a casa a descansar un rato para ir mañana por la mañana a verlas. Cuando llegamos a casa son pasadas las 22:00. A pesar de haber sido un parto bastante corto para una primeriza estoy agotada física y mentalmente. Entro directamente en la ducha y siento la presencia de Edward una vez he terminado. No me giro, me dedico a escuchar su respiración y sentir la electricidad que nos rodea por estar cerca.

Me comienza a acariciar los hombros y yo me derrito, cuando voy a apoyarme en su pecho me gira para que le pueda mirar a los ojos. Acercamos tanto nuestras caras que si hablara podría rozar mis labios con los suyos. Le miro a esos ojos esmeralda que me enamoraron hace 5 años. El me devuelve la mirada con la misma intensidad que yo lo hago.

-Te amo más que a mi propia vida. –susurra haciendo que sus labios rocen los míos.

-Te amo. –y le beso. Le beso con toda la pasión y amor incondicional que siento por él. Nos saboreamos y disfrutamos de nuestras caricias. Sus manos han ido a parar a mi culo que hace que me ponga de cunquillas. Yo, sin embargo, me sujeto con una mano en su nuca atrayéndole hacia a mí.

Se separa lentamente y comienza a besar mi cuello bajando lentamente hasta mis pechos. Mis pezones están duros y deseosos de ser chupados. Gimo cuando su lengua roza mi pezón y muerde suavemente. Agarro su cabello y tiro de él para que vuelva a besarme. Su mano derecha palpa mi sexo y comprueba que estoy húmeda y no solo porque el agua de la ducha sigue corriendo y nos empapa. No tarda mucho y mete su maravillosa erección en mí. Me empotra contra la pared y yo gimo fuerte no solo por el inmenso placer que Edward es capaz de darme sino por el impacto contra el frío de los azulejos. Me agarro fuertemente a su espalda y siento su respiración agitada y pequeños gemidos en mi oído. Eso consigue ponerme mucho, sus embestidas no son rápidas son suaves pero certeras. En alguna ocasión consigue que ponga los ojos en blanco consigue llegar tan dentro de mí que creo que en cualquier momento voy a explotar. En unas cuantas embestidas más mis paredes comienzan a tensarse y agarran su polla haciendo los dos nos corramos fuerte a la vez. Nos quedamos por un par de minutos abrazados disfrutando de nuestra compañía.

Finalmente, decido salir yo primero tras volver a enjabonarme y comienzo a secarme en frente del inmenso espejo que ocupa casi toda la pared. A pesar de que Edward no tarda mucho en salir, yo ya estoy medio vestida con el pijama. Solo me falta la parte de arriba, Edward sale y me abraza por la espalda. Miro nuestra imagen en el espejo, yo apoyada en el pecho de Edward y el descanso su barbilla en mi hombro y nuestras manos entrelazadas en mi abdomen.

-Estoy deseando ver esta tripita crecer. Dame una mini-Bella, por favor. –susurra en mi oído.

-Después de la boda. –contesto.

-Podríamos ir practicando… -deja en el aire.

-¿Qué es lo que acabamos de hacer? –le digo con tono divertido girándome.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero. Deja de tomar la píldora.

-Después de la boda. –repito.

-¿Por qué?

-Quiero disfrutar de mi boda pudiendo verme los pies y disfrutar de la luna de miel sin parecer una ballena y cansarme todo el rato. –le digo para excusarme. Es una excusa pésima, lo sé, soy consciente de ello pero ahora que se va acercando el momento de formar en serio una familia me da muchísimo miedo. Me da miedo ser una mala madre y no estar a la altura de mi hijo, me da miedo que venga con algún problema, me da miedo que nos pase algo y dejarle solo, a los síntomas, al parto. Son tantas cosas… Soy consciente de la felicidad y paz que nos traerá a Edward y a mí pero eso no quita de que den ganas de salir corriendo.

-Que dejes de tomar la píldora no quiere decir que te vayas a quedar embarazada mañana.

-Lo sé. –me pongo la parte de arriba y caminamos a nuestra cama. Nos metemos dentro de ella y termino apoyándome a su pecho como siempre. El acaricia mi espalda suavemente.

-¿Qué te da miedo? –pregunta. –Sé que no es por la boda.

-Son tantas cosas… -admito.

-Eh, mírame. –levanto la vista para dejarla en sus ojos color verde. –Estaremos juntos y nos apoyaremos en cada cosa. Estaré a tu lado siempre. Te lo prometo. –asiento y cierro los ojos sin decir nada más. Siento como la respiración de Edward se va acompasando porque se está quedando medio dormido. Levanto la cabeza suavemente para mirarle.

-Edward. –le llamo susurrando. El asiento en sueños como si me hubiera escuchado. –Iré a ver a la ginecóloga y formaremos a esa familia. –no sé si me oye o no pero no dice nada. Me vuelvo a apoyar en su pecho y antes de que pueda darme cuenta me quede dormida.

* * *

 _ **¿REVIEWS?**_

 _ **xoxo**_


	22. Chapter 22

**¡Hola mis ángeles!**

¿Cómo va todo? Deseo que bien, ya lo sabéis. No subí el viernes el capítulo final porque FF no me dejaba y sigo sin entender porque. Hoy no voy a contestar a vuestras respuestas sino que me toca a mi daros las gracias. Gracias a todas las personas que han estado ahí desde el minuto 1 en mi otro user, que se han molestado en buscar mi historia porque necesitaban saber que pasaba. Deseo que os haya gustado tanto como a mi haberla echo. "El ángel de Edward" ha sido un regalo del cielo, me ha echo pensar y replantearme muchas cosas, me ha echo crecer como persona y como "escritora", y si, lo pongo entre comillas porque no me considero porque hay miles de personas mejor que yo y que hacen que sus historias te llenen mucho más pero aun así, una vez gracias por formar parte de esta historia, por vuestros comentarios y vuestros favoritos y alertas. Espero y deseo que nos volvamos a ver en el camino y si no, espero que la vida os traiga solo cosas buenas.

Para las que queréis seguir leyendome y sabiendo un poco más de mí he iniciado una nueva historia titulada DREAMS la que por supuesto, sus protas son Edward y Bella. No quiero aburriros ni entreteneros más asique aquí os dejo el último de esta gran historias."

XOXO

 ** _Disclaimer:_** La historia me pertenece solo los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

 **EL ÁNGEL DE EDWARD**

 _"-Eh, mírame. –levanto la vista para dejarla en sus ojos color verde. –Estaremos juntos y nos apoyaremos en cada cosa. Estaré a tu lado siempre. Te lo prometo. –asiento y cierro los ojos sin decir nada más. Siento como la respiración de Edward se va acompasando porque se está quedando medio dormido. Levanto la cabeza suavemente para mirarle._

 _-Edward. –le llamo susurrando. El asiente en sueños como si me hubiera escuchado. –Iré a ver a la ginecóloga y formaremos a esa familia. –no sé si me oye o no pero no dice nada. Me vuelvo a apoyar en su pecho y antes de que pueda darme cuenta me quede dormida."_

 **Capítulo 22.**

Llevo despierta apenas un segundo porque la luz entra con intensidad por la ventana. Me niego a abrir los ojos porque me gusta mucho disfrutar de esa sensación. Justo en ese instante siento como Edward se despierta y se levanta con cuidado para no despertarme. Pasa aproximadamente una media hora cuando siento que la puerta se vuelve abrir y alguien entra en la habitación. No tardo en sentir como el colchón se hunde despacio, procuro seguir haciéndome la dormida y es en ese instante como siento pequeñas manos intentar hacerme cosquillas. Abro los ojos riéndome y me encuentro con la imagen más tierna que he visto en mi vida. Mis dos pequeños intentan hacerme cosquillas sin parar mientras Edward nos mira desde en frente de la cama con un profundo amor en sus ojos. Le devuelvo la mirada con la misma intensidad y se sube la cama para ayudarme a corresponder a los pequeños las cosquillas.

-Soy la mama cosquillas. –digo haciéndole cosquillas por donde puedo. Ellos rien y respiran agitados.

-No, mami, para. Papa, ayuda. –dice Nessie casi sin respiración.

-Lo siento, cariño. Soy el papa cosquillas. –coge a Nessie y la comienza a hacer cosquillas.

Mi vida ha cambiado tanto en estos últimos tres años que no sé por dónde comenzar a explicaros. Me quede embarazada de gemelos en la luna de miel. Lo cierto, es que tanto a Edward como a mí nos pillo por sorpresa. Reneesme Carlie Cullen y Anthony Cullen llegaron el 13 de marzo a las 22:25 en Nueva York. Tuvimos varias discusiones por donde debían nacer los bebes, yo quería en Madrid y el Nueva York. La cosa fue que al final gane yo pero mis niños decidieron adelantarse un par de semanas porque les apetecía nacer en NY.

Estamos en pleno Julio y hace muchísimo calor. Hoy dejaríamos a los niños en casa de sus abuelos paternos para que Edward y yo podamos disfrutar de un fin de semana juntos. No hemos centrado tanto en nuestros hijos y familia que por un momento pensamos que estábamos juntos por pura inercia. Obviamente, no es así y seguimos juntos pero como todas las parejas tenemos etapas de estar maravillosamente bien o etapas en las que estamos en lo más bajo y no podemos más aunque tengo que reconocer que Edward me lo pone todo tan fácil que me es prácticamente enfadarme con él asique esas segundas etapas pasan bastante desapercibidas.

Tuvimos una gran crisis cuando tenía 6 meses de embarazo y no precisamente por culpa de Edward. Al parecer, Tanya se enteró de mi estado en su psiquiatra de Alemania y decidió volver a Estados Unidos argumentando la enfermedad de una de sus hermanas. La cosa fue que cuando llegue a casa tras pasar el día de compras con Alice me la encontré en mi cocina con una copa de vino.

 **… Flashback…**

-T-Tanya. –trague saliva. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Así que es cierto. –dijo analizándome con la mirada.

-¿El qué? –pregunto temiendo y sabiendo la respuesta.

-Estas embarazada. –confirma.

-Sí… de 6 meses. –digo con voz tranquila o al menos intentándola.

-¿Es de Edward? –dice después de beber de su copa.

-Es mi marido. –digo asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Nunca te imagine como una competencia realmente. –dice mirándome con asco.

-Nunca hemos sido rivales.

-Me has quitado todo lo que tenía. –se levanta de la silla y comienza a rodear la encimera.

-Yo no te quite nada. Lo perdiste tu sola. –digo con la voz lo más calmada posible.

-No tenía pensado hacerlo pero no me has dejado otro remedio. –dice más para ella misma que para mí.

-¿Qué, qué piensas hacer? –digo alejándome. Ella me dedica una sonrisa malévola y saca desde detrás de su vaquero una pistola. La miro con sorpresa y jadeo. –Tanya, estoy embarazada, por favor.

-Sí Edward no es mío, no es de nadie. –dice acercándose a mí y poniéndose en frente apuntándome en el pecho. Me doy cuenta de que no puedo ir más marcha atrás cuando me doy con la pared de la cocina. Lagrimas descontroladas comienzan a caer por mi rostro. Mis brazos agarran mi vientre en un intento de protección. Edward... ven.

-Tanya, por favor. Hazlo por Edward, no querras verlo infeliz, ¿verdad? Piensa en lo desgraciado que se sentiría si pierde a sus hijos.

-No te preocupes. Yo puedo darle más. Jamás recordara a los tuyos. –dice apuntándome hacia mi tripa.

-¡SOCORRO! ¡AYUDA! QUIERE MATARME. –chillo con todas mis fuerzas.

-Nadie puede oírte. Tu increíble mansión queda alejada de la calle y la gente de servicio ha terminado su jornada.

Sigo gritando como una loca. No sé cuánto tiempo pasa lo que sé es que Tanya consigue ponerme un mordaza y que me quede acurrucada en una esquina de la cocina. Justo en ese momento se oye un fuerte ruido en la puerta. Tanya se acerca como instinto a mí y me pone la pistola en la sien haciendo que me levante. Es en ese instante, cuando comienzan a entrar policías y Edward.

-Tanya, baja el arma, por favor. –susurra Edward con las manos levantadas.

-No te acerques. Esto lo hago por el bien de los dos, para que consigamos ser felices. –aprieta más fuerte la pistola contra mí.

-Si la matas no podremos ser felices. Te llevaran a la cárcel y nos volverán a separar. –Edward sigue intentando convencerla. Yo no puedo dejar de llorar.

-No me queda más remedio, Eddie. Tenemos que acabar con el problema. –Edward avanza y siento como Tanya me mira y coloca bien la pistola. Miro a Edward desesperada con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, noto la angustia en su mirada. Le digo con la mirada que le quiero y cierro los ojos. Oigo un fuerte disparo y un cuerpo desplomarse a mi lado. Alguien me agarra antes de caer al suelo.

-Bella… -dice su dulce voz quitándome la mordaza. Abro los ojos lentamente.

-Oh, Edward… -digo hipando. –Por un momento pensé… Menos mal que llegaste… -me acurruco contra él. No puedo terminar ninguna frase.

-¿Estáis bien? –asiento llorando y sigo abrazada en su pecho. –Te amo tanto, Bella.

… Fin de flashback…

Esa noche nos fuimos a dormir a nuestro antiguo departamento y al día siguiente pusimos la casa en venta. Ninguno de los dos podíamos dormir en una casa en la que había muerto alguien y que además había intentado acabar con mi vida y la de nuestros hijos. Encontramos una casa preciosa por la misma zona y mucho más grande y con una gran seguridad. Nunca más se volvió a mencionar el tema.

Edward se pone en mi campo de visión.

-¿Estás lista? –asiento.

-Sí, ¿los niños? –pregunto cogiendo mi bolso.

-Abajo. ¿Te parece bien que os deje en casa de mis padres y que vaya al trabajo a cerrar una cosa?

-No, claro. Por mi bien.

Nos sentamos en el coche y 10 minutos después nos deja en la mansión Cullen. Los niños corren emocionados hasta la casa de sus abuelos mientras yo me despido de Edward. Nani abre la puerta y los niños corren a abrazarla y después desaparecen por el interior.

-Hola Nani. –digo dándola un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola Bella. Los demás se encuentran en el jardín. –dice cerrando la puerta.

Salgo al jardín y allí se encuentra toda mi familia. Mis hijos sin explicación alguna ya están con Seth y Olivia en la piscina. Carlisle, Jasper y mi padre se encuentran en la barbacoa. Me acerco a mi madre y la doy beso, luego hago lo mismo con Esme y me siento en la mesa junto a ellas.

-¿Y Edward? –me pregunta Esme.

-Ha ido a no sé qué del trabajo. Me ha dicho que no tardaría.

Exactamente media hora después aparece Alice por la puerta con dos chicas detrás.

-¡BEEEEEEELLAAAAAAAAA! –gritan al unísono. Me levanto y corro hacia ellas.

-¡Adri! ¡Ale! Que alegría veros. –las abrazo fuerte.

-¿Cómo te va? ¿Dónde están los pimpollos? –dice Alessandra. Señalo hacia la piscina donde están Nessie, Tony y Olivia intentando ahogar a mi hermano en la piscina.

-Crecen demasiado rápido. –comenta Adriana.

-¡Hola, chicas! –dice Rosalie entrando por la puerta.

-¡ESTAS ENORME! –dicen a la vez Adri y Ale. Alice y yo reímos negando con la cabeza. Nunca cambiaran. Y si, Rose esta inmensa porque está a punto de ser mama por primera vez de un niño.

-Rose, yo voy al trabajo un momento. No tardo en volver. –dice Emmett acercándose después de saludar a los demás.

-Emm, ¿puedo ir contigo? Edward también está allí. –le pregunto.

-Claro.

-Espera voy a despedirme de mis niños. –agarro mi bolso y una toalla y me acerco a la piscina. -¡Nessie! ¡Tony! Mamá se va. –mis hijos salen corriendo y les seco un poco la cara para besarles y que me besen. –Tenéis que portaros bien con los abuelos, ¿vale? Papa y yo os llamaremos por la noche antes de dormir. –les abrazo fuerte. –Os amo.

Emmett ya me espera montado en el coche. Tardamos en llegar media hora como de costumbre. Emmett me deja en la acera de enfrente de la puerta principal mientras el baja el coche al garaje. Cruzo la acera y sin venir a cuento uno de mis tacones se atasca en una alcantarilla. ¡NO PUEDE SER! Como odio esa alcantarilla. Me quito el zapato y comienzo a tirar pero nada. El tacón no se mueve ni un centímetro, ¿en serio? Otra vez no, por favor.

Siento un mano en el hombro pero esta vez no pego un respingo.

-¿Puedo ayudarla, señorita? –me pregunta Edward con sus hermosos ojos verdes mirándome con picardía.

-Por favor. –se agacha y rápidamente lo suelta. Me coloca el zapato en el pie. Cuando se levanta nos quedamos mirándonos sin decir. Soy la primera en romper el silencio.

-Has conseguido que viva y disfrute de la vida como jamás lo creí posible. He aprendido y crecido a tu lado y también me he tropezado pero gracias por apoyarme y estar a mi lado para levantarme. Me has hecho la persona más feliz del mundo todos y cada uno de los días que me hemos vivido juntos. Me has dado unos hijos preciosos a los cuales adoro. No puedo estar más feliz de tu caballerosidad y ayudarme a sacar el zapato. Te adoro con toda mi alma. –le digo acariciándole la mejilla y mirándome a los ojos.

-Me salvaste, Bella. Fuiste un rayo de luz, un ángel en mi vida nada más verte. Conseguiste que continuara hacia delante y comenzara a arriesgarme. La vida está hecha para vivirla y no para estar frustrado y solo centrado en el trabajado. Gracias por compartir tu vida a la mía y estar lo suficientemente loca para seguir siendo feliz a mi lado. Gracias darme a dos de las personas que más amo en mi vida. Estaré siempre a tu lado. Pase lo que pase. Te amo. –ahora el quien me agarra de la cara con ambas manos.

-Te amo. –y con eso cerramos nuestro amos con un beso.

Realmente, nunca fui un verdadero ángel de Victoria'S Secret porque me convertí en el ángel de Edward nada más perderme en sus maravillosos ojos color esmeralda. Este es mi lugar, al que pertenezco.

 **FIN**

* * *

¿REVIEWS?

xoxo


End file.
